super senran kaguya
by anime567
Summary: un gran saiyajin condenado a vivir una vida de soledad y dolor pro cosas del destino tendra la oportunidad de volver a vivir y superar su dolor
1. Chapter 1

**buenas gente espero que esten bien como prometi la teoria de senran kaguya espero les guste a todos falta el prologo de la siguiente pero lo subire mas tarde o mañana espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Super Senran kaguya prologo: un guerrero que perdió todo**

Universo 7/ planeta bamba

El universo 7 considerado uno de los más poderosos habitan los guerreros más poderosos conocidos como los Saiyajin, temidos en el universo por su deseos de destrucción pero nadie sabe que ellos realmente se encuentran sometidos por el ser más despiadado del universo…FREEZER , los Saiyajin fueron traicionados y destruidos con su planeta …pero muchos sobrevivieron aunque la vida que les deparaba a estos guerreros sería una vida de dolor y constante peligro…entre ellas está la un Saiyajin el cual fue desterrado y enviado a morir…BROLY un Saiyajin con un poder monstruoso dentro del pero no sería abandonado pues su padre paragus traiciono a los Saiyajin para salvar a su hijo pero para utilizarlo para su venganza

Los dos caerían en un planeta abandonado….el planeta bamba habitado por bestias y monstruos, los Saiyajins pasarían años y años…broly ya entraría en la adolescencia pero….su padre no podría cumplir su venganza pues yacía moribundo al lado de su hijo

¡Padre!- broly miraba a su padre quien por la edad no aguantaría, el guerrero a pesar de ser un Saiyajin pero las constantes luchas con los monstruos y su edad le causarían muy serias heridas que no podían ser curadas

¡broly….hijo mío…parece, que no podre , tose, tose,!

¡No padre!- broly apretaba los puños y los dientes

¡Lamento….todo!- paragus con una voz débil decia a broly quien solo podía apretar las manos y los dientes

¡broly….nuestra venganza no se podrá llevar pero…..debes intentar huir de aquí!- paragus tomaba del hombro al Saiyajin

¡¿Huir!?- broly decia algo nervioso

¡eres muy fuerte broly…..aun tienes un gran camino por que seguir…..abandona este mundo y…..encuentra un nuevo propósito, no eres como los otros….eres bueno por eso…..!- paragus dejaba de hablar y su brazo caía en el piso muerto

¿Padre…..? ¡PADREEEEEEEEE!- Broly se descontrolaba y salía de la cueva golpeando todo y destruyendo con sus pisadas el piso devastado

¡Haaaaaa! ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- broly se salía de control y empezaba a liberar todo su poder aumentando su masa muscular, su cabello crecía y sus ojos se tornaban al de un animal

¡Broly iracundo liberaba todo su poder descontroladamente hasta el punto que las bestias y monstruos salían espantados, los rayos caían y broly solo podía sufrir mientras se agarraba la cabeza y zarandeaba por todos lados

¡Broly daba un inmenso grito al cielo, destruyendo este mismo, el poder el Saiyajin era colosal a tal punto que los planetas vecinos temblaban y se destruían adentro, el poder de broly se extendía al cielo el planeta empezaba a colapsar a tal grado que empezaba a destruirse el anillo que lo sujetaba y este destruia la pared dimensional, en el cielo se hacía un gran agujero negro que empezaba a absorber todo el mundo y con ello se llevaba al Saiyajin que al ver el agujero regresaba a la normalidad pero todo el mundo incluyendo broly eran absorbidos

¡Broly peleaba adentro del agujero para evitar morir pero el Saiyajin sin fuerzas caía en la inconciencia, los pedazos del planeta se desintegraban pero broly quien iba adentro solo era arrastrado

 **Planeta desconocido/universo desconocido**

Un anciano iba caminando por un bosque intentando relajarse, este anciano tenía un título se shinobi altamente respetable…HANZO

¡Pero en un instante una gran luz ilumino todo el cielo asombrando al viejo quien en ese momento veía una figura cayendo al otro extremo!

¡El viejo iría al lugar como todo un shinobi pero al llegar se encontraba con un joven, con ropa desgastada, una piel en su cintura y totalmente herido con varias cicatrices

¡¿Qué le paso!?- el viejo miraba al guerrero de pies a cabeza pero sentía en su corazón que debía recorrerlo

Fin de capitulo prologo


	2. Chapter 2

buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria la verdad por ser mi primera teoria con broly canon no se como voy y por eso dejenme en los comentarios como voy por fa sin mas que decir a leer

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 1: una vida comienza un mundo de shinobi**

Tras lo ocurrido, el guerrero broly se encontraba recostado en una cama recostado mientras se quejaba y volteaba por todos lados hasta que despertó de golpe jadeando y mirando por todos lados el guerrero estaba confundido

¡¿Despertaste!?- la voz de una chica le decia mientras le llevaba un poco de agua el Saiyajin solo la miraba para enojarse un poco

¡Espera, tranquilo, no te hare daño!- la chica le sonreía haciendo que el Saiyajin se calmara y solo pusiera un rostro de paz

¡Mi nombre es asuka, mi abuelo te encontró tirado en un bosque y te trajo aquí, él ahora está ocupado asi que yo cuido de ti!- asuka le daba un vaso de agua al guerrero el cual se quedaba mirándola

¡Bebe!- la chica le daba una sonrisa a broly el cual con un rostro que reflejaba inocencia y humildad miraba el agua para beberla como si nunca lo hubiera hecho

¡¿Qué….es esto!?- broly miraba el vaso ya completamente vacio asombrando a la chica

¡¿Eh!? ¡Solo es agua!- la chica muy asombrada miraba a broly quien sacudía el vaso en su boca

¡¿No conoces el agua!?- asuka se asombraba y broly solo negaba con la cabeza

¡Asuka se asombraba aún más pues que no conociera el agua era algo increíble!

¡¿Puedes decirme tu nombre!?- asuka preguntaba mientras se sentaba aun lado

¡Broly se quedaba mirando a asuka quien lo miraba con interés, broly al verla sentía una gran paz y eso lo hizo confiar un poco!

¡Me llamo broly…...!- el guerrero contestaba con mucha inocencia en su voz

¡Broly, ya veo, mi nombre es asuka!- la chica le sonreía a broly quien este se quedaba mirándola

¡¿ …. Donde….. estoy!?- el guerrero miraba todos los rincones estaba en una habitación con poca luz y una fogata en medio

¡Esta es la casa de mi abuelo el shinobi mas fuerte!- asuka decia con orgullo en su voz mientras broly solo la miraba con un rostro de dudas

¡Broly! ¿Qué fue lo que te paso!? , mi abuelo te encontró tirado en el bosque y estabas bastante herido- asuka miraba a broly quien recordaba a su padre y apretaba los puños y su mirada se perdía en tristeza lo que noto asuka

¡Mi padre…..mi padre!- broly más triste decia lo que hacía desprender una aura más poderosa lo que notaria asuka

¡Broly cálmate por favor,….tranquilo….!- la chica agarraba a broly de la cabeza y lo recostaba en su pecho lo que hizo que el Saiyajin se calmara y sintiera una tranquilidad como nunca

¡La chica se quedaba mirando a broly y sentía mucha pena al escuchar la palabra padre!

¡Ya veo….tu padre!- asuka decia con un tono de lastima y abrazaba más fuerte al Saiyajin el cual le gustaba mucho su primer abrazo

¡Lo siento mucho!- asuka decia tomando a broly el cual se calmaba y asuka lo soltaba

¡Lo siento!- el Saiyajin bajaba la cabeza y lo decia muy decaído

¡No descuida, no tienes que disculparte!- la chica lo decia con una sonrisa

¡Pero…! ¿Qué es este mundo?- broly miraba a todos lados nuevamente y asuka se extrañaba

¡¿Mundo!?- asuka se impresionaba

¡Broly por favor cuéntame de ti y por favor detállame todo!- la chica le decia a broly quien bajaba la cabeza

¡descuida…sé que no eres de este mundo, mi abuelo me dijo que caíste de cielo de una extraña luz además…..este mundo tampoco es normal! Asuka le sonreía a broly quien este se quedaba mirando la sonrisa de asuka

¡Está bien…..!- broly le decia algo nervioso

¡El Saiyajin le contaba que era un Saiyajin, su exilio, su vida en bamba y la muerte de su padre, el Saiyajin le contaría de una forma algo simple pero entendible!

¡Asuka se encontraba con lágrimas en sus ojos muy conmovida y muy triste por el guerrero!

¡Pobrecito….sufriste cosas horribles!- asuka abrazaba a broly quien al sentir eso se sentía muy bien

¡¿Disculpa…pero que haces!?- broly miraba a asuka mientras era abrazado

¡Se llaman abrazos….y veo que nunca recibiste uno!- la chica se limpiaba las lágrimas con una sonrisa

¡Es una historia increíble, aunque algo difícil de creer ,yo te creo pero los demás puede que no, asi que sea nuestro secreto ¿vale?- la chica hacia una V con una sonrisa

¡¿Va…..vale!?- broly hacia lo mismo pero más inocente lo que hacía reír a asuka

¡Broly mi abuelo dijo que cuando te recuperaras fueras a hablar con el….!

¡No es necesario!- un anciano aparecía de la nada en la misma habitación mirando a broly

¡Lo escuche todo….y también te creo, pues como dijo mi nieta este mundo no es normal! El anciano aparecía frente a los dos

¡Él fue quien te salvo broly, debes darle las gracias!- asuka decia con su sonrisa cosa que broly asintió

¡Te lo agradezco, te lo agradezco mucho!- broly decia mientras asentía con la cabeza

¡Basta con un gracias!- el anciano decia con una sonrisa

¡Joven broly, tras lo sucedido, veo que no tienes donde vivir quédate aquí!- el anciano decia con una sonrisa

Broly y la chica se asombraron pero asuka se puso feliz

¡¿Enserio!?- asuka decia con una sonrisa

¡Pero joven broly…a cambio quiero un favor!- el anciano decia poniendo nerviosos a los dos

¡Cuida de mi pequeña nieta, ella aun es débil y quiero que la protejas por favor!- el anciano decia cosa que puso roja a asuka

¡Abuelo!- decia asuka con un puchero

¡Lo hare, la cuidare!- broly decia mientras asentía muy serio cosa que sonrojo más a asuka

¡Gracias!- el anciano decia mientras se inclinaba

¡Bueno se bienvenido, debes tener hambre, asuka tráele algo a tu nuevo hermano, también debes explicarle todo de aqui!- el anciano salía del sitio dejando a asuka algo sonrojada

¡¿Hermano!?-¡broly eres mi nuevo hermano!- asuka abrazaba a broly quien solo se dejaba abrazar

¡¿Hermano!?- decia broly mirando a la chica

¡Bueno, ya vengo!- la chica salía pero broly se levantaba junto a ella

¡Espera no te muevas aun!- asuka zarandeaba las manos

¡Te protegeré!- broly decia serio sonrojando a asuka quien con una sonrisa cómica miraba el suelo

¡Es…. está bien ven!- asuka decia muy ruborizada mientras broly iba tras ella

¡El Saiyajin llegaba a una cocina y comía una gran cantidad de comida asombrando a asuka, el Saiyajin comía de una manera muy primitiva sin modales pero a asuka no le importaba y solo lo miraba comer con una sonrisa!

¡Qué bonita piel!- asuka miraba el pedazo de piel y la acariciaba

¡Broly se ponía algo triste!

¡Esta….piel es de mi amigo bah!- broly decia con un semblante triste que asombro a asuka

¡Entiendo!- asuka le sonreía y no preguntaba más pues no quería entristecerlo

¡Broly…..a partir de ahora somos hermanos ambos nos cuidaremos! ¿ok?- asuka tomaba de la mano a broly quien miraba la escena de una forma inocente pero sonreía y asentía

¡Si te cuidare!- broly decia mirando a asuka

¡Veo que están socializando!- hanzo aparecía con los dos

¡Broly, según por lo que contaste eres un guerrero ¿cierto?- hanzo le preguntaba al guerrero quien asentía

¡Por favor! ¿Podrías mostrarme algo de tu fuerza?

¡Los dos se asombraban por las palabras del anciano!

¡Abuelo!- asuka regañaba a su abuelo

¡Es solo un poco nada más, solo muéstrame un poco tus habilidades!- hanzo le decia a broly quien se ponía algo pensativo pero asentía

¡En las afueras de la casa!

¡Bien, broly destruye esta piedra!- hanzo le decia a broly quien se hacía frente a la piedra

¡Broly con solo tocarla con un dedo la piedra se partía en dos asombrando a los!

¡Increíble!- asuka decia maravillada

¡en una prueba de velocidad, broly corría a una velocidad que ninguno podía ver, en agilidad broly daba piruetas y maniobras como un profesional, ocultando su presencia lo hacía estupendo y en habilidades de combate era un genio, los mismos movimientos que hacia goku cuando se quitó por primera vez la ropa pesada !

¡Los dos estaban asombrados ante tales presentaciones!

¡Eres increíble broly!- asuka le gritaba muy feliz a broly

¡En verdad eres asombroso!- hanzo decia muy maravillado cosa que alegraba un poco al Saiyajin

Pasaron dos días desde que broly llego el Saiyajin estaba más tranquilo y le gustaba la vida aquí, él no sabía cómo fue que llego pero no le importó mucho, aunque aún era muy inocente, el guerrero entrenaba un poco con asuka afuera hasta que llega hanzo, asuka había hecho el examen para ir a la escuela y pasaba

¡Bien broly, veo que no me equivoque, espero que ambos este listos!- el anciano hanzo daba media vuelta

¡¿Listos!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin

¡Asi es porque mi nieta ira a una academia de shinobi y tu iras con ella, hay podrán vivir un tiempo pero descuida estarás con asuka todo el tiempo!-hanzo le decia a broly quien escuchaba algo asombrado

¡¿Academia….de sino…!?- broly decia aun de forma inocente

Después de un tiempo vemos a los dos en un barco mirando el gigantesco mar

¡¿Qué es eso!?- broly preguntaba mirando la gran cantidad de agua

¡Es el mar broly!- asuka decia mirando al Saiyajin el guerrero iba con una camisa de color blanco que se ajustaba a su físico pantalones deportivos de color negros y su piel amarrada al abdomen el Saiyajin miraba como un niño la cantidad de agua

¡Las mujeres del barco solo miraban a broly con un gran sonrojo pues era muy apuesto a sus ojos!

¡¿Ya lo viste!? ¡Que guapo es! ¡esa chica es una suertuda!- las mujeres decia mirando a los dos cosa que sonrojo a asuka quien volteaba a ver al Saiyajin que miraba el mar

¡la chica salía de sus pensamientos y sacaba dos dulces!

¡Broly toma!- la chica le daba un rollo de dulce que tenía en sus manos

¡El Saiyajin lo miraba para olfatearlo y darle una mordida! Asuka se sonrojaba un poco pero ya estaba acostumbrada, por otro lado las mujeres ardían de celos al ver esta escena

Asuka solo sonreía pero al ver una gran torre gritaba de felicidad

Asakusa….. ¡he vuelto!- gritaba de felicidad mientras miraba la ciudad

¡Broly solo miraba inocente a la chica! ¿asa….asa?- decia el Saiyajin mirando la ciudad muy asombrado

¡Valla! ¿Eres de Asakusa?- una chica con uniforme de estudiante se acercaba a los dos

¡Asuka empezaba a hablar muy nerviosa!

¡Eres interesante!- la chica daba media vuelta pero miraba a broly quien la miraba de una forma inocente haciendo sonrojar a la mujer quien se iba del sitio

¡Al bajar la chica tomaba a broly de la mano y salía corriendo junto con el por todo el camino, el guerrero solo se dejaba llevar por la chica quien sonreía!

Los dos llegaban a una gran academia la academia hanzou

Las chicas al ver a broly se sonrojaban mientras este caminaba por todo el campus con asuka aun lado del

El Saiyajin miraba todo el edifico maravillado

¡Es lindo! ¿Cierto?- decia asuka sonriendo

¡¿Lindo!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin

¡Míralo, que lindo! ¡Es verdad es guapísimo!- las chicas se rumoreaban entre ellas mirando al Saiyajin los hombres solo sentían celos pero miedo al ver al Saiyajin llegar junto a asuka quien también era bonita

Los dos llegaban a una puerta corrediza donde los trasportaba a otro lado de la escuela donde llegaba a otra habitación el Saiyajin como siempre miraba todo realmente maravillado

¡lo conseguimos broly!- la chica le sonreía con una V cosa que el Saiyajin imitaba aunque muy confundido

Los dos entraban a una habitación donde eran recibidos por una muchacha de cabello negro que le llegaba a la espalda y buen físico

¡Bienve…..!- la chica iba a saludar pero se topaba con un hombre al lado de la chica

¡¿Asuka quién es el?- la chica de nombre ikaruga le decia mirando a broly

¡Él …..es mi hermano broly!- asuka decia dejando en shock a la chica

¿Hermano?- ikaruga decia asombrada

¡Si….él es mi hermano pero no lo conocí hasta hace unos días también es un shinobi Jajajaja!- asuka decia nerviosa mientras broly miraba toda la habitación

¡¿y porque se queda aquí!?- la chica decia enojada

¡Descuida, no habrá problema!- la chica decia nerviosa mientras broly miraba inocente a las dos

¡¿Un shinobi el!?- ikaruga decia mirando a broly aunque se sonrojaba un poco

¡Broly de forma inocente hacia una V cosa que asombro a ikaruga!

¡Pues ambos se dejaron ver por los estudiantes!- ikaruga decia sentándose y bebiendo te asuka se rascaba la cabeza de pena mientras broly miraba el vaso de la chica y se acercaba

¡¿Qué!?- ikaruga decia mirando a broly quien miraba el te

¡¿Quieres!?- la chica le servía un poco pero broly tomaba el vaso y se tomaba de un sorbo él te asombrando a asuka

¡Gra….gracias!- broly hacia una V y le decia a ikaruga quien se extrañaba de la actitud de broly

¡Tu hermano es raro!- la chica le decia a asuka quien se rascaba la cabeza

La chica reía nerviosa pero en ese momento una chica rubia aparecía detrás de asuka y empezaba a tocarla haciendo que broly las mirara y se preocupara un poco para ponerse serio

¡Espera…broly ella no es mala!- asuka decia a broly zafándose de la rubia y zarandeando al Saiyajin quien se calmaba

¡Valla asuka no sabía que tenía a semejante hombre cuidándote!- la chica de nombre katsu decia sonriendo a asuka y acercándose a broly quien la miraba algo confundido

¡Mi nombre es katsu y el tuyo guapo!- katsu sonreía coquetamente a broly quien la miraba confundido

¡Es mi hermano broly!- asuka presentaba al Saiyajin

¡Que sorpresa! ¿Tu hermano?- katsu miraba a broly de pies a cabeza

¡Broly es mi amiga ella no es mala! ¿Ok?- asuka le decia a broly quien asentía

En ese momento también llegaba una chica de cabello rosado con una bandeja

¡Hola!- la chica muy linda saludaba pero se tropezaba pero antes de caerse broly la sujetaba nupcialmente asombrando a todas

¡La chica de nombre hibari miraba al Saiyajin quien la miraba serio para después bajarla!

¡Gracias!- la chica decia mirando a broly para después sonreírle

¿Quién eres?- la chica preguntaba mirando a broly

¡Es mi hermano!- asuka decia y a la vez era saludada por la chica de pelo rosado

También se presentaba otra chica con coletas y un parche de nombre yagyuu quien comía

¡¿Tu hermano!? No sabíamos que tenías uno- la chica le decia a asuka quien se rascaba la cabeza

¡Pero! ¿Un shinobi?- katsu miraba a broly quien miraba la olla de té y la olfateaba sacando una gota de sudor en todas

¡No se crean él es muy fuerte y hábil!- asuka decia muy feliz por broly

¡Pues eso lo tendremos que ver!- ikaruga decia de brazos cruzados

En ese momento aparecía de la nada un hombre asombrando a todas, broly de forma protectora se hacía frente a asuka

¡¿Todos están aquí!?- el hombre con vestimenta negra y avanzada edad de nombre kiriya se hacía enfrente

Todas se inclinaban menos broly quien miraba serio al chico

¡Oye muestra más respeto!- ikaruga decia enojada pero asuka la calmaba

¡Broly espera él tampoco es malo!- asuka calmaba a broly quien se tranquilizaba

¡Tú debes ser broly, escuche de ti de parte de hanzo-sama!- kiriya miraba a broly quien lo miraba igual

¡Normalmente no dejamos ingresar a nadie a no ser que pase pero es una petición de hanzou-sama!- kiriya le sonreía a broly quien lo miraba con duda

¡Después de eso kiriya hablaba con asuka comentando sus errores y que apenas paso la prueba raspando!

¡Espere sensei!- ikaruga decia deteniendo la conversación

¡¿El no hizo prueba siquiera porque?!- ikaruga decia algo molesta cosa que el maestro noto

¡Hanzou-sama lo recomendó…..por sus propias palabras, este chico es más fuerte que el!-kiriya dejaba en shock a todas menos a asuka

¡¿Asuka es cierto eso!?- katsu preguntaba asombrada y asuka solo asentía nerviosa

¡eso quiero verlo!- ikaruga decia aun incrédula

¡Bueno eso lo veremos en el campo de entrenamiento!- el maestro se iba dejando heladas a todas quienes miraban a broly quien se extrañaba por las miradas

Todas iban a cambiarse pero antes de entrar broly iba con asuka y entraba al vestir

¡Oye lárgate!- ikaruga decia enojada

¡Debo proteger a asuka!- broly decia serio dejando en shock a todas

¡Espera broly recuerda que te dije que las mujeres deben cambiarse sin que las vean los hombres!- asuka tomaba de los hombros a broly

¡Espérame en el escenario si algo pasa gritare! ¿de acuerdo?- asuka cómicamente alejaba a broly quien la miraba con ojos serios

¡Está bien espérame aqui!- asuka resignada decia a broly quien asentía todas solo miraban la escena con una gota de sudor

¡todas llegaba por una ventana y saltaban dentro de ella broly solo miraba para hacer lo mismo al llegar al campo de entrenamiento todas llegaban con broly al lado de asuka!

¡Oye¡ ¿tu hermano tiene algún complejo?- katsu miraba a broly quien miraba todo el lugar asuka solo se ponía nerviosa

¡Es que es muy sobreprotector!- la chica sonreía nerviosa

Kiriya quien estaba enfrente de todas miraba firme

El susodicho ponía a luchar a todas pero cuando llegaba el turno de asuka broly se hacía frente a ella asombrando a todas

¡Broly déjame pelear, no me va a pasar nada!- asuka sonreía cómicamente mirando a broly quien la miraba algo preocupado

¡Sí que tienes un hermano sobreprotector! – ikaruga decia algo molesta

¡Joven broly! ¿Quieres intentarlo?- kiriya le decia a broly quien agachaba un poco la cabeza

¡Hazlo broly, será una batalla amistosa!- katsu le decia a broly quien se ponía algo nervioso

¡¿Realmente es un shinobi!?- ikaruga se molestaba y volteaba la cabeza

¡Esperen broly solo pelea cuando debe hacerlo!- asuka defendía a su "chico" por asi decirlo

¡lo hare!- broly decia serio y todas se asombraban

¡bien tu oponente será…!- ¡yo lo sere!- ikaruga gritaba con una gran determinación

¡los dos se hacían frente a frente!

¡Espero que estés listo!- ikaruga decia poniéndose en pose de lucha pero broly estaba tranquilo mientras respiraba un poco

¡la chica se arrojaba contra broly dándole una patada pero el guerrero solo se quedaba quieto recibiendo la patada!

¡Todos estaban es shock al mirar lo ocurrido!

¡Ikaruga se hacía a distancia y atacaba a broly nuevamente pero el la bloqueaba aunque en ese momento el Saiyajin sentía un ardor extraño en su pecho!

¡La chica siguió atacando a broly quien detenía y esquivaba sus ataques con extremada facilidad asombrando a todos pero el guerrero empezaba a sentir un fuerte ardor más grande y empezaba a molestarse por eso!

¡El Saiyajin se detenía y se tocaba el pecho!

¡Ya no quiero pelear!- broly se retiraba del sitio

¡Espera!- ikaruga lo intentaba detener

¡Solo peleare…cuando asuka esté en peligro!- broly se volteaba y decia en voz alta sonrojando a asuka y asombrando a todas kiriya solo miraba a broly serio pero sonreía

¡Bien dicho broly-kun!- kiriya decia en voz alta mientras todas miraban a broly hacerse al lado de asuka quien lo miraba con una sonrisa el Saiyajin se hacía serio a su lado

¡Tras finalizar el entrenamiento broly estaba sentado comiendo un dulce al lado de asuka el Saiyajin se lo comía tranquilo mientras todas lo miraban y pensaban en las palabras del guerrero hacia asuka!

¡Broly…..tienes mis respetos!- ikaruga hablaba mirando a broly con una sonrisa asombrando un poco a todas

¡Es verdad, estuviste genial con esas palabras!- katsu le daba una palmada en la espalda a broly quien se quedaba confundido ante los halagos!

En ese momento llegaba kiriya diciendo sobre una misión de derrotar a unos bandidos cosa que todas tomaron como una misión aburrida

¡En la ciudad!

Todas caminaban por la ciudad, broly como siempre caminaba al lado de asuka como un ángel guardián

¡Qué envidia asuka!- katsu le decia a asuka quien se ruborizaba

¡Pero podría ser un poco más disimulado!- ikaruga decia algo molesta

¡Pero broly-kun es muy fuerte!- katsu decia con una sonrisa

¿Pero dónde están esos delincuentes?-hibari preguntaba muy linda

¡Separémonos!- ikaruga decia muy seria

¡Todas se separaban y buscaban a su modo asuka como siempre tenía a broly a su lado hasta que se encontraban con la chica del tren asuka platicaba con normalidad mientras broly miraba la discusión pero también miraba los alrededores, el Saiyajin miraba todos los rincones asombrado por las estructuras y las personas!

¡¿Te perdiste!?- asuka preguntaba y junto a broly empezaban a caminar por las calles cosa que llamaba mucho la atención de la chica

¡¿él es tu novio!?- la chica preguntaba y asuka se ruborizaba pero se quedaba tartamudeando

¡Ya veo, Jajajaja!- la chica decia burlándose de asuka quien le salía vapor de la cabeza

¡En otro lado!

¡Yagyuu y hibari caminaban con tranquilidad hasta que un montón de hombres con armas se hacían junto a ellas!

¡Ustedes son de hanzou! ¿Cierto?- preguntaba uno

¡¿y que!?- preguntaba yagyuu seria

¡los chicos se arrojaban contra las dos pero en ese momento llegaban ikaruga y katsu empezando una pelea mientras a las alturas una chica observaba la pelea!

¡Todas les ganaban a los delincuentes con facilidad pero se levantaban desplegando un aura negra!

¡Movimientos torpes pero muy linda!- la chica que miraba chasqueaba los dedos y una extraña energía oscura cubría todo el lugar…

¡¿Una barrera!?- ikaruga decia asombrada

¡a la lejanía broly sentía esas sensaciones y se quedaba mirando a lo lejos!

¿Qué ocurre broly?- asuka preguntaba mirando al guerrero

¡tus amigas ….están en peligro!- broly decia mirando a lo lejos y asuka se asombraba

¡¿De verdad!?- asuka preguntaba nerviosa

¡¿Qué ocurre!?- la chica que iba con ellos preguntaba a los dos

¡Lo siento pero tenemos que irnos!- asuka salía corriendo y broly con ella detrás pero la chica se quedaba mirándolos con una sonrisa

¡Broly! ¿Podrías llevarme más rápido por favor?- asuka decia nerviosa y broly serio la tomaba como una princesa haciéndola ruborizar y de un monstruoso estallido salía volando asustando a asuka quien se sujetaba del guerrero

¡En la pelea!

Las chicas peleaban contra los matones quienes eran muy fuertes

¡No tenemos opción!- ikaruga decia seria y todas asentían

¡Pero antes que hicieran algo como un meteoro broly llegaba destruyendo la barrera y de una patada en el suelo que levantaba media calle derrotaba a los sujetos los cuales se destrozaban mostrando que realmente eran marionetas

¡al liberarse el humo todas las chicas incluso la que observaban estaban atónitas ante lo que veían!

¿Broly?-ikaruga y todas miraban a un broly serio frente a los muñecos hechos pedazos pero sobretodo el camino de destrucción que dejaba el guerrero, pues la calle estaba destrozada

¡Increíble!- asuka decia mirando lo que hizo broly

¡La chica que observaba solo estaba en shock y podía observar con terror la imagen frente a ella!

¡Chicas!- asuka salía corriendo hacia ellas y las despertaba de su shock

¡¿Asuka!?- todas miraban a la chica quien suspiraba de alivio

¡¿El….hizo eso…de una sola patada?- ikaruga miraba a broly quien miraba a los muñecos hechos polvo

¡¿Quién es el!?- la chica que observaba salía del lugar realmente en shock

Fin del capítulo 1


	3. Chapter 3

**Super Senran kagura capítulo 2: el poder de una leyenda**

Tras lo ocurrido el día anterior las 4 chicas ya despiertas se preparaban para un nuevo día de entretenimiento

¡Vámonos ya!- ikaruga decia en el portón de una casa en ese momento salían las 3 junto con un joven quien no era otro que broly, el Saiyajin salía con naturalidad al lado de asuka

¡Los 5 caminaban con normalidad!

¡Aun no me puedo creer que broly destruyera toda esa calle!- katsu decia mirando al Saiyajin quien la miraba extrañado

¡Es verdad, él tiene una fuerza sobrehumana!- ikaruga decia mirando al Saiyajin seria pero asombrada

 _ **¡Destruyo esas marionetas de una sola patada!-**_ la chica se decia en su mente pensando en las marionetas y en lo que le dijo su maestro sobre las marionetas y que era una técnica que era manipulada por otro shinobi calificado

¡Broly es impresionante!- hibari decia de una forma linda mirando al Saiyajin quien solo comía un rollo de dulce que le dio asuka

¡Qué envidia me das asuka!- katsu decia abrazando del hombro a la chica la cual solo sonreía

En una montaña

¡todas las shinobi estaban entrenando en una montaña con sus trajes shinobi (ya saben cómo son)

¡Todas entrenaban liberando su criatura de invocación la cual les brindaba poderes especiales a cada una

 **Para ikaruga es un Fénix el cual le da habilidades de fuego**

 **Para katsu es un Dragon el cual le daba habilidades de viento**

 **Para yagyuu un calamar el cual le daban técnicas de armamento**

Todas entrenaban liberando estos poderes broly por otro lado solo miraba algo asombrado las habilidades de todas

¡Qué interesante!- broly decia mirando las técnicas de cada una igual que asuka y hiiragi!

Kiriya quien estaba con ellas felicitaba a cada una por sus excelentes habilidades

¡Bueno asuka hiiragi!- kiriya les hablaba a las dos las cuales lo miraban

¿Creen que pueden logarlo ahora?- kiriya preguntaba muy respetuoso

¡lo intentaremos!- decían las dos

¿y tú joven broly? ¿Quieres intentarlo?- kiriya con un tono cortes le preguntaba a broly el cual se quedaba pensando un rato

¡yo no sé….como hacer eso!- decia el Saiyajin sin dejar su actitud tranquila

¡No lo sabrás si no intentas!- kiriya le decia al Saiyajin el cual volteaba a ver a asuka

¡Si inténtalo!- la chica le decia con una linda sonrisa lo que hizo sonreír a broly y este asentir

¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces….!-

¿Kiriya-sensei puede ser cualquier animal cierto?- hiiragi preguntaba a kiriya interrumpiéndolo

¡si siempre y cuando su conexión sea compatible!- contestaba el hombre

¡Ya tengo un animal con el cual podemos ser buenos amigos!- decia la chica muy linda

¡Entonces inténtalo!- kiriya decia recibiendo un sí de hiiragi quien corría hasta la punta de una montaña

¡La chica intentaba realizar una invocación siendo vista por todos, broly era quien tenía más interés!

Después de un rato hiiragi invocaba una especie de conejo gigante alegrándose mucho y montándolo, el conejo salía saltando dando grandes saltos

¡Todas estaban asombradas pero broly le daba mucha curiosidad!

¿Qué es eso?- broly preguntaba dejando a todas algo asombradas

¡¿Eh!? ¡Pues un conejo!- ikaruga contestaba extrañada

¡¿Cone…Jo!?- decia broly mirando a la criatura pues era la primera vez que veían uno

¡¿Tu hermano nunca vio un conejo!?- katsu preguntaba a asuka quien se ponía nerviosa

¡¿Eh!? ¡Es que el nunca vio uno en persona Jajajajaajaj!- asuka decia nerviosa

¡Después de un momento llegaba hiiragi con el conejo el cual desaparecía…..todas felicitaba a la chica por la invocación!

¡Bueno broly, inténtalo!- kiriya le decia al Saiyajin el cual se quedaba mirando la montaña e iba de forma muy inocente a ella

¡¿Pero…..que debo hacer!?- el Saiyajin preguntaba a kiriya

¡Piensa en alguna criatura y usa tu poder para traerla!- kiriya le decia con una sonrisa haciendo que broly se quedara pensando y solo se le vino a la mente una criatura

Todas miraban a broly pero asuka era la que más lo veía con intriga

¡Broly se tocaba la piel que tenía en su cintura y recordaba a su único amigo bah!

¡Broly cerraba los ojos pero en ese momento que quería invocar liberaba una gigantesca cantidad de poder que producía vientos muy violentos haciendo que todas se sujetaran para evitar salir volando

¡En ese instante una extrañas energías se reunían atrás de broly empezando a rodearlo y en un instante la piel de su cintura iluminaba y atrás de broly salía una gigantesca bestia con forma de perro verde pero solo la cabeza y el cuello la cual rugía de una manera aterradora peor imponente!

¡Todas las chicas estaban en shock y kiriya estaba fascinado pero sorprendido a la vez de ver esa clase de invocación!

¡¿Qué rayos!?- katsu decia asombrada

¡¿Eso es un perro!?- ikaruga decia sorprendida

Broly por otro lado estaba empezando a llorar mientras recordaba a bah y y este liberaba más poder haciendo que la criatura se enojara mas

¡Broly cálmate por favor!- asuka le gritaba al Saiyajin el cual regresaba en si al escuchar a asuka haciendo que la criatura despareciera y todo se calmara

Broly caía en el piso arrodillado

¡Broly!- asuka salía corriendo y hiiragi igual para ayudar al Saiyajin a levantarse pero el guerrero estaba agarrando la piel con mucha fuerza con un rostro decaído

¡Bah!- era todo lo que decia el Saiyajin sujetando la piel

¡Asuka al verlo recordó que broly le dijo que era la piel de su primer amigo!

¿Estás bien!?- asuka le preguntaba y broly solo asentía pero decaído

¡¿Estás bien joven broly!?- kiriya le preguntaba al Saiyajin quien volvía a asentir

¡Eso fue impresionante!- katsu decia maravillada mientras ikaruga lo miraba asombrada

¡¿Pero qué clase de criatura era esa!? ¡¿un perro!?- ikaruga decia mientras miraba a broly quien iba a hablar pero asuka lo interrumpía

¡Era una mascota que broly tenía hace mucho tiempo!- asuka interrumpía mirando a broly quien este asentía

¡Fiuuu! –asuka se calmaba pues podría llegar a decir algo raro y eso es lo que menos quiere

¡Todos sentían algo de lastima por el joven pues eso podría indicar algún evento doloroso!

¡Bueno que tal si dejamos asi por hoy asuka mañana intentaremos la invocación contigo!- kiriya le decia a la chica quien asentía

¡Broly…..lo hiciste increíble te felicito!- kiriya felicitaba a broly quien lo miraba algo asombrado

Al pasar un rato todas estaban en una piscina nadando y relajándose, por otro lado broly estaba a un lado de ellas mientras jugaba con el agua

¡Tu hermano es muy interesante!- yagyuu decia mirando a broly quien jugaba con el agua muy perdido en ella

¡Es verdad tiene a 3 hermosas mujeres en traje de baño y prefiere jugar con el agua!- katsu decia mirando a broly quien jugaba con el agua con sus dedos

¡Asuka solo con verlo jugar con el agua de esa manera tan tranquila solo sonreía!

¡Es como un niño…uno muy adorable!- asuka se quedaba mirando al Saiyajin la cual se ruborizaba con verlo ¿todos los Saiyajin serán asi realmente? se preguntaba asuka

¡Todas miraban a asuka y se quedaban viendo a broly!

¡Parece un niño….se ve tan lindo asi!- katsu miraba a broly quien con su nao tomaba del agua y la bebía

¡Todas se ruborizaban ante tal escena pues era el agua donde ellas estaban!

¡Tu hermano sí que es lanzado eh!- katsu decia con una sonrisa pero muy sonrojada

¡Broly metía la cabeza en el agua y empezaba a beberla haciendo que todas se asombraran más!

¡Espera broly no tomes de esta agua está sucia con nuestro sudor!- asuka cómicamente regañaba a broly quien sacaba la cabeza y la miraba de forma inocente

¡Pero…sabe rica!- broly decia sin cambiar su rostro haciendo que todas se ruborizaran mas

¡No tienes remedio!- asuka le decia con una gota de sudor

¡Mejor vete a bañar, mira haya están las regaderas ve!- asuka cómicamente le pasaba una toalla a broly y lo metía a los baños el Saiyajin solo se dejaba de forma inocente

¡Haaaaaa!- asuka daba un suspiro de cansancio pues broly no era malo pero siempre era agotador

¡Tu hermano sí que es interesante! ¿Por qué nunca nos contaste del?- katsu decia en la piscina

¡Lo conocí hace poco!- asuka decia sonriendo

¡¿Pero porque ahora!?- hiiragi preguntaba

¡Eh pues…..es que el….! Asuka no sabía que decir y pensó en contarles la verdad

En ese instante aparecía kiriya y a la vez aparecía ikaruga

¡Vengo a decirles algo chicas…está prohibido tener contacto con forasteros debido al asunto de las marionetas!- kiriya decia dejando a todas algo extrañadas

¡tras lo dicho por kiriya, broly terminaba de bañarse todas salían a la calle a caminar broly por otro lado iba comiendo

¡Tu hermano come mucho y aun asi tiene ese físico!- katsu miraba a broly comer barras de dulces

¡Pero además porque kiriya-sensei nos prohibió eso, con broly podríamos acabar con cualquiera!- la chica seguía diciendo con una actitud de competencia

¡Pero a pesar de eso me preocupa!- hiiragi decia con una actitud tímida

¡Yo te protege!- yagyuu decia recibiendo un si por parte de hiiragi

¡Pues yo protegeré los pechos de asuka!- katsu cogía un seno de asuka la cual se separaba y chocaba con un árbol en ese instante se metía una rana pequeña se metía en su brasiel haciendo gritar a la chica

¡Broly al escucharla gritar salía corriendo hacia asuka la cual se cogía su busto!

¡quítamelo quítamelo!- asuka gritaba y broly de forma seria metía la mano en el brasiel de asuka asombrando a la asuka a la vez pero ella quería primero sacar a la rana

¡Broly empezaba a buscar hasta que sacaba una pequeña ranita de árbol en su mano!

¡ha ha!- asuka jadeaba mientras las 3 miraban asombradas a broly

¡Broly miraba enojado al animalito pero después de verlo por un instante no le pareció peligroso y se quedó mirándolo por unos segundos!

¿Qué es esto?- broly preguntaba con la ranita en su mano

¡Eh! ¡Es….una ranita de árbol!- katsu tomaba a la pequeña criatura en un dedo

¡Oye! ¿Acaso no tienes decencia?- ikaruga le gritaba a broly el cual se ponía nervioso

¡¿Cómo le haces eso a tu hermana?- ikaruga gritaba enojada pero era detenida por asuka

¡Cálmate ikaruga-Nee broly no lo hizo con esa intención!- asuka le decia a ikaruga la cual solo se enojaba mas

¡¿Por qué lo defiendes!? Hay un límite en la relación!- la chica miraba a broly el cual se ponía más nervioso y solo miraba inocente a la chica

¡Cálmate ikaruga, se ve que broly solo quería ayudar!- katsu decia tratando de calmar a la chica la cual solo miraba seria a un lado

¡¿Hice…..algo malo!?- broly decia mirando a asuka con un rostro nervioso

¡Asuka solo negaba con la cabeza! ¡No, gracias broly!- asuka le sonreía al Saiyajin el cual se alegraba

¡Después del incidente las 5 junto con broly llegaban a una tienda donde eran recibidas por otra persona que no era sino hanzou

¡Abuelo!- decia asuka abrazando a hanzou

¡¿Hanzou-sama!?- dijeron las amigas de asuka a la vez al ver al gran shinobi hanzou enfrente de ellas

¡hanzou-sama, es un honor!- ikaruga se inclinaba ante hanzou quien les sonreía a todas

¡Me alegra ver que vinieron vengan y siéntense!- el shinobi los invitaba a sentar y todos tomaban asiento broly solo miraba a hanzou quien le sonreía

¡Broly muchacho me alegro ver que estén bien!,¡gracias por cuidar de mi nieta!- hanzou le sonreía y broly también le daba una sonrisa al shinobi

¡No te quedes hay ven tu también!- broly se sentaba al lado de las chicas y solo miraba la tienda

¡El hombre les llevaba rollos iguales a los que daba asuka uno a cada una pero a broly le llevaba más pues ya sabía cómo era

¡Broly comía como siempre lo hace un Saiyajin dejándose ver por las demás!

¡En ese momento llegaba kiriya y se asombraba de ver a hanzou!

¡hanzou-sama!- kiriya se inclinaba ante hanzou

¡Dime! ¿Cómo le va a mis muchachos?- hanzou preguntaba mirando a los dos quienes comían muy contentos

¡Asuka está bien pero….broly es increíble tiene un poder increíble!- kiriya decia mirando al guerrero

¡Bueno….como decirlo…sabes que él es especial ¿cierto?- hanzou decia esta vez muy serio

¡Si, pero no me preocupo pues con él las demás estarán seguras sobre todo asuka!- kiriya decia con una sonrisa y hanzou igual

¡Bueno mañana veremos cómo le va a asuka en su invocación!- kiriya decia mirando a la chica

¡Tras terminar la visita asuka e ikaruga junto con broly se encontraban mirando una tienda!

¡Tu abuelo es muy buena persona!- ikaruga decia muy pensativa

¡Broly…yo lo siento!- ikaruga le decia al Saiyajin que se asombraba un poco

¡Sé que no tuviste razones malas para lo que hiciste! ¡Eres muy buen hermano!- la chica le sonreía al Saiyajin quien sonreía levemente

¡Los brotes de cebolla son muy caros! ¿Verdad?- una chica de cabello rubio con ropa verde les hablaba a los 3

¡Sí!- asuka respondía algo nerviosa pero en ese momento ikaruga tomaba a los dos y salían del lugar la chica salía seria pero en ese momento broly se ponía serio y atrapaba con su mano un dardo que salía hacia ikaruga

¡Valla…..! ¡Que sorpresa!- la chica decia sonriendo maniáticamente

¡Broly se quedaba mirando serio y se ponía frente a las dos chicas como un muro impenetrable!

¡¿Enserio!? ¡Te harás el valiente conmigo!- la chica empezaba a sonreír pero broly solo la miraba serio para empezar a caminar hacia ella

¡Bueno pues muere!- la chica disparaba otro dardo dándole a broly las dos se asombraban pero el dardo rebotaba sobre el guerrero asombrando más a las dos shinobi que no sabían del

¡Imposible!- la chica seguía disparándole a broly el cual solo los recibía pero rebotaban en él, la chica se asustaba y antes de alzar la mano broly la tomaba de esta asustándola más

¡Broly empezaba a molestarse y eso hizo que el suelo bajo él se quebrara haciendo un gran cráter la chica solo se ponía nerviosa!

¡No perdonare….a los que quieran herir a asuka y a las demás!- broly decia realmente molesto poniendo un rostro enojado que hacía que la mujer se pusiera nerviosa

¡Broly espera!- ikaruga le gritaba intentando detenerlo

¡Broly destruia la ballesta de la chica asustándola más!

¡Broly detente por favor!- asuka le gritaba ahora junto con ikaruga lo que hacía que broly se calmara y soltara a la mujer que caía nerviosa

¡Las dos llegaban a donde el Saiyajin quien miraba molesto a la chica!

¡¿Quién eres!? – ikaruga preguntaba seria a la chica que se recomponía

¡Esto…esto no se quedara asi!- la chica salía corriendo para desparecer del lugar dejando a todos pensativos

¡A lo lejos!

¿Quién es el?- decia otra chica mirando con sudor en la cara

 **Fin del capítulo 2**


	4. Chapter 4

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria por ahy estaba viendo algunos comentarios que no dire de quien son pero que simplemente dire que no les presto cuidado y no pienso dejar de escribir por eso, les agradezco a todos por defenderme y por ustedes es que continuo con mis historias ,asi que no se preocupen sin mas que decir a leer**

 **todos los derechos a los respectivos creadores**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 4 ¡tú defensor!**

Tras lo ocurrido hace poco las dos shinovis asuka e ikaruga miraban por un lado a la chica que escapaba por un portal

¡¿Acaso ella era…..!?- ikaruga decia muy seria

¡Gracias broly!- asuka decia sonriendo al Saiyajin el cual sonreía de una forma muy inocente tanto que hizo ruborizar a ambas

¡si…gracias broly!- ikaruga decia algo nerviosa

Los dos salían del sitio para comentar lo sucedido pero ikaruga miraba el gigantesco cráter

¡Broly tienes un poder increíble!- la chica decia mientras miraba a broly

¡Él no es normal!- terminaba de decir ikaruga para salir del sitio

¿¡Ocurre algo ikaruga-Nee!?- preguntaba asuka

¡Eh a nada, menos mal que compramos muchas cosas al presupuesto que teníamos!- la chica decia con calma mientras broly se quedaba mirando la bolsa para apegarse a la chica que se ruborizaba

¡¿Qué pasa broly!?- ikaruga se ponía muy nerviosa pero broly solo miraba la bolsa

¡A si también te haremos algo de comer a ti!- ikaruga le daba una palmada en el hombro a broly el cual por inocencia ponía su mano sobre el hombro de la chica haciéndola ruborizar

¡Jejejje sí que eres divertido!- ikaruga le reía a broly

¡¿Divertido!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin de forma inocente sacando una gota de sudor en asuka

¡Broly gracias por defendernos pero debes tener cuidado de no enojarte….no debes herir a alguien cuando este ya no pueda luchar!- asuka le decia a broly quien escuchaba y asentía serio

 **Con kiriya**

¡Lo siento kiriya-sensei broly peleo por protegernos si va a castigarlo castígueme a mí!- ikaruga se inclinaba ante el maestro que estaba sentado

¡Fue por defensa propia asi que están perdonados!- kiriya contestaba de forma tranquila

¡Broly quien estaba mirando la escena se levanta también y se pone firme!

¡Yo…lo siento!- el Saiyajin decia de forma inocente haciendo que ikaruga se sonrojara un poco

¡Yo quería proteger a asuka y a mis amigas por eso pelee!-broly decia de manera muy seria haciendo ruborizar más a ikaruga

¡Lo se joven broly descuida!- kiriya le sonreía a broly quien se tranquilizaba un poco ikaruga seguía con la duda pero se calmaba al ver a broly sonreír

¡todas estaban haciendo una fiesta en honor a hanzou quien llegaba!

¡el joven Saiyajin miraba asombrado la comida y empezaba a olerla!

¡adelante broly!- ikaruga le pasaba un plato al Saiyajin el cual empezaba a olfatear y como si fuera una bolsa de papas empezaba a agitarlo en la boca haciendo que la comida cayera en esta pero dejaba intrigada a todas

¡no tienes remedio!- asuka detenia a broly y tomaba el plato

¡Espera….! ¡Deja que sea yo!- ikaruga le pedía el plato a asuka quien se asombraba

¡Broly me defendió hoy asi que quiero ayudarlo!- ikaruga decia muy seria haciendo que asuka resignada pasara el plato pero por dentro quería ser ella quien lo hiciera

¡Ven…..Ahhhhhh!- la chica le ponía en frente los palillos con un pedazo de comida a broly quien miraba de forma inocente para abrir la boca y comerla

¡Ikaruga estaba algo sonrojada pero al ver el rostro de broly comiendo se sonrojo un poco pues era como un niño!

¡Broly abría la boca de nuevo, ikaruga iba a darle otro pedazo pero katsu la detenía!

¡Déjame a mí se ve divertido!- katsu hacia lo mismo y broly repetía la acción comiendo de una manera rápida y abriendo la boca de nuevo, katsu por un momento se sonrojaba pero asuka ahora las detenía

¡Es mi turno!- asuka hacia lo mismo y broly repetía la acción

¡Se ve divertido también yo!- hiiragi y yagyuu también repetían la acción

¡Por otro lado los dos hombres veía te tranquilamente mientras hablaban!

¡Los padres de ikaruga me contactaron por algo!- kiriya decia a hanzou que preguntaba

¡Por cierto! ¿Esa shinobi oscura como era?- katsu le preguntaba a asuka cambiando de tema

¡Era muy voluptuosa, no pudimos ver sus habilidades porque broly la ahuyento! – asuka decia mientras broly masticaba

¡Ehh! ¡Increíble! ¡Broly debe ser muy fuerte!- la chica le daba una palmada a broly quien seguía masticando

¡Lo es! ¡Es increíble!- la chica miraba a broly quien seguía comiendo pero ahora por si solo

¡Ikaruga! ¡Ven por favor!- kiriya le decia a ikaruga que saliera con ella afuera de la habitación le contaba a la chica sobre el tema de su hermano que se había escapado

¡Ya veo mi hermano!- ikaruga decia algo triste recordando a su hermano y como la trataba

¡Pensamos que podrías saber algo!- kiriya decia a ikaruga quien ahora estaba seria

¡No lo siento el rara vez habla conmigo!- contestaba la chica mirando al maestro

¡Entiendo!- decia kiriya

¡Lo siento!- respondía ikaruga

Asuka y las demás invitaban a los dos nuevamente pero ikaruga sentía como si alguien la estuviera mirando y claramente broly también lo sentía saliendo del cuarto serio

¡Broly! ¿También lo sientes?- ikaruga decia mirando al Saiyajin quien asentía todas se quedaron mirando a broly pero este regresaba al cuarto con todas

¡Después de la fiesta ikaruga se estaba bañando recordando como era su hermano y por qué la odiaba pues el no pudo ser shinovis y por eso ikaruga fue adoptada!

¡Después de eso la chica iba a su cuarto pero se encontraba con alguien conocido para ella!

¿¡Hermano!?- la chica miraba a un joven de cabello negro y camisa blanca

¡No me llames asi!- el hombre respondía con una espada en sus manos

¡Qué vas a hacer con ella!- preguntaba ikaruga

¡Era mía desde el inicio!- decia el joven

¡Nuestro padre…..!- ikaruga se callaba

¡¿Nuestro padre!?- el joven sonreía mientras se ponía de pie

¡En otro lado!

¡Broly sentía a alguien junto a ikaruga a alguien que no conocía y salía corriendo!

En el cuarto

¡Eres una descarada!- decia el joven a ikaruga quien miraba serio

¡Me disculpare todo lo que quieras por ser una monstruosidad para ti pero por favor devuélvela!- ikaruga decia seria a su hermano quien se molestaba

¡Ven y quítamela!- el joven decia sonriendo pero ikaruga ya tenía la espada en sus manos

¡Maldita perra!- el joven arrojaba una cadena pero en una milésima de segundo broly entraba y recibía el ataque con su cuerpo pero la cadena solo rebotaba

¡Broly!- ikaruga decia asombrada y su hermano se asombraba igual

¡¿Quién demonios eres maldito!?- el joven miraba a broly con ira

¡Lárgate….no dejare que toques a mi amiga!- broly decia sonrojando a ikaruga

¡Esto no te incumbe!- el chico atacaba con una hoja al costado de la cadena pero broly la tomaba con su mano y la quebraba para tomar del cuello de la camisa al joven y empezar a enojarse cambiando sus ojos a un color dorado

¡El chico se asustaba para patear al Saiyajin pero este ni se movía!

¡Broly espera por favor!- ikaruga abrazaba a broly de la espalda y este se calmaba para bajar al chico

¡Adiós hermano!- la chica llegaba a una cuerda y la halaba haciendo caer al chico el cual gritaba ¡ **jamás te aceptare**! Lo que hacía llorar a ikaruga

Broly miraba al chico caer pero al mirar a ikaruga llorar se acercaba a esta y ponía la mano en su hombro para darle una leve sonrisa

¡La chica al ver al Saiyajin empezó a llorar más y lo abrazaba haciendo que broly recordara los abrazos de asuka y este abrazar a ikaruga!

¡Gracias….eres muy lindo, gracias por defenderme!- la chica decia en voz baja mientras lloraba

¡En unas alcantarillas salía el chico mojado!

¡Me las pagaras!- decia el chico saliendo y encontrándose con hanzou

¡Parece que broly me gano!- el anciano miraba al chico

¡Te recomiendo seguir con el negocio de tu padre!- decia hanzou

¡No me digas que hacer!- el joven decia enojado pero hanzou le lanzaba un palillo en frente

¡Mi nieto protege a esas chicas…..si las llegas a lastimar él te asesinara!- el anciano decia poniéndose en pie

¡Tu padre me dijo que mi hijo es un fracaso de shinobi pero astuto en los negocios!

¡¿Mi padre dijo eso!?- decia el joven viendo al viejo irse

¿Quién eres?- preguntaba el chico

¡Solo un anciano que pasaba por aquí!- respondía hanzou yéndose del lugar

Al otro día

Asuka estaba algo nerviosa pues finalmente iba a hacer la invocación

¡Ikaruga estaba sentada hasta que llegaba hanzou a su lado!

¡¿Hanzou-sama!?-ikaruga decia asombrada

¡Hoy me retiro de nuevo….quería darte las gracias por cuidar de mis nietos!- hanzou decia asombrando a la chica

¡Eres como una hermana mayor para ambos….no lo olvides!- hanzou se levantaba dejando a la chica algo ruborizada

¡¿Hermana mayor!?- ikaruga se sonrojaba un poco con una sonrisa

¡en el momento de la invocación asuka se hacía en una costado algo nerviosa, pero broly como siempre se hacía a su lado !

¡kirya sensei perdon pero no estoy preparada!- asuka decia inclinándose

¡¿segura que no lo quieres intentar!?- kiriya decia muy tranquilo

¡si quiero pero…siento que no puedo!- asuka empezaba a temblar hasta que broly ponia la mano en el hombro a la chica haciendo que se calmara

¡kiriya miraba la escena y sonreía…el hombre iba a habalr hasta que ikaruga lo interrumpe!

¡Asuka no necesita invocar nada kiriya sensei…! Todos miraban a la chica

¡Ella tiene a broly, su hermano a su lado!- ikaruga le sonreía a los dos haciendo que todas sonrieran

¡Es verdad!- todas decían a la vez asuka por otro lado se sorprendía y miraba a broly quien la miraba para sonreírle cosa que la hizo ruborizar

¡Broly…!- decia asuka sonrojada

¡es verdad ikaruga…..pero…..yo diría que él es…..el defensor de todas ustedes!- kiriya sonreía haciendo que todas se sonrojaran asombradas mientras broly escuchaba y asentía

¡Broly….!- todas decían muy contentas mirando al Saiyajin

Fin del capitulo 4


	5. Chapter 5

**Super Senran kagura capítulo 5: la academia serpiente**

Tras pasado un tiempo todas estaban en un crucero mientras jugaban cartas entre asuka katsu hiiragi y yagyuu, ikaruga se encuentra descansando en una camilla por otro lado nuestro Saiyajin miraba encantado toda el agua que había estaba realmente asombrado mientras miraba los peces nadando en este

¡Las demás pasaban su tiempo jugando muy tranquilas hasta que comenzaron a hacer ruido y molestar a ikaruga!

¡Ya basta!- gritaba la chica hasta que era interrumpida

¡La vemos es la isla!- decia asuka y todas quienes miraban una gran isla en esta

¡Mira broly es la isla a la que vamos!- asuka decia a broly quien volteaba a mirar la isla quedando encantado

¡¿Una isla!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin mirando el pedazo hermoso de tierra

¡Asi es, la isla shinobi donde entrenaran!- kiriya aparecía asombrando a todas

¡Isla shinobi!?- broly preguntaba mirando la isla

¡Al llegar a la isla llegaban justo a una cabaña abandonada!

¡Nos quedaremos aqui! ¿Eh?- preguntaba asuka mirando la cabaña

¡Si es suficientemente vieja para ser considerada patrimonio histórico!- kiriya decia mirándola

¡Broly como buen curioso se acercaba y la tocaba con el dedo sintiendo su rigidez y también la madera antigua!

¡Qué bonita!- decia el Saiyajin tocando la casa

¡Esta casa está muy antigua!- decia katsu mirándola de pies a cabeza

¡Muchos shinovis famosos entrenaron aquí desde hace tiempo!- kirya decia de forma orgullosa

¡Muy bien, empezaremos el entrenamiento!- kiriya decia nuevamente

¡Pero es muy pronto deberíamos ponernos nuestro trajes de baño!- katsu decia de forma molesta

¡Además…quiero ver a broly en traje de baño!- katsu ahora lo decia de forma pervertida mirando al Saiyajin que miraba una telaraña

¡Todas en especial asuka se sonrojaban ante las palabras de katsu mirando al Saiyajin!

¡Tendrán tiempo después…ahora su entrenamiento será limpiar la casa!- kiriya les decia a todas a la vez

¡En otro lado!

¡Ese chico es peligroso!- la chica rubia que ataco hace poco lo decia inclinada frente a otra junto con 4 mas

¡¿Estás diciendo que un chico, te derroto asi de fácil!?- otra mujer lo decia riéndose y haciendo enojar a la rubia

¡Eso quiero verlo por mí misma!- otra con voz infantil decia sonriendo

Nuevamente en la playa

Todas limpiaban la cabaña asuka limpiaba el piso mientras yagyuu e ikaruga limpiaban las paredes

Katsu por otro lado estaba de vaga

¡por cierto! ¿y broly?- asuka preguntaba mirando por todas partes

¡Lo llevo a pescar!- ikaruga contestaba

¡¿Y porque solo con el!?- preguntaba la rubia algo triste

¡Para pescar la cena!- contestaba ikaruga -¡además no te hagas la vaga….limpia también!- la chica le decia a katsu quien suspiraba de aburrimiento

¡En el mar broly nadaba a una Super velocidad atrapando a cada pez que veía incluso peces gigantescos y arrojándolos a la orilla!

¡Valla este chico es asombroso!- kiriya decia mirando pez tras pez cayendo en un balde

¡En ese momento broly salía del agua con un pez gigante el cual dejaba impresionado a kiriya!

¡Broly le pasaba el pez al ninja quien al momento de sostenerlo este se lo llevaba por el peso!

En la cabaña todas limpiaban mientras hibari miraba un letrero en un soporte de la casa

¡Objetivo….Super ninja!- la chica leía con curiosidad mientras las demás estaban en el piso mirando la comida

¡Solo hay arroz!- ikaruga decia muy tranquila

¡¿Solo eso!?- katsu recriminaba

Después de eso la chica iba a partir leña mientras las demás continuaban con su labor de limpiar la casa

¡Haaaaaa ahora no solo quiero ver a asuka sino a broly en traje de baño!- la chica pensaba en el Saiyajin sin camisa y en ese instante le salía un hilillo de sangre en la nariz

¡En que estoy pensando!- katsu se sacudida la cabeza cómicamente

En la cabaña asuka y hibari limpiaban platos hasta que la chica peli rosada menciona a asuka el tema que encontró

¿Super ninja?- asuka miraba el techo

¡Sí! ¿Por qué lo habrán escrito haya tan lejos?- hibari preguntaba mientras miraba el techo

¡Seguro es alguna meta que se colocó alguien que entreno aquí!- asuka respondía mirando junto con la chica

¡En ese instante llegaba kiriya con un pez gigantesco y muchos casi del mismo tamaño!

¡Ohhhhhhhh!- todas decían maravilladas por ver semejantes peces asi como muchos pequeños

¡Broly fue quien pesco todo esto!- kiriya apuntaba al Saiyajin quien llegaba sin camisa y con un short comiendo de uno

¡Todas se sonrojaban al ver a broly asi pero también se quedaban mirando un centenar de cicatrices en su cuerpo sobretodo una en su pecho!

¡¿Broly y esas heridas!?- katsu tocaba el pecho del Saiyajin pero se sonrojaba y se quedaba mirando el físico del guerrero perdida en el

¡katsu-Nee!- asuka preguntaba a katsu quien despertaba del shock pero ella se perdía en broly igualmente

¡Bueno broly ve a vestirte, nosotros azaremos los peces!- kiriya le decia al Saiyajin quien asentía y se iba a vestir todas pusieron un rostro triste de forma cómica

¡En la noche se hacía un espectacular festín!

¡Todas comían maravilladas pero broly era quien comía como un demonio, como si no hubiera un mañana su forma de comer seguía siendo primitiva pero eso ya no les incomodaba a ninguna!

¡Qué delicia!- todas decían comiendo muy felices

¡Gracias broly-kun!- katsu le sonreía al Saiyajin quien asentía y seguía comiendo

¡Yo también pesque los mariscos!- kiriya decia comiendo un pulpo

¡Por cierto sensei! ¿Qué es un Super ninja?- hibari preguntaba a kiriya quien se quedaba pensativo por unos momentos

¡Debe ser un Super nivel que se obtiene con mucho entrenamiento!- el hombre contestaba a hibari pero dentro del quedaba pensativo

¡si existiera alguien asi podría acabar con la oscuridad fácilmente!- hibari decia muy contenta y kiriya solo asentía

¡En la noche todas se encontraban jugando con almohadas, broly dormía a un lado de ellas tranquilo todas se encontraban jugando con las almohadas pero eran detenidas por ikaruga

¡Oigan broly está dormido!- la chica les gritaba a todas quienes volteaban a ver al Saiyajin quien dormía muy tranquilo

¡Se ve tan lindo dormido!- hibari decia muy tierna y todas asentían

En una habitación aparte kiriya pensaba muy serio

¡Super ninja!- se decia el hombre en su mente pensando en una chica

Al otro día

¡Las 5 shinovis se preparaban para luchar pero esta vez en ropa interior, las 5 entrenaban en un arte llamado combate mortal donde sus habilidades se aumentaban pero esta vez corrían con más riesgo de salir heridas

¡Por otro lado el Saiyajin broly estaba mirando a los caracoles y los mariscos en el agua con mucha curiosidad!

¡Qué raro broly alguien de tu edad debería estar interesado en esto!- kiriya le decia a broly quien volteaba a verlo

¡¿Interesarme!?- preguntaba broly

¡En las chicas claro!- kiriya decia algo curioso por el desinterés de broly

¡Pues prefiero ver estas criaturas, las peleas no me llaman mucho la atención!- broly regresaba a la atención a las pequeñas especies dejando a kiriya con una sonrisa

¡Eres interesante….tal como dijo hanzou-sama!- respondía kiriya volteando a ver a las chicas ¡además dices eso con ese poder tan grande que tienes!

¡después de entrenar todas estarían finalmente relajadas jugando en la playa, broly solo jugaba con la arena pues era la primera vez que la veía!

¡broly apúrate y ponte el y traje de baño!- asuka decia con un traje de baño muy lindo

¡¿Traje de baño!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin

¡Este! Asuka le pasaba unos shorts ¡ve y póntelo a y solo ven con el!- asuka le decia como una madre o una hermana mayor a su niño

¡Broly empezaba a quitarse la camisa de manera muy inocente y extrañada haciendo sonrojar a asuka y a las demás que lo volteaban a ver sus cicatrices eran la mayor atención pero el físico distraía más!

¡Broly también iba a proceder a quitarse la ropa interior sonrojando más a asuka y las demás se acercaban con hilillos de sangre pero asuka lo detenía!

¡Espera, espera, esos no, póntelos encima!- asuka sonrojada le decia al Saiyajin quien los tomaba y se los ponía

¡A y también la piel!- asuka tomaba la piel pero broly la sujetaba con fuerza

¡Descuida, no se va a perder!- asuka le decia muy sonriente haciendo que broly la soltara y se la quitara

¡Listo!- asuka lo miraba sonriente pero después empezaba a verlo más detallado y empezaba a ruborizarse mas

¡Increíble, te ves increíble broly!- todas empezaba a adular al Saiyajin

¡¿Y cómo nos vemos!?- katsu empezaba a modelar pero broly solo las miraba confundido

¡Las veo normal!- broly decia muy inocente haciendo que todas se asombraran mas

¡ _ **Ehh diles que se ven lindas**_!- asuka cómicamente se acercaba al oído de broly

¡Se ven lindas!- el Saiyajin repetía y todas se ruborizaban un poco pero igual quedaban extrañadas

¡Bueno ven con nosotras!- katsu tomaba del brazo al Saiyajin para arrastrarlo con ellas

¡Asuka se quedaba mirándolo!

¡¿ _ **Todos los de su raza de verdad son tan guapos**_!? ¡ _ **Me es difícil de creer que él sea un extraterrestre**_!- asuka se decia en su mente

El día pasaba broly se metía en el agua quedando fascinado aún más por las criaturas que este miraba el Saiyajin solo jugaba en el agua y en la arena con las demás asuka le enseñaba más cosas al Saiyajin que quedaba más fascinado mientras en el lado de kiriya caía una pequeña nota

¡El día pasaba hasta el atardecer todos nuevamente estaban en la cabaña broly jugaba con un cangrejo que encontró mientras asuka prendía fuego!

¡Asuka, broly! ¿Han visto a kiriya-sensei?- ikaruga llegaba con ambos

¡Está afuera!- broly miraba por una ventana hasta que algo le llamo la atención

¡Afuera estaba el maestro en un precipicio pensando en una chica hasta que se dio cuenta de algo!

¡Mis estudiantes!- el maestro decia serio volteando

¡Broly en la cabaña se daba cuenta y salía de golpe por la puerta asustando a las dos!

¡Espera broly!- las dos le gritaban al Saiyajin quien salía como un toro furioso a todo galope

¡En dos lugares estaban hibari yagyuu y katsu tranquilas hasta que a cada una le aparecían 2 chicas, a hibari era una chica con sombrilla y traje lolita gótica y a katsu era una chica de cabello verde atacándolas

¡Hibari!- yagyuu quien pescaba se daba cuenta también

¡Katsu atacaba la chica de cabello verde!

¡¿Quién eres!?-preguntaba la rubia

¡Vamos a divertirnos, después de todo es mi misión!- la chica decia lamiendo un cuchillo

¡Por otro lado hibari escapaba de la niña pero la alcanzaba!

¡Solo puedes huir!- decia la chica

¡¿Eres de la fracción oscura!?- preguntaba hibari

¡Soy mirai de la academia de chicas serpientes!- decia la chica con un parce y una sombrilla

La chica iba a atacar a hibari pero en ese momento broly como un toro llegaba dando un fuerte grito y llevándose todo a su paso

¡Broly!- hibari decia feliz

¡¿Broly!?- preguntaba mirai nerviosa

¡Sin perder un segundo broly tomaba de la cara a la chica y salía corriendo con ella sujetándola como una muñeca de trapos!

¡Suéltame!- decia la chica forcejeando

¡No permitiré que lastimes a nadie!- el Saiyajin seguía corriendo hasta llegar donde katsu y la chica de pelo verde quienes sentían la tierra moviéndose

¡En ese momento broly llegaba con mirai en la mano asustando a la de pelo verde!

¡Broly-kun!- katsu decia contenta

¡La chica de piel verde se asustaba pero no pudo decir nada porque broly la tomaba con la otra mano y dando un fuerte pisotón en la tierra tomaba impulso y a la vez a las dos las arrojaba al cielo como misiles!

¡Kyaaaaaaaa!- las dos gritaban cómicamente hasta desaparecer en el cielo al estilo rocket

¡Broly miraba serio al cielo pero katsu estaba con un rostro asombrado y cara de palo juntas!

¡¿Estás bien katsu!?- broly quien ya sabía el nombre de las chicas preguntaba

¡eh asi gracias broly!- katsu decia sonriendo

¡por otro lado yagyuu llegaba a donde hibari quien miraba por donde salió broly

¡En la cabaña las dos asuka e ikaruga miraban nerviosas hasta que broly llegaba con las 3 quienes estaban sanas y salvas!

¡Chicas!- las dos miraban felices a sus amigas

¡Estamos bien broly nos salvó, gracias broly-kun!- katsu sonreía y le giñaba el ojo al Saiyajin quien sonreía y asentía

¡Qué bueno!- kiriya llegaba y suspiraba de alivio

En la cabaña kiriya explicaba que quienes las habían atacado eran del clan de chicas serpientes

¡Entonces las de la otra vez….!- ikaruga decia seria

¡Si posiblemente eran ellas!- kiriya decia serio

¡Me alegra que broly las haya ayudado, te lo agradezco broly!- kiriya decia sonriendo y todas sonreían igual al Saiyajin

¡Pero….fue increíble, broly es muy poderoso!- katsu decia asombrada

¡Es verdad!- hibari decia muy feliz

¡Ustedes deben entrenar duro también para que sean asi de fuertes!- kiriya decia y todas respondían con un si

¡no importa quién sea nuestro rival…..no perderemos!- asuka decia muy determinada y todas contestaban con un fuerte si por otro lado afuera de la casa una mujer de anteojos miraba detalladamente

Fin del capítulo 5


	6. Chapter 6

**ola gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria si hay algun error es mi corrector que aveces molesta XD en fin a leer**

 **Super Senran kagura capitulo 6: una nueva leyenda, por los que amas**

Tras lo ocurrido con broly en la playa en una academia que se encuentra escondida en una zona oscura se encuentra una academia ninja ¡academia ninja serpiente! En esta academia entrenaban mujeres pero se encontraban en el lado oscuro del mundo ninja, un lugar donde solo los fuertes sobreviven y los débiles se inclinan aquí entrenan 5 shinovis de elite

¡Maldición aún me duele!- la chica gótica venia caminando con curitas en toda la cara enojada de forma cómica su nombre mirai

¡Es increíble creer que fueron vencidas de esa forma!- una chica morena con uniforme negro venía con ella riéndose de forma cómica su nombre era homura

¡Cállate, debiste verlo parecía un toro!- la chica recordaba a broly y como la sujetaba para salir corriendo con ella en su mano

¡Me extraña! ¿Un hombre?- la chica morena decia tranquila

¡Como sea vamos nos acaban de convocar y no quiero hacer enojar a la maestra!- las dos salían del sitio pero siendo atacadas por otra alumna pero en segundos la chica morena aparecía detrás

¡Regla 48 shinobi, cualquiera de rango menor puede desafiar a una de rango mayor para fortalecerse!- la chica sin compasión cortaba su ropa dejando ver su figura

En otro lado 3 mujeres se bañaban en una gran piscina

¡Que gracioso!- una de cabello marrón se reía mientras la otra se contenía

¡No es gracioso, cuando vea a ese idiota me las pagara!- la chica peli verde decia limpiándose con banditas en la cara

¡Es el colmo no puedo creer que fueras derrotada asi de fácil!- la chica de nombre yomi decia limpiándose la cara

¡Tú no digas nada tu nos dijiste que ese tipo también te derroto!- la peli verde de nombre hikage decia cómicamente poniendo roja a yomi

¡Me ataco por sorpresa la próxima vez le ganare!- la chica decia de forma cómica golpeando el agua mientras tanto otra miraba a lo lejos

¡Quisiera verlo en persona también!- decia la chica sonriendo su nombre era Haruka

Tras un rato todas eran convocadas a la vez por su líder

¡Escuche sobre su misión y también pude observar un poco la situación!- la mujer hablaba poniendo nerviosas a las 2

¡No las culpare pues ese chico me parece interesante quiero que lo analicen y me traigan información del!- la mujer decia y las 5 arrodilladas decían si

¡Mientras esto se llevaba a cabo las 5 alumnas de la academia hanzou entrenaban entre ellas broly solo observaba a las 5!

¡broly-kun ayúdame por favor!- kiriya le decia al Saiyajin quien se levantaba y asentía

De forma cómica hibari atacaba a broly quien se dejaba pegar pero no sentía nada en lo más mínimo

¡Perdón broly por pegarte!- la chica decia como una niña tierna

¡Descuida no me duele!- el Saiyajin decia con una sonrisa ¡pero debes pegar más duro!- decia el Saiyajin para ayudarla

¡Tomemos un descanso!- la chica decia de forma linda

¡Te cansas muy rápido!- yagyuu aparecía y le decia a la chica quien estaba en el piso

¡Chicas vamos a cambiar las cosas!- kiriya decia de forma seria y todas volteaban a ver

¡A partir de hoy broly también me ayudara a entrenarlas!- kiriya tomaba a broly del hombro quien se sorprendía

¡Genial!-katsu decia feliz y todas se asombraban

¡Pero….yo no sé cómo enseñar!- broly decia de forma nerviosa

¡Enséñales cosas que ya sabes básicas para observar!- kiriya alentaba al Saiyajin quien miraba a las 5 que estaban sentadas frente a el

¡Bueno….veamos, primero atáquenme y luego veré en que fallan!- el Saiyajin se ponía en el centro del lugar y todas miraban al Saiyajin algo nerviosas pero se hacían en pose de combate

¡Todas atacaba a broly quien veía con facilidad los movimientos de todas, sentía con facilidad sus movimientos y sobre todo notaban sus debilidades!

¡Katsu atacaba a broly quien detenía su patada con su mano!

¡Eres muy lenta pero tienes buena fuerza, debes mejorar la velocidad de ataque!- el Saiyajin decia recordando palabras y entrenamientos con su padre la chica se asombraba

¡Ikaruga atacaba ahora al Saiyajin quien paraba su espada!

¡Vez los ataques y haces movimientos muy bien concentrados pero debes centrarte en un punto directo!- el Saiyajin soltaba la espada asombrando a la chica

¡Yagyuu atacaba ahora pero el Saiyajin atrapaba los kunais que lanzaba con sus dedos asombrando a todas!

¡No ataques tan a la distancia…..harás ver a tus oponentes tu debilidad física!- broly decia serio dejando sin palabras a todas y sobre todo a kiriya y a asuka

¡Este chico…es asombroso, es un genio en las batallas!- kiriya decia mirando a broly

¡Al finalizar el entrenamiento kiriya detenía al Saiyajin!

¡Eres asombroso joven broly!- kiriya decia contento broly solo quedaba mirándolo para sonreír

¡Joven broly por favor continua asi sigue cuidando de ellas hasta que estén listas para pelear por si solas!-kiriya pedía al Saiyajin quien asentía

¡En la academia afuera!

¡Sorprendentemente las 5 shinobi llevaban las vestimentas de la escuela de hanzou!

¡Estamos listas ahora debemos buscar a ese tipo!- mirai decia sonriendo sádicamente

¡De verdad están molestas con el eh!- homura decia a su lado

¡En otro lado yomi miraba a las que jugaban tenis!

¡Esas niñas ricas…..nunca con problemas!- la chica reía sádica mirándolas jugar

¡En la academia serpiente!

¡Infiltración completa ellas son después de todo nuestras elite!- una mujer arrodilla en una puerta decia

¡Su reto ahora es buscar las aulas!- hablaba la voz ¡ consíganme las Super artes secretas ninja…..y también busquen quien es ese chico que ha desafiado a nuestras alumnas!- una voz decia desde adentro

¡Si señor!- decia la chica

¡Confió en ti…..no me defraudes!- la voz decia nuevamente

¡En la academia!

¡Kiriya explicaba cosas sobre los ninjas todas escuchaban pero asuka lo hacía aburrida broly solo miraba a kiriya curioso de todo lo que hablaba!

¡Pero katsu era otro caso pues se quedaba dormida!

¡Katsuragi idiota ve al pasillo!- kiriya enviaba a la chica despertándola la pobre se quedaba colgando en un soporte con baldes de agua

¡Qué día tan lindo quería ir a correr!- la chica decia pero recordaba su pasado donde sus padres tuvieron que dejarla sola debido a un fallo en una misión

¡Ojala tuviera el poder de broly-kun con él podría traer a mis padres!- la chica decia con algo de tristeza

¡en ese momento sonaba la alarma indicando que había un intruso!

¡¿Qué pasa?- asuka decia nerviosa y todas se ponían en guardia, broly sentía las presencias de las demás chicas nuevamente y se ponía de pie enfrente de todas

¡En otro lugar las 5 estaban reunidas en un lugar!

¡Debemos atacar pero ¿Cómo?- homura decia mirando el frente

¡Bueno primero debemos deshacernos de los obstáculos más grandes!- Haruka decia de brazos cruzados

¡Kiriya miraba por un lente de submarino!

¡Solo son dos jóvenes!- kiriya decia tranquilo

¡Broly sería bueno que vengas para que aprendas a cómo lidiar con ellos!- kiriya le decia al Saiyajin quien asentía y salía con el maestro

¡Qué alivio solo son alumnos!- asuka decia relajándose ikaruga estaba totalmente tranquila

¡Los dos pasaban por katsu broly solo se quedaba mirando los baldes!

¡Ehh! ¿No me vas a mirar otras cosas broly-kun?- katsu sonriente le decia al Saiyajin quien ponía rostro de pregunta

¡No lo molestes katsu te levanto el castigo broly ven!- kiriya llamaba a broly y katsu se levantaba de una pirueta

¡Oigan!- el maestro llamaba a los dos que se paraban frente a el pero broly sentía algo raro en los jóvenes y los tomaba para estrellarlos en el piso el maestro se asombraba pero se daban cuenta que eran marionetas

¡Ellas otra vez!- broly iba a entrar pero toda la escuela era encerrada por una barrera shinobi

¡Acaso….!- kiriya miraba la barrera broly empezaba a golpearla enojado con los puños

¡¿Qué está pasando!?- las chicas quienes estaban adentro se extrañaban por lo sucedido

¡Yagyuu no perdía tiempo y salía corriendo!

¡Yagyuu-chan!- hibari decia mirando a la chica correr

¡Vamos tras ella!- ikaruga salía igual y todas salían detrás de la chica quienes llegaban a un pasillo donde las atacaban marionetas

¡¿Marionetas!?- ikaruga decia asombrada y todas hacían aparecer su traje shinobi

¡Ikaruga cortaba unas marionetas mientras katsu y asuka las destruían, yagyuu las barría con la sombrilla mientras hibari no podía con ellas y recibía ayuda de las demás!

¡Pero unos instantes todas quedaban atrapadas en distintas barreras!

¡Asuka en una zona roja parecida a un valle!

¡Hibari en una de corazones!

¡Katsu en una con calaveras!

¡Yagyuu en unas ruinas e ikaruga en una verde y a cada una le aparecían sus contrincantes de pelea!

Afuera broly golpeaba la pared shinobi con fuerza pero por alguna razón no podía destruirla

 _ **Soundtrack Memories with Baa**_

¡Espera broly…!- kiriya intentaba detenerlo pero el Saijayin solo golpeaba la barrera el en ese momento pensaba en todas y sobre todo en asuka recordando su promesa de protegerla el Saiyajin pensaba en bah y en cómo se alejaba del por culpa de la basura de paragus y en ese momento nuevamente pensaba en todas, en como lo trataban y lo querían

¡Él es mi hermano broly!- broly recordaba como asuka lo presentaba ante sus amigas y ellas poco a poco fueron enseñándole cosas el Saiyajin apretaba los puños de ira

¡Las cuidare…las protegeré…..a mis amigas….. A MIS AMIGASSSSSSS!- broly entraba en cólera y mas y mas

 **PD: para muchos no será muy emotivo pero para broly si lo es**

 **¡Haaaaaaaaa!-** Broly de un fuerte grito y de un poderoso puño destruia la barrera completamente y sin perder un segundo salía corriendo para golpearse contra otra donde estaba ikaruga peleando contra yomi

¡Imposible!- la chica decia asustada

¡Broly!- ikaruga con algunas heridas decia mirando como broly forcejeaba por entrar y empezaba a golpear la barrera de nuevo y entraba en ella asustando a las dos

¡Aléjate de mi amiga! NO LA TOQUES!- el Saiyajin como una fiera se arrojaba y de una patada en la tierra mandaba a volar de una onda de choque a yomi

¡la chica se quedaba nerviosa por ver a broly quien la miraba con ira la chica sintió mucho miedo ikaruga por otro lado estaba ruborizada

¡¿No la toques!? ¡¿Mi amiga!?-ikaruga decia cautivada

¡Broly daba una envestida contra la pared haciéndola temblar con su propio cuerpo el Saiyajin enfurico empezaba a embestirla y poco a poco sus ojos cambiaban a los de un simio el Saiyajin se enfurecía haciendo temblar las barreras

Todas sentían un monstruoso poder descontrolado en las barreras pues era una barrera conectada entre ellas

¡Algo está pasando las barreras se están destruyendo! Mirai decia sudando por ver las barreras temblar y colapsar las demás miraban

¡Asuka miraba la barrera y se tocaba el pecho!

¡Broly!- decia la chica muy intranquila pero no tenía tiempo pues peleaba contra homura

¡Jamás pensé que serias una de ellas!- asuka decia- con tristeza

¡No me conoces…no conoces nada de mí! – homura se quitaba todo y quedaba en ropa interior

¡ya veo!- asuka hacia lo mismo pero nerviosa

¡En la pelea ikaruga!

¡Broly está destruyendo la barrera!- ikaruga decia asombrada pero yomi estaba aterrada

¡Broly cálmate!- ikaruga miraba al Saiyajin y se acercaba a él pero el Saiyajin no reaccionaba y daba un fuerte grito, el grito era tan poderoso que la barrera se destruia completamente aunque el edifico seguía intacto pero el Saiyajin estaba un aura blanca rodeándolo y con un rostro de ira

¡¿Qué paso!?- las shinobi de las serpientes se quedaban aterradas ante lo ocurrido mirándose entre si pero al mirar al frente miraban a un broly furioso quien le salía vapor de la boca y las miraba con un rostro que haría huir a todos los shinobi del mundo

El Saiyajin caminaba lentamente y las 5 solo miraban heladas al Saiyajin

¡aléjense de mis amigas…..ALEJENSE DE MI HERMANA…..no me volverán a quitar a mis amigos nunca más …nunca más! El Saiyajin decia poniéndose en posición de corredor hacia las 5 pero antes que eso pasara

¡Brolyyyyyyyy detente!- asuka se arrojaba y abrazaba a broly de la espalda calmándolo

¡No te preocupes…estamos bien! ¿Vez?- asuka apuntaba a todas quienes miraban al Saiyajin y sonreían

¡Broly jadeaba y se calmaba hasta el punto de caer al piso de rodillas y asuka lo abrazaba!

¡Tranquilo broly!- asuka lo abrazaba y el Saiyajin se calmaba totalmente

¡Broly!- todas se arrojaban con el Saiyajin y lo abrazaban

¡Las 5 de la serpiente caían del miedo sentadas!

¡¿Ese es el chico!?- Haruka decia completamente asustada

¡Ustedes!- kiriya aparecía ante las 5 asustándolas igualmente

¡Maldición! – Haruka quien era la más cuerda abría un portal y escapaba con las 4 quienes estaban aterradas y no podían moverse

¿Están bien?- kiriya les preguntaba a todas quienes asentían pero sin soltar a broly

¡Increíble!- kiriya miraba a broly y recordaba como destruyo la barrera

En la escuela serpiente

¡Todas llegaban jadeando!

¡Ese tipo es un monstruo!- mirai decia sudando a mares

¡Maldición no pensé que fuera asi pero por suerte deje algo en esa chica de cabello rosa!- Haruka decia tocándose la oreja

¡ **Fin del capítulo 6!**


	7. Chapter 7

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria quiero decirles que los capitulos son cortos poor ahora pues estoy abarcando la primera temporada a penas y estoy desarrodando una trama distinta despues de esta aunque claro aun esta en proceso espero me disculpen por eso ademas la universidad ahora me tiene algo ocupado pero sigo sacando los capitulos sin importar nada jeje sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 8 :¡verdad! ¿un mundo se revela?**

Ya todo más tranquilokiriya miraba asombrado a broly

¡Nunca pensé que fuera tan fuerte!- el maestro decia asombrado y desde lejos una especie de gato negro miraba la escena

¡Increíble, ese chico tiene un poder destructivo asombroso!- el gato que parecía hablar decia asombrada pues la voz era femenina

¡Ese chico puede cambiar la historia como la conocemos!- decia nuevamente

¡Ya todo más tranquilo todas estaban junto con kiriya broly estaba algo triste!

¡Perdón me deje llevar por mis impulsos!- broly decia con un rostro decaído

¡Bromeas eso fue asombroso!- katsu o katsuragi como mejor prefieran decia maravillada

¡Es verdad parecía que no fueras de este mundo!- ikaruga decia con una sonrisa y en ese momento asuka se puso nerviosa

¡Haaaaaa es porque no lo es!- kiriya decia de brazos cruzados todas menos asuka se pusieron tensas

¡Sensei usted y sus bromas….!- katsu se reía

¡No bromeo…perdón broly pero después de esto deben saberlo!- kiriya decia serio y las 4 se ponían tensas

¡¿Broly no es humano!?- katsu decia mirando a broly cabizbajo

¡Yo les contare del!- asuka decia muy seria y firme a la vez

¡La chica les contaba todo de broly que era un Saiyajin que fue abandonado por su raza y que vivió en un planeta aislado con su padre que murió y que llego a este mundo!

¡Todas estaban sin palabras asombradas por decirlo de otra forma!

¡Entenderé si me odian…..!- broly no pudo terminar de hablar pues fue abrazo por katsu y hibari

¡Pobrecito, cuanto lo sentimos debiste sufrir mucho!- hibari lloraba como una niña y katsu también

¡Te entiendo se lo difícil que estar sin tus padres!- katsu decia con lágrimas en los ojos

¡Si también se eso, debió ser duro!- ikaruga tomaba a broly de la mejilla con lágrimas y lo acaricia haciendo que el Saiyajin se sintiera muy bien

¡Ahora entendemos muchas cosas, parecías extrañado en muchas cosas pero ahora sabemos porque!- yagyuu decia ahora tomando a broly del hombro

¡Pero descuida….ya no volverás a estar solo!- asuka abrazaba a broly ahora quien se sentía muy bien nuevamente

Kiriya miraba feliz la escena y aparecía hanzou junto a ellos asombrando a todos

¡Veo que ya lo saben…..solo me queda pedirles que cuiden de mi nuevo nieto por favor!- hanzou se inclinaba y todas sonreían

¡Por supuesto déjenos a broly a nuestro cuidado!- ikaruga decia muy feliz y todas asentían

¡Ahora veo por qué eres tan fuerte pero debes controlar un poquito ese poder!- hibari decia sonriendo y broly se apenaba

¡Descuida, con el tiempo lo harás!- kiriya decia sonriendo y hanzou asentía

¡Broly los miraba para sonreírles después las chicas ahora se ruborizaban por ver al Saiyajin sonreír!

¡Ahora que lo veo más de cerca es muy lindo!- ikaruga decia sonrojada

¡Asi serán todos los Saiyajins!- katsu decia ruborizadas, hibari y yagyuu solo miraban nerviosas aun lado, asuka se perdía en el Saiyajin

¡Bueno broly ya es poderoso pero ustedes no, no pueden depender de broly todo el tiempo deben entrenar!- kiriya decia firme y todas asentían

¡En la noche hanzou y kiriya hablaban!

¡ya tenbi hizo su primer movimiento, nos desafían!- kiriya decia serio

¡Aunque ahora que saben de broly no creo que vengan de nuevo!- respondía de nuevo el hombre

¡Quién sabe, hasta puede que vengan a reclutarlo!- esto último lo decia de forma muy seria asombrando a kiriya

¡Si no son tontos, tenbi puede intentar reclutar a broly, aunque sepan que si vienen con deseos de atacar, broly no tendrá piedad! ¡el protegerá a asuka y a todas aun con su vida si hace falta…eso me preocupa mucho!- hanzou decia ahora pensando en broly

¡Lo dudo pero las demás estarán preparadas!- kiriya decia ahora firme

¡Las protege como una madre a sus cachorros!- kiriya decia sonriendo

¡Su corazón es muy puro y por eso cuando le pedí que protegiera a asuka y a todas se lo tomo muy enserio!- hanzou decia sonriendo

¡Aun asi…..por eso mismo deben hacerse fuertes!- kiriya decia muy serio

¡Después de eso!

¡Todas estaban reunidas junto con broly!

¡Es hora que las 5 entrenen en el siguiente nivel….!- kiriya escribía en el pizarrón

¿¡Super técnica ninja!?- todas decia asombradas

¡Si pero…solo puede haber un sucesor!- kiriya decia serio y todas se emocionaban

¡Broly…te pediré de favor que esta vez las dejes entrenar por su cuenta!- kiriya pedía amable pero serio y broly se asombraba un poco y asentía aunque preocupado

¡En otro lado, una mujer de cabello morado oscuro hablaba con alguien!

¡Asi que tiene un poder aterrador eh!- la voz decia

¡Si, ni las 5 de elite pudieron contra el juntas!- decia la mujer nerviosa

¡Lo quiero aquí, reclútenlo usen los métodos que sean necesarios…..cualquier método!- el hombre decia muy serio

¡Como ordene!- la chica salía

¡No permitiré que nadie se meta en mi objetivo!- decia el hombre muy serio

En la academia

¡Todas caminaban pero miraban a broly quien aun miraba de forma curiosa el mundo, aunque llevaba un tiempo en el las cosas lo seguían asombrando!

¡Parece un niño juguetón!- ikaruga decia mirando al Saiyajin y todas igual

¡No cabe duda, es un ser con un corazón noble!- katsu miraba a broly y recordaba las palabras de este a las de la escuela enemiga

 _ **¡NO DEJARE QUE TOQUEN A MIS AMIGAS…..NO PERDERE A NINGUN AMIGO DE NUEVO!**_

 _ **¡**_ Es muy lindo!-katsu abrazaba a broly del brazo quien la miraba de forma inocente

¡Oye….no es justo!- ikaruga se pegaba a broly del otro brazo

¡Yagyuu y hibari se apegaban también….asuka se moría de celos y se apegaba de la misma forma!

¡Los que miraban a broly lo veían con celos y enojo por tener 5 bellezas asi de apegadas por parte de las mujeres eran celos hacia las 5!

¡ _ **Yo creo que los Saiyajin son seres de corazón puro, solo que los obligaron a pelear**_!- hibari decia en voz baja mirando a broly quien las miraba de forma muy inocente

¡Broly…gracias por protegernos!- katsu le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla y todas se sorprendían

¡No es justo!- todas a la vez le daban un pequeño beso en la mejilla los hombres de la calle quedaban ardidos y las mujeres con celos de las ninjas

¡En otro lado!

¡Las de la escuela serpiente meditaban en una cascada!

¡Maldición….ese tipo es un monstruo!- mirai decia enojada con rostro de miedo

¡Es verdad, jamás me imagine ver a alguien asi!- haruko decia seria y recordando a broly quien las miraba con esos ojos llenos de ira

¡Nos dieron la orden de atraerlo a nuestra escuela, pero…! ¿Cómo?- homura decia seria

¡Yo no pienso acercármele!- yomi decia nerviosa

¡Te le acercarías si le pusiéramos brotes de soja!- hikage decia de forma cómica y yomi se asustaba

¡Es un riesgo de tomaría!- diría la chica de forma cómica y nerviosa

¡Pero…! ¿Sería buena idea esa de intentar reclutarlo?- yomi decia nerviosa y todas se ponían igual

¡Cuando lo vi junto a esa chica me pareció un chico normal, es más, totalmente inofensivo pero se nota que está enamorado de esa asuka!- homura decia pensativa

¡Descuiden…a un tengo un plan en mente!- haruko sacaba un pequeño pendiente que tenía en su mano

¡En otro lugar!

¡Las chicas estaban reunidas en una montaña!

¡¿Vamos a escalar esto?!- asuka preguntaba mirando la gran montaña

¡¿Acaso esto es…un entrenamiento prohibido!?- ikaruga decia asombrada

¡no esperaba menos de ti!- kiriya decia sonriendo

¡Bien arriba de la montaña hay un pergamino el que lo consiga obtendrá los secretos prohibidos!- ikaruga decia nuevamente

¡Broly lo lamento pero no podrás ir!- kiriya decia sonriendo y broly se preocupaba

¡No te preocupes estaremos bien!- asuka decia con una sonrisa y todas igual

¡Está bien!- broly decia nervioso por dejar a sus 5 chicas al peligro

¡Listas….avancen!- kiriya decia en voz alta y todas salían a un camino diferente para llegar

¡Elogio a las 5 pero aun sus habilidades son bajas!- un gato negro aparecía debajo de kiriya hablando

¡Todas llevaba a cabo su forma de llegar asuka volaba con un aeroplano con su técnica aérea, katsu iba por una montaña de nieve, ikaruga escalaba una parte de ella, hibari llegaba a un sitio plano mientras yagyuu iba por el agua!

¡Todas tenían sus problemas para llegar, broly por otra parte miraba desde el cielo con kiriya sosteniéndolo!

¡Gracias por traerme broly!- kiriya agradecía y broly asentía

¡Broly por otro lado miraba y sentía las 5 presencias algo alteradas!

¡Todas tenían sus contratiempos, katsu peleaba con un oso, ikaruga con serpientes y yagyuu con pirañas!

¡Asuka por otro lado caminaba en una cueva!

¡Ojala tuviera la fuerza de broly la próxima vez le pediré que me enseñe a volar!- asuka decia hasta que al recordarlo se pegó en la cara

¡Tonta porque no se lo pedí antes tonta, tonta!- asuka cómicamente gritaba y causaba una avalancha de la que lograba salir pero una pierda le caía encima

¡No me rendiré….debo ser fuerte para apoyar a mi hermano!- asuka pensaba en broly y salía de las piedra

¡El recorrido de ellas continuo normal katsu se encontraba con ikaruga y yagyuu con hibari y asi hasta que las 5 llegaban a la cima!

¡Todas a las vez eh!- katsu decia sonriendo

¡¿Y a quién será el pergamino!?- hibari preguntaba

¡Es momento de revelarme y mostrar quien soy!- una mujer de cabellera negra y una chaqueta con un buen físico aparecía con el pergamino

¡Broly quien la veía a lo lejos se enojaba un poco pues no la conocía y kiriya lo calmaba!

¡Espera broly….ella no es mala!- kiriya decia sonriendo

¡Oh entiendo!- broly la miraba desde el cielo

¿Entonces hay que quitarle el pergamino!- yagyuu decia

¡¿Quién eres!?- preguntaba ikaruga

¡Soy daidouji! – se presentaba la chica

¡¿Daidouji!?- gritaba ikaruga

¡daidouji-sempai!- ahora gritaba katsu

¡¿La conocen!?- preguntaba asuka

¡Solo su nombre…es una veterana que ha pasado todos los exámenes pero que ha decidido repetir por su decisión!-katsu explicaba

¡Atáquenme todas a la vez!- como una bestia daidouji bajaba al piso y retaba a todas

¡a la vez todas atacaban a la chica pero de un fuerte ataque a todas las envía a volar!

¡Aburrido!- decia la mujer

¡Que poder está a otro nivel!- yagyuu decia seria

¡Es como enfrentarse a broly!- ikaruga decia seria

¡No…ella no es igual a broly pero es muy poderosa!- asuka decia seria

¡Nuevamente todas atacaban pero era lo mismo!} las enviaba a volar!

¡Solo broly podría enfrentarla!- asuka decia temblando y todas asentían

¡No…..no pienso perder, demostrare que puedo luchar!- asuka se arrojaba y lanzaba tres shuriken pero daidouji las detenía, asuka se arrojaba con su espada pero la chica de un fuerte golpe le daba en el vientre y la enviaba a volar dejándola inconsciente!

¡asuka-chan!- hibari tomaba a asuka pero en ese instante broly bajaba con kiriya

¡Suficiente daidouji!- kiriya la paraba y broly iba donde asuka y la levantaba como una princesa, todas se ponían celosas con pucheros

¡¿Kiriya-sensei!?- ikaruga hablaba

¡Daidouji ha propuesto ayudarles a entrenar junto con broly!- kiriya decia y daidouji se acercaba a broly y a asuka

¡Tú eres broly! ¿Cierto?- ¡mucho gusto!- la chica le estiraba la mano a broly y este la olfateaba haciendo ruborizar a la mujer y haciendo reír a todas

¡Idiota es un apretón de manos!- la mujer le gritaba y broly se ponía nervioso para hacer lo que dijo la mujer de forma cómica

¡Apuesto pero bruto!- la chica se alejaba cómicamente y se acercaba asuka dándole el pergamino poniéndola feliz

¡Un ataque novato me ha alcanzo! ¡Felicidades!- decia la chica dándole el pergamino

¡Caía el atardecer!

¡Esa chica tiene talento!- daidouji hablaba

¡Pero de forma inconsciente si llegase a perder el camino le pasara lo mismo que a ella!- la mujer seguía hablando

¡No permitiré eso!- kiriya miraba el cielo y pensaba en cierta mujer

¡si los e además con ese hombre….se que estarán seguras!- daidouji miraba a broly quien estaba con todas

¡Brolyyyyyyyyyy tenía mucho miedo!- asuka y katsu abrazaban a broly y este inocente las abrazaba igual, las otras se añadieron al abrazo

¡Asuka…el pergamino ábrelo!- katsu miraba a la chica y todas hacían un circulo y miraban el pergamino que tenía escrito ¡ _ **el poder es tanto una espada como un escudo**_!

¡es uno de los puntos de un ninja y fue escrito por el señor hanzou!- daidouji miraba asuka y esta recordaba estas palabras

¡Broly…tu eres estas palabras personificadas!- asuka miraba a broly quien le sonreía y todas asentían

¡En otro lugar!

¡Esos malditos humanos!- una voz arrogante decia mirando por una bola de cristal

¡si quiero iniciar una guerra de nuevo, empezare con ellos Jajajaja!- la voz decia con una sonrisa escalofriante

¡Kokabiel-sama pero eso…!- una voz decia nervioso pero era atravesado por un rayo de luz

¡Ha, dices que va contra el pacto! ¿cierto?- pues eso quiero…..voy a destruir ese sitio con mis propias manos!- kokabiel decia sonriendo

¡y asi iniciar una nueva guerra!- el susodicho se levantaba de su trono

 **¡fin del capítulo 8!**


	8. Chapter 8

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria les doy muchas gracias por sus ideas y creanme que las tendre en cuenta si tiene alguna mas sobre freezing o de las otras con mucho gusto las leere espero la disfruten sin mas que decir a lerr**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 9: ¡por mis amigas! ¡Hacia la base enemiga!**

Academia hanzou

¡tras el entrenamiento prohibido en la montaña con asuka como la ganadora, todas nuevamente vuelven a la academia para continuar con su entrenamiento por otro lado al Saiyajin broly se le pidió que se encargara de la vigilancia en la puerta para asegurarse que gente rara no entrara en ella, las mujeres que pasaban por los lugares observaban al Saiyajin y se ruborizaban incluso algunas querían acercarse a hablarle pero a la vez sentían que sería una pérdida de tiempo pues sentían que ellas no eran suficientes para el

 **Pd: broly sigue entrenando pero no de la forma que las demás, además a el no le gusta mucho pelear como en la versión no canon a no ser que sea necesario, es más tranquilo**

¡Las ninjas entrenaban con kiriya quien corregía sus errores por otro lado la más problemática era hibari pues yagyuu siempre la protegía!

¡Yagyuu no siempre puedes proteger a hibari!- kiriya regañaba a la chica que se sentía mal pero no quería dejar de proteger a la chica

¡Pero broly hace exactamente lo mismo con asuka!- katsu decia de forma cómica haciendo sonrojar a asuka

¡También a ustedes!- asuka recriminaba a la rubia y todas se ruborizaban

¡Exactamente por eso, deben también proteger a broly no lo olviden!- kiriya decia y todas se sorprendían y se ponían seria

¡Deben hacerse fuertes!- kiriya decia y todas asentían

¡Tras concluir el entrenamiento el Saiyajin se encontraba con todas sentadas en la habitación!

¡Bienvenido broly!- asuka sonreía al Saiyajin quien sonreía

¡Hola!- decia el guerrero quien se sentaba tranquilo hasta que vio a hibari algo desanimada y se le acercaba como un cachorro preocupado

¡Eh….a broly….hola!- la chica le decia al Saiyajin nerviosa

¡¿Estás bien!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin mirando a la chica quien lo miraba algo triste

¡Veras broly…ella esta asi pues…!- katsu iba a hablar pero hibari interrumpía

¡Porque soy una debilucha!- hibari se deprimía y todas se sentían mal broly al escuchar eso la miraba serio

El Saiyajin recordaba los abrazos que todas en especial asuka le daban y el Saiyajin abrazaba a hibari de sorpresa asombrando a todas pero en especial a la tímida ninja

¡Tú no eres débil…..eres fuerte, siempre entrenas y eso se hace fuerte!- broly decia tratando de animar a la chica

¡Además, no es malo proteger a tus amigos cuando no pueden luchar!- broly miraba la piel que amarraba en su cintura de su antiguo amigo bah

¡Todas miraban a broly para sonreírle y sonrojarse un poco!

¡Broly….!- hibari miraba al Saiyajin para empezar a llorar y abrazarlo con fuerza el Saiyajin se impactaba un poco y la tomaba de la mejilla

¡Yo protegeré a asuka…..y a todas!- el Saiyajin decia muy serio sonrojando a hibari a mas no poder igual que todas quienes se impactaban

¡Kiriya llegaba por otro lado a su sitio oscuro donde estaba una gata negra y era daidouji!

¡Todas son poderosas!- decia la chica de buen físico

¡No por nada son de la academia hanzou!- kiriya sonreía

¡Con broly se podría decir que somos invencibles!- daidouji decia seria

¡Mientras asuka y las demás no sean heridas, el no tiene razón de pelear!- kiriya decia sonriendo y pensando en el Saiyajin

¡Pero, como dije quién sabe lo que las otras sanguijuelas intenten con el!- daidouji decia muy seria y kiriya miraba serio

¡Imposible!- kiriya sonreía

¡Para él, esas chicas son su mundo, y viceversa….aunque le ofrezcan el mundo entero, el jamás las abandonaría!- kiriya decia sonriendo y daidouji también sonreía

En la tarde

El Saiyajin comía de los dulces de asuka pues ella le daba muchos…..por otro lado hibari estaba en el portón de forma tímida y entraba con mucha determinación mirando al guerrero

¡Broly!- la chica con un lindo grito llamaba su atención haciendo que el Saiyajin la mirara

¡Por favor entréname!- la chica se inclinaba al Saiyajin quien la miraba

¡¿Entrenarte!?- broly decia y la chica asentía

¡Yo no sé entrenar!- broly decia rascándose la mejilla

¡Por favor broly, entréname, basta con que me enseñes algunas cosas, por favor!- la chica caía de rodillas y empezaba llorar haciendo que broly se asustara y la mirara serio

¡Está bien, te enseñare cosas!- broly sonreía levemente y la chica se alegraba tanto que lo abrazaba

¡Gracias!- la chica decia muy feliz

¡Podemos ver a un broly y una hibari en el campo de entrenamiento!

¡Bueno, debes atacar poniendo peso en tu cuerpo y también impulsando este!- broly lanzaba un golpe al aire el cual creaba una cortina de viento asombrando a hibari

¡Inténtalo tú!- broly decia y hibari lo hacía de forma linda cayendo al piso

¡Broly corría con ella y la levantaba!

¡No puedo broly!- hibari decia muy triste y broly le sonreía

¡Animo!- decia el Saiyajin levantándola y hibari se sonrojaba un poco

¡Está bien!- hibari decia poniéndose en posición y lanzando un golpe aunque débil entendía por fin el golpe y los requisitos de este

¡Asi es!- broly decia y la chica se alegraba más aun

¡Durante el día broly le explicaba cosas simples como patadas, golpes, como moverse, libremente asi como bases de la batalla!

¡Hibari terminaba muy agotada en la noche y broly estaba fresco!

¡Bueno dejemos asi!- broly levantaba a la chica y la cargaba al estilo princesa sonrojándola a mas no poder

¿Broly que haces?- la chica decia sonrojada

¡Escuche que los hombres deben llevar a las mujeres asi cuando están cansadas!- broly decia de forma muy inocente recordando a dos pubertos hablando de como conquistar mujeres

¡Ya….ya veo!- decia la chica muy ruborizada pero al sentir el corazón de broly se recostaba en su pecho

¡Al llegar arriba nuevamente hibari se iba a bañar pero durante la ducha pensaba en el Saiyajin!

¡Gracias broly!- decia hibari muy linda hasta mirar un extraño objeto en su ropa

¡¿Qué es esto!? ¡¿Un arcillo!?- la chica decia de forma linda para ponérselo en la oreja y sentir algo extraño pues perdía completamente la razón de ella

Más en la noche

¡Yagyuu quien estaba recostada pensaba en lo que le decia kiriya sobre su sobreprotección y se iba a hablar con hibari a su cuarto!

¡¿Hibari!?- yagyuu ya en su habitación no recibía respuesta y entraba al ver y observaba su cama vacía mientras entraba a un cuarto de forma muy extraña y hacía sonar la alarma

¡¿Un intruso!?- kiriya salía corriendo hacia el cuarto que al entrar observaba abierto y empezaba a buscar

¡No lo veo pero por si acaso!- kiriya miraba en un cuarto secreto y observaba que un rollo estaba hay

¡A salvo!- decia el hombre pero hibari sacaba una bomba y le la arrojaba paralizándolo y escapando con el rollo

 **Al día siguiente**

¡Todos estaban reunidos con kiriya!

¿El pergamino fue robado?- preguntaba ikaruga asombrada

¡Asi es aunque la seguridad fue reforzada y más con broly!- kiriya decia serio

¡¿Broly no sentiste nada!?- asuka preguntaba y broly negaba con la cabeza

¡¿Broly no lo pudo sentir!?- ikaruga y las demás se ponían nerviosas

¡Quien quiera que haya sido, es peligroso…..deben esperar ordenes mientras informo al cuartel!- kiriya decia y todas se quedaban pensativas por otro lado yagyuu miraba a hibari algo pensativa

¡En el cuarto de hibari la chica se encontraba sentada!

¡¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora!?- la chica se decia sentada abrazando un peluche pero durante eso encontraba algo bajo su almohada lo que la llamo la atención

¡¿Qué es esto…que hace esto aquí?!- hibari tomaba el rollo que decia Super rollo ninja secreto pero en ese momento se le era arrebatado

¡lo hiciste muy bien!- haruko aparecía a su lado

¡¿Qué haces aquí!?- la chica decia mirando a haruko algo nerviosa

¡y pensar que yo quería que esto lo usara ese hombre, pero almenos tu hiciste tu parte- haruko decia sonriendo

¡¿No me digas….!?- hibari quedaba en shock mirando el arcillo

¡Devuélvelo!- hibari quería arrebatarle el pergamino pero haruko lo guardaba en su busto tomando a hibari del brazo

¡En otro lado broly sentía esto y se enojaba asombrando a asuka!

¿Qué pasa broly?- el Saiyajin de golpe salía corriendo haciendo temblar los pasillos por sus pisadas haruko se asustaba al sentir eso

¡Es ese tipo de nuevo!- haruko soltaba a hibari y se ponía nerviosa

¡Escúchame, nadie aquí valora tus esfuerzos si quieres saber yo soy diferente, si te apetece que te valoren!- haruko arrojaba un papel en la piernas de hibari y se iba del sitio

En unos momentos después broly llegaba al cuarto de hibari entrando sin permiso y mirando serio el sitio pero al mirar de cerca no había nadie, el Saiyajin buscaba por todos lados a hibari pero sentía como ella se movía rápidamente el guerrero iba a salir por ella pero encontraba un papel

¡Broly! ¿Qué pasa?- asuka quien salió detrás del guerrero llegaba jadeando y se quedó mirando hasta que vio el papel que había en la mano del Saiyajin

En otro lado yagyuu pensaba en hibari muy preocupada

¡Yagyuu- chan tenemos problemas!- asuka llegaba con yagyuu con broly

¡Encontramos esta carta cuando llegamos a su cuarto, broly dice que su presencia se mueve rápido!-asuka decia con todas a su lado

¡Voy por ella! - broly decia serio cuando estaba a punto de salir el Saiyajin

¡No broly espera por favor, esperemos a kiriya-sensei a ver que nos dice!- ikaruga decia poniendo preocupado al Saiyajin

¡No…..broly llévame con ella!- yagyuu decia al Saiyajin quien se ponía algo confundido

¡Espera yagyuu, no lo presiones, esperemos a que kiriya-sensei nos diga!- ikaruga decia sudando y preocupada

¡¿Acaso no les importa lo que le pase a hibari!?- yagyuu decia enojada y todas se ponían igual el Saiyajin no soportaba ver a todas asi y cuando iba a saltar para ir por su amiga asuka lo detenía

¡Espera broly por favor!- asuka abrazaba a broly de la espalda y todas hacían lo mismo

¡Si espera, tal vez es una trampa!- katsu decia muy nerviosa

¡Debo ir por ella…es mi amiga!- broly empezaba a forcejear sin hacer mucha fuerza

¡Broly!- yagyuu lo miraba triste y ruborizada

¡Broly entiende, si tienen a hibari puede ser una trampa! ¡Tal vez para hacerte daño!- asuka empezaba a gritar desesperada

¡Exacto broly, debemos pensar con cuidado por favor también queremos ir por ella pero debemos esperar a que dice el maestro por favor te lo ruego!- ikaruga y todas le gritaban al Saiyajin quien solo apretaba los dientes mirando la ventana

¡Si algo te sucede, no me lo perdonaría nunca!- asuka gritaba con fuerza mientras empezaba a llorar y broly se calmaba

¡Igual nosotras, si algo les pasa a ustedes, jamás en la vida nos lo perdonaríamos, es verdad que eres poderoso, pero tal vez tengan planeado algo para dejarte fuera del combate!- ikaruga decia gritando calmando más a broly

¡Está bien!- el Saiyajin se bajaba muy preocupado asuka y las otras incluso yagyuu lo abrazaban con fuerza

¡Gracias…broly!- yagyuu con lágrimas decia abrazando al Saiyajin que las abrazaba con fuerza para mirar por la ventana y sus ojos cambiar al de su modo furia

¡No te dejare sola!- decia el Saiyajin mirando con furia la ventana

¡En la academia serpiente hibari llegaba donde pasaba lo mismo que en el anime donde conocía a todas, y observaba la forma de como entrenaban!

¡Durante la caminata hibari preguntaba!

¿Qué pasaría….si las traiciono?- hibari preguntaba tímida y todas la miraban

¡Es tu decisión…..pero abstente a las consecuencias!- mirai decia seria

¡¿Ustedes no prefirieron a alguien como broly en su equipo!?- hibari preguntaba y todas se ponían nerviosas

¡¿ a esa bestia!?- yomi decia nerviosa y hibari se enojaba

¡El….no es una bestia,….. es un chico lindo y dulce, con un corazón muy noble y puro….escúchenme, NO PERDONARE QUE HABLEN MAL DEL!- hibari por primera vez gritaba y decia muy molesta y todas se asombraban

¡Está bien perdón!- yomi decia algo nerviosa

¡No hablaremos mal de lo sentimos, después de todo también quiero que sea parte de nosotras!- Haruka decia sonriendo

¡Lo dudo! ¡El no traicionaría a las demás!- hibari decia seria y todas sonreían

¡Tenemos un as en la manga para eso!- Haruka decia sonriendo y giñando el ojo

¡en la academia hanzou!

¡Todas estaban reunidas…broly tenía la cabeza baja!

¡Broly entiendo tus sentimientos, pero no podemos enviarte asi como asi, de hecho ni sabemos dónde está su base!- kiriya decia muy serio

¡yo si se dónde está!- broly alzaba la cabeza muy serio

¡¿Enserio!?- decia kiriya asombrado

¡Broly….! ¿si te envió la traerás de vuelta!?- kiriya decia serio y broly asentía muy serio se notaba la molestia a quienes "se llevaron" a hibari aunque si realmente es un secuestro

¡Entonces ve y tráela!- hanzou aparecía serio y le decia a broly

¿hanzou-sama?- kiriya se asombraba y todas se alegraron

¡Broly quiere mucho a sus amigas…y no permitiré que las separen del, eso si broly….debes volver a salvo!- hanzou y kiriya decían serios y broly se ponía de pie mirando a una dirección para asentir muy serio

¡También vamos!- asuka y todas se ponían de pie hanzou asentía y kiriya igual pero nerviosos

¡Broly…protégelas por favor!- hanzou decia y broly sonreía para asentir

¡Muy bien entonces…!- kiriya iba a hablar pero broly tomaba a cada una ruborizándolas a mas no poder a todas las sujetaba de la cintura y como un toro enfurico se arrojaba a la ventana y despegaba volando como un cohete su rostro demostraba ira pero deseo de salvar a su amiga

¡Todos miraban cómicamente la escena!

¡Jajajajaajaj!- hanzou empezaba a reír mirando la escena

¡Con el…ninguna correrá ningún peligro!- hanzou decia sonriendo y kiriya asentía pero en ese momento kiriya sentía una presencia conocida y salía a ver cuando llegaba se encontraba con alguien conocido

Fin del capítulo 9


	9. Chapter 9

**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo de la teoria a partir de aqui acaba la primera temporada y comienzo con la segunda pero creo que la empezare a subir despues del martes o jueves pues voy a combinar los dos animes ya saben cuales XD para un mejor disfrute espero les guste sin mas a leer**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 10: ¡fin de un arco!**

Kiriya llegaba afuera y era atacado por una persona con armadura estilo japonesa, ambos se atacaban y kiriya destruia el caso haciendo lucir a un bella mujer con cabello morado oscuro y lentes

¡¿Por qué rin porque unirte al lado oscuro!?- preguntaba kiriya enojado

¡Hay tienes para que lo descubras tú mismo!- rin le arrojaba una flecha con un papel

¡¿Un mapa!?- preguntaba kiriya

¡Lo espero sensei!- rin escapaba con una bomba de humo y kiriya sonreía

¡No tiene caso traérmelo ahora….ellas ya están en camino!- kiriya sonreía mirando a lo lejos

¡a lo lejos se veían a las shinovis sujetándose de broly quien volaba con un rostro serio!

¡Jamás pensé que volaríamos!- katsu se agarraba bien de broly pegando sus encantos en el

¡Pero da miedo!- ikaruga decia nerviosa con los ojos cerrados

¡Broly…..! ¿En verdad sabes donde esta hibari-chan!?- asuka preguntaba y broly asentía

¡Genial, por favor broly contamos contigo!- yagyuu decia con un rostro triste el cual broly al ver aumentaba más su velocidad agarrando más fuerte pero sin lastimar a las 4

¡Jejejje si sabes sujetar a una mujer broly!- katsu decia gritando contenta sonrojada y todas se ruborizaban mas

Hibari por otro espiaba una charla con rin y el auténtico líder de la academia tenbi

¡Me traicionaste!- el hombre decia molesto y un grupo de mujeres ninja la apresaban, hibari era descubierta y también era apresada igual que en la historia

Toda la academia sentía como temblaba en especial las 5 chicas

¡¿Qué pasa!?- Haruka decia nerviosa

¡ _ **Afuera!**_

¡Miren!- todas miraban en el cielo como algo parecido a un torpedo o un cohete llegaba a una Super velocidad

¡Broly como un cohete caía en la entrada de la academia el simple pie del Saiyajin hizo temblar toda la montaña haciendo caer a todas las shinovis!

¡Llegamos!- asuka y todas bajaban y entraban a la academia donde eran recibidas por todas

¡Intrusas! ¡Deténgalas!- Todas empezaban atacándolas las shinovis iban a arrojarse contra ellas pero en un segundo el Saiyajin como un toro entraba corriendo embistiendo a todas las shinovis sin lastimarlas seriamente pues él no era malo y frenaba en medio de la academia mirándolas a todas con un rostro serio por todos lados

¡¿Quién es el!?- todas miraban con sus armas en alto pero algunas se ruborizaban

¡Broly llévanos con hibari por favor!- yagyuu y todas llegaban con el Saiyajin quien asentía pero en un instante todas atacaban a las shinovis broly iba a pelear pero las 4 las detenían a todas derrotándolas

¡Broly, déjanoslas a nosotras, llévanos con hibari!- asuka decia y broly asentía todas iban derrotando a las shinovis broly solo tomaba sus armas al atacarlo y las quebraba asombrando a todas quienes por miedo se retiraban

¡es mejor que no hagan enojar a nuestro hombre!- katsu decia sonriendo y todas se retiraban al mirar a broly enojarse

Todas con el Saiyajin entraban corriendo a la mansión hasta que llegaban a un lugar donde yomi los recibía con varias shinovis

¡lo trajeron con ustedes eh!- yomi decia nerviosa mirando a broly quien miraba serio

¡Si no nos devuelven a hibari-chan entraremos a la fuerza!- asuka decia y broly empezaba a molestarse mas

¡Ha, por suerte tenemos algo preparado para el!- yomi decia sonrojada mirando al Saiyajin

¡¿Qué insinúas!?- ikaruga decia nerviosa

¡No te metas niña rica!- yomi arrojaba su arma contra el piso y debajo de ellos se abría una puerta todas incluso el guerrero salían del sitio pero de la puerta salía algo que dejaba a sombradas a todas

¡¿Qué es eso!?- asuka decia nerviosa y todas igual

¡Un gigantesco Dragon en forma de serpiente salía rugiendo y yomi empezaba a reírse!

¡es un Dragon!- ikaruga decia nerviosa y todas se asombraban

¡¿Existen los dragones!?- yagyuu preguntaba mirando a la criatura y el techo se abría dejando salir a la bestia

¡Espera no, es a él!- la chica gritaba a la bestia que miraba al Saiyajin y lo atacaba

¡Brolyyyyyyyyyy!- asuka y todas gritaban el Saiyajin enfurico se arrojaba contra la bestia tomándola de la cara y estrellándola lejos de la academia el Saiyajin enterraba a la criatura en el piso y empezaba a arrastrarla hasta que la alejo y criatura se levantaba furiosa y miraba al Saiyajin quien se enojaba mas y de un fuerte grito se arrojaba contra ella de nuevo dándole un fuerte puñetazo y agarrándola de la cola para hacerla girar

¡¿le está ganando!?- yomi decia asombrado y nerviosa y las demás ninjas miraban asustadas

¡¿Qué hace un Dragon aquí!?- katsu gritaba a yomi quien sonreía

¡Es nuestra carta de triunfo contra las demás academias pero…..!- yomi recordaba como rin le contaba sobre el Dragon a todas y que por palabras del líder fue un obsequio de un "dios"!

¡¿su carta de triunfo!?-asuka decia asombrada

¡En otro lado!

¡¿Lo liberaron!?- Haruka decia mirando el techo

¡¿Liberaron que!?- hibari preguntaba nerviosa

¡¿Lo liberaron!?- rin quien estaba encerrada decia asustada

¡A si es….es nuestro turno de utilizar nuestro poder verdadero ni siquiera ese hombre le ganara!- Haruka decia nerviosa

¡Es mentira…esa bestia no es ningún regalo, el idiota ese se dejó comprar por esa bestia!- rin decia nerviosa

¡¿Entonces porque nos contó de ella!?- Haruka recriminaba

¡Fue para que comprendieran que no debían soltarla!- rin caía de rodillas

¡Hibari se asustaba y sentía los fuertes golpes que se escuchaban afuera!

¡¿Qué tipo de bestia!?- hibari preguntaba

¡Un Dragon!- hibari se asustaba

¡El imbécil director además de la maldición que le puso a las alumnas, por si algo ocurría usaría a ese monstruo para conquistar el mundo shinobi!- rin decia nerviosa , rin le contaba todo a hibari sobre la maldición de las shinovis y ella lo transmitía por su mente

¡Las shinovis peleaban contra yomi!

¡Vallan a buscar a hibari-chan…yo me ocupo de ella!-ikaruga decia chocando armas

¡No te dejaremos!- katsu decia nerviosa

¡Hay que encontrar a hibari y ayudar a broly rápido es nuestra prioridad!- ikaruga gritaba pensando en el Saiyajin

¡Todas hacían caso y salían del sitio, cada una se encontraba con su respectivo contrincante que creo que ya saben quiénes son de cada una!

En la pelea de ikaruga yomi le contaba sobre quien era y que su familia asi como las demás ricas mataron a la suya de hambre

¡estoy segura que ese hombre también vivió una gran vida!- yomi hablaba de broly y eso rego la copa en la ninja

¡¿Qué dijiste!?- ikaruga decia enojada

¡No sabes nada, habla de mi lo que quieras pero no hables asi del, su vida fue un infierno peor que la vida de todas juntas!- ikaruga decia enojada y yomi se asustaba por verla asi

¡Entonces me iré contra ti!- yomi decia arrojándose contra ikaruga de nuevo

¡¿Qué paso!? ¡¿Por qué no escucho nada!?- rin decia mirando el techo

¡Lejos de la academia vemos a un broly sin un rasguño y a un Dragon muerto molido a golpes!

¡Broly sentía a sus amigas y se arrojaba corriendo hacia a la academia, todas se asombraban al ver a broly de nuevo

¡¿Pero qué…..!? ¿y el Dragon?- todas las shinovis quedaban asombradas y asustadas al ver al monstruo muerto y a broly correr

¡¿Quién es el!?- se dijeron todas

¡Broly miraba en la puerta una esfera verde y de un golpe la destruia entrando para ver a ikaruga y a yomi quien estaba herida!

¡Maldición!- yomi decia mirando a broly quien la miraba serio

¡Broly!- ikaruga decia sonriendo y mirando al Saiyajin

¡¿Lo derroto!?- yomi decia muy nerviosa

¡¿Estás bien broly!? ¡¿no te duele nada!?- ikaruga preguntaba al Saiyajin quien negaba con la cabeza y la sentaba en el hombro

¡el Saiyajin iba a salir pero ikaruga lo detenía!

¡Espera antes de irme te contare algo, cuando me viste en la televisión fue por una adopción que hizo la familia…..a mí!- ikaruga decia dejando asombrada a yomi

¡y broly es un hombre que perdió a su familia…..pero nos tiene a nosotras!- ikaruga abrazaba a broly de la cabeza y el Saiyajin sonreía para irse!

¡El Saiyajin salía corriendo del sitio para llegar a donde asuka irrumpiendo como un toro!

¿¡Que!?- homura decia asombrada

¡Broly!- asuka abrazaba al Saiyajin muy feliz

¡¿Derroto a ese Dragon!?- homura decia asombrada

¡el Saiyajin miraba serio a homura quien se asustaba pero asuka lo calmaba con una caricia

¡Está bien broly, yo que ellas no son malas, solo están siendo controladas!- asuka decia mirando a homura

¡Si ellas pierden morirán!- ikaruga asombrando un poco al Saiyajin para mirarlas

¡Es nuestro destino y lo aceptamos con gusto!- homura decia enojada

¡¿Quién…..las va….a matar!?- broly preguntaba enojado asombrando a homura

¡Arriba broly, hay que ir arriba!- asuka e ikaruga apuntaban al techo y broly iba a salir volando pero homura preguntaba nerviosa

¡¿Por qué no me matan!?- preguntaba homura

¡broly no es un asesino!- ikaruga contestaba y homura lo miraba seria

¡¿Confías en el!?- homura preguntaba asombrada

¡Todas nosotras pondríamos nuestras vidas en el sin pensarlo dos veces!- las dos responden a la vez y homura se asombraba para mirar al Saiyajin quien le sonreía dejando su seriedad

El Saiyajin llegaba a donde estaban katsu luchando contra hikage quien se ponía nerviosa

¡Broly estas bien!- katsu saltaba al Saiyajin para abrazarlo el Saiyajin sentía el abrazo y sonreía el!

¡es el!- la peli verde decia asombrada

¡El Saiyajin miraba el techo y katsu saltaba encima de broly como una doncella!

¡Lo siento, mi príncipe llego!- katsu decia sonriendo y broly salía volando destruyendo el techo

¡Ese chico que asombroso!- hikage decia asombrada y yomi llegaba

¡Lo es…..cuando veo su rostro veo que sufrió mucho!- yomi decia cabizbaja e hikage también

¡No nos mató…..!

¡Él nos quiere salvar!- homura llegaba con las dos

¡¿a nosotras!?- decían las 3 asombradas

¡Broly llegaba donde estaban yagyuu y hibari pues yagyuu llego antes al llegar Haruka se asombraba

¡Imposible….!- la chica decia asustada

¡Brolyyyyyy!- las dos abrazaban al Saiyajin quien se dejaba abrazar contento

¡Broly no la derrotes!- hibari decia muy nerviosa

¡Tranquila hibari-chan, broly no ahora eso!- asuka decia mirando al Saiyajin quien asentía y tomaba a las dos quienes abrazaban al Saiyajin el Saiyajin de un fuerte estallido salía volando atravesando el techo pero sin que ninguna de las chicas

¡Haruka solo miraba al susodicho salir volando!

¡Es un chico asombroso!- mirai aparecía sonriendo

¡Si…..solo no se describir con palabras…..parece que nos equivocamos con el…..él no es un monstruo, el quiere proteger lo que ama!-Haruka decia sonriendo y Mirari igual

¡Broly hay que derrotar al que está arriba!- hibari decia y broly asentía para poner nuevamente ese rostro de furia para llegar arriba donde sentía un ki pero al mirar era homura!

¡¿Tu otra vez!?- ikaruga decia algo molesta

¡Broly solo la miraba serio!

¡Solo puedes pasar si me matas!- homura decia sonriendo

¡Detente!- ikaruga le gritaba a homura, broly no movía un musculo

¡Bienvenidos elegidos!- una luz se hacía presente y un hombre hablaba

¡Tú debes ser ese hombre que derroto a mi Dragon!- la voz decia a broly quien solo miraba serio

¡¿Doungen-sama!?- homura se asombraba

¡Homura tú y todos ustedes son los elegidos!- el hombre decia con dos pergaminos en la mano

¡¿Qué planea hacer!?- homura preguntaba

¡Con ustedes como recipientes fusionare el poder del yin y el yang!- decia el hombre

¡¿Qué pero es un tabú!?- homura se asombraba pero en ese momento se arrodillaba como si la electrocutaran

¡No me desafíes, la academia serpiente es solo un simple trampolín para mis ambiciones…ahora que me he aliado con alguien más!- el hombre decia sonriendo

¡¿Aliado!?- preguntaba homura broly por otro lado se enojaba cada vez mas

¡En ese momento todas llegaban de la academia serpiente!

¿¡Qué está pasando!?- yomi preguntaba

¡Doungen…..nos traiciono!- homura decia enojada a mas no poder por recordar su antigua traición y todas se sorprendían

¡Sabía que tramaba algo!- decia Haruka

¡En otras palabras…..!- hikage tomaba del hombro a katsu ¡el es nuestro objetivo!- la peli verde decia y todas liberaban su aura pero….

¡Broly realmente molesto miraba al anciano y todas al verlo se miraban y sonreían!

¡Parece que nuestro broly también quiere pisotearlo!- asuka decia sonriendo y todas asentían

¡¿Ese chico!? ¡tal vez pudo con mi Dragon pero no podrá contra el pergamino unido!- el anciano decia arrogante

¡Ha, nada puede con nuestro hombre, mejor ríndete ahora que puedes, o sino….!- katsu decia sonriendo y todas incluso la academia serpiente asentía

¡Pues veámoslo!- el hombre arrojaba los pergaminos y asuka y homura brillaban desapareciendo del sitio pero había una esfera roja

¡broly al ver esto se enojaba más…..al punto de casi salir disparado pero unos ninja robots se hacían al frente pero el Saiyajin de una fuerte embestida destrozaba a cada uno y entraba en la barrera shinobi donde estaban asuka y homura

¡Veamos qué tan fuerte eres realmente OROCHI!- el hombre liberaba un gigantesca criatura con tentáculos de cabeza

¡el Saiyajin al ver esa criatura….sin perder ningún tiempo ni esfuerzo se arrojaba contra la bestia y de un simple golpe la despedazaba completamente

¡ALÉJATE DE MIS AMIGAS!- el Saiyajin gritaba despedazando a la bestia y regresando con homura y asuka al lugar donde estaban todas nuevamente

Pd: que esperaban…..es broly esa cosa no le llegaba ni a los talones

¡Al llegar todas se asombraban y el Saiyajin con homura y asuka en sus brazos bajaba donde todas incluso la academia serpiente abrazaban al Saiyajin quien al sentir esos abrazos sonreía de felicidad

¡¿El pergamino unido….derrotado de un golpe!?- doungen decia asombrado y de rodillas

¡¿Cómo se atreven!?- doungen iba a salir del sitio pero el Saiyajin lo tomaba del cuello enojándose y haciendo brillar sus ojos

¡Suéltame!- decia el hombre

¡Broly déjalo por favor tenemos que preguntarle algo!- ikaruga le pedía a broly quien soltaba al hombre pero mirándolo con ira el hombre se asustaba

¡Rin y kiriya llegaban al sitio!

¡¿Ese hombre es normal!?- rin decia asombrada

¡Si derroto a esa bestia…..ya deberías saberlo!- kiriya decia sonriendo a su ex discípula

¡Cuando se trata de proteger lo que ama….para el no existe imposibles!- kiriya daidouji aparecían en el sitio y se hacían frente a doungen

¡Mejor ríndete si no quieres que broly te mate!- kiriya decia apuntando al Saiyajin quien lo miraba enojado y el susodicho se asustaba apretando un botón de su diente y la escuela empezaba a temblar

¡¿Qué hiciste maldito!?- rin decia a doungen

¡Como director es mi responsabilidad derrumbar la academia Jajajajaajaj!- el hombre empezaba a reír y la escuela empezaba a derrumbarse

¡Broly se enfurecía para tomar a doungen y con un fuerte grito lo estrellaba en el techo dejándolo con los ojos blancos todos miraban con un rostro cómico la escena!

¡La academia hay que ayudar!- ikaruga decia

¡Los planos son difíciles…..!- homura iba a decir algo pero broly sin perder el tiempo salía con un Super estallido de velocidad y tomaba a cada uno para sacarlos de la academia y después entraba en ella para sacar en un gran tumulto a todas las chicas

Pd: como goku y trunks salvaron a la gente en la película de los androides

La academia se prendía completamente en llamas y se desplomaba pero todas miraban asombradas como el Saiyajin sacaba a todas las alumnas

¡Increíble, no es humano!- Haruka decia sonrojada mirando al Saiyajin y todas las de la academia serpiente igual

¡Ese es nuestro héroe!- las de la academia hanzou decían ruborizadas mirando al Saiyajin quien al bajar a todas que estaban en shock sonreía

¡No morirá ningún amigo mío!- broly decia sonrojando a todas quienes después sonreían para mirar al Saiyajin y aplaudirle en señal de admiración

¡el Saiyajin de forma inocente empezaba a hacer lo mismo y todas soltaban una risilla al verlo!

¡Nuestro adorable broly!- todas decían en su mente mirando al Saiyajin

¡fin del capitulo 10


	10. Chapter 10

**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria con este capitulo damos inico a la segunda temporada, espero les guste mucho tambien quisiera recomendar la teoria de mi amigo** **Fedbax25 es sobre freezing y la verdad me gusto mucho, es muy buena de verdad, bueno sin mas que decir a leer, todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**

 **Super Senran kagura: capítulo 11 especial: una nueva era: vamos a la piscina:**

Tras los acontecimientos pasados, con la academia tenbi pasado unos días de relajación las shinovis descansan muy tranquilamente pero por otro lado ocurren ciertas cosas

¡Dos shinovis peleaban entre si una con unos guantes muy grandes!

¡Vamos, yozakura-san!- una se refería a la de grandes guantes mientras peleaban entre si una de ellas tenía un kimono blanco como la nieve y cabello purpura, luchando como shinovis pero la de kimono se le notaba mucha ventaja

¡Super arte oculta shinobi!- las dos se decían atacándose con sus mejores poderes, la chica de grandes guantes caía de rodillas

¡No podía ser otra que yumi!- decia la chica derrotada

¡No, en esta batalla pudo ganar cualquiera!- decia la chica de kimono

¡Estabas muy ansiosa!- decia la shinobi de forma natural a su compañera

¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! – decia la shinobi algo intranquila

 **¡En otro lado!-**

¡Parecía una especie de iglesia muy muy lejos!

¡¿Qué estas mirando!?- una voz de alguien con actitud arrogante decia

¡Solo observo un poco cierta zona de este mundo!- decia alguien parecido a un cura

¡¿Un lugar!?- decia el sujeto

¡Si, estaba investigando para unos experimentos y me encontré con algo extraño…un lugar de ninjas!- decia el clérigo algo loco

¡¿y eso te llamo la atención…!? ¡Valla son unas bellezas!- el sujeto miraba un cristal y sacaba la lengua lamiéndose los labios

¡Si…serán perfectas para mis proyectos!- decia el otro riendo sádicamente

¡Por ahora continuemos con el plan y luego ya veremos!- decia el otro sádicamente para reírse

¡ **En otro lugar!**

¡Comenzara una nueva lucha!, ¡que divertido!- una chica rubia decia hablando por un teléfono con otras a su lado

¡Dos estaban a su lado una con mascara de demonio y otras dos las miraban nerviosas!

¡yumi-chan y yozakura-chan bienvenidas!- decia una tierna niña metida debajo de un katsu-¡vamos entren! – decia la niña

¡No gracias tengo calor por el entrenamiento!- decia una de las chicas molesta

¡Parece que se molestó!- decia la chica metida en el kotatsu

¡¿Estas molesta por que no entrene contigo!?- la chica rubia decia burlona

¡Claro que no!- decia yumi con el rostro volteado

¡No te molestes…..mira una carta para ti!- la chica le pasaba la carta pero no la recibía

¡Nos invitan a un spad resort! ¿Qué es eso?- la niña preguntaba

¡Es un lugar donde hay aguas termales, saunas y demás!- respondía la de cabello azul que tenía grandes guanteletes

¡Genial! ¡Quiero ir!- respondía la niña

¡También yo! ¡y yo!- la rubia y la de la máscara respondían

¡No deben, todas están poseídas por el mal! ¡Mal! ¡Mal! ¡Mal!- yumi apuntaba a todas las cosas que hacían y tenían poniendo enojadas a todas

¡Por cierto! ¡Escuche que hay un hombre ninja!- la niña decia dejando con un rostro asombrado a todas

¿Qué tonterías sales ahora?- yumi decia algo molesta

¡No es mentira….es un rumor que se está expandiendo!- la niña con un puchero decia como una niña adorable

¡¿Así!? ¿Y de que academia es?- yumi nuevamente decia sarcástica

¡hanzou,es lo que escuche!-¡además, dice que es muy apuesto…..como un modelo!- decia la chica soñando

¡Ehh eso si es interesante! – la chica rubia decia algo interesada

¡Seguro solo es un rumor nada más!- yumi decia cruzada de brazos

¡Las cosas pasaron igual con su juego de pechos y ganando la ida al spa!

 **¡En otro lugar!**

¡Vemos a las de la academia tenbi caminando con ropa de civil sujetándose el estómago!

¡Aunque nos haya salvado….nuestra pobre escuela no!- homura decia sosteniéndose el estomago

¡Es una lástima!- mirai decia igual

¡Estos tiempos son duros para los pobres!- yomi decia a hora

¡Pero le debemos la vida ese chico!- Haruka decia y todas recordaban como broly luchaba y las protegía junto a las de hanzou

¡Se vio tan genial cuando derroto a ese monstruo y nos salvó!- Haruka decia con sus manos en el pecho y corazones saliendo de la cabeza

¡No lo negare!- yomi decia ruborizada y todas asentían

En ese momento al caminar se encontraban con alguien que inmediatamente reconocieron

¡¿Broly!?- todas miraban al Saiyajin quien andaba de civil, el Saiyajin tenía una camisa de color blanco y una chaqueta negra que se ajustaba a su físico cosa que notaban las mujeres pero las de tenbi se ruborizaban al mirarlo, pantalones estilo marcial y su piel amarrada en su cintura

¡El Saiyajin las miraba de forma muy inocente con algunas bolsas

¡Hola!- el Saiyajin sonreía levemente saludando

¡Ho…..hola!- ninguna se despegaba de su imagen

¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaban todas asombradas

¡Estoy…comprando!- el Saiyajin tomaba una manzana y al mirarla todas se les caía la baba broly notaba esto

¿Tiene hambre?- broly preguntaba y todas se apenaban

El Saiyajin sacaba una caja de dulces y se las daba

¡¿Enserio!? ¡¿No la das?- todas decían mirando los dulces con inmensa felicidad y el guerrero asentía

¡Gracias!- las 5 abrazan al Saiyajin muy felices y el guerrero sonreía

¡Yo…..lo siento, ustedes no son malas!- el Saiyajin decia sonriendo y todas se apenaban

¡También lo sentimos, eres muy lindo gracias!- Haruka decia sonrojada y las 4 asentían

El guerrero asentía y salía del sitio las 5 se quedaban mirándolo

¡A espera!- Haruka iba tras el pero el Saiyajin salía volando y Haruka se resignaba

¡Gracias por salvarnos!- decia la chica mirándolo

¡Las 5 se sentaban cerca de la tienda y se comían los dulces que broly les dejo!

¡Que rico!- decia mirai como una niña y todas comían felices

¡Disculpen niñas, quería regarlas esto!- la señora de la tienda les regalaba un boleto de lotería y pues al intentarlo las 5 ganaban el viaje al spa con un banquete poniéndolas muy felices

¡En otro lado!

¡Por fin están terminando la reconstrucción miyabi!- una chica hablaba con otra peliblanca

¡Si pero murasaki aun está en su cuarto!-una de cabello castaño decia algo triste y todas

¡Ojala hubiera alguna forma de sacarla!- la de cabello castaño decia triste

¡la hay!- una chica rubia decia con un papelito

¡Deberías estar más triste perra, los mocos le quedarían bien a ti!- la peli castaña regañaba a la rubia pero era "masoquista" (ya saben el resto)

¡¿ y qué es eso!? – una de las chicas preguntaba

¡Es un spa de lujo!- la niña decia contenta

¿¡Cómo lo conseguiste!?- preguntaba otra

¡La chica contaba que actuó de "cierta forma" y se lo arrojaron ganándose unos rostros aterrados

¡Es buena idea, vallan a descansar!- una maestra sexi a aprecia

¡Suzune-sensei! – decían las chicas mirando a su maestra

¡Las 4 fueron a sacar a su compañera de su cuarto para ir al spa!

NOTA: discúlpenme que lo resuma asi pero pues me supongo que ya todos saben cómo llegaron todas pero claro no esta tan resumido

¡En el spa!

¡Todas llegaban al spa muy contentas el primer equipo era el de yumi que miraban todo el sitio!

¡Qué grande!- decían todas mirando el sitio pero yumi estaba algo desanimada

¡te equivocas, todo esto es mal…..mal….mal!- yumi apuntaba a un grupo de chicas y un hombre alto en una tienda

¡No soy malvada!- asuka junto con todas mirando y el Saiyajin igual

¡¿Asuka-san!?- yumi decia asombrada

¡No solo yo…..todas vinimos!- asuka apuntaba a todas que llegaba y se reunían…..las 4 academias estaban en un solo punto

¡Estamos todas juntas!- hibari decían muy contenta

¡Oigan…!- yumi apuntaba con su dedo a broly

¡¿Qué hace este…..hombre aquí?!- yumi decia algo sonrojada y todas las demás se ruborizaban igual

¡Es nuestro querido broly!- asuka y todas las de hanzou abrazaban al Saiyajin que se dejaba abrazar

¡¿Nuestro…..nuestro!?- yumi decia ruborizada

¡Wow…es muy apuesto! ¿él es ese hombre shinobi!?- una de las shinovis decia y todas solo miraban al Saiyajin sonrojadas

¡Es…...muy guapo!-las dos rubias de las dos academias nuevas lo miraban sonrojadas, el Saiyajin solo las miraba de forma inocente

¡Oigan, él también es nuestro broly!- Haruka y todas de tenbi lo abrazaban igual de acarameladas que las de hanzou

¿Pero…..el estará aquí?- una de la academia miyabi decia seria

¡Estaremos bien, nuestro broly es alguien de corazón muy puro!- ikaruga decia abrazando y mirando al Saiyajin de forma muy adorable

¡Bueno, como sea!- las demás academias decían estoicas

¡Además…esta vez no habrán luchas asi que relajémonos!- asuka decia muy contenta

¡Sí!- yumi respondía con una linda sonrisa

¡Todas se iban a cambiar pero el Saiyajin fascinado por el agua se quedaba mirándola como un niño adorable jugando con ella!

¡¿Qué hace!?- yumi preguntaba mirando al Saiyajin igual que todas

¡A él le encanta el agua!- asuka decia con una sonrisa y todas lo veían algo extrañadas

¡el guerrero metía su cara al agua y sentía como las gotas de agua caía en su cara haciéndolo sentir bastante bien!

¡Qué chico más raro!- decia la líder de la academia miyabi

¡Todas iban a cambiarse en los vestidores el Saiyajin entraba con ellas pues su prioridad más grande era la protección de sus chicas y él iba a donde ellas, claramente a ellas no le importaban en lo absoluto

¡¿Esper…...él va a entrar con ustedes?- todas miraban la escena con un rostro sonrojado

¡Con broly no nos molesta….como les dijimos él tiene un corazón muy puro!- asuka decia y todas entraban

¡Eso si no lo sabíamos…..suertudas!- las de tenbi decían muy enojadas

¡Qué suerte!- la rubia de la academia miyabi decia con un puchero

¡El Saiyajin se hacía en la puerta mientras todas se cambiaban de forma natural, para ellas era como si un hermano pequeño o el mismo novio las viera!

¡Todas se cambiaban pero miraban por todos lados por si el Saiyajin las espiaba pero nada!

¡No importa cuando lo busquen él no las espiara!- katsu gritaba a todas que se ruborizaban

¡¿Cómo demonios pueden cambiarse frente al!?- yumi decia muy sonrojada pensando quien sabe que

¡Ese chico es el mal en persona!- la chica decia con un fuerte grito

¡Te equivocas yumi-san…broly no es malo él no lo hace con esa intención!- asuka gritaba muy fuerte

¡Es verdad…..él lo hace porque nos quiere cuidar!- hibari gritaba igualmente

¡es cierto! ¡no lo acusen sin conocerlo!- yagyuu decia seria

¡si es verdad, además él está aquí con nosotras, él no las está molestando!- katsu decia ahora

¡Ya déjenlo no lo molesten!- Haruka era ahora quien gritaba- ¡él no les está haciendo nada!- homura era ahora quien decia seria

¡Mientras no se meta conmigo, no diré nada, que haga lo que quiera!- la líder de miyabi decia

¡Todas se cambiaban y salían jugar el Saiyajin salía con asuka, broly salía sin camisa y todas las presentes solo se perdían en su físico pero en sus cicatrices

¡Pobrecito….¿eso te lo hizo el Dragon!?- homura salía y miraba las heridas de broly

¡No estás las tiene desde hace mucho!- asuka respondía y homura se asombraba

¡¿pero qué clase de monstruo te hizo esto!?- homura decia muy asombrada y asuka reía de forma nerviosa -¡Bueno almenos estas bien-

¡¿Por cierto…como luzco!?- la chica modelaba al guerrero quien la miraba de forma curiosa

¡Pues estas completa!- broly de forma torpe contestaba y homura le salía una gota de sudor

¡Un shinobi debe estar preparada para lo peor!- una de las de miyabi a aprecia en traje de baño

¡Ha, tu no conoces nada!- homura decia enojada

¡Tranquilícense!- asuka decia nerviosa

¡Broly por otro lado sentía algo extraño por los alrededores y empezaba a enojarse para mirar por los lugares!

¡¿Qué pasa broly!?- asuka decia mirando al Saiyajin quien estaba serio

¡Algo …raro se acerca!- el Saiyajin decia muy serio y asuka como homura se ponían serias

¡Miyabi por otro lado solo miraba la escena extrañada!

¡Broly, pase lo que pase, no destruyas el spa!- asuka decia nerviosa

¡¿Destruir el spa!? ¡¿no estarás exagerando asuka!?- miyabi decia algo burlona

¡yumi por otro lado sentía algo raro y el Saiyajin igual!

¡¿Qué es esto!?- asuka decia sintiéndolo- ¡es igual al abuelo!

En otro lado un grupo extraño frente a una fogata miraban la escena

¡Es la hora!- decían el grupo misterioso

¡En ese momento aparecían un grupo de shinovis asombrando a todas y al Saiyajin!

¡¿Qué son estos!? ¡¿Shinovis!?- asuka decia nerviosa

¡No…son más temibles!- miyabi y su grupo se juntaban igual que todos

¡Luchemos juntos!- homura decia sacando sus armas

¡Pero…..el Saiyajin sin perder nada de tiempo tomaba a todas con su antebrazo como una llave de latigazo igual que killer bee de naruto y con una Super velocidad atrapaba a todas las shinovis para después salir por una zona del tejado y lanzarlas muy lejos de un fuerte grito

¡Todas las shinovis estaban solo mirando al Saiyajin sin reflejar palabra…las nuevas ninjas estaban solo pasmadas!

¡In…increíble!- miyabi y yumi decían junto a sus compañeras que solo estaban heladas por el asombro

¡Ese es nuestro chico!- asuka decia muy feliz y todas asentían, las de tenbi solo sonreían

¡¿ese es…el nuevo shinobi!?- yumi decia realmente en shock y asuka asentía

¡asi es no hay rival para broly, el es invencible!- asuka decia giñando el ojo

¡En el otro lado!

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿Es verdad lo que vi!?- el grupo caían en el piso nerviosos mientras temblaban como gallinas

¡Broly estaba serio pero en un instante salía volando a un sitio donde había una zona montañosa de un fuerte movimiento al llegar buscaba por todos lados y de un fuerte golpe derrumba un árbol pero al observar, más de cerca veía que era un ave!

¡El Saiyajin la miraba por unos segundos pero al ver que no había nada raro se calmaba y salía del sitio…..el ave salía volando pero sus ojos se hacían rojos en una zona!

¡El Saiyajin llegaba con todas!

¡Eso fue asombroso…..su velocidad, movimientos…..no vi nada!- miyabi decia realmente en shock

¡Eso fue asombroso!- todas se acercaban al Saiyajin para adularlo este solo miraba de forma muy inocente a todas quienes lo veían

¡No es justo…no nos contaron que tenían a alguien tan fuerte!- una de la academia de yumi decia celosa

¡Bueno…mi novio tiene que estar conmigo!- katsu decia sonriendo y todas se celaban

¡¿Tu novio!?- ikaruga decia enojada

¡No es justo, katsu-chan….él es mío!- hibari decia nerviosa

¡Él y hibari-chan son míos!- yagyuu discutía

¡Ustedes….EL ES MIOOOOOOO!- asuka gritaba a todo pulmón abrazando al Saiyajin de la espalda

 **¡En otro lado!**

¡Bueno muéstrame!- una voz decia sentada recibiendo al ave que llegaba con sus ojos rojos

 **Fin del capítulo 11**


	11. Chapter 11

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 12: un nuevo inicio ¡el poder de un Saiyajin mutante!**

Era una hermosa noche y el clima frio se sentía por el ambiente, muchas personas caminaban por el lugar, familias, parejas etc. pero de todas se destacaba una bonita pareja que llamaba mucho la atención

¡Que linda noche!- asuka decia mirándola y broly solo la veía muy asombrado por su belleza, la belleza del ambiente era Super tranquila

¡El Saiyajin asentía y miraba todo el sitio, asuka le sonreía para tomarlo de la mano!

¡Ven andemos juntos!- asuka decia muy feliz ye l Saiyajin sonreía para asentir

¡El Saiyajin llevaba sus bolsas y caminaban muy felices ambos, encontrándose con una chica conocida para ellos!

¡¿Yumi-chan!?- asuka saludaba y la chica contestaba de forma muy educada

¡Hola asuka-chan, hola broly-kun!- yumi saludaba de forma muy linda y el Saiyajin sonreía

¡¿Qué hacen!? ¿Una cita?- la chica decia de forma burlona sonrojando a asuka pero ella sonreía

¡Algo asi!- asuka decia abrazando más al Saiyajin

¡Qué envidia…..ustedes son la atención de la gente!- yumi decia mirando todos los alrededores, la gente los miraba pues ambos se veían muy bien juntos

¡Bueno….también estamos compramos algunas cosas!- asuka decia apuntando las bolsas que llevaba broly

¡Tengo que comprarle unas orejas de gato a katsu-chan pero no se para que!- asuka decia de forma pensativa

¡Entonces vamos!- yumi tomaba a asuka y a broly a la vez y los llevaba con ella

¡En otro lugar!

¡Se puede observar a un chico castaño caminando por el lugar con una chica rubia!

¡la presidenta está preocupada por kiba!- el chico decia muy pensativo caminando con toda la gente

¡si, espero que este bien!- decia la chica rubia con un semblante triste

¡En ese momento yumi y los dos chicos pasaban por sus lados pero broly al pasar se quedaba mirándolo algo serio!

¡Qué bellezas! ¡Mira esos cuerpos! - el chico decia con un rostro muy pervertido y la rubia se ponía celosa

¡Pero….ese chico es peculiar!- la chica rubia decia y ahora el chico se ponía celoso

¡Bah! ¡Solo es musculo nada más!- el chico decia de forma arrogante pero algo en su muñeca aparecida

¡no digas eso compañero…..lo sentí por un segundo…..tiene un poder monstruoso!- la voz decia con bastante nervios

¡¿De verdad!?- decia el chico despreocupado

¡Solo fue por un segundo pero….sentí como si me pisara como un insecto!- la voz se decia para sí mismo muy nerviosa imaginándose a el y un colosal pie hacia el

¡Bueno, que importa!- el chico trataba de actuar genial frente a la rubia quien solo sonreía y se iban

¡¿Acaso es verdad lo que sentí!? ¡Imposible….pareciera como si me tomara en su mano y pudiera aplastarme cuando quisiera!- la voz decia muy temblorosa

¡en otro lado!

¡Los tres entraban en la tienda y asuka se quedaba mirando los adornos broly se quedaba mirando los adornos de forma muy inocente!

¡Tendrás que esperar tu regalo!- asuka se le acercaba y le decia de forma muy linda

¡Por otro lado yumi se miraba en el espejo con orejas de gato!

¡Qué adorable, esto también es justicia!- decia yumi muy contenta

¡Asuka-san! ¿¡Que te parece estas!?- yumi decia mirando a asuka quien tenía orejas de conejo

¡Esas son de conejo asuka-san!- yumi decia a la chica

¡Lo sé pero quiero unas que me hagan ver linda…..y más para mi lindo broly!- asuka se apegaba a broly quien le sonreía como siempre

¡Broly cuando haga esto tienes que poner tu brazo alrededor de mi hombro!- asuka decia tomando el brazo del Saiyajin y poniéndolo en su hombro el Saiyajin se quedaba mirando la escena pero se sentía muy bien por alguna razón ¡

¡broly-kun aún no tiene experiencia eh!- yumi decia de forma burlona

¡Los tres salían del sitio caminando de forma normal, platicando cosas pero broly e quedaba pensando en el chico que conoció y ponía un rostro serio y algo molesto!

¡Es…maligno!- decia broly en su mente

 _ **¡Puede ser igual que las bestias de bamba!-**_ se pensaba el Saiyajin en su mente pensando en la criatura que está dentro del chico

¡Broly! ¿Qué pasa?- asuka y yumi preguntaban de forma muy inocente

¡Eh a no, pensaba en algo extraño!- broly respondía

¿¡Será…un youma!?- yumi preguntaba

¡¿Yo u…mal!?- preguntaba broly

¡Youma, son seres malignos los cuales debemos combatir broly, debes tener cuidado con ellos!- asuka respondía y broly asentía

¡Por cierto, homura y tu son ahora más cercanas eh!- yumi decia sonriendo

¡si, broly no les hizo daño porque él no le gusta lastimar a no ser que sea necesario!- asuka respondía sonriendo

¡En otro lado!

¡Achu! Homura y toda la academia serpiente vestían de ropa de santa! ¡Homura estornudaba

¡No deberíamos estar aquí, deberíamos entrenar!- homura decia seria mirando a todas

¡Tú quieres un pavo! ¡y nosotras necesitamos trabajar para eso!- yomi respondía sonriendo

¡Además…quiero que broly me vea asi!- decia yomi algo sonrojada y todas se sonrojaban para asentir

¡si pero…debemos ser más fuertes! ¡ya se!- homura empezaba a correr en su posición muy rápido

¡Entrenaremos las piernas mientras conseguimos el pavo!- la chica decia y todas obligatoriamente lo hacían mientras llamaban la atención de la gente

¡Mientras tanto en otro lugar asuka y yumi se probaban sus ropas mientras broly miraba las prendas de forma normal, las mujeres se quedaban mirando al Saiyajin pero no por las ropas sino su imagen

¡Que guapo es! ¡Si esta genial!- todas se rumoreaban mientras broly miraba comiendo un dulce

¡Broly…! ¿Cómo, luzco?- asuka salía con una vestimenta de falda azul y un top el Saiyajin la miraba de forma natural

¡Recuerda lo que te dije!- la chica le giñaba el ojo y broly captaba la palabra

¡Ahh estas…muy linda!- el Saiyajin decia sonriendo y la chica se sonrojaba mas

¡¿y yo!?- yumi preguntaba con un traje de santa

¡Linda!- respondía el Saiyajin haciéndolas sonrojar para mirarse y sonreír

¡Tras esto los tres estaban en una cafetería!

¡Broly es muy adorable!- yumi decia mirando al Saiyajin

¡Lo es! ¡Mira lo que nos compró!- asuka sacaba un anillo asombrando a yumi

¡Hizo muchas misiones especiales y nos compró esto cuando lo vimos una vez en una vitrina!- asuka tocaba el anillo muy feliz

¡Valla que detallista!- yumi le sonreía a broly quien comía

¡Por cierto yumi-can! ¿Cuándo tendrás un celular?- asuka preguntaba

¡Tal vez después!- yumi respondía con un tono muy lindo

¡¿Broly ya tiene uno!?- yumi preguntaba

¡Si se lo dimos todas pero como él no se separa de ninguna no le hace falta!- asuka respondía de forma normal

¡Eso es maravilloso, deben sentirse feliz por tener a alguien fuerte a su lado!-yumi decia con algo de envidia

¡No solo a nosotras, el protegerá a cualquiera que lo necesite!- asuka decia muy sonrojada mirando a broly

¡El día pasaba normal, las dos chicas caminaban con el Saiyajin a un lado, muchas intentaba acercarse pero broly ponía un rostro de "si te acercas date por muerto" y eso los ahuyentaba!

¡Durante la caminata se escuchaba el grito de una chica y eran dos sujetos que la intentaban acosar, los hombres miraban pero ninguno se acercaba!

¡Que asquerosos!- asuka decia asqueada, el Saiyajin iba a acercarse pero una voz lo detenía

¡Oigan aléjense de esa adorable mujer!- la voz del castaño hacia presencia y todos volteaban a verla, broly se enojaba pero era por sentir su aura maligna

Pd: ustedes ya saben quién es

¡issei-san espera!- la rubia lo detenía pero el con una sonrisa le decia que lo dejara en sus manos

¡¿y ese!?- asuka preguntaba de forma extrañada y broly se enojaba mas

¡Muy bien prepa…..! ¡Pow! – de un golpe el chico era derribado por los dos sujetos!

¡¿Un demonio!?- ¡que debilucho!- los dos reían de forma cómica mientras el castaño se ponía de pie con mucho dolor

¡Ya verán! – el chico se iba a arrojar pero de un rodillazo era dejado en el suelo todos cerraban sus ojos por el dolor

¡issei-san!- la rubia gritaba mientras los dos se ponían a un lado

¡Ya veraz estúpido!- el sujeto tiraba un puño pero broly lo detenía en el acto asombrando a todos

¡Tú quien te crees…!-¡crash!- broly tomaba a los dos de la cara y los estrellaba en el piso dejándolos inconscientes asombrando a los dos

La gente se asombraba y aplaudía al Saiyajin quien se acercaba a al castaño furioso

¡Broly eso fue genial!- asuka saltaba al Saiyajin muy contenta el Saiyajin mutante olvidaba al castaño y se alegraba

¡Es cierto!- yumi decia muy feliz

¡A no….gracias!- la rubia se acercaba y se inclinaba

¡También de mi parte gracias!- la mujer acosada se inclinaba y sonreía y el chico solo lloraba cómicamente

¡Maldición!- decia el chico llorando de forma cómica¡

¡Los dos sujetos salían de forma shinobi del sitio dejando a las nerviosas!

¡La mujer se acercaba a broly y le daba un beso en la mejilla poniendo celosa a asuka!

¡Gracias de nuevo, guapo!- la mujer le giñaba el ojo y salía del sitio!

¡El chico se ponía de pie molesto con ayuda de la rubia pero broly sentía algo raro y de forma inmediata tomaba a asuka y a yumi haciéndolas ruborizar para salir a una Super velocidad dejando a todos mirándolo

¡¿y ese que le paso!?- decia el castaño

¡No sé pero es muy fuerte!- la rubia decia poniendo enojado al chico

¡Yo hubiera podido contra ellos pero me contuve!- decia de forma cómica para sacar una risilla de la rubia

¡¿Pero….quien era el!? ¡¿Será de alguna fracción!?- se decia para después su mano hablar

¡Quien quiera que sea….es aterrador!- decia la voz nerviosa

¡Broly corría a toda velocidad pero un regalo se caía!

¡Espera broly…se me cayó!- asuka decia y broly se detenía

¡Se nota que es serio…..yo iré por el broly sigue sin mí!- yumi decia bajándose y lleno al obsequio

¡El Saiyajin asentía aunque nervioso y salía del sitio!

 **¡En otra zona vemos a las 4 shinovis de hanzou mirando a dos mujeres**!

¡Ya verán!- katsu decia molesta y las demás se ponían en pose de combate

¡Les haremos ver la diferencia entre ustedes y nosotras….las eliminaremos!- dos chicas bonitas de cabello blanco decían estoicas dentro de la barrera shinobi

¡Todas se arrojaban contra las chicas pero broly de un fuerte grito destruia la pared y entraba con asuka quien saltaba del para dar giros y ponerse frente a las shinovis junto con broly!

¡¿Qué!? ¡¿La destruyo!?- las dos decían sudando y mirando al chico

¡Broly!- todas decían contentas mientras el Saiyajin miraba a las peliblancas muy molesto

¡¿Quién eres!? ¡Responde!.- las dos decían molestas mirando al Saiyajin

¡Ha este es su fin!- katsu decia sonriendo y todas sonreían

¡Broly acabalas!- katsu decia animando al Saiyajin quien miraba serio a las dos

¿¡Que nos derrotara!? ¡Qué tontería!- una arrojaba una patada a una gran velocidad pero broly la tomaba de la pierna molesto asombrando a la chica

¡¿Qué!?- dijeron las dos

¡El Saiyajin la arrojaba fuerte hacia la otra haciéndola caer!

¡Este tipo…..es fuerte!- decia la otra estoica mirando a broly quien las miraba serio

¡Vallase…..no toquen a mis amigas!- broly decia realmente molesto para empezar a caminar hacia ellas

¡ha, no te creas….!- las dos no pudieron decir mas pues broly arrojaba un golpe clavándolo en el suelo produciendo un fuerte temblor haciendo temblar la ciudad y levantando una cortina de polvo y abriendo un gigantesco cráter!

¡Las dos estaban asustaban por ver tal cosa!

¡¿Quién es el!?- decían asustadas a mas no poder

¡Broly las miraba serio pero…..!

¡el Saiyajin volteaba a un lado para enojarse más!

¡Wow, no espere que existiera alguien asi!- un sujeto igual a un clérigo con una legua afuera decia riéndose

¡y yo que pensaba tomarme algo de estas bellezas!- el clérigo reía maniáticamente

¡¿Quién eres lunático!?- ikaruga decia nerviosa y todas lo miraban nerviosas

¡Oye, deja eso, es repulsivo!- una de las chicas decia asqueada

¡Jajajaja, vamos derrótenlo pues o lo tendré que hacer yo!- el sujeto sacaba una espada y una pistola asustando a todas

¡¿Qué va a hacer!?- yagyuu iba a arrojarse con su sombrilla igual que todas el cura apuntaba sus armas contra ellas pero el Saiyajin al ver eso se enfurecía tanto que se arrojaba contra el cura y lo tomaba de la cara para estrujarlo!

¡Suéltame!- el cura lo golpeaba con su espada pero esta se quebraba al toca a broly dejándolo asustado

¡Broly se enojaba tanto que sus ojos pasaban a una forma diferente por unos segundos y empezaban a caer rayos del cielo!

¡Broly cálmate!- ikaruga decia tratando de calmar al Saiyajin quien no escuchaba y solo apretaba la cara del cura para hacerlo gritar de dolor

¡Suéltalo!- las dos se arrojaban contra el Saiyajin pero asuka y las demás al ver esto se arrojaban contra ellas dándoles una patadas haciéndolas caer

¡el Saiyajin estaba tan molesto que ahora sus ojos perdían sus pupilas y el cielo se hacía negro

¡En otros lados se sentía un poder tan gigantesco que hacía a ciertos individuos de diferentes razas asustarse a mas no poder!

¡¿Qué…..es…..este monstruoso poder!?- tres personas en tres tronos decían sudando y completamente pálidos, sus súbditos estaban asustados a mas no poder

¡¿Qué es…..este poder!?- una chica de cabello rojo decia realmente asustada

¡Broly tiraba al cura al frente para mirarlo con un rostro perdido y lleno de rabia igual al que mostro cuando peleo contra vegeta la primera vez pero sin pupilas

¡El cura disparaba a broly pero sus balas al tocarlo se destruían!

¡¿Quién eres!?- decia el cura loco asustado mirando al Saiyajin acercarse cada paso hacia temblar el lugar donde estaban

¡Broly sacaba vapor de su boca y levantaba su mano para cargar energía pero las chicas se arrojaban con un fuerte abrazo!

¡Broly….cálmate, estamos bien!- asuka decia muy preocupada y todas también lo consolaban

¡Broly empezaba a calmarse y todo regresaba a la normalidad, broly se tranquilizaba en su totalidad!

¡Qué bueno!- asuka y todas lo abrazaban felices pero el cura y las dos ninjas estaban aterradas mirando la escena

¡En otro lado unas extrañas sombras desaparecían del sitio temblando!

Fin del capítulo 14


	12. Chapter 12

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo de la teoria, espero este capitulo les guste tambien los invito a seguir a mi amigo Fedbax25 que su teoria de freezing es muy buena sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 13: ¡el mundo de los demonios! ¡El mundo shinobi!**

¡Tras lo ocurrido con broly, en una zona lejana había un gigantesco Dragon rojo el cual se movía entre dimensiones pero al sentir algo que lo perturbo inmediatamente se detenía quedando completamente en shock!

¡En otro lado una pequeña niña con traje gótico estaba sentada en un árbol pero esta se levantaba de golpe!

¡Qué significa….! ¡Esto…..!- ¿rojo? ¡No era algo más….!- la niña decia asombrada y sudando

 **¡En Tokio!**

¡El cura loco y las dos ninjas miraban nerviosas al Saiyajin!

¡Es un monstruo!- las dos decían sudando y aterradas

¡Eso no es cierto!- katsu decia molesta por cómo le decían al Saiyajin y todas se ponían serias

¡Broly se quedaba mirando a los tres que salían del sitios nerviosos

¡Esto no ha terminado!- los tres salían del sitio corriendo

¡Esperen!- ikaruga iba a detenerlos pero broly la detenía

¡¿Broly!?- ikaruga decia mirando al Saiyajin quien miraba serio a los susodichos

¡Al caer la noche!

¡¿Issei, que te paso!?- el chico llegaba a la casa con su ama rías gremory

¡Unos demonios nos atacaron!- la rubia de nombre Asia argento decía a su ama

¡¿Demonios!?-¡¿y se puede saber que hacías a estas horas tan tarde!?- rías decia algo molesta

¡Lo siento, presidenta (su típica frase -_-) quería averiguar más del asunto con kiba pero no pude lo siento!- el chico decia lamentándose y la pelirroja lo abrazaba

¡ya descubriremos la razón del porque kiba se fue….por ahora….no quiero volverte a castigar!- rías decia con una sonrisa siniestra y un círculo mágico en su mano asustando al chico

¡Por cierto…..! ¿Quién fue el responsable de tal monstruoso poder?- rías decia seria mirando a los dos

¡Lo sentí también, fue increíble!- Asia decia asombrada

¡¿Poder!? ¡Yo no sentí nada!- el chico decia de forma curiosa pero torpe haciendo suspirar a la pelirroja

¡¿Tú lo sentiste verdad?!- rías hablaba al Dragon quien salía

¡Si…fue increíble!- el Dragon decia nervioso

En ese instante aparecía alguien de cabellera roja pero hombre de traje

¡¿Onii-sama!?- rías decia asombrada igual que todos

¡Hola chicos, vengo por el tema de hace rato….sobre tal poder descomunal!- el demonio quien era sirchez lucifer

¡Eso fue impresionante!- rías decia seria

¡¿Más impresionante que yo!?- el chico decia con tono arrogante

¡compañero, por tenerme no quiere decir que seas el más fuerte….además….ese poder hizo lucir hasta el mismo _**rojo**_ como un insecto!- el Dragon dejaba en shock a los presentes

¡¿Es chiste cierto!?- rías decia nerviosa

¡¿Rojo!?-preguntaba el castaño

¡Después te explicamos…pero solo te diré que es la entidad suprema en toda la existencia!- rías dejaba en shock al castaño

¡¿y ese poder….supero al great red?!- el rey demonio quedaba en shock sudando

¡¿Pero de donde es!? – rías decia nerviosa

¡No sé pero hay que averiguarlo!- sirchez decia nervioso y serio

 **¡En otro lado!**

¡Que poder tan impresionante!- un hombre con bata bebiendo vino decia

¡Jamás sentí tal poder!- un chico a su lado decia nervioso

¡¿Crees poder contra el!?- el hombre decia burlón

¡Jajajaja, por supuesto!- el chico decia sonriendo de forma nerviosa

 **En otro lugar**

¿No pudieron secuestrarlas?- un hombre decia vestido de santo

¡Apareció un sujeto aterrador, no fue nuestra culpa!- las gemelas decían defendiéndose

¡y tu…..me extrañas Fred!- el hombre decia burlón

¡Déjame en paz….la próxima vez lo matare, cuando tengamos todas las escalibar, solo falta una y podre matarlo!- el sacerdote exiliado decia sonriendo de forma sádica

¡y ustedes…recuerden que su jefa esta aliada al nuestro solo por el poder de liberarse de esos shinovis o lo que sea!- el santo decia dejando serias a las dos

¡Solo porque ella lo ordena…..nada más!- las dos salían del sitio con la cabeza gacha

 _ **¡Malditos!-**_ se dijeron en voz baja las dos

¡¿Realmente las necesitamos!?- Fred decia extrañado

¡Solo las necesitamos para encontrar la última….nada más!- el otro clérigo decia sonriendo

¡Al día siguiente!

¡Asuka entrenaba corriendo con el Saiyajin por todos lados hasta que llegaban a una enorme academia diferente a las otras!

¡Esta academia nunca la había visto!- la chica decia mirando la academia el Saiyajin se quedaba mirándola detalladamente

¡Siento…..mucho poder maligno aquí!- el Saiyajin decia mirando por todos lados y asuka se quedaba pensativa

¡¿Poder maligno!?- asuka decia mirando la academia muy seria el Saiyajin al verla recordaba las palabras de asuka y de poner su mano en el hombro

¡El Saiyajin ponía su mano alrededor del hombro sonrojándola!

¡Te protegeré…..asuka!- broly decia muy sonriente haciéndola sonrojar

¡Gracias!- la chica abrazaba al Saiyajin quien sentía algo en su pecho una sensación que nuca sintió antes

En ese momento los dos cuando iban a salir se topaban con una chica de cabello rojo y muy hermosa con el chico castaño y la rubia

¡Al momento de verse el castaño soltaba la palabra!

¡Eres tú de nuevo!- el chico decia apuntando al joven guerrero que lo miraba serio

¡Tú eres al que golpearon ayer!- asuka decia mirando a issei

¡¿Él fue quien te salvo!?- rías miraba a broly para asombrarse de su imagen y sonrojarse un poco

¡Buchou!- issei decia algo asombrado para mirar con enojo al Saiyajin

¡Óyeme deja de coquetearle!- issei ponía un rostro enojado y hacia enojar a asuka

¡Aléjate de mí chico!- asuka empujaba a issei quien se molestaba

¡¿Eres su novia!?- issei preguntaba mirándola

¡sí! ¿Por qué?- asuka decia sería el chico se quedaba mirando el cuerpo de la chica que llevaba una ropa de civil

¡Tienes un físico asombroso! – issei ponía un rostro pervertido cosa que asuka se cubría frente a él mirándolo con asco….broly en ese momento empezaba a enojarse pero para cuando la cosa iba a ser seria rías los detenía

¡Issei-san detente asi no debes portarte frente a quien te ayudo!- Asia regañaba a issei quien lo miraba con enojo pero broly solo estaba serio

¡Lo sentimos por eso!- Asia se disculpaba con los dos rías por otro lado estaba seria mirando al susodicho

¡Está bien, creo que mejor nos vamos!- asuka decia seria para tomar de la mano al Saiyajin y salir pero eran detenidos por rías

¡¿Tú fuiste quien derroto a esos demonios cierto!?- rías preguntaba seria y el Saiyajin se ponía de frente serio

¿¡Para que quieres saberlo!?- broly preguntaba serio

¡Porque quisiera ver tu poder!- rías sonreía con una sonrisa que intentara cautivarlo asuka se molestaba

¡Oye, deja de seducirlo tú!- asuka se ponía frente a rías y la miraba enoja rías solo la miraba con ego de superioridad

¡Oye no miras a buchou asi!- issei se enojaba pero cuando iba a ponerle una mano sobre asuka broly se enfurecía y lo tomaba del cuello asombrando a todos

¡NO LA….TOQUES!- broly se enojaba y empezaba a apretar el cuello de issei quien se intentaba zafar

¡Broly empezaba gritar y sus ojos pasaban a un color verdoso y empezaba a hacer temblar el suelo asombrando a rias y a asia

¡Broly espera, no lo mates!- asuka le decia a broly de forma calmada y el Saiyajin lo soltaba haciéndolo toser

¡Óyeme! ,¡¿ Porque hiciste eso!? – rías algo molesta decia ayudando a issei

¡Cállate, tu novio pervertido comenzó!- asuka decia enojada y broly miraba molesto

¡este poder…es igual al que sentimos ayer…..no puede ser!- rías decia asombrada

¡Vámonos broly!- asuka tomaba a broly y ambos salían pero rías los paraba de nuevo asuka esta vez estaba molesta

¡¿Ahora qué quieres!?- asuka decia molesta

¡¿Acaso sabes lo que acabas de hacer!? ¡Lastimaron a mi sirviente frente a mis ojos, y se van de esa forma!- rías sonreía pero molesta

¡no nos importa lo que seas…..de igual manera no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes!

¡Pues ahora sí!- koneko aparecía al lado de los susodichos y asuka se ponía algo nerviosa pero broly empezaba a perder de nuevo los estribos

¡Discúlpate ahora!- koneko decia algo seria y asuka se ponía de frente

¡No!- asuka decia enojada

¡Ustedes no son normales…no tenemos intención de contenernos con ustedes!- rías cruzada de brazos decia, aunque eran más los dos no perdían su confianza

¡Asuka suspiraba!

¡mejor no se metan con nosotros, tal vez yo no pueda hacer mucho ante ustedes….eso lo veo pero…no se metan con broly….él es invencible!- asuka decia y broly solo miraba serio

¡¿Invencible!?- koneko preguntaba extrañada

¡¿Acaso no sabes quienes somos!?- issei decia de forma arrogante

¡No ni me importa, vámonos!- asuka decia dando la espalda y el Saiyajin la seguía

¡Demuéstranoslo!- rías decia desafiante y los dos se detenían

¡Eres muy molesta!- asuka con un tono frio decia

¡Eres una shinovis….he escuchado de ustedes…..es verdad que son fuertes, pero la verdad, hablan mucho!-koneko decia seria y asuka se enojaba a mas no poder

¡Cállense, no saben lo que puede hacer un shinovis de verdad! asuka decia furiosa y broly empezaba molestarse de nuevo

¡Tu compañero ataco al mío…..si no se disculpan tendremos que pelear!- rías decia sonriendo y asuka solo la miraba serio

¡Lo digo de nuevo…..NO!- asuka decia muy molesta sacando una espada

¡Esperen ustedes dos!- una voz suave de una chica con cola de caballo aparecía atrás de ellos

¡¿Akeno san!?- issei decia con su rostro pervertido

¡Ustedes….insultaron a los shinovis…..eso no lo perdonare!- asuka decia casi al borde de las lágrimas que al ver broly este empezó a aumentar su poder y se ponía realmente molesto pero se contenía

¡Issei invocaba su balance breaker ya saben cómo es y empezaba a aumentar su poder!

¡Vas a pagar por esto!-issei se arrojaba contra broly con su poder cargado y le daba en la cara

¡Jejejje creo que me excedí!- issei sonreía pero al mirar a broly este estaba quieto asombrando a todos

¡Wuaaaaaaaa!- broly tomaba de la cara a issei y lo azotaba contra el suelo haciendo un gigantesco cráter y el chico escupía mucha sangre de la armadura

¡ISSEI!- todos gritaban aterrados ante tal escena

¡Broly tomaba a issei de una pierna y lo estrellaba contra el piso haciendo escupir mas sangre y gritando de dolor para después hacerlo girar y lanzarlo a la academia donde se estrellaba contra una pared

Pd: nadie estudiaba hoy era día de descanso o lo que sea

¡Todos estaban sin palabras ante lo que veían issei fue derrotado de una forma muy fácil, pero sobre todo dolorosa!

¡Issei!-rías gritaba aterrada pero el Saiyajin empezaba caminar frente a todos quienes se arrojaron

¡Toma!- koneko arrojaba una patada pero broly estaba completamente inmóvil y la miraba con unos ojos que perdían pupilas

¡NO….LOS PERDONAREEEEEEE! – broly daba un fuerte grito liberando su aura blanca al cielo el poder del guerrero nuevamente se hacía sentir por todos lados, el grito del Saiyajin despejaba el cielo completamente de nubes el planeta quedaba completamente abierto

¿Qué está pasando?- las de hanzou miraban la escena

¡Broly!- todas salían corriendo hacia el lugar

¡Broly solo de un azote de brazo tiraba a koneko a un lado como si fuera basura

¡Pd: perdón por las escenas pero quiero hacerlas ver reales a lo que haría un broly enojado

Akeno y rías atacaban a broly pero sus ataques al tocar al Saiyajin se desintegraban aterrando a las dos

¡¿Quién es el!?- akeno decia asustada

¡Issei se levantaba muy ensangrentado!

¡Maldito!- issei se arrojaba otra vez pero broly sin voltear su rostro le daba un puñetazo en la cara destrozando su casco y tirándolo nuevamente de donde salió

Rías miraba asustada la escena

¡Broly espera ya detente por favor!- asuka le decia al Saiyajin quien miraban enojado pero se calmaba

¡Asuka…..pero ellos…..!- broly decia aun molesto

¡Escuchen….no me importa que hablen mal de mí…peor no insulten a las shinovis nunca!- asuka gritaba molestaba

¡y yo no permitiré que hagan llorar a asuka!- broly decia aun enojado

Pd broly lucho en su estado normal todo el tiempo

¡Broly vámonos!- asuka decia dando la vuelta y el Saiyajin para salir del sitio

¡¿Qué demonios…..!?-rías decia muy asustada mirando a los dos salir pero en ese momento llegaba su hermano y miraba la escena

¡en otro lado!

¡Asuka y broly saltaban por los edificios pero la chica se detenía y se tiraba al piso a llorar broly corría hacia ella!

¡Broly…gracias!- asuka decia limpiándose la cara y el guerrero la miraba preocupado

¡me defendiste….y a los shinovis…..yo no hubiera podido hacer nada pero tú me ayudaste….gracias, Sniff, Sniff, gracias!- la chica lloraba con más fuerza y broly la abrazaba

¡ yo las cuidare…..no dejare que nadie te toque!- broly decia sonriendo y asuka lo miraba de cerca sonrojada

¡ si me dices eso solo me enamoro más de ti, ya no lo puedo soportar!- asuka besaba a broly en los labios haciendo que el guerrero sintiera esa sensación en su pecho

¡Gracias….te amo, mi hermoso Saiyajin broly!- asuka muy sonrojada y una bella sonrisa le decia al Saiyajin quien sonreía

¡Las shinovis llegaban a donde los dos!

¡¿Qué ocurre chicos!?- ikaruga preguntaba nerviosa

¡En otro lado!

¡Asia curaba a issei quien estaba muy mal!

¡Ya veo!- el rey demonio decia serio

¿¡Los shinovis tienen a alguien tan fuerte!?- el pelirrojo decia aterrado

¡No cabe duda…..ellos tienen a aquel que tenía ese monstruoso poder!-rías decia nerviosa

¡Pues no podemos tenerlo de enemigo…lo que hicieron fue muy tonto rías!- el rey demonio regañaba a la chica

 **¡en otro lado!**

¡¿Ese poder de nuevo!?- las dos clérigos decían serias

¡También sentí el poder de esa chica gremory hay!- la de pelo naranja decia

¡pues vamos hacia haya!- decia la peli azul seria

Fin del capitulo 13


	13. Chapter 13

_**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria, espero les guste mucho les agradezoc a todos por sus ideas yo las leo todas y se las agradezco de verdad,espero les guste el capitulo sin mas que decir a leer los derechos a sus repsectivos creadores**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 14: lo que no se debe tocar**_

Tras lo ocurrido con el Saiyajin y la shinobi el clan gremory estaban reunidos issei con su conciencia recuperada pero aún muy adolorido estaba igual

¡No te muevas mucho issei-san!- asi le decia al chico que aún estaba en vendado

¡Maldición pero cuando vuelva a ver a ese chico me las pagara!- issei decia muy enojado con su puiño en alto

¡Se nota que no comprendes nada…no somos rivales para el!- el guante aparecía y le decia a issei quien se enojaba

¡Él tiene razón, su poder está muy por encima de cualquier otro!- rías decia seria e issei bajaba la cabeza

¡Jamás pensé que los shinovis tuvieran a alguien con tal poder es muy peligroso!- rías decia muy nerviosa y todos asentían

¡¿Qué hacemos buchou!?- issei preguntaba a rías quien se mordía la uña, recordaba a broly apaleando a issei como un muñeco, a koneko siendo empujada como un simple insecto y aterrando arias ya akeno

¡Solo queda dos opciones…o reclutarlo o amenazarlo!- rías decia poniéndose en pie

¡ **No creo que sea conveniente hacerlo enojar**!- el guante volvía a hablar

¡ **normalmente no me interesa lo que pase con ustedes pero si este chico muere igual yo asi que te lo diré chica de los gremory… no lo hagas enojar, ya vieron cómo se puso cuando hicieron enojar a su chica ¡¿cierto**!?-el guante volvía a hablar y rías recordaba la furia de broly y lo que hizo

¡ **si realmente es más fuerte que el great red es algo histórico pero los shinovis tienen las de ganar…no lo hagan enojar es mi última advertencia**!- el guante dejaban de hablar y rías solo sudaba de nervios

¡Buchou!- issei la miraba nervioso igual que todos

¡Yo no quiero tener a ese tipo a nuestro lado…ya tengo suficiente con ustedes ya saben!1- issei decia recordando a kiba

¡Piensa en los beneficios de tenerlo a nuestro lado, lo siento pero no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad antes que alguien nos gane!- rias decia seria y todos asentían

¡En otro lado las shinovis estaban reunidas en la casa de asuka!

¡Ya veo, me hubiera encantado ver como mi broly apaleo a esos tipos!- katsu decia sentándose sobre broly y acariciando su mejilla

¡Oye no es justo!- asuka hacia lo mismo

¡Las demás querían hacerlo pero broly no podía sentar a nadie, además el miraba de forma muy inocente mientras comía un dulce de los de asuka!

¡¿Qué academia era en la que pelearon!?- ikaruga preguntaba nerviosa

¡Decia academia kuoh!- asuka respondía y todas se ponían algo tensas

¡Esa es una academia de alta clase!- ikaruga respondía algo molesta

¡Pero no fue nuestra culpa…ellos empezaron!- asuka volteaba su rostro enojada

¡Además…..he escuchado que hay estudian demonios!- yagyuu respondía seria y asuka y broly se quedaban oyendo

¡¿Demonios!?- asuka se ponía nerviosa

¡Esas extrañas criaturas que viene del inframundo….los shinovis escuchamos de ellos pero preferimos evitarlos, además son muy arrogantes!-ikaruga respondía muy seria

¿Crees que vengan por venganza?- hibari algo tímida decia

¡No lo sé…es posible!- ikaruga respondía y todas se ponían nerviosas

¡Pero broly no tuvo la culpa!- asuka defendía a su amado Saiyajin

¡Lo se asuka, lo sé!- ikaruga calmaba a su amiga -¡pero esos demonios son muy orgullosos, como todo de clase alta!

¡Ninguna culpa a nuestro lindo broly, pero esos malditos se buscaron pelea y como siempre vendrán por su orgullo!- katsu respondía y asuka agachaba la cabeza el Saiyajin se preocupaba

¡Tranquila, esa vez estaban solos pero si ocurre de nuevo estaremos juntas!- katsu y todas asentían

¡Es verdad, defenderemos a broly con todo!- yagyuu decia muy feliz el Saiyajin y asuka sonreían

 **¡En otro lugar!**

¡Kokabiel estaba sentado en un trono hasta que una chica con vestimenta negra aparecía junto a el!

¿Por cuánto tiempo piensas seguir con este pacto?- la mujer preguntaba algo molesta

¡Descuida, tu obtienes lo tuyo yo obtengo lo mío! ¿Qué más quieres?- el cadre respondía burlón y la mujer ponía un rostro sombrío

¡Si quisiera matarte lo hubiera hecho hace mucho, además agradece que por mí tu madre no termino sellada!- el sujeto decia sonriendo y la mujer solo se enojaba mas

¡Cuando tenga lo que quiero, me largare!- la mujer decia muy enojada y dando la vuelta

¡No me digas lo que tengo que hacer, a no ser que mate a su mundo shinobi incluyendo "a ciertas personas" Jajajajaajaj!- el sujeto reía como un lunático

¡Tks, ojala alguien te aplaste!- la mujer salía con un rostro decaído

¡Como si lo hubiera!- el sujeto se sentaba de nuevo

¡Al otro día en la tarde!

¡Broly caminaba con todas muy tranquilos hasta que el Saiyajin miraba a unas chicas conocidas!

¡Es homura-chan hola!- asuka y las demás saludaban a las shinovis

¡Asuka!- homura saluda con una sonrisa y las demás igual

¡Qué bueno que están bien…! ¡¿Cómo está la academia!?- ikaruga preguntaba y todas sonreían

¡Gracias a ustedes y a broly no la perdimos gracias de verdad!- Haruka hablaba

¡Verán…..lo sentimos por todo!- todas decían decaídas y las de hanzou se impresionaban

¡Queremos empezar como otra academia, no vamos a ser del bien pero creo que tampoco del mal, la verdad queremos ser solo nosotras!- homura respondía y todas se alegraba

¡Nos alegramos, y están en su derecho!- katsu sonreía y todas igual

¡Gracias broly por salvarnos!- todas se acercaban al Saiyajin y este sonreía

¡De nada…mis amigas!- broly sonreía y todas se ruborizaban sonriéndole al Saiyajin y empezaban lagrimear

¡¿Están llorando!?- asuka preguntaba nerviosa

¡No, solo se nos metió algo, hay mucho polvo!-mirai decia limpiándose la cara y todas sonreían el Saiyajin solo las miraban muy preocupado

¡¿Hice algo malo!?- preguntaba el Saiyajin

¡¿Tu!? ¡Para nada!- homura sonreía mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro del Saiyajin el Saiyajin con su dedo recogía una lagrima y la lamia

¡Todas solo reían por la inocencia del guerrero!

¡Bueno nos tenemos que ir….un gusto!- todas se iban del sitio y todas de despendían

¡El Saiyajin sonreía mientras todas lo miraban con una gran sonrisa!

¡Broly….tal vez no los conocía pero los Saiyajin pero si todos son como tu…..eran una raza muy noble!- ikaruga miraba al Saiyajin quien solo la miraba de forma inocente

¡Bueno vamos, aun no terminamos nuestra caminata! asuka y todas abrazan al Saiyajin el Saiyajin sonreía y salía con ellas de forma natural

¡La tarde caía y todos caminaban de forma tranquila pero en ese momento broly sintió algo conocido y se puso frente a todas de un salto empezando a enojarse!

¡¿Qué pasa, broly!?- ikaruga preguntaba

¡Son ellos!- broly contesta y en frente se hacía un círculo mágico de color rojo y del salían ciertas figuras conocidas!

¡Ustedes….!- asuka decia enojándose y sacando una espada todas se ponían serias

¡He escuchado de ustedes…la reina de la academia kuoh, rías gremory!- ikaruga contesta seria y todos sonreían mirando al grupo

¡Veo que me conoces, me siento honrada!- rías decia sonriendo

¡Si vienen por lo que ocurrió con nuestra amiga no pensamos disculparnos…..eso lo provocaron ustedes!- katsu se hacía en frente muy sonriente, broly por otro lado solo los miraba serio

¡Issei por otro lado al mirarlas solo se le caía la baba y ponía su típico rostro pervertido!

¡Wowwwww, pero mira esos pechos cada una tiene pechos hermosos!- issei decia en voz alta con su típico rostro y poses que me parecen estúpidas haciendo que todas quedaran asqueadas

¡¿Qué….que acaba de decir ese!?- ikaruga se cubría igual que hibari

¡Ese es el pervertido que molestaba esa vez!-asuka decia asqueada broly solo se enojaba aún más pero al escuchar eso se molestaba aún más para apretar los puños

¡¿Qué me acaban de decir!?- issei decia molesto todos sus compañeros suspiraban de cansancio

¡Hm, nunca pensé que la tal academia prestigiosa esa tuviera a pobres diablos como tú!- hibari decia e issei se molestaba mas

¡No nos mires por favor, mi cuerpo es solo de broly!- katsu decia sonriendo y hibari asentía issei se asombraba por esto

¡No puede ser…..también tiene un harem cumplió mi sueño antes que yo!- issei se tiraba de forma cómica y estúpida todos solo le salían una gota de sudor menos el Saiyajin

¡Qué triste, si solo viniste a envidiar a nuestro broly…!- katsu decia de forma asqueada

¡Por favor discúlpenlo, no vinimos a eso!- akeno decia con su típica sonrisa

¡¿Entonces a que!?- yagyuu respondía

¡Les advierto que no pueden contra broly, y ustedes ya deben ser testigos!- ikaruga decia seria

¡No vinimos a pelear….vinimos a hablar con broly!- rías decia y todas se asombraban el Saiyajin miraba serio y con un rostro molesto

¡Ustedes deben de saber que somos demonios, broly ya es conocido por todos, por eso muchos queran reclutarlo, por eso te pregunto…..¿broly quieres formar parte del clan gremory?- rias decia sonriendo y todas se asombraban pero con rostro de inmensa furia broly empezaba a enojarse

¡¿Qué….estas diciendo!?- asuka decia molesta

¡Eso mismo, broly en cualquier momento vendrán por ti, te intentaran reclutar…..o hasta matar y si ustedes lo quieren de verdad le permitirán tener una mejor vida!- rías decia y todas se enojaban hasta hibari el saiyajin miraba serio a la pelirroja

¡¿ Y qué me….!?

¡NO QUIEROOOOOO!- BROLY gritaba con tanta furia que enviaba una corriente de aire haciendo que se cubran todos del clan

¡NO ME SEPAPARAN DE ASUKA Y LAS DEMAS SHINOVIS, SON MIS SERES MAS PRECIADOS, JAMAS ME UNIRIA A USTEDES DEMONIOS MALDITOS, NUNCAAAAA!- broly decia con tanta rabia que se ponía frente a todas y gritaba con tanta fuerza que los asustaba a todos

¡Broly…!- todas decían sonriendo y con lágrimas en sus rostros

¡Rías se ponía tensa y empezaba a sudar!

¡¿Muchos intentaran…..!

¡DILE ESTO A TUS AMIGOS DEMONIOS…. SI SE ACERCANA A ASUKA O A ALGUNA DE MIS AMIGAS, LOS APLASTAREEEEEEEEEEEE!- broly pisaba el piso con tanta fuerza que lo agrietaba más allá de los demonios, las pupilas de broly se hacían doradas por unos segundos y al sentir esto, todo los seres sobrenaturales sintieron un miedo abrumador incluso el gran rojo y la niña lo sintieron y se aterraron a mas no poder

¡El clan gremory estaba nervioso, incluso los líderes demonios que miraban esto no podían esconder su miedo!

¡¿Es una declaración de guerra!?- rías decia con un rostro frio pero por dentro temblaba de miedo

¡Pues si es asi…..que asi sea!- una voz se escuchaba a lo lejos y las shinovis se asombraban al ver quiénes eran

¡¿Homura-chan!?-asuka y las demás shinovis miraban al grupo de homura apareciendo con una sonrisa, broly se calmaba y se quedaban mirándolas

¡ustedes se creen la gran cosa, solo quieren a broly para su beneficio, pero escuchen muy bien esto… broly no es un instrumento, es el hombre que amamos, y si quieren guerra…guerra tendrán!- Haruka decia sonriendo y todas se ponían frente a broly y broly miraba por detrás como el rey o algo mucho más alto

¡Hemos escuchado mucho de ustedes, pero si piensan que por ser seres mágicos nosotras íbamos a doblegarnos están equivocados, nosotras no nos inclinamos ante nadie!- asuka con su dedo apuntaba a los del clan que estaban callados

¡Además….!- broly hablaba y todos lo miraban

¡JAMAS ABANDONARIA A MIS AMIGAS…NOSOTROS SOMOS SHINOVIS!- broly decia de forma firme y todas se sonrojaban para mirarlo con admiración

¡Rías solo sudaba y todos la miraban!

¡¿Incluso pudiendo tener una vida mejor…!? Rías era interrumpida

¡QUE NO QUIERO, JAMAS ME UNIRIA A SERES COMO USTEDES!-broly decia muy molesto

¡Óyeme no le grites a buchou!- issei decia como un gallina

¡Mejor cállate pervertido! ¡lo que me cuesta creer es que esos gremory tengan a un pobre diablo como tu!- yomi decia con su sonrisa tapándose la boca todas se reían broly los miraba aun serio

¡¿Asi…!? ¡Pues…!- issei iba a contestar pero broly se hacía frente a ellos como si mirara hormigas

¡Issei,. Chicos vámonos…!- rías decia con mucha serenidad dando la vuelta pero en ese momento se oscurecía y un extraño panel de luz dorada salía por una zona que ellos conocían muy bien

¡¿Qué está pasando…..en la academia!?- rías decia mirando el gran panel de luz

Fin del capítulo 17


	14. Chapter 14

**buenas gente perdon por algunas cosas del capitulo el estupido word no me subio completo el capitulo no se que ocurrio pero creo que ya, vi que el capitulo fue muy apresurado pero eso es porque los detalles se explicaran mucho mejor mas adelante, ademas las shinovis son aun desocnocedoras de ciertos temas los cuales abarcare mas adelante asi que por favor no s epreocupen por eso, din mas que decir a leer**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 15: un poder insuperable…el nuevo ser invencible**

Todos observaban a lo lejos un gigantesco haz de luz que se observaba a lo lejos en un lugar donde y a todos sabían en ese momento aparecía un hombre que todos ya conocían

¡Mucho gusto clan gremory!- el cura loco Fred aparecía con una espada

¡Veo que hay shinovis también y…..!- el cura se detenía al ver al Saiyajin junto a las shinovis

¡¿Tu!?- decia el cura nervioso mirando al Saiyajin

¡¿Qué haces aquí!?- issei decia molesto y el clan volteaba a verlo

¡Ha pasado tiempo Asia-chan!- el cura miraba a la monja quien se ponía nerviosa

¡Oye! ¿Qué haces aquí lunático!?- katsu decia mirando al susodicho que la miraba feo

¡Parece que algo grande esta por pasar!- ikaruga decia mirando la escena broly solo miraba serio

¡Veo que se conocen!- rías decia a las shinovis

¡Nosotras….para nada!- homura respondía muy tranquila

¡Ni creas que me das miedo….pues ahora hay alguien que puede aplastarte!- Fred decia a broly quien miraba serio y en ese momento se hacia el cielo completamente negro azul

¡¿Y esto!? ¡¿Una barrera shinobi!?- yagyuu preguntaba y todas miraban

¡No niña, es mi hermosa presencia!- una voz se hacía materializar en el cielo y todos la miraban ¡aparecía una especie de ser con alas negras….5 pares y túnica igual!

¡El cadre…..l!- rías decia sudando nerviosa

¡Sona sitri llegaba de un salto y se hacía junto a rías mirando al susodicho!

¡Todas sacaban sus armas para una posible lucha….broly miraba muy serio y al mirar al susodicho empezaba a enojarse y apretar los puños un poco!

¡Pero que sorpresa…shinovis!- kokabiel decia sonriendo mirando a las susodichas

¡Váyanse de aquí!- issei les gritaba y todas se enojaban

¡Ehhhhhhhh! ¡Olvídalo, esto es interesante!- homura y Haruka decían mirando al susodicho

¡Son valientes….shinovis estúpidas!- kokabiel decia mirando al grupo pero al mirar a broly sintió un miedo inmenso como si sus instintos le dijeron "huye o morirás"

¡Ese es el que me mencionaste ¡¿cierto!?- kokabiel le preguntaba a Fred quien asentía nerviosa

¡Bah, solo es otro patético humano!- kokabiel decia burlón y eso hacia enojar a broly

¡Pero mi intención no es con esos humanos es con esos demonios de mierda!- kokabiel decia con sus ojos rojos mirando a los gremory y a sona

¡¿Nos dijo de mierda!?- asuka decia molesta y broly al escuchar eso empezaba a apretar los puños y empezaba a liberar una corriente de viento que empujaba a todos los presentes

¡Broly miraba con una mirada asesina al cadre quien al sentir ese poder se asustaba asombrosamente!

¡Increíble!- sona decia sudando y rías igual

¡¿Qué significa esto!?- kokabiel decia nervioso y Fred igual

¡Este tipo no es normal!- kokabiel se decia en su mente sudando

¡si quieren saber más….nos veremos en la academia kuoh!- kokabiel arrojaba una magia los gremory rías y sona los protegían issei saltaba y Asia igual para desaparecer

¡Mina, vámonos!- rías le decia a su sequito y a sona quienes asentían y se iban del sitio

¡¿Y eso que fue!?- katsu decia pensativa

¡No, lo sé! ¡¿Qué dices broly deberíamos seguirlos!?- ikaruga preguntaba al Saiyajin quien asentía

¡Ese tipo es malvado, quien sabe que haga!- broly decia mirando la academia

¡Muy bien, entonces vamos todas!-Haruka decia y todas decían animadas pero 2 figuras aparecían ante ellas

¡Eso es imposible…..no los dejaremos pasar!- las gemelas senko y gekkou aparecían y las shinovis las reconocían

¡Ustedes….!- asuka decia mirando a las dos

¡no permitiremos que intervengan!- las dos se hacían enfrente con un rostro decaído cosa que broly vio

¡si ese es el caso, ¡¿explíquenos que pasa!? ¡¿Esto afecta al mundo!?- ikaruga preguntaba

¡¿Es malo todo esto!?- hibari preguntaba ahora tímida

¡no les incumbe!- las dos iban a arrojarse pero una voz las detenía

¡Esperen!- yumi hacia presencia-¡yumi chan!- decia asuka asombrada

¡Ustedes…..son de mi academia, ¿cierto!?- yumi decia muy cordial y las dos se hacían las duras

¡Eso no te…!

¡¿Algo les hizo!?-broly hablaba y todas lo miraban

¡ustedes están tristes….tienen el mismo rostro cuando yo perdí a bah…están tristes, están solas, ¿¡cierto!?- broly se hacía en frente y tocaba la piel de su cintura, todas al escuchar eso recordaban la historia del Saiyajin y recordaban la triste vida del Saiyajin

¡¿Es…verdad eso!?- yumi decia mirando a las dos quienes al escuchar eso empezaban a llorar

¡Ustedes no son malas…..yo sé que no…..están tristes!- broly decia muy tranquilo y las dos lo miraban para empezar a llorar

¡Cómo….lo…..sabes….no sabes nada de nosotras!- las dos gritaban con fuerza y el Saiyajin empezaba a acercarse

¡Lo veo…..yo también estuve triste un tiempo, pero ya no, es mejor ser amigos y contar lo malo!- broly sonreía y miraba a todas quienes se sonrojaban y le sonreía

¡Las dos al mirar su rostro vieron absoluta sinceridad y empezaban a llorar mas fuerte hasta caer de rodillas!

¡lo sentimos…..no queremos hacer esto, nuestra maestra, nuestra amiga esta…..siendo manipulada por ese monstruo!- las dos decían llorando y yumi se acercaba

¡Por favor se los suplicamos, salven a fubuki-sama!- al escuchar ese nombre yumi quedaba helada

¡¿Acaban de decir fubuki!?- yumi decia asombrada y las dos asentían

¡¿La conoces!?- broly preguntaba a yumi quien asentía triste

¡Ella….!- yumi lagrimeaba un poco recordando a su hermana adoptiva

¡¿ Ella es importante para ti también!?- broly preguntaba y yumi empezaba a llorar más fuerte

 **Soundtrack Dragon Ball Super: Broly OST - Broly Begins to Battle!**

¡Asuka y las demás consolaban a las chicas mientras broly empezaba a recordar a yumi como era de buena persona, de como todas le demostraron su amistad y también como su mejor amigo bah se iba y nunca volvía a ser a su amigo!

¡Algo en el pecho del Saiyajin empezó a arder con mucha fuerza mientras jadeada y empezaba a gruñir!

¡¿Broly…!?- asuka miraba algo nerviosa igual que todos

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!-broly de un inmenso estallido se arrojaba a una velocidad hacia donde estaba la energía que salió hace poco asombrando a las shinovis

¡Broly…él fue por su amiga!-asuka y todas asentían para salir corriendo hacia el sitio en sus formas de shinovis

¡¿Enserio!?- las dos gemelas decían asombradas

¡Vamos!- yumi decia saliendo del sitio y las dos igual

EN LA ACADEMIA KUOH

¡Las del clan sitri tenían un escudo defensivo pero notaban una inmensa energía llegando!

¡Caichou mire!- saji decia y todos miraban una figura volando como un torpedo hacia la academia

¡Todo el mundo se detenía por sentir una monstruosa energía llegando! ¡Todos estaban helados del miedo!

¡¿Qué…!?- kokabiel quien estaba en su trono decia mirando el cielo

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- broly de un grito golpeaba la barrera destruyéndola completamente enviando a volar al clan sitri y media escuela quedaba hecha pedazos con un monstruoso aterrizaje

¡¿Qué….que significa esto!?- rías y todos mal heridos estaba mirando la escena el cerberos estaba mirando asustado igual y retrocedía como un cachorro asustado

¡de la academia salía broly caminando con un aura blanca y un rostro completamente perdido en la rabia mirando a los susodichos

¡¿Qué….significa esto!? ¡¿Quién es el!?- xenovia e Irina quienes estaba ayudando miraban a broly algo asustadas

¡Kokabiel miraba asustado y sudando al susodicho!

¡Es el otra vez!-issei decia nervioso

¡Esas perras no pudieron detenerlo maldición!- Fred decia molesto

¡Parece que esas inútiles murieron jefe!- kokabiel decia con una mujer a su lado quien se ponía triste por la escena

¡Eso parece!- kokabiel decia sonriendo

¡Me prometiste que no le pasaría nada!- la mujer triste decia empezando a llorar un poco

¡Cállate…..a no ser que quieras….!

¡Te equivocas….no estamos muertas!-todas las shinovis llegaban a la acción igualmente broly al verlas se calmaba un poco más pero seguía muy molesto

¡Nos enteramos de todo! ¿Una guerra?-que miserable!- ikaruga decia a kokabiel quien las miraba con inferioridad

¡¿y que!? ¡Ustedes no se metan!- kokabiel decia con arrogancia

¡Es verdad esto no les incumbe!- rías decia muy molesta

¡Cállate, solo porque ustedes sean demonios o lo que sea no les da razón para hacer lo que quieran!- asuka gritaba molesta

¡Es verdad, es nuestro mundo también, y lo cuidaremos!- yumi salía a la vista y al verla fubuki se enojaba

¡Tu….!- fubuki decia muy molesta

¡Espera, fubuki, podemos arreglar lo nuestro después! ¡¿Por qué ayudas a ese tipo!? – yumi le gritaba a la chica quien los miraba molesta

¡Porque los odio, odio al mundo shinobi!- la chica decia molesta y kokabiel sonreía

¡Exacto! ¡¿Qué tienen ustedes para ofrecerle!?- kokabiel se levantaba muy sonriente,ademas ustedes no tienen nada que ver, esto es asunto de los de alto nivle!- kokabiell decia riendose mientras fubuki escuchaba seria

¡otra vez con lo mismo, es irritante!- yomi decia muy molesta

¡puede que seamos humanos, pero ustedes tampoco son la gran cosa del mundo!- katsu le decia a cadre quien escuchaba con algo de molestia

¡despues de todo esta broly! ¡nadie puede contra el...ni siquiera ustedes seres sobrenaturales, neuvamente u hablaba y todos miraban a broly quien ya mas calmado escuchaba la escena

¡no lo provoquen!- rias decia muy enojada y todas la miraban serias

¡se nota que ustedes no comprenden nada!- fubuki decia algo nerviosa

¡¿ademas una guerr?¡Las personas no tienen nada que ver,no eres dios para decidir eso!ikaruga decia muy molesta

¡jajajajajajajaj! ¡¿que no soy dios!? ¡pues ni eso es necesario!- kokabiel decia burlandose a carcajadas

¡¿a que te refieres!?- rias preguntaba algo nervioso

¡QUE NO SOLAMENTE LOS REYES DEMONIOS MURIERON EN LA ANTIGUA GUERRA...DIOS TAMBIEN!- kokabiell dejaba a todos los demonios completamente asombrados ante tal revelacion

¡¿te referies al dios biblico!?- asuka preguntaba nerviosa y todas se asombrabas

¡se nota que desconocemos de muchas cosas!- ikaruga decia sudando a mares...las cosas con los demonios eran diferentes pues ellos conocian la historia y todo los hechos y por lo tanto estaban aun mas enshock

¡¿sera verdad eso!?- ¿ël dios biblico murio!?- fubuki decia muy pensativa

¡ahora que conocen la verdad...shinobis deben morir!- fred se arrojaba contra las shinobis y asuka como yumi detenian su ataque

¡Váyanse no se metan!- issei y rías les gritaban

¡No, vamos a salvarla sin importar nada!- todas se arrojaban contra Fred y el otro sacerdote

¡Fubuki al mirar esto se asombraba y empezaba a llorar asombrosamente!

¡¿Por qué!? ¡si ni me conocen!- fubuki gritaba a todas quienes peleaban contra los sacerdotes quienes la tenían duro

¡Porque! ¡Porque eres mi hermana, no importa el pasado, siempre te he querido!- yumi decia sonriendo a fubuki quien se asombraba mas

¡Es verdad, nosotras las shinovis defendemos a nuestros camaradas!- asuka decia cruzando espadas

¡Estuviste sola, lo entiendo, pero mira a broly por ejemplo, estuvo solo toda su vida, pero nos encontró y pudimos darle un hogar, por eso quien se atreva a arrebatárnoslo de nuestro lado solo porque somos humanos, no l permitiremos!- ikaruga y todas miraban a los gremory quienes miraban a los susodichos

¡Broly al escuchar todo esto también se calmaba completamente y miraba a todas para sonreír levemente!

¡Kokabiel se levantaba molesto y tomaba a fubuki del cuello asustando a todos y a broly!

¡¿la quieren!? ¡me importa una mierda que les pase a ustedes, yo soy un cadre y ustedes simples humanos, no me importa nada!- el cadre ahorcaba a fubuki

¡SENSEI!- las gemelas gritaban horrorizadas

¡SUELTALA! – asuka y yumi se arrojaban de un salto pero kokabiel les arrojaba a la chica y unas espinas de magia lastimando a las tres

¡Broly y todas miraban la escena, pero broly estaba perdido su rostro se detenía y su tiempo igual, empezando a recordar todos sus momentos con asuka y las demás!

¡Broly…por favor protege a mi nieta!- las palabras de hanzou se hacían eco

¡Asuka, chicas todas iban por las tres que solo estaban algo lastimadas por la caída!

¡síwa!- decían las tres

¡Ven por eso…..!- rías iba a decir pero algo en el aire la hizo sudar igual que a todos un fuerte temblor empezó a sacudir toda la academia, toda la ciudad, el cielo empezaba a rugir

¡Ha, Waaa, Grrrrrr, Haaaaaaaaa, Haaaaaaaaa!- broly empezaba a sacudirse y a zarandearse por todos lados y sus ojos pasaban a un dorado hasta que sus pupilas se hacían amarillas y sus ojos como un simio

¡¿Broly!?- asuka y todas lo miraban

¡¿Qué va a hacer!?- issei preguntaba algo nervioso

¡WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- broly daba un fuerte grito al cielo mientras se elevaba y toda la academia como un remolino empezaba a a destruirse y a rodearlo mientras truenos caían del cielo

¡todo el planeta miraba la escena y a lo lejos las tres fracciones empezaban a temblar y todos sus reinos empezaban a destruirse como si el fin de todo llegara, las bestias místicas empezaban a temblar y todos los reinos sobrenaturales empezaban a destruirse igualmente, es decir…..todo empezaba a destruirse

¡¿Qué…..significa…esto!?- el guante aparecía totalmente aterrado

¡a lo lejos, la niña y el Dragon rojo esta vez empezaban a temblar!

¡Los líderes de todas las fracciones, deidades, y todo lo que no fuera humano caían asustados y en el pánico!

¡El clan gremory y sitri estaban en shock asustadas a mas no poder!

¡a lo lejos se veía a un broly más musculoso y su cabello más alzado sus ojos eran de un simio y un aura verde lo recorría mientras el Saiyajin gritaba furioso!

¡Increíble!- las shinovis decían asombradas pero algo sonrojadas

¡Los demonios y el cadre estaban realmente asustados!

¡¿Quién es el!?- Fred y el padre decían asustado

¡Broly caía al piso completamente perdido mirando a los dos padres quienes miraban asustados!

¡Broly los miraba como una bestia desenfrenada mientras gritaba y rugía!

¡Maldito!- el padre se arrojaba pero broly los tomaba de las cabezas a ambos y chocaba sus caras entre si rompiéndoselas completamente mientras escupían sangre por montones y arrojando sus cuerpos lejos

¡El clan gremory quedaba en shock ante tal escena!

¡Broly miraba a kokabiel quien temblaba asustado!

¡nos llamaste mierda…lastimaste a mis amigas…..las hiciste llorar! ¡JAMASSSSSSSSSSSSSS TE PERDONAREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!- broly se arrojaba contra el cadre quien no vio venir al Saiyajin y este le daba un puño en el estómago haciéndolo escupir sangre por montones y aun con su puño en el estómago, lo tomaba y lo estrellaba en el piso haciéndolo gritar de dolor…..broly empezaba a pisarle la cara una y otra vez haciendo un cráter debajo y haciendo que el susodicho escupiera sangre por cada pisada y gritara de dolor!

¡el clan gremory estaba pasmados y helados ante tal escena igual las shinovis pero sonrojadas por lo que dijo broly!

¡el Saiyajin tomaba al cadre y lo azotaba al suelo haciendo escupir sangre y gritar de dolor, para repetir lo mismo y hacerlo una y otra vez haciendo que el ángel caído gritara de dolor y su rostro bañado en sangre y lágrimas!

¡el Saiyajin procedía a tomarlo del rostro y empezaba a arrástralo por el piso mientras este gritaba de dolor suplicaba que lo soltara dejando un camino de sangre pero el Saiyajin no escuchaba y llegaba a una pared donde lo estrellaba y empezaba a golpearlo con los puños por todos lados!

¡Los clanes estaban helados y asustados pero no podían despegar su rostro aunque la escena era en verdad sangrienta!

¡Lo hicieron….hicieron enojar a broly,!- asuka y todas miraban serias la escenas

¡Deténganlo!- issei decia llorando del miedo

¡No, él está defendiendo al mundo…no lo haremos!- asuka y todas miraban frías a los demonios que estaban helados

¡Broly agarraba a kokabiel quien estaba bañado en sangre y lágrimas y lo arrojaba lejos cayendo en una pila de escombros! ¡el Saiyajin iba caminando muy furioso pero una voz lo detenía!

¡Suficiente!- un sujeto con armadura de Dragon blanco aparecía, broly lo miraba furioso

¡No permitiré que…!

¡Broly no espero palabra y tomaba al chico quien no se dio cuenta de nada y lo estrellaba en el piso para empezar a pisarlo y darle un puño por cada pisotón

¡Imposible…es, crack, un , monstruo, Haaaaaa!- la armadura del tipo se rompía y hacia lucir a un chico de cabello blanco vomitando sangre y siendo golpeado!

¡NO ME QUITARAN AMIS AMIGAS!- broly decia furioso apaleando al chico, todas al escuchar esto no pudieron evitar llorar

¡Deténganlo! ¡Por favor paren con esto¡- rías decia muy asustada y las shinovis salían de un salto para abrazar a broly fuerte

¡Broly se detenía y sentía la calidez de estos abrazos, asuka lo tomaba del rostro!

¡Shhhhhh, broly…nosotras no iremos a ningún lado, somos tuyas, no lo olvides! ¡NO LO OLVIDES!- asuka le gritaba en la cara a broly quien estaba iracundo para calmarlo y lo besaba en los labios para el susodicho calmarse y regresar a la normalidad

¡Todas se ponían celosas pero lo dejaban pasar! ¡Broly se calmaba y abrazaba a asuka quien lo abrazaba llorando

¡eres nuestro lindo, tierno, adorable e inocente broly que se preocupa por todos….no dejes que la ira te consuma!- asuka y todas lo abrazan y el Saiyajin se calmaba completamente dejándose llevar por el abrazo

¡nunca…..me alejare….de ustedes!- broly decia triste

¡Todas las fracciones observaban las acciones aterradas!

Fin del capitulo 15


	15. Chapter 15

**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste, las cosas que no lleguen a entender mas adelante se les ira explicando pues digamos entramos en una arco donde se pasara mucho a lo epxlicativo pero para un evento que les dire sera algo inesperado y que se que les va a gustar mucho, desafortunadamente ando muy corto de tiempo pues ahora empece con los estudios muy fuerte y ahora tendre que poner mas riendas, por lo tanto los capitulos de senran kagura se demoraran un poco mas de verdad lo siento, los de freezing n me demoro tanto pues esos ya los tengo en borrador pero los de senran kagura si me demoro muchas gracias a todos y descuiden que nos decepcionare sin mas que decir a leer**

 **Super Senran kagura capítulo 16: la verdad de los shinovis parte 1**

El lugar donde era la academia kuoh ahora es….simplemente nada estaba un kokabiel y un sujeto de más completamente destrozados

¡Broly junto con todas las shinovis presentes solo miraban el escenario pero los demonios eran algo peor!

¡¿El…hizo todo esto!?- xenovia decia mirando al Saiyajin aterrada

¡En ese instante por un lugar llegaban 4 mujeres….una era de cabellera negra y vestía de colegiala con otras 3 shinovis que vestían de sacerdote

¡Valla….esto es espeluznante!- la chica y todas miraban la escena nerviosas

¡¿Qué ocurrió aquí!?- las 3 miraban con miedo el lugar mientras la 4 miraba seria

Rías estaba sin palabras mirando igual que los otros demonios y las clérigos…..no había forma de describir tal escena que acaban de ver

¡ _ **No cabe duda…es alguien que está por encima de todo**_!- rías decia mientras miraba a broly nerviosa

¿Están….muerto!?- issei aun nervioso preguntaba

¡no compañero…están vivos, pero…..ese es…..!- el Dragon decia en shock mirando al joven tirado en el piso

¡yumi-chan!- el grupo de yumi llegaban poniendo feliz a la susodicha pero al mirar el lugar quedaban asombradas

¿Qué hacen aquí?- yumi preguntaba muy asombrada

¡Vimos esa extraña aura verde, y además sentimos ese terremoto…Qué….¡¿qué pasó!?- todas miraban lo que era una antigua academia hecha…nada

¡Después les explico, pero por ahora….!

¡Oye tú!- la mujer de ropa negra miraba a yumi muy seria y yumi la miraba igual

¡¿Me recuerdas!?- yumi preguntaba mirando a la mujer y ella la miraba igual las dos gemelas se hacían junto a la mujer de negro

 **En otro punto del sitio**

¡Oye!- ikaruga se acercaba a rías y la observaba seria, rías sabía que si le decia algo o metía la pata, solo significaría tener de enemigo a un ser aterrador

¡¿Qué ocurre!?- sin alientos de nada o simplemente sin poder decir nada hablaba rías

¡Veo que nos metimos en algo serio…..aunque seamos shinovis, desconocemos de mucho….! ¿Podrías explicarnos lo que acaba de ocurrir?- ikaruga decia en voz alta llamando la atención de todas

¡Irina! ¿Lo hemos visto en algún lado?- la mujer de pelo azul preguntaba a su amiga

¡No xenovia-chan….pero…..jamás vimos esta clase de escenas!

¡Rías solo la miraba seria e ikaruga igual!

¿Y me creerías!?- rías decia muy seria

¡Somos shinovis…..lo sobrenatural no es extraño para nosotras!- asuka era la que se acercaba ahora

¡Rías solo pensaba muy seria y todos miraban igual el Saiyajin solo las miraba serio

 _ **¡¿Qué está pasando!?-**_ asuka y yumi miraban el sitio

¡Te pido que nos expliques...!- ikaruga decia algo molesta pero era interrumpida

¡Creo, que puedo explicarles yo!- la chica colegiala se acercaba a las 3

¡Después de todo esto la involucra nuestro mundo shinovis!- la chica decia mirando a rías sonriendo

¿Tú les contaras?- rías decia mirando a la chica quien la miraba con una sonrisa

¡ustedes juraron que no harían esta clase de cosas de nuevo….no pienso quedarme de brazos cruzados!- kagura miraba seria ahora a rías quien miraba seria

¡Nosotros no tuvimos la culpa quien quiera que seas!- rías decia muy seria

¡Ese sujeto ataco a kokabiel, agradézcanos!- kagura decia muy seria y rías solo fruncía el seño

¡Yo sabía que broly no era normal…pero después de esto….!- yomi y todas las del grupo de homura miraban tal escena, era impactante ver tal escenario

¡Rías suspiraba!

 _ **¡Tanto en una sola noche….fui una completa tonta!-**_ rías se decia en su mente y su clan la miraba algo triste

¡¿Eres rías gremory cierto!?- kagura se acercaba a la chica quien se asombraba

¡¿Cómo me conoces!?- rías decia asombrada preguntaba a la chica

¡Wowowowow! ¡Pero mira este mar de pechos!- issei decia mirando a todas las shinovis que sacaban una gota de sudor en la cabeza

¡¿Este chico…es tu siervo!?- kagura preguntaba algo burlona y rías asentía issei solo hacia sus típicos movimientos cuando es pervertido

¡Broly solo podía mirar a todos serio!

¡¿Estás bien broly!?- asuka y las demás de hanzou preguntaban sin ikaruga

¡Si…pero….no debí enojarme!- broly con mucha tristeza miraba lo que era antes la academia muy deprimido el pobre Saiyajin solo miraba con horror lo que hizo

¡Broly…ven aquí!- asuka tomaba a broly y lo abrazaba con mucha fuerza todas hacían lo mismo mientras las shinovis miraban con algo de pena

¡tú no tuviste la culpa….todo lo contrario, lo hiciste muy bien, nos salvaste de muchas cosas…gracias!- asuka tomaba del rostro al Saiyajin para mirarlo con un rostro de agradecimiento profundo ella quería besarlo y todas estaban celosas pero la situación no lo ameritaba

¡Broly…!- todas se acercaban al Saiyajin para abrazarlo y consentirlo pues el pobre Saiyajin estaba de verdad deprimido por lo ocurrido

¡Yumi miraba junto con fubuki pero yumi miraba con lastima al Saiyajin, su grupo igual!

¡¿También me puedo unir….!?

¡LARGATE GUSANO!- todas sacaban sus armas y apuntaban al chico asustándolo a mas no poder

¡¿Acaso no soy suficiente issei!?- rías decia algo molesta e issei la quedaba mirando con miedo

¡No me interesa su relación, solo quiero que lleguemos a un acuerdo! ¿Sí o no?- ikaruga molesta le decia a rías todos se molestaban por cómo le exigía a rías pero la peli roja los calmaba

¡De acuerdo! ¡Pero por ahora te diré que nos dejes solos para solucionar este inconveniente!- rías hablaba e ikaruga asentía

¡Muy bien!- la chica salía para su grupo pero una voz hablaba fuerte alarmando a todos

¡Soluciones esto ahora!- la chica de cabello y vestimenta negra le decia a yumi quien sudaba los demonios y los demás miraban con dudas la situación

¡¿Solucionar!?- asuka a un con broly en sus brazos decia mirando nerviosa la situación

¡Ese maldito monstruo me mostro todo yumi…..abandonaste las enseñanzas de nuestro abuelo….nunca te lo perdonare!- la chica se arrojaba contra la líder de gessen

¡Supongo que n o tengo opción!- la chica con lágrimas se arrojaba pero al momento de chocar sus abanicos….

¡Deténganse!- broly las detenía a la vez y las dos quedaban en shock

¡¿Qué haces!?- fubuki decia fría y yumi miraba nerviosa

¡No peleen entre ustedes…no quiero ver más peleas entre nosotros!- el Saiyajin decia con algo de amargura en su voz las shinovis y los demonios se quedaban mirando la escena hasta que…..

¡Pow!- el chico se levantaba con su armadura de nuevo y le daba un golpe a broly enviándolo lejos pero el Saiyajin se agarraba del suelo con sus manos

¡el chico jadeaba mirando con su armadura con sangre al Saiyajin muy agotado!

¡¿Cómo te atreves….a lastimar….a la existencia más poderosa!?- el chico decia agotado y el Saiyajin empezaba a enojarse

¡¿Qué HACES MALDITO!?- asuka y las demás shinovis le gritaban con rabia al sujeto

¡¿Quién es el!?- ikaruga le preguntaba a rías quien iba a hablar pero

¡Es el segundo Dragon celestial después de mi….ALBION!- el guante hablaba y todos escuchaban

¡¿Dragon!?- ikaruga recordaba a la bestia con la que broly lucho cuando invadieron la academia de homura para traer de vuelta a hibari

¡¿Entonces es igual a mí!?- issei decia asombrado

¡Prepárate por que te destruiré, nadie es más fuerte que yo!- ¡valí no lo hagas es muy poderoso!- la armadura decia con bastante miedo

¡Cállate!- el chico iba a arrojarse pero las shinovis se hacían frente a el

¡No dejaremos que lo toques!- asuka con su arma decia y todas asentían

¡Oye no estorbes!- fubuki decia poniendo su abanico en el cuello y valí se reía

¡Ustedes shinovis, no se metan!- valí invocaba sus alas dispuesto a atacar pero broly en un santiamén aparecía frente a él y con un rostro enfadado regresando a su forma anterior

Broly tomaba al chico de la cabeza y lo estrellaba contra el piso para agarrarlo de la pierna y de un salto arrojarse donde estaba kokabiel inconsciente y lo estrellaba contra el haciéndolos escupir sangre a los dos

¡Broly miraba con ira a los dos pero regresaba nuevamente a la normalidad otra vez dejando helados a todos!

 **Pd: no me estoy adelantando solo piénsenlo alguien que amenace a su novia o familiar querido frente a ti obvio no te vas a aquedar quieto mirando cuando puedes hacer algo**

¡Increíble!- los reyes demonios quienes miraban por una esfera de cristal quedaban helados

¡¿Derroto a uno de los dragones celestiales…de un ataque!?- un hombre con cabellera verde decia sudando

¡Wow!- una chica bonita con coletas decia nerviosa

¡El rey demonio sirchez miraba sudando la situación!

¡Sirchez-sama su hermana menor…!- uno de ellos hablaba

¡esperen, si vamos de manera amenazante podríamos hacerlo enojar…..rías no corre peligro, esperemos!- el hombre hablaba pero por dentro moría de miedo por su hermana

 **¡En la academia!**

¡Issei miraba con rostro realmente pálido, los demonios igual, todos en el lugar ante lo que veían!

¡Broly miraba con enfado al chico que volvía a su forma humana inconsciente!

¡La mujer de cabello negro solo guardaba su abanico!

¡¿Quién es el!?- la chica le preguntaba a yumi quien la miraba seria

¡La verdad no sé cómo explicarlo…..pero si estas dispuesta a luchar no lo diré!- asuka se hacía frente a la mujer con enojo

¡Ahora no tenemos tiempo para pelear, broly hizo todo esto por ti y por nosotros…en vez de luchar agradézcanle!- asuka gritaba molesta y las 3 chicas se quedaban en silencio

¡Broly se acercaba a rías quien empezaba a sudar, su clan se hacía en frente en el inframundo el rey demonio se ponía de pie dispuesto a ir aunque le costara la vida, todos hacían lo mismo y en el momento que estaba por irse!

¡Yo soy un Saiyajin!- el Saiyajin decia dejando nerviosos a todos con dudas

¡¿Saiyajin!?- todos decían en sus mentes asombrados en el inframundo escuchaban la palabra y quedaban pensativos

¡Valla…..eso me llama mucho la atención!- la chica colegiala decia con una sonrisa acercándose a broly

¡Muy bien chica gremory…te dejaremos a que soluciones esto…yo les explicare a todas ellas junto con ella lo ocurrido!- la mujer le decia a todas quienes asentían aunque serias

¡Muy bien, veo que nos conoces, pero…esto no ha terminado aquí!- rías decia muy seria y la mujer asentía

¡Muy bien guapo, si quieren saber todo lo que ocurrió yo les contare, espero me ayudes!- kagura miraba a fubuki quien suspiraba solo para sonreír

¡¿De verdad nos explicaras!?- ikaruga le preguntaba quien a la vez asentía

¡Después de todo…..es el comienzo de algo interesante!- la chica decia mirando a todas

¡Lo siento…..pero ahora tengo algo más que hacer! ¡Debería agradecerles por ayudarme pero…..!- la chica miraba a sus compañeras para asentir y salir del lugar dejando a todos asombrados

¡Cuando llegue el momento…nos volveremos a ver!-a mujer decia para desaparecer junto con sus dos compañeras dejando a sombradas a todas

¡¿Pero qué le pasa!?- homura decia enojada por mirar como las tres se iban del lugar de forma tan desagradecida

¡Espera!- asuka iba a salir detrás de ella pero yumi la detenía

¡Primero que nos expliquen qué está pasando…y después solucionaremos cuentas con ella!- yumi decia muy seria siendo vista por todas

¡Creo haberla visto antes!- una de su grupo decia pensativa

¡¿Segura que nos dejaras ir asi nada más!?- yagyuu decia con su actitud estoica a rías

¡Ustedes nos ayudaron con este asunto, no de un modo normal, pero lo hicieron!- rías decia mirando todo el terreno

¡Recrear este sitio será sencillo…..gracias por la ayuda!- rías nuevamente hablaba y todas miraban serias a la mujer

¡Además…..algo me dicen que ustedes tienen algo también que solucionar!- rías decia sonriendo mirando por donde se fue fubuki

¡Ustedes son muy arrogantes!- ikaruga decia con un rostro burlón para dar media vuelta

¡¿Rías gremory cierto!?- asuka gritaba ganado la atención de la mujer

¡Quiero que todos tus amigos demonios le den las gracias a broly como es debido, nosotras no lo dejaremos nunca, si es verdad lo que dijo ese tipo, broly salvo muchas vidas, nosotras defenderemos este mundo!- asuka decia en voz alta ganando la atención de cada espectador

¡Tienes razón clan gremory! ¡esa chica también comenzara algo nuevo!- kagura decia recordando a fubuki

¡¿Quién eres tú!?- katsu preguntaba a kagura quien le sonreía

¡Cuando estemos todos juntos les contare….síganme!- la chica decia para salir del sitio y todas detrás de ella

¡Las de la academia hanzou miraban una última vez al clan gremory y junto con broly salían del sitio siendo vistos por estos!

¡¿Estas segura de esto rías!?- sona aparecía con su clan mirando a rías quien daba un suspiro de alivio

¡Las cosas…se enredaron más…..parece que es la señal de otra posible guerra!- rías decia algo molesta mirando los cuerpos de los susodichos en el piso y viendo desaparecer a broly

¡¿Saiyajin!? ¡¿Pero que será un Saiyajin!?- rías decia mirando con sudor por donde salía broly

¡En otro lado!

¡Fubuki llegaba a una especie de templo con sus compañeras!

¡¿Fubuki sama está segura que esto está bien!?- las gemelas les preguntaban a fubuki quien volteaba su rostro y en ese momento eran dejadas inconscientes por la susodicha

¡Lo siento…..pero rescatarla, y solo yo puedo hacerlo, ya me salvaron una vez, y yo prometí salvarla por mí misma!- la chica se decia para salir por una zona de arboles

¡esos malditos demonios…..no los perdonare…..es hora que paguen por lo que hicieron…ESTO ES GUERRA!- la chica se decia muy molesta mientras saltaba por los arboles!

¡Las shinovis iban saltando siguiendo a kagura!

¡Para empezar mi nombre es kagura, soy una shinovis de más de 900 años!-kagura contaba mientras todas escuchaban asombradas

¡¿900 años!?- asuka y todas decían asombradas

¡si, lo contare escuchen ….hace muchos años, hubo una terrible guerra entre demonios ,los mensajeros de dios….los ángeles y aquellos que decidieron abandonar a dios pero sin unirse a los demonios…..los ángeles caídos!

¡¿Demonios!? ¡¿Ángeles!? ¡¿Ángeles caídos!?- todas se detenían en una zona plana kagura no le quedo de otra que hacer lo mismo

¡¿Es real lo que nos cuenta!?- yumi preguntaba nerviosa

¡Si existen los youma….! ¿Por qué no creer en los otros!?- kagura decia seria y todos quedaban en silencio

¡los youma que nosotros conocemos fueron alguna vez shinovis que se convirtieron en demonios…pero al abandonar a sus amos y pelearse entre sí, dieron nacimiento a los youma!- kagura explicaba y todas quedaban en shock -¡los primeros youma nacieron ante que iniciaran la guerra entre ellos!

¿Cómo sabes eso!?- asuka preguntaba nerviosa

¡antes de ser inmortal, un espíritu apareció frente a mi…me dijo que era dios, el me conto todo esto y también me conto que he haría inmortal para pelear contra los youma…! ¡pero ademas queria que alguien representara a los shinovis si esos bastardos demonios o algún a fracción se descontrolara y empezara a abusar de los humanos!

En la academia

¡Rías estaba con su hermano quien había llegado, las clérigas seguían con ellos!

¡¿Kagura!?- rías decia y todos quedaban dudosos

¡Eh escuchado de ella!- Asia interrumpía y todos la miraban, ¡hace mucho, una guerrera valiente fue bendecida directamente por dios! ¡¿ERA ELLA!?- Asia quedaban en shock por la historia

¡Asi es! ¡Ella era muy respetada por dios…..y le dio el deber de proteger el mundo shinovis de los youma antes de extinguirse!-el rey demonio decia

¡¿Perdón sirchez-sama como lo sabe?-Asia preguntaba aun algo mal por la noticia más devastadora

¡El líder de los ángeles me lo conto…Michael!- el rey demonio decia dejando en shock a todos

 **¡Con kagura!**

¡¿Tú debías representar a los shinovis!?- broly decia y todas quedaban pensativas

¡asi es….porque nosotros los shinovis…..somos la cuarta fracción!-kagura dejaba en shock a todos los presentes

¡¿la cuarta fraccion!?- broly se decia confundido para si mismo

 **Fin del capítulo 19**


	16. Chapter 16

_**buenas gente qui les traigo otro capitulo mas bvoy a seguir escribiendo en mis ratos libres pero aun asi los de senran kagura se demoraran mas que los de freezing espero les guste y las demas dudas que queden se iran solucionando pues faltan unos mas para la reunion de las facciones sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 16: la verdad de los shinovis parte 2**_

Fubuki se encontraba sobre un edifico y ese momento aparecía una criatura con rasgos de mujer pero con apariencia de demonio

¡Finalmente es libre!- la mujer decia feliz

¡Gracias….. A un shinobi!-la chica decia algo seria y la mujer se asombraba

¡Fubuki-sama!- la mujer decia algo triste

¡Mi odio a los shinovis debe esperar…ahora debo ocuparme de esos malditos demonios!- la chica decia muy tranquila pero por dentro ardía un profundo odio- ¡jamás perdonare que usaran a mi madre como basura!- la chica lloraba un poco

¡Es la hora de vengarnos…que comience la guerra, traeremos a mi madre de regreso!- la chica decia alzando sus brazos y un gran circulo se hacía en la ciudad, de este salían un centenar de criaturas, algunos eran mujeres pegadas a ciertas cosas, otros eran pequeñas criaturas con bocas grandes

¡La mujer bajaba a la ciudad para rugir salvajemente y las criaturas se formaban en filas pero aterrorizando a las personas

 **¡Con kagura!**

¡Esto es de locos!- las amigas de yumi decían algo nerviosas

¡¿Entonces, que debemos hacer ahora!?- asuka preguntaba a kagura, el Saiyajin broly se quedaba mirando por un costado algo serio

¡Pues ya oíste lo que dijo ese ángel caído, el quería iniciar iniciar una guerra para que el pacto entre esos tres se rompiera! ¡Pero lo que me molesta, es que lo hiciera solo pensando en esos tres, y no en nosotros!- kagura decia sonriendo pero algo molesta

¡Es verdad! ¡No es justo que hagan lo que quieran!- homura decia molesta y todas asentían

¡Pero ahora veo una oportunidad de demostrar quienes somos realmente!- kagura decia mirando al Saiyajin quien miraba a lo lejos

¡¿Broly!?- asuka decia y todas miraban al Saiyajin

¡Parece que lo hizo la tonta esa!- kagura decia sudando un poco

¡kagura-sama!- 4 mujeres una de pelo blanco con kimono llegaba a su lado junto a las otras 3

¡Veo que llegaron, después me explicaran todo!- kagura decia las 3 que asentían

¡Kagura! ¿Qué hacemos ahora?- yumi preguntaba de forma respetuosa

¡Escuchen, no conozco muy bien a ese chico pero parece que esta de nuestro lado, es la primera vez que veo a alguien con semejante poder, quiero que él me ayude en algo pero primero….¡

¡Kagura se acercaba a l Saiyajin quien la volteaba a ver!

¡¿Los sientes cierto!?- kagura decia sonriendo y el Saiyajin asentía

¡Son youma!- la chica dejaba a sombrando a todas

¡Escuchen hay que ir rápido con ella, la necesitamos, muévanse!- kagura decia de forma autoritaria a todas quienes solo asentían serias

¡¿Me prestarías tu ayuda!?- la chica le decia a broly de forma amable quien este solo la miraba seria

¡El Saiyajin se limitaba a sonreír para salir con el grupo liderado por kaguya!

¡Kagura ¿Por qué quieren hacer una guerra?- homura preguntaba de forma seria de nuevo

¡Ninguno quiere una guerra, nunca falta el imbécil que se cree superior!- kagura decia tranquila mientras corrían y todos escuchaban

¡Pero….lo más probable es que después de lo ocurrido las tres facciones quieran reunirse para hablar del tema…asi como del!- kagura miraba a broly quien se asombraba un poco

¡¿De mí!?- broly preguntaba algo serio

¡Asi es cariño, después de lo que hiciste querrán conocerte mejor! ¡Y conociéndolos sobre todo a los demonios y caídos, querrán reclutarte a como dé lugar!- kagura decia esto algo seria y todas se enojaban, las de gessen también pues apreciaban al Saiyajin en parte

¡¿Aun seguirán!?- ikaruga preguntaba molesta y las de hanzou se enojaban

¡Oh créeme cuando te diga esto, ellos son tercos, son como los mosquitos…..hasta que no chupan lo que quieren no se van!- kagura volteaba a ver a broly quien se enojaba

¡Les dije que no quiero unirme a ellos!- broly decia molesto

¡Ellos solo quieren tu poder! ¡Pero descuida…llegara el momento en que se los digas!- kagura le sonreía con una sonrisa amable y el Saiyajin la miraba de forma pensativa

¡Pero por ahora…debemos detener a fubuki y a los youma, ellos también son parte de nosotros!- al decir esto todos quedaban asombrados

¿Qué dijiste?- yumi y las líderes decían asombradas

¡Hace mucho, dios me conto que los youma eran realmente de los nuestros, no son malos….solo fueron corrompidos por los demonios malignos, al escuchar eso cambie mi pensamiento y trate de unir a los dos pero ese ángel lo estropeo con fubuki! ¡por eso debemos detenerla antes que haga alguna idiotez! ¡APURENSE, O NOS MATAREMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS!- kagura decia con un rostro muy serio y todas solo se limitaron a seguir

¿Es eso verdad?- yumi preguntaba extremadamente seria kagura se paraba frente a todos frenándolos

¡miren, sé que es nuevo pero créanme, esto lo hago porque debemos defender nuestra raza, ellos siempre se adueñan de todo lo que quieren, POR ESO ES QUE EXISTEN LOS YOUMA…POR ESO NOS MATAMOS ENTRE NOSOTROS…..DEBEMOS DEFENDER LO QUE POR DERECHO ES NUESTRO, ESTE MUNDO ES DE LOS HUMANOS! ¡YO NUNCA PUDE HACER NADA…..POR ESO…DEBEMOS UNIRNOS TODOS!- kagura decia con el rostro caído y empezaba a llorar a sombrando a todos pero en especial a broly quien al mirarla sentía un dolor insoportable en su pecho por lo que sufrían las shinovis, el Saiyajin sintió un fuerte dolor en su pecho para mirar a asuka y a las demás!

¡Yo…..yo voy a detener esto! ¡NO DEJARE QUE NADIE MAS MUERA!- el Saiyajin decia en voz alta haciendo que todas voltearan a verlo y sonrieran

¡te creo, kagura, tampoco me gusta asesinar!- asuka y las de hanzou decían mirando a la chica

¡Somos ninjas renegadas…para nosotras nos da igual, aunque creo que hoy dejaremos de llamarnos asi!- homura decia con una sonrisa yumi era la que más estaba pensativa

¡La justicia que defendimos…! ¿Era una mentira?- yumi decia muy triste y broly la tomaba del hombro antes que alguna hablara

¡No, debemos estar juntos, no matarnos entre nosotros, juntos somos fuertes!- broly decia con una sonrisa sonrojando a yumi y a las demás

¡No hay justicia al matar a un ser inocente, tal vez solo están por mal camino…unirnos ante todos!- broly decia nuevamente y yumi quedaba asombrada

¡Broly…..!- ¡aún estamos confundidas, pero sé que quieres decir, debemos ir por fubuki-chan!- yumi decia con una sonrisa y el Saiyajin sonreía

¡Todas sonreían mirando la escena, kagura al mirarlo más de cerca no podía despegar su mirada del!

¡Gracias…..!- kagura tomaba de la mejilla a broly y la acariciaba todas se ponían celosas ante la escena

¡Entonces…..continuemos!- kagura gritaba en voz alta y todas con un fuerte ¡si! Salían nuevamente del sitio hacia el lugar destinado

¡En la ciudad los youma caminaban pero sin hacer daño a la gente, sin embargo las personas se asustaban por su apariencia desconocida y aterradora

¡Los youma causan alborotos, ellos debieron ser los causantes de ese extraño suceso verde! – miyabi junto a su escuadrón de ninjas llegaban a la escena

¡Mira a todos esos youma!- su mejor amiga imu decia con desprecio y miyabi miraba igual

¡Acabémoslos!- las shinovis se arrojaban contra los youma haciendo que se alertaran y rompieran la formación para empezar a luchar

¡si peleamos asi, lastimaremos a las personas inocentes!-imu decia y miyabi asentía

¡Sus demás compañeras derrotaban a varios youma con sus ataques haciendo que fubuki y su amiga youma RASETSU se enojaran por esto!

¡Fubuki-sama!- rasetsu decia mirando la escena y fubuki asentía

¡En unos segundos después todos llegarían a la acción para mirar la pelea que se estaba armando!

¡Demonios, llegamos tarde!- kagura decia molesta y broly miraba la escena enojado

¡kagura-sama!- su protectora naruko decia mirando la lucha y kagura sudaba por la escena

¡Pero miren cuantos youma!- asuka y todas decían mirando asombradas

El Saiyajin broly miraba a todos los youma realmente serio, pues sentía un sentimiento muy fuerte de ODIO Y DOLOR

¡¿Son el grupo de asuka!?- miyabi quien luchaba se detenía para mirar a todas las shinovis acercarse

¡Fubuki, detente!- kagura le gritaba a fubuki quien se hacía a su frente y ambas se miraban serias

¡Pero miren que sorpresa, por fin te dignas a salir a la gente!- fubuki le decia de forma burlona a kagura

¡Entiendo tu dolor, pero por favor detente, traer una guerra contra los demonios no traerá a tu madre!- kagura decia seria pero preocupada

¡¿Y eso a ti que te importa!?- fubuki se arrojaba contra kagura quienes empezaban a luchar, fubuki cargaba una esfera de energía roja y la arrojaba a kagura quien la desviaba al cielo

¡El Saiyajin al mirar esto iba a arrojarse pero miyabi les hablaba a las de hanzou!

¡No entiendo pero que bueno que estén aquí, derrotemos a estos youma!- miyabi decia seria pero asuka negaba con la cabeza

¡Lo siento miyabi pero no lo haremos!- asuka decia con el rostro decaído

¡¿Qué… estás diciendo!?- el grupo de miyabi quedaba en shock ante tal respuesta

¡¿Nos…estas traicionando!?- la chica decia enfurica sacando su arma contra asuka, broly se hacía frente a ella tomándola con su mano miyabi y todas sacaban sus armas contra broly, las shinovis de hanzou se hacían frente a las de miyabi

¡Deténganse, por favor, no nos malentiendan, los youma no son nuestros enemigos! – asuka decia realmente nerviosa y homura junto a las demás se hacían iguales protegiendo al Saiyajin

¡¿Asi que se hicieron renegadas!? ¡Que tristeza!- miyabi con ira ordenaba a todas atacar a broly pero hanzou detenían sus ataques y chocaban armas entre si

¡Escucha, miyabi, los youma no son nuestros enemigos, son shinovis como nosotros, pero maldecidos!- asuka intentaba razonar

¡CALLATE TRAIDORA!-miyabi se arrojaba contra ella pero los youma atacaban a las shinovis distraídas

¡El Saiyajin se arrojaba contra ellos pero sin deseo de asesinar, el Saiyajin con solo un golpe a cada uno lo dejaba inconsciente!

¡Broly, no los mates!- asuka le gritaba y broly asentía

 _ **Con kagura**_

¡Maldición…..debo hacer algo!- ¡chicas!- la chica gritaba a su sequito de sacerdotisas quienes con un fuerte ¡SI!- se arrojaban contra fubuki

¡BARRERA NINJA!- la shinobi creaba una Super barrera que cubría en parte la ciudad y retiraba a las personas inocentes del sitio, las shinovis quedaban en ropa interior y todas se daban cuenta

 **¡En otro lado!**

¡Un joven con armadura y bata blanca miraba desde un trono desde el cielo!

¡Suerte…kagura-sama!- el joven decia mirando desde lo que parecía un reino de ángeles

 **¡Mientras tanto!**

¡¿Se están peleando!?- rías quien estaba sentada en la casa de issei recibía un mensaje de su familiar

¡Pues se lo tienen merecido!- issei decia con un rostro enojado

¡Issei-san!- Asia decia algo molesta

¡Pero ellos tienen la culpa, por meterse en nuestra pelea!- issei decia y rías lo miraba algo molesta

¡¿No es verdad presidente!?- issei decia sonriendo y rías solo miraba el cielo

¡¿Saiyajin!? ¿Qué será?, ¡lo que sea….él es alguien quien no puede escaparse de nuestras manos, debemos reclutarlo como sea!-rías decia aun aferrada a su deseo de tener a broly en el dominio de los demonios

 **¡Nuevamente en la pelea!**

¡¿Asi que creaste una barrera eh!?- fubuki decia burlona haciéndose frente a kagura

¡No puedo involucrar a las personas inocentes!-la chica decia seria

¡Para alguien que odia a los youma hacer esto…..!- fubuki invocaba su aura youma

¡Es verdad que los odie en antaño, pero después de descubrir la verdad, abrí los ojos, fubuki, debemos luchar contra nuestros verdaderos enemigos, no contra nosotras!-kagura decia seria y fubuki solo miraba seria

¡¿y esos enemigos son!?- fubuki preguntaba

¡Los que se llevaron a tu madre!- kagura decia muy seria

¡Me sorprende que digas esto! ¡¿No es contra las leyes shinovis pelear contra los youma!?- fubuki preguntaba arrojándose a kagura

¡ES PORQUE NO LO SABEN…..HE SIDO UNA TONTA POR NO PODER CUMPLIR EL PAPEL QUE DIOS ME DEJO ANTES DE MORIR, EL NUNCA QUIZO GUERRA PERO TODOS BUSCAN PODER, EN ESPECIAL AQUELLOS CON ORGULLO ALTO!- kagura chocaba su arma contra fubuki mientras luchaban

¡RECUPERARE A MI MADRE…..A LA QUE ME ARREBATARON! ¡NO ME ARREBATARAN A NADIE MAS!- fubuki muy enojada atacaba a kagura pero era protegida por su grupo de ayudantes

¡Yumi quien con su grupo se hacían a un lado pero eran atacadas por rasetsu!

¡NO SE ACERCARAN A FUBUKI-SAMA!- la mujer arrojaba un ataque contra todas quienes lo evitaban haciendo un giro en espiral en el cielo

¡el Saiyajin quien derrotaba a los youma se quedaba mirándolos para mirar el escenario, asuka y homura junto a las demás luchando contra el escuadrón de miyabi, kagura contra fubuki, yumi contra rasetsu y los youma contra el!

¡¿No…se supone que somos amigos!?- broly con algo de rabia miraba el suelo para empezar a enojarse

¡Flashback!

¡Por favor broly….cuida de mi nieta!- el anciano hanzou miraba al Saiyajin quien asentía

¡Broly empezaba a recordar cómo conoció a asuka y a todas!

¡También donde recordaba como conoció a homura quienes antes eran enemigas, pero ahora las quería y ellas a el! – el Saiyajin se tomaba de la cabeza

¡fin Del flash back!

¡¿Ustedes son shinovis!? ¡He escuchado de ustedes pero no nos igualan!- el Saiyajin recordaba las palabras de rías hacia los dos cuando los conoció y también como issei acosaba a su chica lo que lo hizo enojar mas

¡Todo esto…..es culpa de ellos…..ellos nos llevaron a esto!- broly decia con venas en su rostro y un rostro totalmente furioso

 _ **¡Los youma nos son enemigos…..son nuestros, pero los demonios los corrompieron, los abandonaron y ahora están llenos de odio!**_ El Saiyajin recordaba otra vez a kagura

¡NO…LOS PERDONAREEEEEEEEE!- broly daba un fuerte grito haciendo temblar el lugar y todos los shinovis se detenían en su lucha

¡Nuevamente todos sentían el inmenso poder de broly!

¡¿Otra vez!?...la niña se ponía de pie

¡Este poder….nos barrería a mí y a todos en nada!- la chica decia realmente nerviosa

¡Las shinovis y youma miraban a broly asombradas con un aura blanca rodeándolo!

¡Dejen de pelear…!- broly en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hacían frente a kagura y a fubuki quienes estaban heridas

¿Pero…!?- ¡¿cómo lo hizo!? ¡¿En qué momento se hizo frente a mí!?- fubuki decia en shock

¡te agradezco por salvarme en ese momento…..pero…YA NO PUEDO PERDONAR A NADIE!- fubuki arrojaba una lanza de hielo gigantesca

¡Detente!- kagura decia nerviosa pero al momento de la lanzar tocar al Saiyajin se destruia al instante

¡Yo perdí…..a mi amigo bah…..a mi padre y no tenía quien fuera mi amigo, no quiero perder a las personas que me quieren por culpa de la guerra, no quiero, yo no perdonare a los que nos hicieron volver esto!- el Saiyajin decia apretando los dientes todas escuchaban al Saijayin pero a quien más le dolió fue a las de hanzou

¡El Saiyajin se acercaba a fubuki quien se ponía nerviosa!

¡También fui abandonado….por ser un guerrero diferente a los míos, tal vez muchos pasaron por lo mismo, pensé que no debía existir y me sentía solo…..pensé que no debía existir pero…ellas me encontraron y me dieron un propósito!- broly miraba las shinovis quienes lo veían

¡No eres mala….solo que estás sola!- el Saiyajin abrazaba a fubuki dejando asombradas a todos los que miraban la escena

¡¿Qué estas….!?- la chica se ruborizaba un poco

¡Pero…..no estás sola, quiero ser tu amigo!- el Saiyajin decia con toda la pureza de su corazón y la chica se sonrojaba un poco

¡El abrazo…..es para los que están solos y tristes!- el Saiyajin decia abrazando a la chica quien solo quedaba paralizada

¡Ellos…no son malos….solo están solos y enojados, pero…..matarnos entre nosotros solo hará que ellos ganen!- broly decia mirando a los youma quienes estaban mirando rasetsu igual

¡¿Estás diciendo que los youma son buenos!? ¡¿Pero….y los que murieron por ellos?!¿ y nuestra justicia?- yumi se acercaba a la escena y preguntaba al Saiyajin

¡Ellos no tienen la culpa…mataron por culpa de otros, la justicia no es matar a seres malvados….es encontrar su razón de ser malos y ayudarlos!- broly decia con algo de seriedad que al oír todos solo quedaban asombrados ante tales palabras

¡¿ESTAS DICIENDO QUE MI MADRE MURIO POR SERES BUENOS!? ¡¿Qué DEBO PERDONAR A LOS QUE ME ARREBATARON MI VIDA!? – miyabi se acercaba muy furiosa y le gritaba al Saiyajin quien miraba serio para mirar al cielo

¡Si yo perdone a mi papa por quitarme a mi amigo…..si yo perdone a mi raza por abandonarme y tirarme a ese mundo, si yo perdone a mi papa antes de morir por todo….puedes perdonar tú, es mejor vivir sonriendo que con rencor!- miyabi quedaba en shock por las palabras del Saiyajin las demás miraban con lágrimas a broly pues sabían la verdad, otras solo miraban serias pero miyabi y fubuki miraban a broly sorprendidas

¡¿También….perdiste alguien valioso!?- miyabi preguntaba y broly asentía

¡Pero…tengo personas valiosas conmigo ahora y nunca las dejare!- broly decia sonriendo a miyabi quien dejaba caer su arma para voltear a ver a sus amigas

¡yo…..no entiendo nada de esto!- miyabi decia apretando los puños y el Saiyajin la abrazaba

¡¿Qué haces!?- la chica dedica roja

¡Abrazar es bueno para la gente triste!- broly decia mientras la abrazaba y la chica empezaba a llorar

¡Yo no puedo…..no puedo perdonar aun!- miyabi decia llorando

¡Te entendemos…pero por favor….confía en broly, él es especial!- homura llegaba con miyabi y le decia con una sonrisa

¡Kagura miraba asombrada a broly para después calmarse, pero después de un momento los youma derrotados se convierten en neblina y se transforman en un youma gigantesco asombrando a los presentes!

¡el Saiyajin miraba ahora serio la situación!

Fin del capítulo 16


	17. Chapter 17

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria tambien les comentare que pondre horario para las teorias que sera a si**_

 _ **la de senran kagura sera los lunes**_

 _ **la de freezing miercoles y viernes**_

 _ **si me queda mas tiempo intentare subirlos mas rapido pero por ahora la dejare asi, la lista para la proxima teoria sera el miercoles pues ando ocupado sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 18 : ¡hacia la reunión!**_

Tras lo ocurrido con los youma vemos a un youma gigantesco en frente de los susodichos asombrándolos de manera impresionante

¡Que gigante!—el equipo gessen decían asombrados mirando al youma

¡Fubuki detenlo!- kagura le gritaba a fubuki para que detenga a sus sirvientes pero…..

¡No puedo!- con la cabeza gacha contestaba fubuki, ¡no me hacen caso están muy consumidos por la ira!

¡Todas se ponían en posición de ataque pero antes que broly o alguien hiciera algo tres personas muy conocidos por todos en especial los de hanzou atacaran al youma y lo derrotaran a la vez!

¡¿Hanzou-sama!? / ¡¿Abuelo!?- decían las de hanzou de manera asombrada

¡También kiriya-sensei y daidouji-sempai!- las chicas decían muy felices mirando a su maestro ninja y a su sempai

¡Todas las shinovis se alegraban por ver al famoso shinobi hanzou en frente de ellas

¡El coloso caía al piso, pero cuando se disponían a dar el golpe final, todas iban a gritar para detenerlos!

¡Espere hanzou-sama!- ikaruga gritaba nerviosa pero en un dos por tres broly los detenía asombrando a los susodichos

¡¿Broly!?- los tres decían asombrados mirando a broly quien miraba serio para negar con la cabeza

¡Broly, no nos detengas!- kiriya decia algo molesto

¡Esperen por favor!- asuka aparecía junto a las demás y apoyaban al Saiyajin

¡Si es verdad, esperen por favor, no debemos matarlo!- homura y su grupo apoyaban la acción

¡Los tres estaban en shock!

¡Asuka, broly! ¡Explíquenme esto rápido!- hanzou molesto les decia pero cuando asuka se disponía a hablar

¡Yo les responderé!- kagura detrás les decia para hacerlos voltear y asombrándolos en el acto

¿Kagura-sama?- hanzou decia asombrado igual que los otros dos

¡¿La conoces abuelo!?- asuka preguntaba mientras las shinovis se acercaban

¡Por supuesto!…¡la shinobi inmortal kagura!-¿pero porque nos detiene!?- hanzou muy nervioso preguntaba

¡¿Mejor dicho que hace aquí!?- kiriya preguntaba ahora

¡Eso lo explicare después, la niña y el joven tienen razón no deben matar a los youma…..no son enemigos!- las palabras de kagura dejaban helados a los tres

¡¿Usted….nos está diciendo eso ahora!?- daidouji impresionada preguntaba

¡Kagura, explícales rápido déjame a mi esto!- fubuki decia asombrando a la mujer

¡¿Enserio!?- kagura asombrada ´preguntaba

¡si, no sé pero confiare en ellos que me prometieron traer a mi madre….váyanse ya, yo me ocupare de esto!- fubuki con una leve sonrisa decia mirando al Saiyajin-¡creeré en ti…Saiyajin!

¡Muy bien, escúchenme….síganme hablaremos esto en otro lugar!- asuka decia y todos mirándose entre sí asentían para seguir corriendo por detrás de kagura, broly como siempre salía al lado de sus "novias"

¡Todos iban atrás de kagura pero a cierta distancia para escucharla, ella se hacía en medio!

¡kagura-sama explíquenos por favor!- hanzou decia muy serio- ¡si díganos!- miyabi preguntaba igual

¡Lo hare, lo que diré es completamente verdad, y esto involucra nuestro mundo más que cualquier cosa! ¿Entendido?- kagura muy seria decia y todos escuchaban

¡Kagura contaba toda la verdad acerca del tema, los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos, porque los youma eran enemigos y lo demás!

¡Los que no conocían el tema solo quedaban en completo shock!

¡¿Es verdad todo eso!?- kiriya preguntaba asombrado

¡Todo, broly y sus estudiantes son testigos!- kagura apuntaba a ellos quienes asentían

¡No me lo puedo creer….parece todo de fantasia!- miyabi preguntaba asombrada

¡¿Nunca te preguntaste de dónde venían los youma!? ¡¿Por qué existen esos seres donde supuestamente solo hay humanos!?

¡Esas palabras callaron en su totalidad a miyabi y su grupo!

¡¿Y dices que broly salvo al mundo!?- daidouji miraba al Saiyajin

¡No solo este, salvo cada reino de esos tipos!- kagura con una sonrisa y un leve rubor se hacían presencia

¡Broly….!- todos miraban con rostros llenos de sorpresa y admiración las enamoras de broly se ruborizaban

¡¿Pero…si es cierto eso….porque nunca nos dijeron nada!?- daidouji preguntaba

¡yo quería hacerlo peor me creerían de loca, por eso no dije nada mientras no pasara nada, pero….esos locos se pasaron de la raya, una cosa es que usaran humanos inocentes para recrear sus colonias…..pero….¿intentar hacer una guerra en el lugar donde empezaron a reconstruirse? ¡ESO ME ENOJA!- esto último lo dijo gritando y todos se asombraban pero en parte la entendían

¡Kagura-sama…!- sus compañera miraban tristes

¡Llegamos!- kagura y todos llegaban a un templo que era de la chica

¡¿Este templo!?- miyabi y yumi miraban el templo de adentro hacia a fuera

¡Entren por favor!- la amiga de kagura les decia a todos y ellos hacían caso

 **¡Adentro del templo!**

Todos estaban sentados mirando a kagura

¡Bueno, por lo ocurrido, los tres líderes formaran una reunión para aclarar el tema! ¡Hay que esperar cuando es!- kagura decia muy seria

¡¿Y usted como sabe todo esto!?- kiriya preguntaba nervioso

¡Sencillo, antes de morir dios me dio alguna que otra habilidad al igual que mis doncellas, yo puedo percibir hechos que ocurrirán pero solo los relacionados con temas asi, y cuando son cercanos!- kagura contestaba con una sonrisa

¡Entiendo!-kiriya contestaba

¡miren, sé que esto es repentino y los entiendo, yo llevo con esto siglos, ustedes apenas se enteraron hoy pero…créanme esto es real y ya no puedo cargar con este peso yo sola, por eso les pido su cooperación…POR FAVOR!- kagura se inclinaba asombrando a todos

¡Todos se miraban entre si pero broly se acercaba para abrazarla y asombrar a todos!

¡Eres alguien extraño!- kagura decia dejándose abrazar **\- ¡que alma más pura!** \- decia la chica en su mente

¡No se preocupe, si mis nietas y todos observaron el acto, yo le creo!- hanzou decia y kiriya junto a daidouji asentían

¡Gracias, les prometo explicarles más a fondo a ustedes, antes que comience la reunión!- kagura contestaba con una sonrisa de alivio

¿¡Pero para qué es tan importante la reunión esta!?- homura preguntaba

¡tras lo que hizo kokabiel, fue una declaración de guerra hacia las tres facciones…..ellos buscaran acuerdos y lo que sea, y nos usaran para eso, territorios, humanos, dominios….usaran nuestro mundo a su antojo…por eso quiero aprovechar para detenerlos y hacerles ver que los humanos no somos de ninguno!-

¡Las simples palabras de kagura asombraban a todos, broly también sonreía

¡Es verdad…no somos de nadie!- broly con una sonrisa contestaba y kagura sonreía

¡Y la otra….es por ti!- kagura dejaba a todas mirando a broly

¡Broly, no eres normal, los tres reinos son conscientes de tu poder, y querían buscarte a como dé lugar, dragones, dioses, demonios, ángeles normales o ciados…..los superaste a todos en este mundo!- kagura decia dejando a broly serio

¡¿Enserio!?- daidouji respondía asombrada

¡Después te explicaremos daidouji!- kiriya cruzado de brazos contestaba

¡Ellos te buscaran a como dé lugar!- kagura dejaba muy serio a broly con sus palabras y serias a todas

¡Yo no quiero unirle a nadie de ellos!- broly molesto contestaba pero kagura sonreía

¡Bien dicho!- kagura feliz contestaba- ¡es tu oportunidad y la nuestra de hacerles ver que somos iguales, somos una raza individual….somos la fracción humana!- kagura muy animada decia y todos por una extraña razón pero felices asentían

¡Yo aún no puedo creer esto…pero aceptare ayudarte!- miyabi contestaba feliz

¡Pues que bueno porque tú maestra también debe saberlo! ¡Yo se lo diré después!- kagura respondía feliz y miyabi se asombraba igual que sus compañeras

¡También ayudaremos!- hanzou feliz respondía y todos asentían

¡Yo también…no permitiré que nos usen!- broly feliz contestaba y kagura ajunto a sus amigas sonreían

¡Gracias!- respondía la chica como si un peso gigante se fuera

¡Broly…..antes de decir lo último, quiero que me respondas….! ¿Qué es un Saiyajin?- kagura preguntaba y todas se quedaban mirando pero broly se ponía nervioso

¡Broly, diles!- asuka con una hermosa sonrisa decia y broly asentía

¡Si deseas yo puedo mostrar la vida de alguien, asi será más sencillo, si me permites!- la compañera de kagura decia a broly quien asentía

¡La chica procedía a poner sus dedos índice y medio en la frente y de sus ojos salían unos láseres que daban a una pared y ahí se observaba el comienzo

Observamos aun Saiyajin en una capsula y que después era tomado para ser enviado en una nave pero escuchando que era desterrado

¿Desterrado?- todos preguntaban asombrados por ver como se deshacían de un bebe inocente y al descubrir la verdad se enojaban

¡Vemos a un broly caer en un planeta asqueroso lleno de monstruos y bestias, la simple imagen del planeta ya daba asco!

¡Vemos a un broly siendo encontrado por su padre y su comienzo de vida en él, ellos empezaban a ver la actitud de paragus lo que les parecía una completa asquerosidad, hasta el punto de maldecirlo pero por respeto broly no dirían nada

¡Cómo conoció a su amigo bah les pareció encantadora la relación pero la ver lo que hizo paragus simplemente quebraría la copa de paciencia en todos!

 _ **¡Es maldito vejestorio!- se decían entre dientes las shinovis muy furiosas**_

Al final vemos a un paragus moribundo y a un broly observándolo para escuchar todo lo último y ver morir al viejo y como broly con su poder destruia el planeta y caía en su mundo

¡Todas solo estaban entre lágrimas mirando la escena!

¡Almenos murió de forma decente!- los hombres decían muy enojados pero con mucha lastima hacia broly

¡Ni siquiera kagura y sus compañeras se salvaron de llorar estaban muy dolidas para regresar a broly en sí, durante la vista escucharon a paragus sobre los Saiyajin y freezer los que les dolió mas!

¡Broly abría los ojos y solo era recibidos por abrazos por parte de todas el Saiyajin se ponía nerviosa

¡Mi hermoso broly….que dura vida, lo siento tanto!- asuka llorando decia abrazando a broly y todas solo lo abrazaban el Saiyajin e quedaba mirando para después abrazarlas igual

¡Esa piel que llevas la cuidaremos con nuestra vida!- ikaruga decia acariciando la oreja de bah y broly sonreía

¡Asi es, será nuestro símbolo en memoria de tu amigo!- homura y sus amigas asentían

¡Qué vida más dura!- yumi entre lágrimas junto a todas decían

¡Bueno…..ahora veo gracias!- entre lágrimas kagura agradecía a broly quien solo asentía

¡A pesar de esa vida, sonríe tan lindamente, que lindo es!- kagura decia muy sonriente

 _ **¡Dos leyendas….Super Saiyajin y Super Saiyajin dios! ¡Me pregunto si broly era alguna para ser expulsado asi!**_ \- kiriya se pensaba en su mente kagura también se pensaba a la vez

¡Bueno….ya con lo visto, espero contar con ustedes, sobre todo tu broly!-kagura decia sonriendo y broly asentía

¡Supongo que es todo! ¡¿No!?- miyabi decia y kagura sentía

¡Escúchenme les avisare cualquier cosa, por favor, estén atentas!- kagura decia y las de miyabi se iban

¡¿Asi que demonios….!? ¡Ellos fueron quienes hicieron a los youma…ellos mataron a mi madre!- miyabi ponía un rostro enfurico

¡¿Pasa algo miyabi!?- su compañera preguntaba

¡QUE VOY A DECIRLES LA VERDAD A ESOS DEMONIOS APENAS LO VEA!- miyabi furiosa decia entre dientes asustando a sus compañeras

¡Kiriya y los demás se quedarían con kagura unos días para entender más del asunto pues ellos debían estar bien informados entre ellos también se unían la muestra de la academia de miyabi asi como fubuki, pasaban dos días en total!

En la ciudad

¡Broly caminaba con asuka y las de hanzou normal mientras comían de los dulces, después de lo visto eran más apegadas, las de homura igual pero hoy no podían!

¡Broly al comer solo sacaba sonrisas en sus amadas pues verlo comer asi de feliz, solo las alegraba!

¡No cambies nunca!- asuka sonrojada decia mirando a broly quien era como un niño glotón

¡Haaaaaa me pregunto que habrá pasado con esa escuela!- katsu de forma relajada preguntaba

¿¡y si vamos!?- hibari de forma linda preguntaba

¡No! ¡No quiero encontrarme con ese pervertido, no quiero que esa peste se acerque a mi lindo broly y le pegue sus piojos!- asuka abrazaba del brazo a broly con un rostro cómico

¡Es verdad, nuestro adorable broly no debe acercarse a esa gente!- katsu abrazaba el otro brazo y las demás asentían mientras lo acariciaban

¡Es verdad, ese chico hace honor al ser un demonio!- katsu reía y las demás al entender el chiste reían igual pero broly solo las miraba

¡ALEJATE PERVERTIDO!-un grito se escuchaba alarmando a las demás broly al escucharlo salía corriendo siendo seguido por las demás que lo miraban con corazones

¡Hay va nuestro héroe!- gritaban todas como porristas animando a una estrella llegar el Saiyajin solo corría muy serio pero al llegar se llevaban una sorpresa

¡Nadie más que issei y otros 2 estaban tirados en el piso con una cachetada cada uno y tres mujeres salían enojadas del sitio!

¡Yo…solo dije que tenía físico!- un chico con lentes decia mientras se levantaba

¡Ha, pero si que tenían tetas grandes!- issei con una sonrisa miraba a las tres salir

¡Son ustedes…..de nuevo!- ikaruga con rostro asqueado igual que las demás miraban broly solo miraba serio

¡Ustedes…!- issei asombrado decia mirando a las mujeres que al ver los dos quedaban en shock

¡Uno de ellos empezaba a decir medidas que al escuchar todas se cubrían!

¡Qué asco, supo nuestras medidas!- yagyuu tapándose decia enojada

¿Quiénes son issei?- el de gafas preguntaba pero antes que contestaran broly como todo macho que se respeta se hacía frente a los 3 con ojos blancos aterrándolos a mas no poder parecían hormigas mirando a un dios

¡Mátalo a el!- como 2 gallinas dos arrojaban a castaño frente a broly para salir corriendo de forma cómica

¡Traidores!- issei decia enojado pero broly solo lo miraba serio

¡No por nada son demonios, son patéticos!- las 5 empezaban a reír por lo estúpidos que eran, issei solo se avergonzaba

¡Eso no les importa!- el castaño enojado se intentaba defender

¡Bueno, es normal que ellas huyeran, digo ¿Quién no lo haría?- katsu se paraba frente a issei y levantaba su busto con sus antebrazos haciendo al chico mirarla

¡No me mires tanto, estas bellezas solo son de broly!- katsu hacia rebotar sus encantos frente a issei

¡¿Qué dices!?- issei preguntaba asombrado y katsu se reía

¡lo sabía, un pobre diablo como tu jamás sabrá nada de nosotros!- katsu deba media vuelta e issei se enojaba

¡Por si no lo sabes, la presidenta me mima dejándome tocar su cuerpo!- issei presumía y todas se asombraban

¿Déjame ver si entendí, esa pelirroja se deja tocarte de ti?- ikaruga preguntaba asombrada e issei asentía

¡Ohhhhhhhh!- katsu se acercaba a broly tomando su mano quien solo se dejaba y metía la mano de broly en su escote para ponerla en su pecho

¡Todas quedaban muertas de celos e issei igual , broly por su inocencia solo se dejaba sin saber nada de lo que pasaba!

¡yo no se porque ella hace eso, si sabe que eres un pervertido, pero bueno, no eres el único con esa suerte!- katsu empezaba a frotar la mano de broly en su busto

¡No es justo yo igual!- asuka tomaba la otra mano y hacia lo mismo

¡Las tres miraban muertas de celos!

¡Oigan,…esto hay que hacerlo en privado!- ikaruga decia sonrojada e issei solo se enojaba sonrojado

¡no es justo…el ya tiene mi sueño, un harem!-issei gritaba duro que todos se quedaban mirando y las dos dejaban de hacer lo que hacían para que no las vieran pero al escuchar eso empezaron a reír

¡¿TU….UN HAREM JAJAJAJAJAJA!? ¡YA QUISIERAS!- JAJAJAJAAJAJ!- las chicas se reían tan fuerte que empezaba a llorar broly solo miraba serio pues issei no le agradaba por su aura de demonio

¡Compañero…no te humilles más!- el Dragon le decia a issei quien solo se avergonzaba

¡Si esa pelirroja se deja tocar de ti es por lastima, nada más Jajajaja!- katsu decia riéndose pero más tranquila

¡Maldición, algún día me las pagaras, no te creas fuerte oíste!- issei enojado apuntaba a broly quien se enojaba mirando al chico quien se asustaba

¡Por favor….no digas cosas que te arrepentirás después, nadie puede contra broly,…..nadie!- ikaruga decia muy seria sin dejar su lado amable

¡Ya veraz!, issei iba a invocar su guantelete pero broly en dos segundo lo tomaba del brazo para levantarlo a su altura y empezar a gruñir de rabia pues pensó que iba a atacar!

¡Issei se asustaba tanto pero cuando broly iba a atacarlo o a arrojarlo asuka lo calmaba!

¡Cálmate broly, no vale la pena!- asuka decia suave pero seria y broly bajaba a issei

¡Mejor vete o desearas que seamos nosotras quienes te apaleemos, no creas que las shinovis son débiles!- asuka enojada decia a issei quien se enojaba

¡ya veran,a algún día!- issei salía enojado y las 5 solo suspiraban

¡Broly miraba serio y enojado!

¡Ese tonto nos malogró el día!- yagyuu decia enojada y hibari asentía

¡No le hagan caos y sigamos!- asuka tomaba de la mano a broly y el asentía sonriente y todas hacían lo mismo ya quien tomar algo de broly y abrazarlo para salir nuevamente

¡Pasaba la tarde y caía la noche hasta que…!

¿¡Fubuki!?- la chica pelinegra junto a las dos gemelas aparecían frente a broly y todas, las gemelas saludaban con su mano

¡Chicas, ya se ha confirmado la reunión!- fubuki seria decia y todas se ponían tensas

¡¿Para cuándo!?- respondía ikaruga

¡Esta noche!- contestaba fubuki y todas se asombran

¡Fin del capítulo 18!


	18. Chapter 18

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria y la primera parte de este comienzo por asi decirlo, el cpaitulo no e smuy largo debido a que quiero ahorrar los capitulos y tambien porque tengo parcial de biologia celular y eso me tiene uffff pero bueno de igual forma mi relajacion es escribir tambien quiero recomendar a mi amigo**_ **Fedbax25 su teoria es muy buena tambien** _ **bueno espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 18: la reunión comienza…..la nueva facción parte 1**_

Templo de kagura

¡Todos llegaban al templo para encontrarse con kagura y todas las shinovis presentes, , el grupo de homura, la academia gessen liderada por yumi y por supuesto la academia hebijo liderada por la misma miyabi junto a sus respectivos maestros!

¡Ya llegaron, finalmente estamos todos!- kagura decia con una sonrisa de felicidad

¡Las shinovis se quedaban mirando a todos pero cierta mujer les llamaba la atención y al verla más de cerca solo se asombraban!

¡¿Rin-sensei!?- asuka miraba a la peli morada con anteojos quien sonreia

¡Ha pasado tiempo chicas!- la mujer decia con una sonrisa para cercarse y saludar al Saiyajin, ¡ha pasado buen tiempo, broly!- la mujer le estiraba la mano pero con un coqueto giño saludaba al Saiyajin quien le estiraba la mano igual y dándose un apretón

¿Acaso…tu?- asuka preguntaba nerviosa y rin asentía de forma tranquila

¡Me fue difícil de creer pero bueno, existen los youma, eso si es raro ya!- rin respondía con una sonrisa

¡Las traje como pediste!- fubuki decia cubriéndose su rostro con su abanico y kagura asentía en señal de agradecimiento

¡¿Entonces…es verdad que iremos a un mundo de demonios!?- miyabi algo nerviosa preguntaba y todas se ponían igual

¡No exactamente!- kagura respondía abriendo dudas en todas

¡¿Entonces a donde iremos!?- yumi preguntaba algo nerviosa

¡La reunión…será en este mismo mundo!- kagura contestaba dejando asombrados a todos

¿Este mundo?- asuka preguntaba

¡Sera donde inicio todo este enrollo…..la academia kuoh!- kagura dejaba asombrada por tal respuesta a las del grupo de hanzou

¡Bien, antes de irnos….!- kagura exclamaba para después hacer una pausa y todos la miraban

¡Los lideres shinovis…..hanzou, kiriya, daidouji y rin, cuento con ustedes!- kagura les decia a los shinovis quienes asentían

¡Puede que esto sea algo nuevo y extraño pero descuiden, broly ahora con nosotros ya no tenemos que sentirnos presionados….te lo agradezco, broly!- kagura se inclinaba ante el Saiyajin quien se asombraba un poco u asentía

¡No olvides lo mío!- fubuki seria le decia a kagura quien sonreía

¡Tranquila fubuki-san…la traeremos!- yumi decia sonriendo y fubuki se asombraba un poco

¡En marcha!- kagura decia sonriente y todos asentían para ir a donde se encontraban los tres jefes

Mientras tanto en un edificio

¿Es el?- una niña miraba a lo lejos al Saiyajin quien notaba su presencia y se ponía serio

¡Su poder….simplemente no hay palabras para describirlo! ¿Es un dios?- la niña decia con voz algo nerviosa mientras alguien se hacía detrás de ella

¡Es extraño que alguien te llame la atención!- valí se hacía detrás de ella mientras flotaba con sus alas

¡No todos los días encuentras a alguien que te pisaría como pulga….en especial a mí!- la niña decia esto último con voz muy seria

¡Las shinovis parece que tendrán un papel muy importante!- el Dragon decia y la niña sonreía

¿Quién es este joven individuo?- la niña decia con sus brazos detrás como infante mientras sonreía

¡La noche en su totalidad caía en la ciudad y la academia kuoh también quedaba completamente sola y en ella llegaban broly, kagura, fubuki y los jounin, como si un manto negro los cubriera solo se observaba sus sombras y los ojos de los individuos, broly iba al frente y su simple imagen haría temblar a un ejército!

¡La presencia de broly al pisar la escuela hizo que todos los que estaban en ella sintieran el peso más grande del mundo!

¡Ya llegaron!- un hombre con una bata de color café negro, rubio en algunos cabellos y una barba en su mentón decia sonriendo

¡Ya llegaron!-el clan gremory se ponían realmente serios al sentir a broly y las presencias que lo acompañaban

¡Yo pensé que los shinovis eran débiles….pero me equivoque!- rías decia muy nerviosa, todos en el sitio miraban la puerta muy serios

Afuera se escuchan los pasos de ciertos individuos que al momento de abrir la puerta la seriedad se convirtió en algo de miedo

¡Un gusto en verlos… a todos!-las sacerdotisas habrían la puerta de forma muy formal y kagura con su actitud saludaba y junto a ella los jounin muy serios pero delante de ellos…..asi es el Saiyajin broly, aquel individuo que barría con cualquiera en poder miraba serio a todos

¡Fubuki estaba en la izquierda del Saiyajin, kagura en la derecha, hanzou, kiriya y daidouji junto a rin detrás del Saiyajin como guardianes cosa que eran!

¡Sean bienvenidos…..kagura-dono!- un joven con una bata blanca, cabello rubio y excelente actitud decia a kagura quien lo miraba

¡Michael-dono…un gusto!- kagura sonriente saludaba

¡el Saiyajin posaba su imagen en el clan gremory y sitri que lo miraban serios, asi por otro lado lo miraba con una mirada tímida pero al mirar a issei…el Saiyajin empezaba a fruncir el señor y también al ver a valí!

¡Es verdad…ellos tienen presencias oscuras….exceptuando a él!- daidouji miraba a todos y esto último lo decia mirando a Michael

¡Bueno, antes de empezar….!- kagura miraba a kiriya quien daba un silbido con una hoja y como ninjas profesionales 5 guerreras corrían por los corredores de la escuela y de un zumbido se hacían frente a broly asombrando a todos

¡Ellas son las guardianas del futuro líder…broly!-kagura decia apuntando al Saiyajin quien se asombraba un poco, los demás igual que lo disimulaban muy bien pues estaban ante algo más serio, los clanes quedaban sin palabras

¡Pero será cosa de otro momento! , ¡Les presento a los jounin de nuestras escuelas!- kagura señalaba a los jounin que miraban serios

¡Issei por otro lado al mirar a ciertas dos chicas solo se ponía con su rostro típico y rías lo miraba con un puchero!

¡Un gusto, kagura-dono, y a todos, yo soy sirchez lucifer, el rey demonio!- el pelirrojo quien usaba un traje elegante de color blanco y un semblante de noble hablaba, ¡quería darles las gracias por lo de la otra vez por derrotar a kokabiel!

¿Y que paso con ese lunático?- katsu preguntaba con su tono burlón asombrando a clan sitri por su rudeza al hablar

¡Está vivo por suerte, pero le dieron una fuerte paliza…igual que a este chico!- el hombre de barba apuntaba a valí quien estaba detrás del para enojarse

¿Lo conoces cierto?- fubuki decia con una voz fría

¡Algo asi….mi nombre es azazel…líder de los caídos!- el hombre decia con su sonrisa más peculiar y fubuki se llenaba de cólera pero era calmada por el Saiyajin y ella suspiraba para mirar con su abanico alzado en su rostro

¡Con que tú eres broly-chan…eres muy guapo!- una hermosa mujer de coletas con vestimenta verde decia mirando al Saiyajin quien la miraba con un rostro frio

¡Me presento también soy la mágica girl demonio leviatán-chan!- la chica con una actitud infantil saludaba a todos quien les caía una gota de sudor pero broly solo miraba serio

¡Los demonios son raros!- asuka susurraba a ikaruga quien asentía

¡Bien, creo que ya podemos empezar!- azazel decia y afuera el cielo se llenaba de soldados de las diferentes facciones pero adentro ocurría algo que asombraba a todos y era que por el lado de kagura todas las shinovis de forma asombrosa se hacían junto al Saiyajin

¡Increíble!- rías y el clan decían asombrados igual que el clan sitri compuesto solo por sona y tsubaki su reina

¡Nuestra facción es pequeña…..pero poderosa!- kagura decia sonriendo y los jounin también sonreían orgullosos por sus chicas

¡¿Facción!?- rías y sona decían al unísono

¡Asi es, a partir de hoy los shinovis….SE PROCLAMAN LA CUARTA FACCION!- kagura decia en voz algo alta y los lideres miraban serios

¡No puedes hacer eso!- issei decia algo molesta decia pero la pelirroja lo detenía

¡Me gustaría preguntarle algo al guerrero que esta junto a ti!- azazel le decia a broly quien lo miraba serio

¡Broly….ve!- kagura con una sonrisa le decia al Saiyajin quien iba hasta la mesa y se sentaba junto a los líderes, las shinovis se hacían detrás, los jounin detrás pero no tanto mientras fubuki y kagura junto a las sacerdotisas a sus costados el Saiyajin quedaba sentado como el líder nuevo pero aun no era

¡Joven broly! ¿Cierto?- sirchez decia algo serio y el Saiyajin miraba serio

¿Estás seguro de formar parte de los shinovis?- azazel con su actitud tranquila apoyaba la cabeza e interrumpía a sirchez asombrando a todos, el líder no sabía medirse y además los clanes se ponían tensos

¡YO NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE USTEDES…SOY UN SHINOVI!-broly decia con una mirada enojada levantándose asombrando a todos y a la vez asustando un poco a todos menos a los shinovis quienes sonreían levemente

¡YO NO QUIERO FORMAR PARTE DE USTEDES…Y SI ME SIGUEN INSISTIENDO, ME ENFUERECERE MAS!- el Saiyajin alumbraba sus ojos y de un fuerte empuñe de manos y de su cuerpo salía una gigantesca fuerza aumentando la presión en el aire , afuera donde estaban los soldados estos en un santiamén una monstruosa presión los hacia caer al piso estrellándolos contra este, otros se estrellaban contra el tejado y lo agrietaban

¡Los líderes se estrellaban contra el piso y los demás igual menos las shinovis era como si la presión cayera solo en los ajenos, los demás presentes sentían como si por una milésima de segundo algo les arrancara los pulmones y empezaban a jadear de miedo!

 _ **¡Increíble!-**_ valí se sujetaba el pecho y miraba a broly con un rostro de terror

 _ **¡Ese ser…..realmente es aterrador!-**_ los guantes de valí e issei decían algo nerviosos

¡Entiendo! ¡Se nota que eres muy fiel a los shinovis…..ya no insistiré más!- sirchez decia con un rostro sudando de miedo siendo ayudado por su sirvienta

¡Yo no insistiré!- Michael se levantaba siendo ayudado por Irina quien era su guardiana

¡Entiendo….yo no molestare tampoco!- azazel se ponía de pie y se sentaba igual que los demás que recobraban el aire

¡Saben, nos ofendieron a nosotros los shinovis por esa pregunta!- kiriya decia muy serio y asuka asentía

¡Es verdad, broly ha estado con nosotras desde hace mucho, no permitiremos esto!- homura molesta decia y todas asentían

¡Broly miraba para clamarse aunque conservaba su rostro imponente!

¡Como lo ven….!- kagura sonriente miraba a los lideres

¡Entendemos!- sirchez decia muy serio

¡Yo los reconozco como nueva facción!- sirchez decia sonriendo aunque por dentro se moría de miedo

¡El clan estaba sin palabras!

¡¿Y ustedes!?- kagura miraba a Michael quien asentía

¡Yo igual!- Michael decia sonriendo y cuando miraban a azazel este iba a hablar pero se ponía serio

¡Antes contéstenme….! ¿Ustedes realmente derrotaron a kokabiel!?- azazel miraba serio a kagura quien se ponía seria

¡Que desconfiado eres…fue broly quien lo derroto…!- kagura decia pero era interrumpida

¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA QUE DESCONFIEN…..LES PREGUNTARE ESTO AHORA!- fubuki pasaba a una voz y mirada enojadas asombrado a todos

¡Oye ten más respeto!- rías le gritaba a fubuki quien volteaba a verla enojada

¡NO TE METAS…..!- la chica le decia enojada e issei se hacía frente a ella

¡No te acerques a la presidenta!- issei se ponía firme pero en dos segundos broly se hacía frente a él y de un pisotón en el piso hacía temblar toda la escuela, nuevamente los soldados caían al piso estrellándose por la presión igual que los presentes, las shinovis se mantenían firmes

¡TU ERES PELIGROSO PARA LAS MUJERES…NO TE LE ACERQUES!- broly con una mirada enfurica miraba a issei quien se asustaba igual que todos nuevamente pues hizo caer a toda la corte de las facciones 2 veces

¡¿Nos hizo caer…..2 veces!?- azazel se levantaba y miraba la escena, issei estaba en el piso como estatua mirando a broly quien lo miraba con un rostro frio y lleno de ira

¡Broly, por favor cálmate!- asuka y todos le gritaban al Saiyajin quien suspiraba para calmarse y mirar tranquilo la situación, fubuki miraba al Saiyajin y por un instante se ruborizaba un poco

¡Me imagino que son conscientes del poder de broly…les aconsejo no hacer enojar al más fuerte del mundo! – kagura decia muy seria

¡¿El más fuerte…..de este mundo!?- valí decia algo molesto

¡No digas estupideces…..yo soy el más…..!

¿Me negaras que broly que dio una paliza junto con kokabiel!- fubuki hablaba ahora haciendo enojar a valí

¡OYE TU ANGEL CAIDO…..LO PREGUNTARE DE NUEVO Y ME CONTESTARAS!- fubuki decia tan seria que el ángel miraba serio

¿Dónde…..DONDE ESTA MI MADRE?- fubuki con voz algo triste decia mirando a azazel quien al verla de cerca solo quedaba pensativo

¡¿Tu madre!?- azazel preguntaba nervioso

¡SI…..ME DIRAS AHORA DONDE ESTA!- fubuki con una mirada de ira le decia a kokabiel quien solo quedaba pensativo

¡Cálmate fubuki-san!- yumi tomaba de los hombros junto a sus compañeras de gessen a la mitad youma

¡Issei como todo pervertido miraba al grupo para deleitarse en su mente e imaginarse a todas desnudas!

¡pero que montón de pechos, ellas tienen pechos gigantes más de cerca!- issei en voz alta decia para en el momento de llegar a los oídos de las de gessen asustarse y taparse

¡¿Qué…..que!?- yumi muy asustada decia y todas igual el clan gremory solo suspiraban de pena mientras issei miraba con rostro pervertido

¡Oye grandísimo pervertido de mierda….deja de vernos!- asuka gritaba en voz alta muy enojada e issei solo se enojaba

¡¿Qué tiene de malo mirar pechos!?- issei se escudaba gritando de forma cómica y las shinovis junto a los jounin solo ponían rostros de asombro

¡Es repugnante!- yagyuu decia nerviosa y hibari asentía tímidamente

¡¿Ese es el Dragon rojo si no me equivoco!?- con una gota de sudor azazel miraba a issei quien se ponía orgulloso

¡Asi es soy yo!- issei decia con actitud arrogante pero asuka lo miraba asqueada

¡Si pero broly te apaleo en dos segundos y te hizo orinar en los pantalones!- asuka decia burlándose y todas empezaban a reírse tapándose la boca

¡Ese estúpido no duraría ni dos segundos contra nuestro broly!- homura se reía tapándose la boca, broly por otro lado miraba serio al pobre diablo…..digo al castaño

¡issei se ponía rojo de la pena!

¡Jajajajaajaj, los demonios son graciosos al final!- kagura empezaba a reírse, rías se tapaba de pena suspirando por el chico

¡pero…..hablando en serio…..!- broly se acercaba ahora y todos lo miraban serios y nerviosos

¡¿DÓNDE ESTA LA MADRE DE FUBUKI!?- broly con una mirada imponente decia al ángel caído que se ponía serio

¡No se…..!- azazel contestaba para hacer enojar a fubuki

¡¿QUÉ NO SABES!?- fubuki gritaba molesta

¡Broly miraba muy serio!

¡no sé dónde la tendrá kokabiel…..pero….!- azazel miraba a broly quien cada vez más se enojaba

¡La buscaremos, te lo prometo!- azazel contestaba sudando a mares y fubuki se asombraba

¡LA QUIERO RAPIDO….O ME ENOJARE!-broly decia apretando los puños y los lideres tragaban saliva

¡Las facciones la buscaremos…..no te preocupes!- sirchez contestaba para asombrar a kagura y a fubuki

¡Fubuki por dentro empezaba a arder de felicidad para mirar a broly y ruborizarse igual que las demás!

Fin del capítulo 18


	19. Chapter 19

Buenas mis amigos aquí escribo para vez traerles una información y traerles la lista de anime para hacer el multicrossover maximo 2

s

 **Trinity seven**

 **Date a live**

 **Kenja no mago (manga)**

 **Tate no yuusha no nariagari**

 **hundred**

 **infinite stratos**

 **masou gakuen hxh**

Esos son por ahora si tienen alguno en mente por favor escríbanlo en los comentarios o por mensaje muchas gracias a todos: 3

Los protagonistas

 **Gohan saga cell (actitud mirai gohan)**

 **Trunks mirai saga cell (final tragico)**

me gustaria darle la oportunidad a estos dos personajes para que aparezcan en mis teorias ,creanme que no los defraudare :3


	20. Chapter 20

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo de senran kagura salgo de otro parcial realmente dificil y lo pase XD, ya no tengo que preocuparme por mas por ahora si que estare mas libre pero los horarios seguiran igual espero les guste en cuanto a la nueva teoria mas tarde subire la lista para la siguiente votacion sin mas que decir a leer tambien les comento que al parecer no estan llegando las notificacion de freezing asi que esten pendientes por favor sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 19: comienza la reunión….la nueva facción parte 2**_

 _ **Academia kuoh**_

En cierto club se encontraban dos individuos, uno era rubio con la vestimenta de las chicas de la academia kuoh pero lo más impresionante es que era un chico….junto a el estaba una chica de cabello gris de baja estatura pero realmente linda, ambos se encontraban sentados en un sillón mientras el chico jugaba de forma tranquila un videojuego dentro de su caja

¡Koneko-chan…! ¡Aún tengo miedo!- el chico decia muy nervioso

¡Tranquilo, Casper-kun…..son cosas de haya abajo!- la chica muy tranquila calmaba a su compañero el cual se encontraba muy nervioso

¡Eso quiero decir….pero ese poder es gigantesco!- koneko decia sudando pensando en cierto individuo que era el causante de tales alborotos

En un momento a otro las luces se apagaban en la habitación alarmando a la pequeña alumna

¡Escóndete Casper-kun!- koneko le decia a Casper quien le hacía caso y se escondía en su pequeña caja para ponerse realmente asustado, la pequeña chica que hacia frente a los que aparecían en el lugar

¡¿Quiénes son!?- la chica preguntaba muy seria

¡Te lo diré sin rodeos….somos magos!- un grupo de lo que parecían ser mujeres con una vestimenta similar a monjas de color azul y un largo velo que cubría sus rostros y llevaban dibujados 3 ojos pero dejaba libre su escote se hacían y comentaban a la mujer

¡Podríamos ser incluso tan fuertes como un demonio de clase media asi que te aconsejo que no opongas resistencia…..y nos entregues al mitad vampiro!- la mujer le decia a koneko mientras Casper se encontraba atemorizado y nervioso

¡la chica era atacada pero de un salto esquivaba un ataque que destruia una parte superior de la academia y sus interiores, sin perder tiempo koneko tomaba a Casper y salía corriendo

¡es inútil…entréganoslo!- las mujeres seguían atacando sin cesar a la pequeña koneko que esquivaba y junto con Casper dentro de su caja entraban a una habitación

¡¿Una puerta sellada!?- una mujer decia mirando un círculo mágico rojo aparecer

¡Parece que tenían otro lugar donde esconde!- decia otra mujer

¡Necesitamos a ese chico…para liberarlo de sus cadenas, antes que la brigada del kaos!- la que parecía la líder decia con una sonrisa y lo último lo decia con una voz fría y llena de malicia asi como de victoria

¡Parece que existe un poder que es capaz de arrasar con las tres facciones y se encuentra aquí!- otra de las muchas mujeres decia mirando el piso sudando

¡A él no podemos tocarlo…..por ahora!- la líder inmediatamente sonreía con la última palabra

 **Dentro de la habitación**

¡Los retrasaremos aquí…por ahora!- koneko le decia a Casper quien temblaba

¡Tranquilo, estaremos bien!- como una hermana koneko le decia a Casper quien se calmaba un poco y en ese momento era atacada por detrás por una poderosa magia

¡El chico se asustaba y al mirar el cielo contemplaba a una de las mujeres sonriendo maliciosamente al chico!

 _ **¡Mientras tanto! ¡Un poco antes!**_

¡En la cumbre se las facciones se encontraban los líderes de cada una!

¡Sirchez por los demonios, azazel por los caídos, Michael por los ángeles y por supuesto….broly y kagura por los shinovis!

 _ **¡En la cumbre!**_

¡Dios, el rey demonio que eran el centro de la última guerra ya no están aquí, pero….conocimos a alguien que está por encima de ellos!- sirchez miraba a broly quien miraba serio la reunión

¡Pensamos que los dos dragones eran especiales pero ahora nos damos cuenta que hay más seres poderosos en el mundo!- azazel decia mirando a broly también

¡Broly solo miraba serio poniendo tensos a todos!

¡Broly no es mala persona asi que no se preocupen…es un ser de corazón muy puro!- asuka decia con una linda sonrisa mirando a broly quien la volteaba a ver para sonreírle

¡Mientras no hagan nada tonto, no tienen que preocuparse!- homura hablaba ahora cruzada de brazos con los ojos cerrados

¡yo quiero preguntar algo!- rías se dirigía a los presentes ganándose su atención

¡¿Qué ocurre!?- fubuki miraba seria a la chica

¡Él dijo que no era un terrícola…..que él era un….!- rías callaba intentando recordar

¡Saiyajano o algo asi!- issei contestaba ahora con un semblante de burla

¡ES SAIYAJIN TONTO!- todas las shinovis de hanzou y las de homura le gritaban enojadas

¿Saiyajin?- todos los lideres decían con bastante duda

¿Podemos preguntar qué clase de clan o facción es esa? ¡Nunca hemos escuchado….!

¡Los Saiyajin no somos nada de eso….somos de otro mundo, otro planeta! – broly contestaba y todos los presentes quedaban asombrados sin decir aterrados

¡¿Eres un extraterrestre!?- issei con una cara cómica de asombro preguntaba y el Saiyajin asentía

¡Ara, ara, los extraterrestres son muy apuestos!- la reina de rías akeno decia con una sonrisa picara

¿y que son los Saiyajin!?- Michael preguntaba con una voz llena de amabilidad

¡Lo diré asi…los Saiyajin somos la raza guerrera más poderosa del universo, y servíamos al emperador del universo….freezer, nos encargamos de destruir planetas o conquistarlos!- broly decia serio y dejando a todos helados por el asombro, los shinovis escuchaban pero sabían que detrás de esa historia que parecía una historia de leyenda había un pasado desgarrador y mostraban respeto

¡¿Dices….que puedes destruir un planeta!?- rías y sona preguntaba asombrados

¡Si,…..desde niño podía destruir un planeta con mucha facilidad, pero eso es natural en los Saiyajin ya que desde niños nos enviaban para tales misiones, eso me conto mi padre!-broly contestaba con naturalidad pero serio y todos solo sudaban de miedo y asombro

 _ **¡Para destruir este mundo se necesitaría el poder del gran rojo y la bestia 666 ¡…..pero…..¿EL SOLO PUEDE HACERLO INCLUSO DESDE NIÑO, INCLUSO SU GENTE PUEDE HACERLO !? ¡IMPENSABLE!**_ \- sirchez se decia sudando a mares

¡Pues yo no le creo! ¡¿Destruir mundos!? ¡¿Acaso nos quieres ver la cara!?- issei gritaba molesto y todos se asustaban pero las shinovis se enojaban y broly solo miraba a issei sin voltear

¡Eres solo un pervertido que tiene un Dragon y gracias a eso es que vales algo, asi que no deberías decir nada!- kagura le decia a issei quien solo quedaba callado

¡En cambio el poder de broly es natural…..es su propio poder…y si el quiere puede demostrarles que no es mentira!- homura lo decia con una mirada llena de sadismo y todos se ponían nerviosos

¡ISSEI, GUARDA SILENCIO!- rías le gritaba a issei asombrando al castaño por la actitud que tomaba rías por primera vez e issei solo se callaba

¡nosotros ya sabemos de la vida de broly….si vuelven a insultar su pasado…no perdonaremos eso!- daidouji decia y todos ponían un rostro lleno de enojo asombrando a los líderes, broly miraba a todos con un rostro inexpresivo y lleno de rabia

¡Nosotros lo sentimos, por favor discúlpenos!- sirchez se inclinaba ante todos en señal de miedo y esto asombro a los demonios, issei solo se ponía pálido pues esto era completamente su culpa

¡está bien pero…no permitiremos más ofensas hacia broly!- fubuki y los jounin hablaban de forma seria

¿Broly y porque no estas con tu gente ahora?- Michael preguntaba para cambiar de ambiente

¡Esta pregunta puso muy deprimidos a todos incluso a broly!

¡Veo que pregunte algo atrevido, lo siento!- Michael se disculpaba pero kagura si lo detenía

¡Descuide, no se disculpe, pero es mejor no mostrarlo si broly no quiere!- kagura decia mirando a broly que agachaba la cabeza

¡Broly!- asuka y las shinovis de hanzou se tiraban y abrazan a broly issei al mirar esto se ponía mas celoso aun mirando con rostro cómico de enojo

¡Por como lo dices, veo que no es una historia muy agradable!- Michael decia muy comprensivo

¡A su tiempo es mejor que la conozcan!- kiriya y los jounin decia con rostros bastantes decaídos pues mostrar tal historia en un sitio sin calma era bastante serio

¡Pues, si quieren verla no hay problema!- broly contestaba y todos se asombraban

¡¿Estás seguro!?- kagura preguntaba bastante seria y broly asentía la mujer y todos se preparaban para el shock nuevamente

¡Está bien, pero antes de eso quiero preguntar algo!- miyabi decia rápido y los lideres la obse4rvaban

¡Es sobre los youma! ¿Por qué existen? ¡¿Por qué UTILIZARON A NUESTRA GENTE PARA INTENTAR INCREMENTAR SU PODER Y SOLO PARA CONVERTIRLOS EN YOUMA!?- miyabi recordaba a su madre siendo asesinada por un youma y decia muy molesta, fubuki simplemente escuchaba y no se enojaba pues no tomaba represarías contra ella

¡Sirchez se quedaba en silencio hasta que hablaba con voz seria!

¡Entiendo tu pregunta, pero…solo te puedo contestar que los demonios no siempre hacen las cosas bien, algunos simplemente hacen lo que quieren y ni yo puedo detenerlos!- sirchez contestaba de forma tranquila y miyabi solo se enojaba mas

¡¿Es todo!? ¡¿Solo nos contestas eso!? ¡Por años hemos peleado contra los youma sin saber que eran de los nuestros y me vienes con eso!?- miyabi con una sonrisa molesta era calmada por sus amigas

¡Pero…hay una forma de devolverlos a la normalidad!- Michael era ahora quien hablaba y todos se quedaban mirándolo

¡¿En serio!?- kiriya peguntaba asombrado, fubuki inclusive se asombraba

¡Pero para que yo pueda hacer eso necesito de mucho poder, y desafortunadamente yo no cuento con ese don pues….ya saben Dios…..!- Michael hacia una pausa, Irina, Asia y xenovia se ponían deprimidas

¿¡Yo puedo servir!?- broly preguntaba y todos se asombraban

¡No me uniré a ustedes, pero si puedo ayudar a las personas, no me importaría dar de mi poder!- broly decia serio y Michael asi como todas se asombraban

¡Es verdad joven broly, cuentas con el poder y el corazón puro para hacer tal milagro…entonces cuento contigo!- Michael decia y broly asentía

¡Broly…..!- todas sonrojadas y al borde de las lágrimas miraban al Saiyajin quien gracias a su increíble corazón podía poner fin a una guerra y a una vida de dolor y persecución!

¡Caray, no cabe duda que tiene un corazón muy grande!- sona con una sonrisa miraba al Saiyajin y su reina igual

¡el clan de rías solo miraban asombrados el increíble corazón de broly, issei solo miraba cayado igual que valí!

¡La verdad es que no me puedo imaginar alguien tan noble como tu siendo de una raza tan mala!- leviatán quien estaba callada hasta ahora hablaba

¡Eso es parte de la historia que está por ver….! ¿Listo broly?- kagura preguntaba y broly asentía pero…

¡La verdad es que eres alguien interesante broly…! ¡y antes de ver algo más me gustaría preguntarles algo a ustedes!- azazel miraba a broly

¡Me gustaría preguntar algo a quienes pueden afectar el mundo con su poder!

¡el emperador rojo, y el emperador blanco y por supuesto el Saiyajin broly!-azazel mencionaba a los tres y los dos Dragon se miraban fijamente pero broly los aplastaba con su imagen

¡¿Qué piensan de esto!?- preguntaba azazel a los tres

¡Por mi bien, siempre que pueda luchar contra gente fuerte!- valí contestaba de forma engreída

¡Eso lo dice cuando broly está aquí!- Haruka contesta sonriendo de forma burlona cosa que escucha valí y se enoja

¡Algún día lo derrotare y seré el más fuerte!- contesta valí con una mirada fría y de enojo mirando a broly quien lo mira de forma seria

¡Lo dudo, porque broly es el más poderoso del universo!- katsu con una sonrisa confiada le decia a valí quien se enojaba

¡Bueno, bueno y tú qué piensas! ¿Dragon rojo?- azazel preguntaba a issei quien solo quedaba confundido

¡Bueno…..yo….!- issei trataba de hablar pero azazel le volvía a decir

¡Tómalo de esta forma, si estalla una guerra, no podrás hacerlo con rías gremory!- azazel de forma cómica le decia a issei quien solo empezaba a fantasear mientras rías y los demás quedaban en shock

¡¿Qué pregunta es esa!?- yumi sonrojada decia nerviosa

¡si estalla una guerra…..no podré hacerlo con la presidenta….no poder tocar sus increíbles pechos…yo quiero tocarle los pechos….yo quiero hacer el amor con rías gremory!- issei gritaba tan fuerte que todos lo escuchaban y solo lo miraban, las shinovis solo lo miraban con rostros secos de miedo y asombro

¡Qué pervertido!- miyabi decia realmente en shock

¡Incluso nuestra perra no es nada ante el!-ryoba decia mirando a su hermana

¡Huh no es justo que alguien me supere!- contesta la chica de forma pervertida

¡El clan gremory solo miraba para kiba hablar!

¡Issei, el hermano mayor de rías-sama estas aquí!- kiba le decia a issei que solo miraba a sirchez riendo levemente

¡¿Te ríes por eso!? – fubuki le preguntaba a sirchez quien se calmaba

¡Lamento eso!- respondía sirchez ahora más serio

¡Si estalla una guerra, nosotras tampoco…!- asuka y las de hanzou asi como las de homura se pensaban mirando al Saiyajin para sonrojarse, pero se detenían sacudiendo la cabeza

¡La juventud es interesante!- hanzou decia con una gota de sudor

¡Más bien diría que el chico es un idiota!- daidouji decia y rin asentía

¿Podrías responder por favor?- kagura le pedía a issei con una gota de sudor por los nervios e issei apenado responde

¡si….yo quiero que exista la paz y no haya guerra!- issei respondía y su clan lo miraba con algo de orgullo aunque quien sabe porque, rías solo sonreía

¿¡y tu broly!?- azazel preguntaba

¡No permitiría una guerra….la detendría inmediatamente!- broly muy serio y con una imagen imponente respondía y todos se asombraban, los clanes quedaban en shock pues fue una respuesta por decirlo…..asombrosa

¡Que genial!- todas las shinovis se decían mirando a broly pues se veían imponente asi

¡Debo admitir…..que fue una respuesta genial!- leviatán miraba a broly algo sonrojada

¡Pues si tú eres quien interviene ni modo de hacer algo asi!- azazel respondía de forma sonriente pero sabía que era verdad

¡Ese maldito…..se vio genial!- issei decia de forma enojada y cómica mirando al Saiyajin pues literalmente con el poder que ha mostrado lo puede hacer y hasta lograr mas

¡Bueno continuando con el tema…ahora sí que tengo más curiosidad de ver quién eres, broly! Azazel respondía y broly lo miraba muy serio

 _ **¡En otro lugar apartado de la cumbre!**_

¡Finalmente voy a ocupar el puesto que me corresponde!- una mujer de piel morena y buen físico decia llegando al lugar con un gran número de mujeres

 _ **¡RECUERDA, QUE SI ME CONSIGUES LO QUE QUIERO….TE AYUDARE!-**_ una voz gruesa y profunda decia en la mente de la susodicha

¡Lo hare…te lo prometo!- la mujer contestaba con una sonrisa y un fuerte rubor por la emoción

¡con tu poder, incluso haremos arrodillar al gran rojo….nadie podrá detenernos y si me consigues lo que quiero…yo hare por ti lo que sea!- la mujer se lamia los labios muy ruborizada

¡A MI NO ME IMPORTA ESO…..YO SOLO QUIERO PELEAR, Y SERA MEJOR QUE ME CONSIGUAS A ALGUIEN PODEROSO PARA PELEAR!- la voz decia con un tono de ira y de fuerza tanto que asusto a la chica

¡Si…..como digas!- la mujer se ponía nerviosa y dejaba el rubor para asustarse

¡A MÍ NO ME INTERESA NADA DE LO QUE BUSQUES, YO SOLO QUIERO PELEAR!- la voz contestaba con mucha más fuerza y enojo, ¡PERO…OBSERVARE PRIMERO SU PODER!

 _ **Fin del capítulo 19**_


	21. Chapter 21

Buenas a todos espero que estén muy bien aquí traigo la siguiente parte de la votación y es que estos serán las historias entrelazadas hago esta votación para traerles historias que les gusten y les agradezco mucho por seguirme y saber como van las historias actualmente, tambien me gustaría preguntarles, ¿les gustaría que la historia de freezing traiga a broly no canon pero este no concera a goku y viceversa si no, no hay problema sin mas que decir aquí están

 _ **¡trinity seven-date a live!**_

 _ **¡masou gakuen hxh x hundred!**_

 _ **Omamori himari x Rosario+vampire!**_

 _ **¡maji the watashi x medaka box!**_

 _ **Kore wa zombie desu ka x owari no seraph!**_

 _ **¡date a live x busou shoujo!**_

¡estos serán los crossover y la votación será hasta el próximo sábado también los protagonistas son trunks mirai saga cell y gohan saga cell ( carácter mirai gohan) sin mas que decir comience


	22. Chapter 22

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria, en cuanto a la teoria nueva sera trinity seven por date a live y el prota sera gohan pero no se sientan tristes los otros, como soy buena gente sacare los otros fics que me escribieron con trunks y otro con broly canon asi como con goku saga buu otra vez solo que esa saldra primero, pero espero me den un poco mas de tiempo pues ahora tengo que encargarme de ciertas cosas y apenas me queda tiempo para las actuales, las demas teorias siguen en emision claramente pero como la de maken ki ya alcance el manga toca esperar un poco mas pero creo que sacare algunos especiales pequeños mas adelante y sekirei aun esta en proceso XD pero bueno espero les esten gustando y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 20 ¡comienza la reunión parte 3….un ser imparable!**_

¡Resumen!

¡Las tres facciones se han reunido para discutir sobre el tema de kokabiel y una nueva alianza pero…..sobre todo a discutir sobre un ser cuyo poder era la definición de insuperable en este mundo, un poder capaz de barrer a todos los demonios, ángeles, los ciados, dioses, etc., como si fueran polvo, y por supuesto, el nacimiento de un nuevo clan…..los shinovis!

¡En la reunión!

¡Chicas entonces procedamos a…!- kagura hablaba a sus amigas sacerdotisas que se encontraban a su lado, pero eran interrumpidas

¡Esperen!- kokabiel hablaba para mirar a todos

¡¿Qué ocurre!?-fubuki preguntaba mirando al ángel caído

¡Solo quería asegurarme que una de mis subordinadas asesino a esa chica!-kokabiel decia mirando a Asia quien se asustaba

¡NO LO DIGAS COMO SI NO TE IMPORTARA!- issei gritaba ahora a azazel

¡ELLA LO HIZO PORQUE TE ADMIRABA!- nuevamente gritaba el castaño para ser detenido por su ama

¡¿Es verdad eso!?- asuka y todas miraban a chica asombradas

¡no por nada son demonios, ella reencarno en uno, precisamente lo que quieran hacer con broly!- daidouji decia cruzada de brazos y broly abría los ojos

¡Yo quiero…..preguntar algo!- broly miraba a los líderes que se ponían serios

¡¿Qué piensan hacer acabando esto!?, ¡¿seguirán causando daños….o que!?- broly preguntaba mirando a los líderes que iban a hablar pero….

¡En ese momento se formaba un círculo mágico en el cielo y valí asi como los líderes Irina, kiba y xenovia se daban cuenta, broly también quien se arrojaba a sujetar a sus amigas pero solo sujetaba a las chicas de hanzou!

¡en ese instante todo el mundo quedaba paralizado como si el tiempo se detuviera, los únicos que se salvaban eran issei, rías quien sujetaba su mano transformada en el guante, valí, los líderes y los dueños de la espada sagrada y por supuesto broly junto a las de hanzou junto a fubuki y kagura (lideres mejor dicho)

¡¿Qué fue eso!?-issei preguntaba mirando el entorno observando a todos paralizados y todo el ambiente de color rojo

¡¿Se detuvo el tiempo!?-nuevamente preguntaba el castaño

¡Asi es, parece que nosotros no fuimos afectados por nuestro gran poder!- azazel decia arrogante como siempre mirando a todos los lideres incluso a fubuki y kagura

¡Nosotros por el poder del Dragon!- valí hablaba ahora, ¡ellos por el poder de las espadas sagradas!- nuevamente hablaba el peliblanco mirando a kiba, xenovia y a Irina

¡Y por supuesto me imagino que el por su poder!- ahora decia mirando a broly quien miraba a sus amigas congeladas para molestarse

¡y ustedes chicas se lavaron a broly, gracias a que el las protegió!- kagura les decia a las de hanzou que miraban a broly quien sonreía y todas se ruborizaban

¡Gracias, broly!- hibari con su voz tierna decia pero broly volteaba a ver a sus amigas shinovis y a los maestros para enojarse

¡Y tú a mi gracias issei!- rías le decia a issei mirando su guante

¡¿Quién lo hizo!?- kagura preguntaba algo molesta

¡Probablemente el mocoso vampiro de los gremory en su balance breaker!- azazel contestaba mientras todo el entorno era de color rojo

¡¿Casper!?- issei asombrado y nervioso preguntaba hacia los presentes

¡No perdonare a quien utilice a una de mis piezas como terrorista!- rías decia molesta mirando hacia la ventana y todos iguales para observar a un centenar de magos con la vestimenta de las mujeres pero de hombre pues cubría todo su cuerpo!

¡Los magos a aprecian y disparaban láseres de los ojos hacia los guardias!

¡¿Magia de teletrasnportacion!?- sirchez preguntaba asombrado mirando a los magos atacando a los guardias que desaparecían al ser tocados

¡¿Quiénes son ellos!?- asuka preguntaba algo asombrada mirando por la ventana

¡Parece que son magos, y van venido debido a que era la oportunidad perfecta para atacarnos!- kagura contestaba a asuka quien miraba por la ventana

¿Vinieron a atacar?- broly preguntaba para enojarse un poco

¡Eso creo…..algo me dice que el objetivo eres tu!- azazel miraba a broly quien lo volteaba a ver

¡Yo ya dije que no me uniría a nadie!- el Saiyajin decia algo enojado y todos los presentes tragaban salvia

¡Lo que resulta joven broly es que ellos no son de nadie de aquí, son magos!- Michael con una buena actitud contestaba y el Saiyajin notaba esto para calmarse y tranquilizarse

¡Pero si no detenemos el tema del chico vampiro, incluso nosotros caeremos!-sirchez decia mirando la pelea afuera

¡¿Incluso usted!?- issei decia asombrado por el poder de su colega -¡¿tan fuerte es Casper!?

¡Es porque es una pieza mutante!- rías contestaba con buena actitud a su siervo y broly la veía issei iba a preguntar pero broly se le adelantaba con la palabra ¡¿También es mutante!?- broly preguntaba a rías quien lo miraba

¡¿Si porque!?- rías preguntaba

¡Yo…soy un Saiyajin mutante, eso me dijo mi padre!-bróllalo enojado mirando la ventana respondía asombraba a todos menos a las shinovis que ya lo sabían

¡¿Qué es un mutante!?- issei preguntaba de forma curiosa dejando a un lado su actitud estúpida por esta vez

¡Son seres especiales, en el caso de Casper puede invocar una variedad de fenómenos! –rías contesta a su siervo

¡Las habilidades de Casper son incalculables, como las de broly!- rías contestaba y broly negaba con la cabeza

¡Te confundes chica, broly es completamente diferente a tu siervo!- kagura contestaba

¡nosotros somos diferentes, en nuestra raza…..aquellos seres especiales…., son los candidatos a convertirse en alguna de las dos leyendas supremas!-broly respondía serio mirando la pelea, ¡aunque el me dijo que yo era un verdadero mutante!-se pensaba el Saiyajin para sí mismo

¡¿Dos leyendas supremas!?- se preguntaron todos a la vez

¡Ahora no es tiempo para eso, debemos concentrarnos en los enemigos!-azazel respondía, ¡por ahora concéntrense en hacer algo con el chico vampiro!

¡no podemos usar magia de tele transporté…!-sirchez iba a terminar de hablar pero broly lo interrumpia

¡Ni hace falta eso…yo voy a romper esta estúpida guerra!- broly miraba con rabia la ventana asombrando a los presentes

¡¿Oye, que vas a hacer!?- issei preguntaba nervioso pero broly daba un fuerte grito y con su puño rompía toda la pared y enviaba una corriente de aire tan fuerte que el pedazo salía volando y muchos magos eran arrastrados con ese pedazo asombrando a los que observaban la escena!

¡¿Qué paso!? ¡¿Quién hizo eso!?- los magos se asustaban ante la escena mirando hacia abajo y mirando a un sujeto con piel algo morena y una piel en su cintura

¡JAMAS SE LOS PERDONARE!- broly daba un fuerte grito liberando su aura blanca produciendo una inmensa cortina de viento haciendo arrastrar a todos menos a las shinovis

¡Kagura…..asuka…..chicas les encargo lo demás…déjenme esos a mí!-broly con mucha rabia decia para salir como un cohete hacia los magos a una Super velocidad que ellos no observaban, era una velocidad suprema y de un golpe a cada uno derribaba a cada mago durante el viaje, algunos les daba un puño, otros una patada y continuo asi hasta llegar al círculo mágico en el cielo para frenar de golpe!

¡Increíble, derribo a la mitad en un santiamén!- issei decia mirando asombrado al Saiyajin

¡Eso fue asombroso, ni pude ver cómo fue que los golpeo!- xenovia miraba asombrada igual que kiba

¡Nos deja humillados en termino de velocidad!- kiba decia mirando al Saiyajin mutante

¡Cuando broly se pone asi, nadie lo puede detener, es invencible!- katsu decia mirando con una sonrisa al Saiyajin

¡Broly no tiene rival, nadie puede ganarle!-ikaruga decia mirando a broly

¡Simplemente no hay forma de describir a broly, no por nada es el candidato prometedor….para el legendario Super Saiyajin! –yagyuu miraba a broly quien expulsaba su aura blanca produciendo una monstruosa corriente de aire que enviaba a volar a todos los magos

¿Super…..Saiyajin?- todos preguntaban mirando a yagyuu

¡Él ya lo dijo, en su raza existen dos seres legendarios que si resurgieran podrían incluso…. destruir el universo!- kagura decia mirando a los susodichos que solo se quedaban estáticos ante tales palabras, una cosa era destruir un planeta, cosa que ni podían los más fuertes de ese mundo a no se ser que se enfrentarán entre sí con todo su poder, ya los Saiyajin los humillaban puesto que esto lo hacían incluso siendo niños, pero…..esto era otra escala

¿¡El…..el…..UNIVERSO!?- issei aterrado igual que todos quienes gritaban esta última palabra miraban a kagura

¡¿Estas mintiendo cierto?!- rías preguntaba nerviosa

¡¿Acaso ven que mintamos!?- kagura y todas miraban serios a los demás que solo miraban estáticos la escena

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- broly gritaba produciendo que toda la escuela temblara y una energía verde empezaba a salir de sus ojos

¡ES UN MOSNTRUO! ¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ES EL!? ¡QUE MIEDO!- los magos decían aterrados y sudando del miedo mientras broly los miraba con furia

¡Broly alzaba la mano hacia su frente para arrojar una monstruosa onda de ki que enviaba a los demás magos faltantes hacia el piso cayendo unos sobre otros y asi hasta que no quedara ninguno!

¡No cabe duda, es un ser superior!- sirchez decia asombrado

¡¿Y hay una raza entera como el!? ¡Eso si es difícil de creer!-azazel decia sudando mirando a broly

¡Me pregunto si toda su raza es asi de apuesta!- serafall decia mirando con un leve rubor a broly

¡Si asi son los hombres…las mujeres deben ser…!- issei se imaginaba a un centenar de mujeres con atributos grandes y sus cabellos negros, ¡son unos suertudos!- gritaba issei enojado

¡Que repulsivo!- las shinovis decia asqueadas y rías solo suspiraba

¡Pero…..No por nada es un Saiyajin!- asuka miraba sonrojada a broly…, pero, broly es especial, aun no ven lo que es capaz de hacer!- asuka y todas miraban orgullosas a su hombre Saiyajin

¡Broly puede recuperar a Casper y….!- sirchez decia pero un circulo mágico aparecía a su lado!

¡buenas noches tengan actuales reyes demonios sirchez-sama y leviatán-dono!- una mujer de piel morena con buenos atributos viste un traje morado que cubre los bordes de sus pechos y deja ver una camisa morado claro con un escote, asi como adornos en sus bíceps y anteojos hacia presencia

¡Katerea leviatán!-sirchez decia mirando a la mujer y serafall se asombraba

¡Las shinovis miraban a la mujer que se presentaba!

¡Kagura-dono, es todo un honor verla!- la mujer se dirigía a kagura que la miraba seria

¡¿Qué haces aquí!?-serafall decia algo molesta

¡Vengo a traer el caos al mundo…..!- la mujer alzaba su vara y de ella salía una luz amarilla pero antes que hiciera algo broly como un toro caía del cielo y se hacía frente a la chica que se asustaba. Broly sin perder un segundo la tomaba del brazo y la arrojaba por el agujero que hizo en la pared y la chica frenaba en seco en el aire asombrada, broly se hacía frente a ella!

¡Ya veo, eres tú!- la mujer miraba a broly quien la miraba enojada

¡No cabe duda, eres un ser apuesto, es como si de verdad no fueras humano, ni siquiera demonio!- la mujer se lamia los labios sonrojada pero broly solo apretaba más los dientes

¡Veamos si esos músculos aguantan!- la mujer arrojaba un rayo al Saiyajin de su bastón el cual este recibía y producía una fuerte explosión

¡Los líderes salían volando par a observar la pelea!

¡Chicas…..si quieren pueden sujetarse de mí!- issei con un tono pervertido les decia a las shinovis

¡NI EN TUS SUEÑOS PERVERTIDO!- asuka gritaba y las shinovis empezaban a levitar asombrando a todos por ver como vuelan las de la academia hanzou sin necesidad de alas

¡Nosotras aprendimos a volar gracias a nuestro novio!- katsu lo decia orgullosa y todas sonreían

 _ **Pd: perdón por añadirlo asi, quería mostrar como aprendieron pero se me paso por alto después explicare como**_

¡Si quieren vallan ustedes, yo me quedo a cuidar a los demás!- kagura decia a las de hanzou para que asintieran y salieran

¡Debemos ir y recuperar a Casper!- rías les gritaba a sus chicos que asentían y salían volando con alas de demonios

¡Parece que se complicaron más las cosas!- fubuki decia tapándose el rostro con su abanico

 _ **¡En la pelea!**_

¡Parece que no eras lo que esperaba!- katerea decia sonriendo pero observaba disiparse el humo y ver a un broly completamente ileso

¡Imposible!- la chica decia asombrada

¡KATEREA!¡¿POR QUÉ HACES ESTO!?-leviatán aparecía y se hacía a un lado junto a los demás observadores

¡Tú usurpaste mi puesto, no te perdonare por vivir tan cómodamente, serafall!- la mujer gritaba a la mujer que solo se ponía nerviosa

¡¿Buscas conquistar el mundo entero!?- Michael le decia a katerea que no lo negaba

¡Asi, es pero sobretodo debo llevarlo a él con nosotros a como dé lugar!- la mujer miraba a broly que la miraba serio, ¡a, cualquier método si hace falta!- la mujer se lamia los labios y las shinovis se enojaban

¡Óyeme, solo yo puedo hacer cosas pervertidas con broly!- asuka gritaba y las shinovis escuchaban celosas

¡También yo!- katsu decia igual de enojada

¡Eso es tema privado!- ikaruga decia sonrojada a todas

¡yo y hibari, junto a broly…eso es lo que quiero!-yagyuu decia en voz baja mirando a la mujer

¡¿Shinovis!? ¡Valla, no sabía que vinieron también, pero si quieren interponerse….!- katerea no podía terminar pues broly la tomaba del rostro y salía volando mientras gritaba con la mujer que gritaba también

¡Llegamos!- rías y su grupo llegaban donde estaban Casper y koneko cautivos!

¡Buchou!- los dos decían felices pero con ellos estaban otros magos que se preparaban para pelear

¡no sé qué tipo de trucos utilizaron pero no se muevan!- una maga decia amenazando al grupo pero antes que dijeran algo mas broly en un santiamén nuevamente aparecía asombrando a todos y con una monstruosa fuerza arrojaba a la mujer al círculo mágico destruyéndolo y liberando a los dos que salían volando igual que los magos!

¡Casper! ¡Koneko!- rías e issei atrapaban a los dos quienes sonreían de felicidad para abrazarlos

¡Broly!- las shinovis llegaban a donde el Saiyajin que sonreía de felicidad

¡Las magas se levantaban mirando al Saiyajin que las veían imponente desde el cielo!

¡Es muy fuerte…!- las magas se levantaba a duras penas pero issei se hacía frente a ellas

¡Broly no me robara el crédito, yo también les demostrare lo que soy capaz! ¡DRESS BREAKER!- issei tocaba a cada una pues estaban heridas e invocaba una energía haciendo una pose para después destruir sus ropas….las mujeres quedaban desnudas para taparsen muy apenadas

¡wowowowow!-issei decia como un pervertido

¡las shinovis miraban con un rostro completamente asombrado pero no del tono bueno!

¡QUE TECNICA MAS ASQUEROSA!-gritaban todas mirando a issei quien se asustaba

¡Broly solo miraba confundido la escena pero sin dudas le pareció una técnica estúpida!

¡Rías gremory, es el colmo!- asuka gritaba enojada y rías se apenaba

¡No es mi culpa, el invento esa técnica!-rías decia muy apenada

¡Es el colmo, es un depravado, ya no quiero ni verlo!- ikaruga decia haciéndose detrás del Saiyajin

¡Ese chico es una deshorna para los hombres!- yagyuu decia ahora haciendo detrás del Saiyajin

¡¿El estará bien de la cabeza!?- hibari muy linda también se hacía detrás de broly

¡Oigan, no me insulten…!

¡Siento pena por el Dragon que hay en ti, yo de ser el preferiría el suicidio!-katsu decia haciendo que el Dragon rojo sintiera un golpe en todo el corazón los demás se tapaban la boca para evitar reírse issei solo miraba a todos quienes no lo veían y el chico bajaba la cabeza cómicamente

 _ **¡y no han visto en lo que me rebajaron!**_ \- el Dragon decia cómicamente mientras lloraba como niño

¡Broly solo escuchaba la charla pero katerea salía enojada del suelo y miraba a broly!

¡Maldito pero esto no se quedara asi- la mujer gritaba estiraba sus brazos para enrollar al Saiyajin que solo la miraba serio

¡Jajajajaajaj ¡¿qué tal a hora!?- la chica decia sonriendo pero el Saiyajin con solo un impulso de sus brazos se liberaba asombrando a la mujer y este se arrojaba sobre ella para darle un golpe en el estómago y arrojarla al cielo

¡NO, no puede….ser….!-la mujer desaparecía gritando en desesperación

¡¿De un golpe!?- issei decia asombrado y los demás igual

¡Ese es nuestro Saiyajin, no como el perdedor Dragon!- todas con corazones en sus cabezas decían mirando a broly issei solo se enojaba mas

¡En ese momento un rayo atacaba a broly quien este solo desviaba y miraba que era valí!

¡Eres tú!- las shinovis decia mirando al Dragon blanco

¡Oye rojo…! ¡Unámonos!- valí le gritaba a issei quien se asombraba

¡Si peleamos juntos…..derrotaremos a este tipo!- valí con su armadura miraba a broly quien miraba serio

¡En otro lado!

¡Me fallaron!- una voz fría decia mirando a katerea que estaba inconsciente

¡Lo…..siento…!- la mujer no podía terminar de hablar pues un rayo en el pecho la atravesaba

¡Demonio inútil, tú y todos tus hombres, morirán, pero primero….!- la criatura se ponía de pie para mirar un esfera de cristal

¡¿Serás capaz de divertirme!?- la criatura reia maliciosa

¡Fin del capítulo 20


	23. Chapter 23

_**buenas a todos espero que esten descansando esta semana santa aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria espero les guste y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 21: el fin de una reunión pero…..**_

 _ **Durante la reunión con las tres facciones broly y las shinovis se hacían presencia como la cuarta fracción pero por culpa de cierta intrusa de la descendencia leviatán la reunión se vio interrumpida pero cierto Saiyajin pudo detener todo este revuelo finalmente**_

 _ **¡Sala de reunión!**_

 _ **¡**_ Todos regresaban a la normalidad de nuevo!

¡¿Qué…que paso?!- kiriya nuevamente regresaba a la normalidad y todo el mundo regresaba de nuevo

¡¿Qué ocurrió?!-miyabi miraba junto a homura la pared destruida pero no vería a nadie, los demonios también regresaban a la normalidad

¡Parece que atacaron el sitio!- sona sitri que se encontraba en el lugar junto a las demás observando la pared contestaba a la pregunta

¡¿Atacaron!?-yumi junto a su grupo miraban para salir y observar una especie de campo rojo en todo el lugar

¡Así es, nos atacaron, parece que no desean que haya paz aun Jejejje!- kagura que estaba en el lugar junto a fubuki reía de forma burlona

¡¿Y dónde esta broly!?- homura preguntaba a kagura mirando por todos lados

¡No están aquí tampoco el grupo de asuka!- yomi miraba por todos lados también

¡Se encuentras afuera, pero creo que no hay necesidad de meterse ya que broly debió terminar esto ya!- fubuki con un leve sonrojo tapándose con el abanico les contestaba a todos

¡¿Le tienen mucha confianza!? ¡Rías tiene al Dragon emperador rojo con ella también!- sona respondía nerviosa mirando la gran confianza que tenían las shinovis

¡¿Y eso que!?- homura contestaba con una sonrisa haciendo que sona tragara saliva

¡Sea lo que sea ese pervertido…broly no puede perder nunca!- homura con una gran confianza le decia a las demonios y las demás solo asentían!

¡No puedo discutir eso!- sona resignada respondía

¡Yo quiero ver como broly apalea a esos intrusos!- homura le decia a su grupo que asentían y salían del agujero para salir al exterior

¡Es como una barrera ninja!- mirai observaba el entorno

¡Los demás salían igual para ir al exterior y observar la masacre por cortesía de broly pues al enojarse solo sus chicas podían detenerlo, y pobre si alguien les hace algo enfrente del el

¡Broly es un ser muy cariñoso, pero si alguien lo hace enojar…..sentiré pena por el!- kagura salía con fubuki dejando a sona y su reina con ella

¡Son muy tranquilos!- tsubaki decia muy asombrada por la calma de los shinovis

¡No importan si son humanos, son humanos destacados, además….ellos tienen a broly de su lado!- sona sudaba una gota de sudor al decir eso

¡Los Saiyajin son aterradores, no quisiera saber si hay algún otro por ahí!- la presidenta decia muy nerviosa

¡y más si existe ese tal Super Saiyajin…o dios Super Saiyajin!- sona decia una última vez para salir junto a tsubaki a ver la acción

¡Afuera del sitio broly estaba volando mirando a valí y a issei pero los dos se hacían en una zona donde eran vistos por todos!

¡¿Atacarlo juntos!?- issei preguntaba a valí algo nervioso

¡si, no pienso permitirme que haya otro obstáculo en mi camino para ser el más fuerte!- valí invocaba sus alas y a la vez las alas de demonio asombrando a rías y a las demás!

¡¿Alas de demonio!?- rías preguntaba asombrada

¡Asi es chica gremory….yo soy el descendiente de lucifer!- valí de forma muy arrogante miraba a broly que estaba serio

¡Oye atacarlo entre dos, eso es de cobardes!- katsu gritaba a valí que la miraba de forma inferior

¡No te metas humana!- valí decia de forma grosera haciendo que broly se enojara, su cabello se erizaba por unos instantes y empezaba a apretar los dientes

¡Ya veo, ahora entiendo que pudiste ser el anfitrión de Albión por eso, pasado, presente y futuro, estamos hablando del emperador Dragon más poderoso!- azazel decia con una sonrisa empezando a levitar

¡¿y eso que me importa!?- broly contestaba mirando a valí con rabia

¡¿Acaso no sabes respetar a los seres que pueden estar por encima de dios!?- valí miraba señalando a broly

¡ya te dije que no me importa!- broly empezaba a perder los estribos

¡Oye emperador rojo! ¿Quieres ser respetado cierto?!-valí le gritaba a issei que se asombraba

¡si quiero, no quiero que ese Saiyajin me gane, si lo ven las demás, no poder ser popular…..y además él tiene un harem antes que yo!- issei de un grito estúpido pasaba a su forma de balance breaker

¡Los dos se hacían frente a broly que empezaba a gruñir!

¡¿Los dos van a a pelear contra broly!?- rías que se hacía debajo decia asombrada

¡Puede que le ganen asi, ¡ya que son los más fuertes!-nuevamente decia rías

¡Los demás pensaban que era una exageración pero mejor no dejarse llevar!

¡Oigan, broly les acaba de salvar de nuevo ¿no? ¡¿y piensan permitir esta pelea!?-yumi muy molesta les recriminaba a los lideres

¡Relájate shinobi y mira el espectáculo, será una pelea muy igualada!- azazel decia sonriendo y mirando la escena

¡Cuando te mate….Saiyajin, matare a las shinovis!- valí le decia a broly con una actitud arrogante haciendo que broly se impactara por esa revelación

¡¿Matarnos!?- asuka decia muy impactada como las demás, debajo donde las shinovis estaba alcanzaban a escuchar y se impactaban los maestros se ponían serios

¡Asi, es, que tal si mato a un para empezar! – valí señalaba con su mano a asuka que se ponía en guarda pero al hacer eso broly se enojaba completamente, su simple poder empezaba a hacer temblar la academia completamente

¡Uaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- broly de un grito y una Super velocidad se arrojaba contra vali quien al mirarlo lo esquivaba pero broly tomaba con su otra mano el rostro del Dragon y con el puño que logró esquivar tomaba a issei y salía al piso para estrellarlos y empezar a volar arrastrándolos por todo el sitio

¡Maldito!- valí gritaba intentando zafarse pero no podía broly rompía los cascos y ahora eran sus cabezas o mejor dicho caras las que sufrían

¡Los dos gritaban de dolor y broly paraba para agarrarlos de las piernas y estrellarlos contra el piso produciendo una gran grieta y los dos escupían sangre a la vez

¡Issei!- rías gritaba aterrada y todo el clan gremory como los demonios y líderes estaban perplejos

¡Broly los volvía a azotar de una forma salvaje haciendo que escupieran más sangre y finalmente estrellarlos una tercera vez pero más fuertes haciendo que gritaran a más no poder!

¡Los lideres estaban en shock no podían decir una sola palabra!

¡¿Qué ocurre ángel caído!? ¡¿No dijiste que sería una pelea igualada!? ¡yo solo veo a broly jugando con dos juguetes!- fubuki con un tono burlón se refería a azazel que sudaba nervioso

¡Los dos en el piso se levantaban como podían incluso apoyándose entre si y broly solo los miraba serio!

¡pagaras…por lo que le hiciste a asuka…no te lo perdonare….NO TE LO PERODNAREEEEEEEEEEEEE!- broly daba un grito que hacia aparecer su aura de ki produciendo fuertes vientos que hacían cubrirse a los presentes!

¡Broly hacia desplegar más poder haciendo que su cabello que erizara un poco y al pensar en el rostro que asuka puso cuando valí la amenazo sus ojos empezaban a perder sus pupilas por segundos y las recuperaba nuevamente !

¡Maldito…..seas, boost x15!- issei Cargaba su poder 15

¡¿15!?- rías se asombraba como todos los presentes

Issei se arrojaba contra broly pero al golpearlo su guante se destruia y el chico golpeaba con su mano haciendo que se fracturara en el acto

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- issei gritaba de dolor y broly lo tomaba del cuello para darle un golpe en la cara y este estrellarse contra la academia dejando a todos sin palabras pues ni con ese poder pudo ni siquiera acercarse a broly o mejor dicho su poder de desintegro antes de tocarlo

¡No puede ser….!¿ni con su poder x 15!?- rías se asombraba igual que los demás demonios

¡Tú poder es impresionante….pero es hora que cayeras en mi Tampa! _**¡Balance breaker!-**_ valí hacia alumbraba sus alas y el poder de broly de una extraña forma empezaba a irse a donde valí, su armadura empezaba a brillar

¡Jajajajaajaj! ¿Qué tal eh!?- valí decia riéndose pero el Dragon adentro empezaba a asustarse

¡ _Valí detente no absorbas su poder_!- Albión le gritaba nervioso pero vali no paraba

¡Puedo dividir el poder de los otros a la mitad y quedarme con la mitad….! ¡¿Eh!?- valí empezaba a ponerse nervioso pues su armadura empezaba a destruirse

¡No puede…ser…! ¿Aún no termina!?- valí empezaba a asustarse y broly solo estaba serio pero se enojaba para empezar a caminar hacia el Dragon

¡¿Qué es esto!? ¡¿Qué tanto poder tiene!?- valí empezaba a asustarse y a mirar a broly caminar su aura no desaparecía en lo más minino

¡Valí empezaba a escupir sangre y además sentía algo muy diferente!

¡¿Por qué no siento su poder en mí!? ¡POR QUÉ!?-valí se decia muy aterrado, el no sentía que el poder de broly lo fortaleciera pero si como si llenara

¡La armadura de valí explotaba y el chico salía arrastrado escupiendo sangre!

¡¿Qué paso!?- homura miraba algo asombrada al Dragon que por si solo explotaba

¡Increíble…..! ¿no pudo absorber su poder?!- azazel se preguntaba aterrado y los lideres igual

¿¡Absorber su poder!?- hanzou se preguntaba asombrado

¡por lo que se, los dragones emperadores pueden aumentar su poder infinitamente o reducir su poder!- kagura decia muy tranquila haciendo que las demás se asombraran ante la respuesta de la más fuerte shinobi

¡Pero…parece que con broly no le funciono!- kagura decia sonriendo mirando la escena como broly caminaba hacia valí

¡¿Qué paso!?- valí muy lastimado se levantaba mirando a broly que lo miraba con rabia y odio

¡No me dejaste acabar, el poder de ese individuo es tan enorme que no podía almacenarlo, mi armadura lo retenía pero este se filtraba!-Albión le hablaba a valí que solo miraba a broly llegar hasta el y mirarlo como un insecto inútil

¡Broly miraba con rabia a valí hasta que issei salía de un salto contra broly y le daba un golpe en la cara pero ocurría lo mismo que la otra vez!

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- issei gritaba de dolor hasta que broly lo tomaba del rostro y a valí del pelo para estrellarlos en el suelo y este pedazo de piso empezaba a partirse y los dos caían en lo más profundo de la tierra

¡Broly se hacía de un salto hacia atrás alejado del sitio pues este empezaba a derrumbarse!

¡No puede ser….! ¿Humillo a los dos!?- azazel miraba asombrado a broly que no tenía ni un solo rasguño, no jadeaba ni nada, solo estaba mirando el lugar con mucha rabia

¡Los dos salían desplegando sus alas completamente heridos del agujero, rías y el clan gremory se alegraban pero a la vez estaban impactados!

¡Veo que ya saben que broly no es alguien a quien deban hacer enojar!-asuka les decia a todos que estaban sudando de miedo mirando a las shinovis

¡Maldición ni los dos juntos!- valí jadeaba del cansancio y de rabia mirando a broly que estaba mirándolos con rabia

¡Está bien, broly tienes un poder asombroso!- azazel con una sonrisa pero llena de nervios decia para acercarse a broly y aplaudirle

¡Bravo joven broly, tienes un poder asombroso….!- azazel sonriendo se acercaba a broly pero al voltear el Saiyajin lo miraría con rabia por unos momentos para arrojársele y tomarlo del cuello para estrellarlo en el piso haciéndolo escupir sangre para después tomar al ángel caído y salir volando contra los dos dragones y con sus brazos tomarlos con una llave de latigazo y estrellarlos en la academia junto al ángel caído

¡Todos los presentes estaban sin palabras, incluso las shinovis se asombraban por tal acción!

¡DONDE….! ¿Dónde ESTA LA MADRE DE FUBUKI…..!? ¡¿CONTESTA!?- broly se sostenía la cabeza para evitar perder la razón y recordar como la mujer mostraba sentimientos tristes hacia el Saiyajin por su madre

¡Ya….te dije que no se!- azazel se levantaba muy lastimado pero broly lo tomaba del cuello

¡ENCUENTRALA….BSUCALA AHORA MISMO….NO VERTE SIN ELLA!- broly le gritaba en la cara a azazel que se aterraba mirando el rostro de broly observando que sus ojos cambiaban a dorado

¡Está bien, lo haré lo prometo pero por favor detente!- azazel quien era conocido por su orgullosa actitud mostraba algo de miedo finalmente

¡NOSOTROS LOS SHINOVIS NO SOMOS DE NADIE…..MIS AMIGAS NO SON JUGUETES DE NADIE, QUE LES QUEDE EN CLARO!- broly miraba a azazel sosteniéndolo aun haciendo que por un segundos su aura empezara a cambiar a un color verdoso haciendo que el suelo se agrietara y empezara a temblar con más fuerza

¡Broly…..!- las shinovis sonrojadas miraban a l Saiyajin por como las defendía

¡Que poder….!- rías y los presentes miraban a broly con un rostro lleno de terror

¡Valla, broly si está enojado esta vez eh!- homura mirando a broly con una sonrisa las demás observaban a broly

 _ **¡En otro lado apartado del sitio!**_

¡Ese individuo no es ordinario…! ¡Jejejejejej!- una voz escondida entre las sombras reía mirando la pelea

¡Esos dragones son basura, incluso ese gran rojo es solo una lagartija ambulante, pero es un planeta divertido! ¡Hace tiempo que no observaba un espectáculo asi!- una voz con un tono frio decia burlándose de los dos dragones que tano presumían ahora están siendo apaleados

 _ **¡Nuevamente en el mundo!**_

¡Los dos se arrojaban contra broly para golpear a broly en la espalda el Saiyajin no sentía nada pero volteaba a ver a los dos que al mirar los ojos de broly estos estaban de color amarillo con ojeras negras!

 **¡Pd: no está en su modo iracundo sigue en estado base**

¡Maldición!- valí empezaba a golpear a broly pero no lo movía un solo milímetro issei notaba esto pero sin darse cuenta este salía volando corriendo al cielo pues broly tomaba a valí del cuello y salía detrás de issei

¡Me duele, pero tengo que escapar!- issei decia muy asustado siendo perseguido por broly

¡ _Compañero, es mejor que esas chicas lo calmen, está muy molesto por lo que dijeron de las shinovis_! El Dragon rojo le decia por medio del guante pero broly atrapaba a issei y como un misil se arrojaba contra la academia

¡ISSEI!- el clan gritaba aterrado las shinovis pensaban que broly estaba por perder la cabeza de ira y debían pararlo pero…

¡POWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

¡Broly se estrellaba con los dos en la academia derrumbando la mitad de esta sobre los dos que quedaban sepultados!

¡Broly salía gritando con su aura blanca sosteniéndose la cara!

¡Broly ya detente!- asuka y las de hanzou al igual que las demás shinovis iban a detener a broly quien al escucharlas empezaba a calmarse y a finalmente detener esta masacre!

¡Broly empezaba a respirar profundo para tranquilizarse y finalmente regresar a la normalidad siendo abrazado por asuka y todas!

¡Las demás estaban aterrados por el poder de broly quien miraba con miedo y asombroso, rías salía corriendo para ayudar a issei junto con el clan!

¡Issei muy lastimado salía de los escombros como podía alegrando a rías pero…..

¡Flash!

¡Dos rayos que salían de la nada y atravesaban a issei en la cabeza y en el pecho aterrando a todos los presentes que se ponían blancos por la escena!

¡Dragones…patéticos, más que dragones emperadores….son lagartijas payasas!- una voz en el cielo decia con una sonrisa

Fin del capítulo 23


	24. Chapter 24

**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo de senran kagura como prometi me alegro muchisimo que les este gustando mis teorias tambien tome un personaje prestado de un manga asi que sus derechos a su creador, aunque esta escirto ya tambien los derechos a los respectivos creadores sin mas que decir a leer**

 _ **super Senran kagura capítulo 21: una pelea fuera de este mundo…el Saiyajin broly parte 1**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **Tras lo ocurrido con la reunión parece que las facciones ahora deberán enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza que ha aparecido y no trae nada nuevo**_

 _ **ANTEORIORMENTE MUNDO DESCONOCIDO**_

¡En un mundo lleno de fuego y montañas rojas, parecía un escenario de muerte, pues no estaba alejado del asunto pues el cielo era completamente oscuro!

Se puede ver a un individuo sentado en un trono con un centenar de cadáveres a su lado, muchos incluso era de niños con juguetes en sus pequeñas y ya huesudas manitas

-Tks este planeta ya no me divierte, no hay nadie interesante con quien pelear desde que desperté!- el individuo miraba el mundo hecho completamente en ruinas

-bueno será mejor que busque algún planeta interesante- el individuo se levantaba para mirar y encender una cámara holográfica por medio de una pulsera

-Ahhhhhh estos planetas ya los conquiste, literalmente el universo entero está en mis pies- el sujeto reía de forma arrogante dejando ver su figura y no era sino más que un ser cabezón y con imagen similar a un lagarto sin embargo este era azul blanco

-espera, parece que hay un planeta que no he visitado aun…..mmmm dice tierra- el ser miraba la tierra desde el sitio

-oye tu… ¿Qué conoces de la tierra?- el ser le gritaba a un hombre que tembloroso contestaba

-es un planeta de la vía láctea, el tercero de ese lugar y parece que el único con vida inteligente…..lord ize- el individuo miraba a ser similar a freezer pero de color azul y blanco, sus ojos eran rojos

(Los derechos a su respectivo creador _**doung jiji )**_

-interesante, y veo que es hermoso, puede que haya alguien que pueda entretenerme- el sujeto decia feliz alegrando al hombre pues significaba que le largaría de hay aunque ya para que

-es un planeta habitado por seres conocidos como demonios ángeles y ángeles caídos, también un Dragon rojo y muchos más- el hombre continuaba hablando temblando

-mmmm interesante, con más razón para ir- el individuo con una sonrisa salía de su trono

-desde que desperté no encuentro a nadie decente, incluso mate mis propios soldados, veamos que tiene para ofrecer- ize con una sonrisa miraba el cielo

-en cuanto a ti y tu planeta…..

El ser sonreía de forma sádica el hombre con heridas se alegraba y señales de hambre y maltrato miraba al ser salir a la atmosfera para llorar de felicidad

En la atmosfera, ize miraba la estrella para alzar su dedo y crear una esfera pequeña de color negro con rayos

-desaparece estrella inútil- el ser sin piedad arrojaba la esfera que iba al planeta y con solo tocarlo este empezaba a eclosionar para en un santiamén explotar completamente ize miraba la escena con una sonrisa

\- ya son 99 planetas desde mi resurgimiento, contando el mío….ahora sigue la tierra- el individuo salía volando por el espacio mientras las piedras se esparcían por el infinito

El ser llegaba a la tierra y al llegar observaba una especie de grieta en el ambiente en un lugar muy extraño para al llegar notar una presencia adentro de esta

-se ve divertido…..¡entrare!- ize con una sonrisa entraba en la grieta y al observar un extraño entraño mundo

-Ohhhhhhhh parece que entre en algo divertido- el ser sonreía de felicidad sin embargo una voz lo molestaba

¿Quién eres tú?- una extraña mujer con vestimentas ajustadas y reveladoras miraba al ser que entraba en un mundo similar a un extraño valle

-¿eres poderoso?- preguntaba el ser sin pizca de conciencia

-¿cómo te atreves a hablarme asi lagartija?- la mujer que no era otra que katerea se arrojaba contra el ser pero al recibir un ataque le mujer este se quedaba quieto con rostro decepcionado

¿Qué?- respuesta la mujer pero era tomada del cuello

-eres aburrida- ize iba a travesar su pecho pero una voz lo detenía

-oye, ser desconocido mejor aléjate- una voz se hacía a su lado y en ese momento un gran número de seres extraños ángeles y demonios asi como otros seres se hacían a su lado

-¿una niña?, no….eres basura- el individuo tiraba a katerea al piso

-¡veo que eres insolente, soy el Dragon del infinito ophis!- la niña decia de forma fría al ser que cruzaba los brazos

-pues para mi eres basura- decia ize cruzado de brazos y sonriendo

-¿llamas basura a la líder de chaos brigada?, ¡te arrepentirás!-la niña enojada decia molesta al ser que sonreía pero en ese momento todos los seres se arrojaban contra ize quien seguía cruzado de brazos

Pasaban unos minutos y en el lugar se veían cadáveres, mutilaciones, desmembramientos y en una montaña a la niña clavada completamente derrotada

-ni tuve que usar los brazos para matarlos, es lamentable- el individuo tomaba a ophis del cabello

-no…..puedo…..creerlo…,¡¿perdí!?- decia la niña muy adolorida, alo lejos katerea estaba aterrada mirando al ser la muchacha estaba temblando y el ser aun con la niña en su mano jalando el cabello la arrastraba de forma sádica

-no me mates…hare lo que quieras, te daré todo lo que quieras de mi pero por favor…

-no me interesa nada de ti, ¿es verdad que esta mocosa es la más fuerte de este mundo?- ize preguntaba alzando a la niña inconsciente

-si….ella es la más fuerte- respondía katerea asustada

-ya veo, este mundo es realmente estúpido, igual que los otros se morían con solo tocarlos, grrrrrrrrrrr- ize gruñía de rabia para tirar a la niña lejos

-no,…no es cierto, puedo sentir energías algo poderosas….aunque son basuras, oye…ize miraba a la mujer que empezaba a temblar

-de acuerdo, serás mi esclava, dime dónde están esas presencias poderosas ¡rápido!- ize con una sonrisa miraba a katerea que asentía

-sí señor, están en una reunión que se está llevando a cabo , tenía pensado atacarla….

La mujer se callaba

-mi señor si usted me ayuda a llevar a cabo un objetivo, le entregare toda mi lealtad- la mujer decia postrando su cabeza en el piso

-no me importa eso, si me mientes te matare- ize decia muy molesto

-por favor se lo suplico mi señor, si usted lo mata por mi le estare agradecia- la mujer aun con la cabeza en el piso decia sudando

\- necesito ver que tan fuertes son, esta bien, muéstrame su poder, pero si me mientes te matare- ize decia con un rostro sádico y la mujer miraba pegando de nuevo la cabeza

 _ **Presente**_

 _ **¡**_ ize estaba flotando en el cielo con todos mirándolo con terror, el Saiyajin broly miraba con rabia al ser!

-issei….ISEEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- rías gritaba para salir con issei que estaba tirado pero el ser lo levantaba con algo similar a telequinesis asustando a rías y al clan que estaban realmente aterrados

\- ¿a esto llaman Dragon emperador?, lamentable- ize tomaba la cabeza de issei y en un acto de sadismo la arrancaba de su cuerpo dejando con una mirada llena de horror, asco y todo lo que se pudiera sentir hay

-te lo devuelvo- ize arrojaba el cadáver de issei a los pies de rías y arrojaba la cabeza al cielo para hacerla explotar

-rías caía de rodillas y el clan entero con mirada de odio e ira miraban al ser flotando, Asia se desmayaba por la escena sujetada por xenovia

-las shinovis se tapaban la boca para evitar vomitar o gritar

-¿Quién es él? ¡¿Otro demonio!?- asuka aterrada miraba a kagura que negaba

Broly por otro lado miraba con rabia la escena apretando los puños, y dientes

¿Qué pasa? ¡¿Eso es todo lo que tienen para ofrecer al rey del universo!?- ize decia con un semblante de superioridad

¿Quién eres ser?- sirchez con ira miraba al ser que sonreía

-ignorantes, da igual este mundo…..

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el clan entero se arrojaban contra ize que los miraba con rostro estoico

-kiba atacaba desenfrenadamente a ize akeno arrojaba sus rayos y los demás atacaban mientras rías estaba de rodillas mirando y con lagrimas

-basuras…..

Ize que recibía los ataques sin problemas tomaba a koneko del cabello y como un ciclón la hacía girar para golpear a cada miembro y hacerlos caer muy malheridos

-maldito- los líderes se iban a arrojar sirchez atacaba con una energía de destrucción encerrándolo en un círculo pero ize la destruia con inmensa facilidad y tomar su cara para chocar en el piso

-aburrido- decia ize sonriendo

-Michael iba a atacar pero ize sin voltear lo atravesaba en el pecho tan rápido que no le daba tiempo ni de reaccionar

¡Noooooo Michael-sama!- xenovia e Irina gritaban horrorizadas incluso kagura se enojaba pues el era alguien cercano a dios

¡COQUITUS!- grayfia congelaba a ize quien sonreía, la chica con lágrimas congelaba al demonio

-AJAJAJAJAJA, CONGELAR A UN DEMONIO DEL FRIO…..ESO DA RISA!- ize con su cola quebraba el hielo asustando a la mujer , ize se hacia atrás de ella a una Super velocidad y sin piedad enroscaba su cola en cuello para estrellarla en el piso y después pisar su rostro

¡Todos los demás miraban con terror y espanto la crueldad y sadismo de dicho individuo!

¡Suéltala maldito…..!- sirchez iba a arrojarse aun sabiendo que iba a morir pero broly lo detenía y se hacía frente a el

¿Broly?- todas asustadas por la escena miraba a broly quien miraba con ira al ser

-¿quieres intentarlo?, si me diviertes puede que la perdone- ize decia sonriendo a carcajadas

-peleemos lejos- broly decia con un rostro serio y furioso al individuo

-está bien, pero si es una pelea aburrida, destruiré este planeta- broly de una patada arrojaba a grayfia quien era sujetada por asuka y las demás shinovis

¿DESTRUIR LA TIERRA?- dijeron todos ya sin poder expresar más miedo del que tenían ahora

¡rey demonio…..llévanos lejos!- broly miraba detrás a sirchez que solo miraba a broly

¡RAPIDO!- gritaba el Saiyajin y el rey demonio asentía creando un círculo mágico a cada uno debajo

-ejejejejee- ize reía dejándose llevar por el círculo y miraba a broly quien estaba muy serio

-¡BROLY ESPERA!- asuka gritaba y las demás miraban al Saiyajin quien sonreía para mirarlas por última vez y ser alejados del sitio

¡¿A dónde los enviaste!?- asuka miraba a sirchez asustada

-al inframundo, al reino abandonado- contestaba sirchez nervioso

-pero si llegan a hacer algo grave, también afectara este mundo- continuaba hablando el rey demonio

-llévanos por favor, tengo que mirar que broly, mi broly este bien- asuka gritaba desesperada y todos se hacían a su lado

-es mejor, de igual forma si broly pierde, ese monstruo nos matara- kagura decia muy seria mirando al rey demonio

-está bien…los llevare, pero primero quiero llevar a rías….

-no onii-sama, tengo que mirarlo,….quiero ver que broly lo destruya, que broly mate a ese monstruo- rías con lágrimas volteaba a ver al rey demonio que tragaba saliva por ver a su hermanita asi de destrozada

-a pesar que era un degenerado,… ¡sí que lo amaba!- asuka miraba el cadáver de issei para voltear su rostro y evitar asquearse mas

-broly…..acabalo- decia asuka en voz alta

En el inframundo

Broly e ize aparecían en un sitio desierto lleno de montañas y nieve

-bah, que tontería, espero puedas divertirme- ize de brazos cruzados miraba a broly

\- te diré un secreto, mi raza al nacer alguien, lo congelan para que entre en un estado de hibernación, mientras más hiberne, más poderoso será- ize decia mirando a broly que estaba furioso

¡Yo soy el que más ha hibernado….50 años!- ize decia haciendo enojar más a broly que apretaba los puños

-en ese momento aparecen todos en el cielo mirando a los dos individuos

-broly gánale, patéale su trasero- todas animaban a broly como si fueran porristas animando al mejor jugador y al que están locamente enamoradas

¡Broly…..GANALE!- asuka gritaba desde el sitio

¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- broly en ese instante de un grito se arrojaba contra ize

¡pow!

De un golpe y este detenerlo con una sonrisa para arrojarse lejos, broly empezaba a arrojar puños mientras flotaban en la nieve pero ize los esquivaba

¡Broly arrojaba un golpe pero ize lo esquivaba y le daba una patada para arrojarlo lejos pero broly se recomponía!

¡Broly arrojaba golpes que ize esquivaba pero algo serio!

¡Nada mal…..de verdad eres diferente a las basuras que he luchado!

¡POW!

Ize le daba una patada en la cara y broly continuaba arrojando golpes que ize esquivaba pero notaba algo extraño

¡Pow!

Ize le daba una patada a broly y lo arrojaba lejos para ize arrojarse y ambos empezar a intercambiar golpes produciendo ondas que destruían las montañas y creaban cráteres

¡POW! Ize bloqueaba un golpe de broly serio

¡Interesante!

¡Broly continuaba arrojando golpes y ize igual produciendo ondas de destrucción en todo el sitio asombrando a los presentes!

-¡Impresionante…realmente asombroso!- los lideres, Michael y azazel ya recuperados un poco pero aun heridos miraban la pelea

¡Broly…..se ve tan genial!- todas miraban sonrojadas la pelea que se llevaba a cabo, es cierto que era una pelea a muerte por el destino de todo, peor no negaría nadie que broly peleaba de forma majestuosa aunque claro notaban algo de desventaja

-broly está perdiendo…..!- Haruka decia asombrada mirando la pelea

-no, animo broly…..tienes que ganar- asuka animaba a broly y lo animaba

¡Durante la pelea, broly y ize se agarraban las manos y en el cielo empezaban a forcejear!

¡Eres un insolente!- ize le daba un cabezazo a broly quien lo arrojaba lejos pero broly llegaba a una Super velocidad y tomaba a ize del cuello para golpearlo en la cara asombrando al individuo

Broly empezaba a arrojar ataques a ize quien los desviaba y estos chocaban en las montañas destruyéndolas completamente y produciendo explosiones monstruosas

¡ize se arrojaba contra broly y empezaban un intercambio de puños y patadas a una super velocidad produciendo ondas de destrucción en todo el sitio, incluso en otros sectores del inframundo se sentían los temblores!

Ize tomaba a broly del cuello y lo golpeaba en el rostro para después broly golpearlo en la cara y hacerlo soltar para después agarrar su cola y arrojarlo lejos y golpearlo en el vientre arrojándolo al piso

¡Eso es continua asi!- ize gritaba de felicidad y viendo como broly bajaba a una Super velocidad para desaparecer en ese segundo y aparecer arriba, ize liberar su ki asombrando a broly quien hacía lo mismo de un grito y ambos arrojarse nuevamente produciendo ondas de destrucción

-sus poderes son monstruoso….ni el campo que creamos entre los 3 aguantara- sirchez decia asombrado mirando la lucha

-broly apretaba los dientes y enojado se arrojaba contra ize quien sin voltear lo golpeaba en el rostro asustando a las shinovis

Broly se recomponía y se arrojaba contra ize quien esquivaba un golpe pero rozaba su mejilla asombrando al ser broly arrojaba más golpes haciendo que el ser se estremezca un poco y pase a un rostro molesto parando sus golpes pero broly golpeaba más fuerte asombrando al ser que detenía en x un golpe pero chocaba en una montaña y broly lo enterraba en ella empujándolo

-¡tienes un poder excelente!- ize decia sonriendo peor con una gota de sudor mientras era arrastrado al salir la montaña se derrumbaba y los dos intercambiaban golpes para después broly agarrarlo de la cabeza y ize se soltaba de una patada pero broly empezaba a disparar esferas de energías mientras ize las esquivaba aunque ya mostraba dificultad

-¡valla, se hace más fuerte conforme pasa la lucha!- ize decia ahora más serio pero en ese instante liberaba más poder de un grito haciendo estremecer el lugar y asombrando más a broly

El Saiyajin en ese momento se arrojaba contra ize quien en ese momento esquivaba los ataques de broly con más facilidad haciendo que el Saiyajin mostrara agotamiento después de cada golpe y para finalizar detener el último

¡Sigues siendo basura!- ize golpeaba en el rostro de broly para arrojarlo lejos y chocar con montañas tras montaña y quedar pegada a una

¡Los espectadores solo quedaban en silencio!

¡Broly…..no puede ser!- asuka y todas solo se asustaban

¡Fue una pelea asombrosa, peleaste bien broly!- kiriya triste pero sonriendo miraba la acción

Todas sin creerse lo que ven solo se asustaban los demonios y presentes igual

¡Fue una lástima…diste una pelea asombrosa pero tienes que morir!-ize apuntaba un rayo a broly quien en ese momento empezaba a temblar y a zarandearse para sujetarse la cabeza

¡NO….NO LO HAGAS!- asuka gritaba de espanto y ize disparaba el ataque pero broly de un grito tomándose la cabeza producía una fuerte explosión y el ataque se desintegraba

¡¿Qué!?- el demonio del frio miraba la escena

¡Broly empezaba a recordar a sus amigas y a las shinovis y de un fuerte grito el Saiyajin desplegaba un aura monstruosa de color verde que hacía temblar todo el inframundo y aterrando a mas no poder a los individuos de diferentes zonas lejanas al sitio!

¡La nieve se convertía en agua y empezaba a rodear a broly asombrando un poco a ize!

¡Broly….! ¿Qué te está pasando?- todas se preguntaban mirando la escena

¡Que poder…..parece infinito!- los demonios que miraban estaban en shock

¡A lo lejos se contemplaba a un broly más musculoso y su cabello más erizado y un aura verde rodeándolo con sus ojos completamente amarillos y ojeras negras, el Saiyajin gritaba desplegando su poder!

¡Ize estaba sin palabras mirando al Saiyajin!

 _ **Fin del capítulo 21**_

 _ **¡para los que no sepan de este personaje y su poder no se preocupen ya mas adelante explicare su nivel para que tampoco se vallan a estresar ni a enredar por el momento disfruten de la pelea que como les dije, ya mas adelante les explicare para que no se enreden :3**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**ola gente espero que esten bien doble capitulo sin mas que decir disfrutenlo en cuanto a los poderes despues los explicare si hay dudas**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 22 una pelea fuera de este mundo…el Saiyajin broly parte 2: el modo iracundo**_

Inframundo: zona desconocida

En el inframundo se llevaba a cabo una pelea fuera de este mundo pues el Saiyajin broly quien actualmente era un Saiyajin pacífico y tranquilo ahora en sus hombros estaba el destino de todo, por otro lado todos los demás estaban asombrados mirando la pelea

¿Broly?-asuka y el grupo de hanzou miraban a broly asombradas

-increíble, broly se hizo más musculoso- Haruka y homura junto al grupo estaban asombradas

Miyabi, yumi y sus demás shinovis estaban asombradas pero más que nada estaban asombrados los líderes y el clan gremory

-broly…..¿siempre tuvo este poder?- kiriya daidouji y los demás solo estaban impactados mirando al Saiyajin desprender este poder fuera de la realidad

¿Qué le paso…porque desprende este poder?!- rías y el clan estaban helados, el poder de broly era incalculable

-lo recuerdo- kagura hablaba llamando la atención de todos

-en los recuerdos de broly, su padre menciono que broly pudo controlar el poder que desprende al transformarse en ozaru, por eso tiene esa fuerza tan descomunal.-kagura hablaba mirando al Saiyajin

¿Ozaru?- preguntaron los lideres

-los Saiyajin al ver la luna llena se transforman en monos gigantescos, al hacerlo pierden la razón y su poder se eleva de forma monstruosa- explicaba kagura a todos que se impactaban mas

\- en sus recuerdos su padre menciono que broly pudo controlar todo ese poder sin transformarse, además broly no es un Saiyajin ordinario igual que ese niño vampiro….broly es una mutación- kagura explicaba a todos que se asombraban más por lo que decia kagura

¿Es una mutación como Casper?- rías miraba al niño que se ponía más nervioso

-¡claro que no!, ¡broly es una mutación Saiyajin, si los Saiyajin son seres tan poderosos…solo imagínate una mutación de ellos!-kagura sudando miraba el asombroso espectáculo que hacia el Saiyajin

-bueno, sea cual sea la verdad, broly, aplasta a esa lagartija-katsu gritaba animando al Saiyajin, por otro lado las demás también miraban más esperanza en esta nueva fuerza sin embargo asuka estaba algo preocupada igual que fubuki

 _ **En la lucha**_

Broly gritaba como un enfurico ser haciendo que las montañas se levantaran y el suelo se desquebrajara el poder de broly salía de su cuerpo haciendo temblar todo el inframundo cielo, Gregory y todo lo que tuviera vida

-jajajajajajajaajaj, eres interesante, veamos que poder tienes ahora- ize se arrojaba contra el Saiyajin que se quedaba quieto

 _ **POWWWWWW**_

Ize golpeaba a broly en la cara pero el Saiyajin ni se inmuta quedándose completamente quieto asombrando al demonio del frio

Broly tomaba a ize de la muñeca y le daba un rodillazo en el estómago haciendo que el individuo sintiera mucho dolor, broly lo arrojaba al cielo y se arrojaba contra el demonio del frio que empezaba a atacar con todo su poder pero esta vez era inútil

Broly golpeaba al demonio del frio ahora en el rostro para estamparlo contra una montaña cosa que hizo enojar al individuo

Maldito, muereeeeeeeee

Ize arrojaba un rayo de poder el cual el Saiyajin mutante desviaba y este viajaba a una zona apartada para explotar produciendo una monstruosa explosión de hongo

Ize estaba asombrado pero la dicha no duro pues broly con su mano lo tomaba y lo estrellaba en el piso para hacerlo gritar de dolor, broly empezaba a azotarlo hasta 5 en total y después lo tomaba de la cabeza para empezar a arrastrarlo por una montaña y después arrojarlo lejos

Ize caía completamente mal herido y broly daba un grito que se escuchaba por todo el lugar

-lo logro- las shinovis gritaban felices y los maestros orgullosos los demonios estaban sin palabras por ver tal demostración de poder

Sin embargo ize se levantaba muy lastimado y enojado mirando a broly que se enojaba más y su musculatura se agrandaba más y su pelo se erizaba más

-Jejejejejej, estoy asombrado, me despedazaste- ize muy herido sonreía mirando a broly que se enojaba más y mas

Todos se asombraban por la tenacidad del sujeto, no cabe duda, esto no ha terminado

-increíble, ¿aún puede levantarse?- asuka estaba asombrada mirando al demonio del frio

-eres el más fuerte con el que he luchado, estoy asombrado, y por eso te demostrare….. MI SEGUNDA FORMA…..PREPARATE- ize gritaba a todo pulmón que hacia enojar más a broly por otro lado los que escuchaban se paralizaban

¿Segunda forma?- sirchez y rías se asustaban pues no sabían que ese demonio verdadero pudiera ir mas haya

¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- ize empezaba a gritar y su torso se inflaba como un globo, sus piernas se hacían más grandes y musculosas y un par de cuernos gigantescos salían de su cabeza

Ize empezaba a liberar tanto poder que hacía temblar todo, el lugar empezaba a agrietarse y todo empezaba a temblar con más fuerza hasta el punto que los infiernos, y las ciudades humanas empezaban a temblar con más fuerza

En una mansión de fuego había un hombre rubio con traje rojo que salía de la mansión con 15 mujeres

-¿Qué está pasando?- se preguntaba el demonio sudando a mares

En un valle de dragones las criaturas sudaban y en frente un Dragon gigantesco estaba en frente mirando la escena

-¿Qué hacemos tanin-sama?- preguntaba un Dragon nervioso

-debemos ir, sirchez-dono esta en ese lugar- el Dragon y los otros asentían para partir del lugar pero todo era más violento todo temblaba de forma monstruosa

-¿Qué son estos poderes?, ¡no son los de ophis ni red great!- exclamaba asustado la criatura

En la pelea

Ize liberaba tanto poder que hacia levantar las montañas, broly empezaba a gritar también y los dos desplegaban sus poderes que salían pal cielo como torres y hacer temblar mas

-increíble…..no me esperaba que fueran tan fuertes- rías estaba mirando la lucha y su clan igual

Ize dejaba desplegar una fuerte luz que enceguecía a todos y al finalizar se observaba a un ize mucho más grande y cuernos en su cabeza, su imagen era la de un autentico demonio

-bueno, bueno, ¿empezamos?- ize con arrogancia se dirigía a broly que este hacia desplegar más su aura verde para empezar a gruñir y enojarse

Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- los dos se arrojaban y chocaban puños produciendo una monstruosa explosión que hacia agitar todo el inframundo

-hay que fortalecer la barrera-azazel y Michael ayudaban a fortalecer la barrera, fubuki y kagura ayudaban también los shinovis igual por medio de sus enseñanzas podían trasferir poder

Los dos empezaban a intercambiar puños y golpes haciendo que el terreno empezara a desquebrajarse y cayeran truenos y rayos por todo el infierno

-broly tomaba a ize y lo arrojaba al cielo para empezar a arrojar esferas verdes que ize desviaba al cielo, broly se aparecía por detrás pero ize le daba un coletazo en la cara para amarrarlo con su cola y darle 4 golpes en la cara

Broly como se pudo zafar lo tomaba para enterrarlo en el suelo y empezar a pisarlo y golpearlo en el suelo, ize de una patada doble arrojaba a broly al cielo y arrojarse, ambos se arrojaban contra el otro y chocaban puños para producir una onda que devasto todo el terreno

Ize salía volando y chocaba con una montaña enojado broly salía volando y ize usaba telequinesis para paralizarlo

-Jajajajaajaj, toma, toma-ize empezaba a golpear a broly en el rostro para cargar una esfera de poder y hacerla explotar en broly

POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

La explosión fue como la de 100 bombas nucleares que hizo estremecer todo el infierno, las lujosas mansiones de nobles y líderes, se hacían pedazos fue tanto la escena que el infierno estaba colapsando, no solo el infierno, el cielo y hasta un mundo donde habían seres de procedencia nórdica y otras religiones estaban cayéndose en pedazos

-¡que pelea!- rías estaba en shock como el clan

-si pensábamos que el gran rojo y la bestia del 666 podían destruir la tierra….esto es una pelea universal- los lideres estaban aterrados era una pelea de otra dimensión

-si esto sigue asi pueden destruir todo el plano-kagura estaba mirando la lucha

Y si broly pierde será el fin- asuka gritaba enojada

-es verdad, broly está peleando por el mundo- katsu estaba seria y todas asentían

 _ **En la pelea**_

Ize sonreía para cruzarse de brazos

-Jajajajaajaj, vamos, ¿Qué pasa?, yo apenas estoy calentando-ize decia de forma burlona pero al mirar broly ya estaba frente a él con la camisa destrozada y golpeándolo en el rostro

 _ **Powwwwwwww**_

Haaaaaaaaa, muere- Broly gritaba arrojándose contra ize quien lo frenaba y se tomaban de las manos para empezar a hacer presión los dos caían en el piso y aun haciendo fuerza los dos creaban un cráter que empezaba a expandirse más y mas

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaa- los dos gritaban con intensidad para soltarse y empezar a pelear a golpes a una Super velocidad, una velocidad fuera de la realidad

En ese momento llegaba un grupo de individuos que se hacían a lo lejos, uno era una especie de sujeto con un báculo y parecía llevar una armadura, otra era una hermosa mujer con vestimenta negra y los dos llegaban con vali inconsciente

-¿son ellos?- preguntaba el sujeto mirando desde lejos con la mujer

-¿Qué clase de seres son ellos?- la mujer preguntaba muy asombrada mirando a los dos que creaban ondas de poder que se sentían en todos lados

En la pelea de nuevo

-broly empezaba a superar a superar a ize que al ver esto cargaba un rayo de poder y broly igual chocando entre si produciendo una monstruosa explosión

En ese instante aparecían un grupo de demonios de clase noble en el lugar

-sirchez sama ¿qué sucede?- un demonio preguntaba al rey demonio

-se los diré asi de fácil si el individuo con cuernos gana…..destruirá la tierra- sirchez sin ningún rodeo le decia a todo el grupo de demonios que se asustaban a mas no poder, entre ellos habían un grupo de demonios jóvenes

-cómo cree sirchez-sama, seguro son solo dos locos-una de ellos con apariencia de rufián decia burlándose

-detente, no vayas a hacer una tontería- una de ellas una hermosa chica con cabello rubio le hablaba al chico

-no me digas que hacer, virgen- el chico se arrojaba contra los dos que estaban luchando para alejarse y mirarse entre si

-pero solo es un humano y una lagartija, LOS APLASTARE- el demonio gritaba y se hacía en medio de los dos que se asombraban solo un poco

-oigan será mejor que…

POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Broly sin compasión se hacía frente al demonio y de un puño en la cara lo arrojaba para chocar contra unas montañas y salir despedido hasta quien sabe donde

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa- broly se arrojaba contra ize que salía volando y ambos empezaban a intercambiar golpes y creando ondas que hacían temblar todo de nuevo

-por eso le dije que no fuera estúpido- la mujer se cubría por los vientos y todos igual

-no puede ser….¿qué hacemos? ¡Esos monstruos nos van a matar!- uno como gallina aterrada gritaba eso hizo enojar a las shinovis

-broly no es un monstruo…..es un ser adorable que está peleando por sus traseros estúpidos demonios

Esas palabras en asuka lastimaron el orgullo de los demonios

-¿Quién te crees humana?- decia el demonio que se acercaba a la esfera mirando a asuka

A lo lejos broly sintió como si asuka y las otras estuvieran en peligro, a pesar de estar perdido en cordura, el Saiyajin aun sentía el cariño por sus amigas y sobre todo asuka y estaba a punto de arrojarse pero ize lo golpeaba en la espalda

-aún estoy aquí- ize con una sonrisa empezaba a disparar esferas de poder a broly que solo las recibía

Jajajajajajajaajaj- ize reia como un maniático y broly empezaba a desesperarse

Así….ASUKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- broly daba un poderoso grito que hacia producir ondas de color verde que hacían despedazar absolutamente todo, a lo lejos los demonios eran empujados bruscamente el demonio que se enojaba con asuka salía volando

Broly se arrojaba con más ira contra ize golpeándolo en el estómago y con un golpe de mazo lo hacía caer al piso broly empezaba a cargar un monstruosa energía de color verde que empezaba a tragarse la nieve y muchas mansiones, santuarios y demás como si fuera un hoyo negro

Ize se aterraba por la acción y broly arrojaba el poder contra ize quien lo detenía con sus manos con muchísima dificultad

Broly daba un monstruoso grito que se escuchaba por todos lados incluso en la tierra y hacia que la energía se tragara a ize que solo gritaba de agonía…..

 _ **POWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**_

La energía se estrellaba y causaba una abominable explosión que se tragaba todo el infierno, destruyendo todo a su paso, la energía causaba, terremotos, maremotos de lava y lo que antes fue una zona de nieve ahora era un verdadero infierno lleno de lava

Broly flotaba jadeando y gruñendo tratando de recuperarse y recuperar la compostura

-los que observaban la pelea, salían de la esfera que los cubría y se hacían en una zona segura mirando la escena

-los demonios y líderes estaban sin palabras, sabían que broly era poderoso pero….

-esto es ridículo, él es invencible- rías miraba a broly como si fuera un dios o algo más su imagen imponía respeto absoluto

-Increíble, estoy asombrada, broly es como un dios- katsu en lugar de estar asustada miraba a broly con una sonrisa y sonrojada

-es verdad, broly es increíble-ikaruga y todas las shinovis miraban a broly muy asombradas

-¿ustedes conocen a ese individuo?- la mujer rubia se acercaba a las shinovis

Kagura sonreia y miraba a sus compañeras

-el es broly-sama….el dios de las shinovis- kagura aprovechaba y con una sonrisa comica apuntaba a broly, escuchar eso hizo a todas asombrarse

-¿dios? ¿ese sujeto es un dios?- los demonios miraban a broly como a una divinidad, aunque no lo fuera no estaba para lejos pues hizo hazañas asombrosas

-broly….salvo a la tierra…

Asuka iba a hablar pero del suelo salia ize muy malo herido flotando a la vez molesto

-no…no puede…

-imposible!- las chicas estaban aterradas y sin palabras por lo que observaban

-¡es un monstruo!- rías y sirchez decían mirando al demonio del frio que se hacía en el suelo

-¡Uff….!-el sujeto empezaba a tronarse los nudillos y el cuello, broly se enojaba mirando al individuo

-jajajajajajajaajaj, estoy asombrado, me has caído bien, que pelea tan perfecta…pero es hora de mostrarle al mundo….MI VERDADERA FIGURA- ize gritaba a todo dar aterrando a todos

-¿verdadera…..figura?-dijeron todo el mundo

-presencien mi verdadero poder….mi última transformación

 _ **Fin del capítulo 22**_


	26. Chapter 26

_**buenas gente aqui traigo otro capitulo mas d ela teoria de senran kagura que hacia tiempo no actualizaba, perdon por eso espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 26: la furia y desesperación de un Saiyajin**_

 _ **Resumen**_

 _ **Ize…un demonio del espacio, destructor de mundos dirigió sus ojos a la tierra para encontrar a un adversario poderoso con el cual medirse , cosa que logro pues encontró a un Saiyajin que le plantaría cara…..broly, el demonio finalmente mostrara su auténtico poder**_

En el inframundo todos los que observaban la pelea tras escuchar la revelación de ize quedaban aterrados a mas no poder pues este monstruo revelo que aún tiene una última forma

-no…puede ser….. ¿Su verdadera forma?- rías miraba la pelea junto a su clan a quien le faltaba un miembro, Asia recuperaba la conciencia pero estaba con xenovia e Irina que la cuidaban como hermanas

-¿es mentira cierto?- asuka la shinobi novia de broly estaba sudando y completamente aterrada

-no, no lo es- respondía kiriya- ¡esto es algo fuera de este mundo, ese individuo….puedo sentir un poder realmente escabroso dentro del…..como si la muerte estuviera a sus pies!-

Todas las shinovis tragaban salvida y estaban realmente sorprendidas su aosmbro ya poder ver esta pelea era algo asombroso pero saber que esa bestia tenia mas poder es fuera del mundo o la realidad

-ASI ES…ESTUPIDOS TERRICOLAS, CONTEMPLEN MARAVILLENSE…..ANTE MI ULTIMA TRANSFORMACION-

Ize empezaba a incrementar su poder al hacerlo producía vientos tan monstruosos que parecieran que fuera a derrumbar el inframundo

-Ize de un grito desplegaba dos picos de su espalda asombrando a broly para después agrandar sus hombreras y su tamaño crecer, su cabeza y rostro empezaban a tomar la apariencia de un lagarto pero algo empezó a ocurrir…..

Los demonios "nobles" que estaban hay empezaban a vomitar, todos se sujetaban los estómagos y las mujeres se tapaban la boca, nadie en el lugar podía tener la mirada en alto

 _-¿Qué….es este poder….tan monstruoso…...?-_ sirchez se sujetaba la boca para evitar vomitar

 __pareciera que fuera a matarnos con la simple presión_ ….. Decia una rías sin poder aguantarse y votar saliva y algo de vomito aun tapándose la boca, su clan caía de rodillas sosteniéndose el pecho

-resistan….. _ **guack**_ , muchachos-

La mujer no aguanto y vomito en el lugar

En otro lugar un colosal Dragon rojo que estaba volando y sentía la pelea en un santiamén se desplomaba y caía al piso de la dimensión donde estaba el Dragon

- _ **maldición…este poder tan cataclismo y monstruosamente negro ¿Quién es el dueño? ¡Pareciera que fuera a derrumbar todo! – exclamaba el Dragon**_

no solo en el lugar todo el inframundo donde sea que estuvieran muchos caían desplomados, otros parecían retorcerse de dolor, otros quedaban inconscientes.

Las shinovis caían desplomadas menos las líderes de cada grupo, asuka sostenía a sus amigas pero algo había en ella, estaba completamente pálida y llena de sudor

 _-¿esta presión…..es real?_ \- decia la chica con lágrimas mirando la pelea desde lejos a ese demonio a esa bestia con un poder incalculable

Ize gritaba desplegando su poder creando un poderoso terremoto y su poder crecía a tal punto que incluso destruia las mansiones, templos y todo lo del presente lugar

Broly se cubría del viento pero el también sentía que no debía tomarlo tan calmado, además, empezaba a sudar parecía que su gran poder no era capaz de ser resistido por su cuerpo

El humo iba disipándose y broly solo miraba molesto el lugar con mucho sudor,

-es terrible-Michael estaba asombrado

-demonios…..yo que pensé que esto no era más aterrador- azazel aun con su sonrisa decia mirando la escena pero con un rostro pálido y aterrado

-este….es nuestro fin…

-estamos acabados

-ese monstruo nos va a amatar

-CALLENSE, BROLY VA A DERROTARLO…..EL NO PUEDE PERDER-asuka gritaba a los demonios que empezaban a murmurar mientras se sostenían la cabeza para no perder la compostura

-espero que tengas razón…

Kagura miraba la batalla junto a fubuki bastantes nerviosas, ellas sabían que broly era invencible pero…. ¿sería capaz?

Al disiparse completamente el humo vemos a un ize más grande, su cara era la de un lagarto su cabeza era más ancha por detrás con cuernos, hombreras más anchas que resaltaban a los lados y dos colas y dagas saliendo de sus muñecas

Broly miraba serio pero muy molesto después pero sentía algo raro en el…..

Al mirar la imagen de broly todos aun consientes miraban al demonio pero ahora si nadie aguanto, todos los presentes se sostenían los pechos del dolor

-me duele….. ¿Qué es esto?- asuka se sostenía el pecho y sudaba mucho

-su inmenso poder…parece afectar a todo ser vivo…..es un monstruo apocalíptico- decia Michael

En la tierra las personas humanas también empezaban a ser afectadas por el poder de ize, su poder era tan descomunal que llegaba a todo ser vivo del planeta y cerca

En otra dimensión una criatura de 7 cabezas y cuerpo de mono estaba retorciéndose de dolor sus cabezas se agitaban con fuerza votando saliva

 _ **Nuevamente en el inframundo**_

-es como…el apocalipsis hecho bestia- sirchez miraba a ize con rostro lleno de terror, - _incluso tanin se desmayó, no me lo puedo creer_ -

-es verdad, parece como si todo se fuera a caer, la presión es espantosa- kagura intentaba ponerse de pie pero era imposible

-tenemos que crear una barrera que proteja a las shinovis que se desmayaron- kagura le gritaba a sus compañeras que asentían

-ayudaremos- dijeron los tres líderes y entre todos ellos creaban una barrera defensiva para proteger a los más débiles cosa que lograban

-bien por lo menos pudimos mermar la presión- decia Michael ya más relajado, -si para nosotros es una presión monstruosa, para ellos…..

-TODOS METANSE RAPIDO- Michael les gritaba a todos que estaba consientes y hacían caso ingresando también protegían al Dragon legendario

-broly…

Asuka miraba con un rostro lleno de preocupación a broly que miraba con rabia a ize

-en la lucha-

-oye no deberías estar tan presionado, apenas empezamos la diversión - ize le hablaba a broly con una voz de monstruo

Pd: ize aquí es más poderoso que en la versión canon

Broly se arrojaba contra ize que esquivaba el golpe y le daba uno mas fuerte en el estómago a broly y después tomándolo de la cola para atraerlo a el y golpearlo en el rostro y arrojarlo lejos contra un muro

-parece que tu poder está disminuyendo….veo que no puedes controlar a tu voluntad esa fuerza- ize cruzado de brazos miraba como broly se levantaba y expulsaba mas poder para arrojarse contra ize que esquivaba los puños de ize con los brazos cruzados

POW, CRACH, KAPOW-

Ize conectaba un golpe en la cara a broly depsues un rodillazo en su rostro y después darle una patada voladora arrojándolo al suelo

Todos quedaban en shock ante lo que miraban ize por otro lado miraba a broly cruzado de brazos desde el cielo para descender

-broly….no puede ser…..

Asuka miraba llena de dolor la pelea, sus ojos lloraban peor ya no por la presión sino por ver a su chico ser apaleado

-broly se ponía de pie muy molesto y se arrojaba contra ize que esta vez un poco más serio detenía un puño pero se lo devolvía con más fuerza

-eres interesante, parece que puedes aumentar tu poder con forme pasa la lucha….eres divertido, pero ya nadie puede alcanzar mi poder-

¡TOMA ESTO Y ESTO Y ESTO JAJAJAJAJA!

POW,

CHARSH

POW,

KAPOOW

Broly era golpeado por todos lados por ize que reía mientras golpeaba a broly de forma salvaje, sin embargo broly no tiraba la toalla y seguía peleando arrojando golpes para intercambiar golpes nuevamente produciendo ondas de destrucción que esta vez afectaban incluso el mundo humano

Los dos no cesaban pero esta vez ize tenía muchísima mas ventaja dejando a broly mas y más agotado conforme pasaba la lucha

-Jejejje, parece que ya no puedes eh….vamos, vamos, vamos-

Ize empezaba a golpear a broly que solo recibía los golpes ya sin poder hacer nada

-vamos broly no te rindas- auska animaba a broly pero en ese momento todas la de hanzou que eran las únicas shinovis a ecpecion de kagura y fubuki se levantaban para mirar la pelea

-¿Qué paso asuka?- preguntaba katsu algo mareada

-katsu nee, chicas…..

Asuka miuy feliz abrazaba a todas

-asuka…¿Y BROLY?- ´preguntaron a la vez pero un grito las hacia mirar y claro era broly que era lanzado contra un muro chocando y quedando clavado en el

-broly…no, es imposible- las chicas decían mirando a broly completamente en shock

-ize llegaba frente a broly y lo tomaba del pelo para reir de forma sádica y golpear a broly en la cara haciéndolo gritar y después estrellarlo de nuevo contra la pared

-YO SOY OMNIPOTENTE, SOY PERFECTO, NO HAY NADA QUE NO PUEDA HACER, MI PODER ES INALCANZABLE, CON EL PUEDO HACER LO QUE QUIERA…..NO EXISTE NADIE MAS FUERTE QUE YO EN TODO EL UNIVERSO, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA

Ize reía de forma sádica hasta que una energía como de fuego lo atacara sin embargo la energía antes de tocarlo desaparecía

-oye tu maldito…..¿cómo te atreves a destruir mi mansión?- un hombre rubio con ropa elegante destapado del pecho llegaba con una alas de fuego y 14 mujeres a su lado

-miserable….me las pagaras, yo raiser fénix-sama te destruiré- el chico con una sonrisa llegaba sin embargo las 14 chicas estaban nerviosas mirando a la criatura, por otro lado raiser pare

-¿y este pobre diablo?- ize volteaba a mirar a raicero con sus brazos cruzados- _parece no afectarle la presión de mi poder…no, si ,se le ve a simple vista…es solo un estúpido lucido-_

-raiser-sama, la presión de ese monstruo es cataclismica….no debería-

-cállate yubelluna, yo….voy a vencerlo- decia el rubio sonriendo pero claramente en su cara se veía que estaba por morirse por la presión

-solo eres un pobre parasito…lárgate ya te matare después de divertirme con el- exclamaba ize mirando a raiser

-¿MATARME A MI?-Jajajajaajaj, yo soy inmortal, yo soy de la famita fénix, la familia de sangre suprema, una delas familias más poderosas….

-me da igual, quieres atacarme rápido, o quieres que mi presión te mate ¿elije? – ize aburrido le exclamaba a raiser que se enojaba

Abajo del lugar

-ese estúpido- sirchez decia molesto

-¿raiser? ¿Qué hace aquí?- preguntaba rías ya más calmada

-no sé, escuche que estaba bajo depresión , pero parece que hizo algo similar para resistir la presión y venir a pelear…

-que tonto- exclamo azazel

-ese tonto….solo vino a morir- decia kagura seria

-bueno como sea atácame de una vez- ize decia mirando aburrido a raiser

-Jajajaja, como peleaste contra ese humano te crees mucho, pero te lo demostrare mi VERDADERO PODER-

Raiser se arrojaba contra ize con su mano llena de fuego pero al momento de tocar a ize

¡ _ **CRASHHHHHHHHH!**_

 _ **-ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**_

El brazo de raiser de destruia haciendo que este empezara a gritar de dolor

-que patético…ni pudiste tocarme-

Ize tomaba del rostro a raiser y le arrancaba la cabeza

-RAISER-SAMAAAAAAAAAA

Las chicas se arrojaban contra ize pero este solo las miraba y antes de llegar hasta el simplemente se desplomaban como si las hubieran electrocutado

-Jejejje, que aburrido… -

Ize arrojaba el "cuerpo" de raiser a un lado de todos asustando a las chicas

-descuiden, es inmortal, regresara,- respondía rías mirando el cuerpo de raiser que se regeneraba pero lento su brazo no se regeneraba pero no se notaba

\- bueno si eres inmortal como dices, creo que jugare contigo después, necesito un juguete que no se rompa rápido…..

Ize no terminaba de hablar pues broly se despegaba y arrojaba un golpe contra el demonio del frio pero este lo esquivaba

-no…..tu eres mi mejor juguete, esas basuras ni se acercan a tu poder…..VAMOS DIVIERTEME MAS

-broly se arrojaba contra ize nuevamente intercambiando golpes pero ize luchaba con muchísima facilidad sin embargo notaba en broly algo peculiar a la hora de pelear

-eres más fuerte, Ohhhhhhhh, eres muy divertido-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA

IZE golpeaba a broly con mucha fuerza en la cara arrojándolo contra otro muro y el Saiyajin solo quedaba herido

_maldición…..es todo…es el final de la tierra- sirchez con mucho dolor en el alma decia muy triste y todos bajaban la cabeza

-no….broly no perderá- asuka decia aun mirando la lucha muy preocupada y triste

Ize miraba con una sonrisa a broly para alzar su dedo y disparar un rayo a su rodilla haciéndolo gritar de dolor ize solo reía

-¿Qué?- todos decia asombrados

-¿a qué horas ataco? ¿no vimos nada?- decían cada uno en su cabeza

Broly se sostenía la rodilla pero otro ataque llegaba a su rostro y a sus extremidades, ize empezaba a disparar rayos contra broly quien solo los recibía gritando del dolor

Todos se tapaban los ojos y los cerraban para evitar ver acto tan cruel pero asuka estaba de verdad molesta y apretaba los dientes

-YA BASTA, NO VERE MAS ESTO-

Asuka pasaba a su trasformación shinobi y salía corriendo del escudo saliendo del

-ASUKA ESPERAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Gritaba todas sus amigas mirando a asuka correr la presión parecía aplastarla pero la chica a pesar de eso corría sudando y hasta sangrando por la nariz

-detente…..ALÉJATE…..DE MI BROLY…..

La chica sacaba una espada pequeña y le gritaba a ize que detenía el ataque volteaba a verla, broly escuchaba su grito y volteaba a verla también

-no asuka…vete…huye- gritaba broly pero asuka llena de ira se arrojaba contra ize con su espada pero al momento de su arma acercarse a ize esta se destruia

-Jejejejejej, ¿querías herirme con esa pobre basura?- ize reía colocándose frente a asuka que caía sentada por la presión

-un ser tan repugnante como tu…no debería ni mirarme a la cara sin estar de rodillas…..GUSANO-

Ize con la cola golpeaba asuka en la cara arrojándola lejos y golpeando una pared escupiendo algo de sangre de su boca

Broly al ver este acto su rostro pasaba a uno lleno de ira y rabia y recordando la promesa que le hizo a hanzou de protegerla asi como todas sus aventuras

 _ **Soundtrack DBS : Broly - Broly's Rage and Sorrow**_

Todos al mirar el acto quedaban en shock pero broly

Al mirar este acto broly perdía sus ojos y daba un fuerte grito cayendo de rodillas sosteniéndose la cabeza pero en ese momento

-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

-broly daba un grito tan desgarrador que se escucharía por todo el inframundo y un aura verdosa lo envolvía mientras el individuo gritaba como loco sosteniéndose la cabeza para después sus ojos volverse rojos

Broly desplegaría un poder tan descomunal que partía el infierno en dos y otros mundos lejos de ese

Ize se apartaría del lugar y se quedaba mirando la escena algo asombrado mirando como broly ascendía al cielo aun gritando y todo el infierno se llenaba de una luz verdosa que pasaba a dorada a la vez, la tierra se partía, el cielo se abría y como si broly estuviera moviendo las dimensiones los paisajes de todo el sitio cambiaban mientras broly seguía gritando y su silueta cambiaba a dorado

Los presentes se cubrían con el escudo que no aguantaba y se quebraba

-increíble….¿qué está pasando ahora?- se preguntaba rías cubriéndose pero algo pasaba

-la presión…desapareció- decían los lideres sin embargo miraban a asuka inconsciente y fubuki la traía con ellos

-rápido hay que curarla….

Kagura decia peor Michael se hacía a un lado

-lo hare yo- decia el arcángel sin embargo un grito más fuerte les hacía mirar a lo lejos y lo que miraban los dejaba perplejos incluso a ize

- _ **broly salía de la capa de energía verdosa pero ahora su cabello era dorado asombrando incluso a ize**_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 26**_

 _ **para los que no sepan ize no es tan poderoso como aqui en la version canon, si es un mosntruo con un poder capaz de dejar inconsientes a los seres vivos pero aqui es mas...espero no se enreden y les haya gustado el capitulo :3**_


	27. Chapter 27

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo el capitulo de senran kagura espero les guste, tambien les comento que si traere la teoria de god eater el personaje sera mirai gohan pero sera para un poco despues , tambien me gustaria preguntar que si alguno tiene una pagina donde tenga el manga mejor, lo he buscado y no lo encuentro si no tiene no hay problema lo hago con el anime pero si ahy algun manga de esta me gustaria que me dijeran que pagina por correo privado porfavor bueno espero les guste y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 27 el poder supremo….el legendario guerrero…..el Super Saiyajin legendario**_

 _ **La ira de broly ha estallado, y ha despertado un ser de leyendas, el Super Saiyajin**_

En el cosmos, planetas, reinos ajenos se extendía un poder que al sentirlo hacia causar miedo y terror porque este poder no se detenía, era un poder abrumador e inalcanzable…..

-en un mundo donde había un anciano junto a el estaba una mujer de cabello blanco con armadura, ese mundo estaba temblando tanto que sus habitantes tenían que sostenerse de algo

-Odín-sama…..

-sí, es un poder gigantesco, parece que fuera a aplastar nuestro mundo- el anciano decia mirando el cielo que parecía que estaba por quebrarse

En la dimensión del Dragon esta parecía agrietarse tanto que el Dragon rojo conocido como gran rojo estaba asustado

-no puede ser….¿este poder es real?- decia la colosal bestia mirando todo , en otros mundos el poder que estaba resurgiendo era inmenso, algo fuera de la realidad, diferentes mundos demostraban sus miedos a su manera

 _ **-inframundo-**_

El inframundo entero estaba cubierto por un color verdoso dorado que envolvía los cielos de este, las piedras se levantaban levitando alrededor de una figura que estaba en el cielo flotando rodeada de una esfera verdosa que daba imagen a un ser que con solo mirarlo despertaba todos los sentimientos de cualquiera

Por un lado los seres del inframundo que podían observar esto estaban sin palabras mirando la imagen del ser que hacia presencia a sus ojos

-broly estaba en el cielo con un rostro de inmensa furia, sin embargo algo había cambiado en él, su cabello era dorado sus pupilas desaparecieron, su musculatura era tan amplia que lo que le quedaba de camisa se rompía y dejaba ver su torso al descubierto y sus cicatrices.

Los señores del inframundo, los shinovis que estaban conscientes, y sobre todo el clan gremory miraban asombrados la escena

-broly….. ¿Eres tú?- katsu y las shinovis de hanzou miraban asombradas a broly

-¿es algún dios?- rías ahora era quien hablaba sin poder despegar sus ojos de broly

-ya me extrañaba que fuera tan fuerte, él es un dios- akeno su amiga expresaba mirando asombrada tal imagen

-broly,…

Asuka que ya podía levantarse miraba la escena realmente asombrada

-broly, ¿eres tú?- asuka se levantaba para mirar al Saiyajin que ya no era el mismo inocente Saiyajin de corazón puro, ahora era un ser lleno de ira que miraba al demonio del frio con demasiada sed de sangre

-oye niña, ¿Qué le paso a ese chico?- leviatán que estaba presente también miraba a asuka

-y yo que voy a saber…..

En ese momento asuka recordaba lo que contaba broly, que en su raza existían dos leyendas el Super Saiyajin y el dios Super Saiyajin

-veo que lo recordaste, asuka- kagura miraba a asuka y todos volteaban a verla

-broly nos contó que en su raza existían dos leyendas….eso quiere decir….

Todos se asombraban pues lo recordaban y también recordaban que por palabras de broly esas dos leyendas pueden destruir todo lo que existe sin dejar rastro alguno

-¿broly….se convirtió en una de las dos leyendas?- las shinovis se levantaban de golpe pero en ese momento broly de otro grito desgarrador levantaba tanto poder que los lideres tuvieron que usar todo su poder para almenos apaciguar los vientos

-asombroso, que poder-

Los lideres decían muy asombrados, tanto era el esfuerzo que rias y su clan se ponían de pie a ayudar

-¿Y QUE SE CONVIRTIO?-rías gritaba siendo golpeada por los vientos

-no lo sé, posiblemente en un dios…

-no, broly no es un dios- Michael decia serio siendo visto por todos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- repuntaba yagyuu cubriéndose

-los dioses tienen una energía especial, es algo asi como una _**esencia divina**_ que los caracteriza de los demás, es como una firma de energía, no quiere decir que con ella se vuelvan invencibles, pero es una energía que los separa del plano mortal- Michael explicaba y todas escuchaban al arcángel

-entonces…

-si…..

Todos miraban asombrados y bastante nerviosos a broly

-BROLY ES EL SUPER SAIYAJIN LEGENDARIO-

Las shinovis a la vez gritaban en voz alta y broly de otro fuerte grito liberaba todo su poder una vez mas

-asombroso, jamás sentí tanto poder en mi vida, ni los dioses de todas las religiones juntos pueden ni llegar a una milésima de este poder- sirchez gritaba forcejeando el escudo

En esas las sirvientas de raiser que escapaban entraban al escudo siendo vistas por los demás pero eso no importaba

-broly…. Asuka y las shinovis decían preocupadas

-ahora más lo quiero en mi clan- rías decia mirando a broly peor algo sonrojada

-¿AUN SIGUES CON ESO?- asuka gritaba molesta peor en ese momento ize empezaba a reír y a elevar su poder

\- FANTASTICO, QUE PODER…VAMOS…

Ize se arrojaba contra broly que dejaba de expulsar su poder y miraba a ize

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEE

Ize golpeaba a broly en el rostro pero el Saiyajin no sentía nada y tomaba a ize de la cola con mucha furia y lo empezaba a hacer girar para arrojarlo al cielo y a una Super velocidad que nadie podía seguir almenos golpeaba a ize en el rostro y lo mandaba lejos pero broly no terminaba hay y se arrojaba de nuevo contra ize para embestirlo y chocarlo contra una pared

-POW, POW, POW

KABOWWWWWWW

-broly empezaba a pisar a ize en el suelo de forma salvaje empezando a clavarlo en un muro haciendo que el demonio gritara de dolor y se enojara

-miserable…

Ize lograba zafarse de broly pero el Saiyajin lo tomaba del rostro y lo empezaba a golpear sin compasión para hacerlo escupir sangre y arrojarlo lejos en el cielo

Ize frenaba de ira

-miserable, ¿Cómo te atreves?-

IZE empezaba a arrojar rayos de energía pero broly era cubierto con un campo de energía verdoso asombrando a ize que tenía al Saiyajin en frente

-broly golpeaba a ize en el estómago y lo arrojaba de nuevo contra el piso pero esta vez descendiendo y golpeando sin misericordia a ize que no podía defenderse y solo miraba los golpes llegar la velocidad de broly era fuera de la realidad

Todos miraban con asombro la tremenda paliza que estaba recibiendo ize

-lo está apaleando, sigue asi broly- katsu gritaba de felicidad

-eso es broly aniquílalo- yagyuu que no era de motivación pero ahora gritaba como una porrista animando a broly

Ize se enojaba para alejarse de broly y tomar distancia

-miserable, esto no te lo perdonare-

Ize empezaba a usar telequinesis y arrojaba su técnica para encerrar a broly en un campo de fuerza

-Jajajajaajaj ahora no podrás mover…..

-broly rompía el campo de energía con su brazo para tomar a ize del cuello y estrellarlo contra su mismo campo de energía haciéndolo escupir sangre

-bastardo de mierda, te matare-

Ize se arrojaba contra broly para empezar a atacar a broly a una Super velocidad sin embargo broly podía seguirle perfectamente y superando en su totalidad a ize

-no, es imposible, no debería poder superarme- ize atacaba desesperadamente a broly pero este con un rostro lleno de furia seguía luchando para después los dos desaparecer y aparecer produciendo ondas de destrucción, sin embargo después de un instante ize salía volando y chocaba contra una montaña derrumbándola completamente junto a una monstruosa explosión, sin embargo la explosión era tan fuerte que hacía temblar todo el mundo de demonios y humanos a la vez

Broly empezaba a arrojar esferas de energía en el lugar sin embargo broly no media mucho su poder y arrojaba más poder del que debía afectando ciertas zonas, el Saiyajin arrojaba poder mientras gritaba de ira y detenerse para empezar a liberar más poder

-los presentes estaban sin palabras ante lo que miraban era un ser fuera de la realidad

-asombroso, el está fuera de la realidad- azazel decia mirando la lucha asombrado

-increíble, él es invencible- decia sirchez sin dejar de mirar a broly

-puede no ser un dios, pero no sería extraño confundirlo o pensar que es uno-Michael decia mirando a broly y como un aura dorada lo envolvía aunque esta mostraba tonos verdosos

-no se equivoca, porque para nosotros…..broly es como un dios- asuka miraba a broly con una sonrisa, y las demás asentían

-es verdad, broly parece uno- kagura decia muy asombrada junto a fubuki que ninguna despegaba sus ojos del

 _ **-¿asi son los Saiyajin? ¿o broly es especial?-**_ una voz hablaba pero nadie podía encontrarla

-estoy aquí- asuka miraba su muñeca y por sorpresa un guantelete aparecía en su mano

-Haaaaaaaaa, ¿Qué eres tú?- asuka gritaba mientras agitaba su mano aterrada igual que las demás que miraban el brazo de asuka

\- no puede ser…..¿el emperador rojo?- rías y su clan gritaban asombrados

-¿está en esa chica?- gritaba akeno asombrada

 _ **-relájate, me pase a tu cuerpo cuando issei murió, no quería morir y por eso me trasferí a ti pero no te hare daño relájate…no soy tan tonto como para hacerle algo a la esposa de ese sujeto**_

-¿esposa?- asuka sonrojada decia tomándose la mejilla y en una mini escena se miraba a ella y broly con trajes de novios casándose

-bueno…no estamos casados aun pero en el futuro…..

-espera asuka, yo me casare con broly- katsu decia mirando a asuka

-esperen un momento, yo estaba pensando en invitarlo a ser mi novio- ikaruga se metía ahora

-no es justo, yo también lo quiero-

-igual yo, siento mucho por el- yagyuu muy seria y cómicamente se dirigía a las demás

-todas se miraban serias sacando una gota de sudor en los presentes

- _ **qué remedio….pues cásense todas con el**_ \- el Dragon decia asombrando a las 5 cómicamente

-él es un extraterrestre ¿no?, el no debería seguir reglas del mundo humano, lo mismo pasa con los demonios, algunos tienen más de una como el pájaro fénix que esta haya regenerándose

Todos volteaban a ver a raiser que estaba ya casi completo

-¿se puede?- preguntaba katsu mirando el guante

-mientras el hombre este de acuerdo, además él no es pervertido como mi otro colega, asi que dudo que las vea con esos ojos del "rey del harem"…..el si las amara de verdad-

El Dragon las ponía pensativas a las 5 quienes se miraban entre ellas

-yo acepto, el me salvo y prometió traerme a mi madre, es suficiente para que enamore del - fubuki decia cubriéndose con el abanico asombrando a las 5

-PUES QUE ASI SEA- gritaban las 5 a la vez marcando su pacto de amor como harem de broly, lo curioso es que no eran solo ellas, fubuki ya marco también que lo seria

-espera ¿Por qué elegiste mi cuerpo?- asuka miraba el guante otra vez pero en ese momento una fuerte explosión hacía temblar el lugar y del lugar donde se estrelló ize

-después te cuento….por ahora, parece que la batalla esta finalmente a favor de broly-

Ize se hacía furioso encima de broly el sujeto estaba completamente herido y con sangre

-no puede ser que exista un ser asi, esto es malo, muy malo, maldición….

Ize miraba a broly muy nervioso y asustado con muchas heridas en su cuerpo

MISERABLE…NO PERMITIRE QUE ME PONGAS EN RIDICULO Y TE METAS EN MI CAMINO…YA SE ARREMPETIRAN, LOS VOLARE EN PEDAZOS JUNTO CON ESTE PLANETA…NO JUNTO CON LA GALAXIA ENTERA

Ize gritaba con ira liberando todo su poder y creando fuertes vientos aterrando a los presentes

-¿dijo la galaxia? ¿es chiste cierto?- gritaba katsu

-no, no lo es, ese tipo va en serio- decia sirchez y todos miraban resignados

-entonces…. ¿es el final?- rías se tiraba al piso y todos se resignaban pero las shinovis seguían firmes

-ize alzaba su dedo índice y en ese momento empezaba a crear una monstruosa esfera roja que crecía y crecía hasta crear una monstruosa esfera roja rodeada de fuego

-¿Qué es eso?- los sirvientes de rías decían asombrados incluso el clan de raiser junto a raiser que se regeneraba completamente miraban asombrados

-parece…..un sol- decia kagura

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA MORIRAN AQUÍ Y AHORA ESTA GALAXIA….DESAPARECERAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Ize arrojaba la técnica que poco a poco se acerca a los presentes que cerraban los ojos, asuka apretaba los puños

el Saiyajin desplegaba un poderoso grito de guerra para juntar sus manos empezar a crear una esfera verde que poco a poco crecía y crecía hasta el tamaño de la esfera de ize

-el Saiyajin la arrojaba y como un poderoso rayo esta embestía la técnica de ize para crear una poderosa onda de destrucción que arrasaba con todo, los dos estaban parejos, sin embargo asuka junto a las demás shinovis de un fuerte grito

-BROLYYYYYYY

-broly escuchaba su voz aunque para él era algo débil por la lejanía pero con sentir esas voces daba un grito más desgarrador pasando su cabello a un verdoso dorado y destrozaba la técnica de ize que quedaba blanco del shock para mirar la monstruosa técnica que llegaba poco a poco a el

-IMPOSIBLE….YO SOY…SUPREMO…..OOOOO

Ize era desintegrado poco a poco y la técnica salía disparada al cielo y por sorpresa el ataque por sorpresa atravesaba el cielo y de una a otra forma salía disparada de la tierra para perderse en el infinito junto a una explosión en las lejanías

El silencio pasaba en el lugar y todos que tenían los ojos cerrados al mirar se daban cuenta que las técnicas desaparecían y broly estaba suspendido en el cielo mirando aun como Super Saiyajin al cielo

-lo….¿lo logro?- todos decían sin poder creérselo

-salvo a la tierra…..no, a la galaxia- todos sentían como si un nudo en su pecho desapareciera

-SI, LO LOGRO, BROLY LE GANO- las 5 shinovis empezaban a saltar de felicidad sin poder creérselo, sin duda broly gano

-broly eres el mejor-

-eres asombroso-

Todas gritaban hacia broly que aún estaba como un ssj mirando el cielo sin embargo una voz interrumpía el festejo los otros solo podían sonreír y suspirar de asombro y felicidad

-NO PUEDE SER, EMNIEGO A QUE UN HUMANO SUCIO LO DERROTARA, DEBIA SER YO- raiser se ponía de pie muy molesto

-oye ¿Qué estás diciendo?, broly gano debería ser…..

-cállate estúpida humana- raiser le levantaba la mano a asuka y la empujaba aterrando a todas pero broly sentía el pequeño grito de asuka era como un sensor y al sentirla daba la vuelta de forma furiosa para mirar y aunque no tenía pupilas el veía perfectamente a asuka siendo empujada por raiser cosa que sin duda lo hizo reventar

-oye eres un idiota- katsu ayudaba a levantar a asuka pero raiser se hacía frente a ella

-otra que quiere hablarme asi, conozcan su lugar humanos- raiser levantaba la mano a las dos los otros se disponían a decir algo pero en una milésima de segundo raiser era tomado del rostro y en un parpadeo su rostro era clavado en el suelo y empezar a ser arrastrado por todo el piso no era otro que broly que gritaba de forma enfurica contra raiser que gritaba de dolor

-¿broly?- las chicas miraban asombradas la acción e broly

-qué velocidad- decían los demás

-broly arrastraba a raiser por el piso quien liberaba sus alas para intentar quemar a broly pero nada

-suéltame, maldito- raiser gritaba en el suelo de dolor y broly se detenía pero en un santiamén el Saiyajin con sus dos piernas saltaba encima de raiser haciéndolo gritar y escupir sangre y empezar a pisarlo

-perdió la razón-gritaba sirchez nervioso

Las sirvientas de raiser, se arrojaban a contra broly a pesar que su amo era un imbécil con ellas, era su deber protegerlo

Todas se arrojaban contra broly pero este solo con su ki las mandaba a volar lejos

-¿Qué haces estúpidas….? ¡ayúdenme…..

 _ **POWWWWW**_

 _ **-HAAAAAAAAAAAA**_

Raiser no terminaba de hablar pues broly lo callaba con un golpe arrojándolo lejos, raiser caía arrastrándose para chocar contra una piedra con mucha sangre

-maldición…¿Por qué… no me curo?...ese humano…..

Broly empezaba a caminar hacia raiser muy despacio haciendo temblar al demonio que se sentaba y era tanto el miedo de ver a broly acercarse que arrojaba fuego sin pensar como una mujer arrojando cosas

-NO TE ACERQUES, LARGATE-

Broly recibía las esferas pero nada le hacían cosa que asustaba más a raiser que por el dolor caía sentado

-perdóname, no me mates por favor….PERDONAME

-broly empezaba a cargar una esfera de color verde contra el rubio que era tanto el miedo que se orinaba cerrando sus ojos

-BROLY, DETENTEEEEEEEEEEEEE-asuka salía corriendo y abrazaba a broly por la espalda aterrando a los demonios que ya sabían que broly no estaba cuerdo, broly miraba a asuka con ese rostro de ira

-detente broly, tú no eres asi, eres una persona inocente, tierna, que le gusta jugar con el agua y con nosotras…VUELVE EN SI PORFAVOR YA TODO ACABO-

Asuka empezaba a llorar sin soltar a broly pero el Saiyajin poco a poco iba calmándose y la esfera de energía desaparecía el Saiyajin volteaba completamente para mirar a asuka

-asuka…asuka….

Broly acercaba su mano y la tomaba de la mejilla y la chica la tomaba también para pegarla más a su rostro

-si soy yo, broly, soy asuka- la chica aun llorando lo hacía bajar y abrazaba a broly quien con sentir su abrazo empezaba a recuperar la cordura y regresar a su forma normal

-ya todo acabo broly- decia la chica que tenía a broly en su pecho y abrazarlo

 _ **Fin del capítulo 27**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**buenas gente espero que esten bien aqui les traigo el proximo capitulo puede que me tarde un poco mas con el de tierras magicas pues ahora con el nuevo fic le voy a dar un poco mas de atencion a ese ademas que tambien aprovecho un poco mi descanso espero les guste y sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 28: fin de un arco…¡ un nuevo ser supremo!**_

 _ **Tras la derrota de ize todo termina en un final para la victoria del lado de los humanos….literalmente**_

Tras un rato los que perdieron la conciencia despertaban lentamente para mirar los alrededores

-¿Qué….que paso?- el primero en hablar era kiriya que se sentaba mirando la colosal destrucción en el reino de demonios

-SONA-CHAN- leviatán abrazaba a su hermana cómicamente tras levantarse del desmayo

-Wow, ¿Qué paso aquí?- yumi junto a sus amigas se asombraban por como quedo todo, lo que era antes un lugar de nieve y hielo ahora era un lugar reducido a nada

-broly….gano- kagura se acercaba a todos y apuntaba a broly que estaba sentado siendo atendido por las shinovis de hanzou ellas lo limpiaban

-esto….si quieren yo puedo curarlo- Asia se acercaba a las shinovis y a broly un tanto nerviosa, ellas notaron que ella no era como las otras era una chica buena , las 5 se miraron para mirar a broly que sonreía por el favor

-está bien….gracias pero ¿estas segura?- yagyuu se dirigía esta vez mirando al grupo gremory que se levantaban muy decaídos

-si adelante, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer- rías se dirigía a los chicos que se ponían algo serios sobre todo broly que estaba serio mirando algo decaído a la pelirroja

-oye, sé que no nos llevamos bien pero….. ¡ lo siento, lamento tu perdida!- asuka se acercaba a rías que al mirar como asuka le estiraba la mano ella junto al clan pusieron ojos cristalinos de dolor

-…..gracias…..-

Sin poder aguantar el llanto rías le daba la manos y empezaba a llorar como todos, broly salvo al mundo pero no pudo salvar a cierto castaño fastidioso, engreído

-¿entonces broly gano?- miyabi preguntaba asombrada a las dos lideres

-sí, broly salvo a este mundo, además…..

-INCREIBLEEEEEEEE-

Sin permitirle terminar a fubuki todas las shinovis se arrojaban con broly para adularlo y felicitarlo cosa que ponía muy nervioso al Saiyajin incluso haciéndolo ruborizar debido a los aplausos que hasta le dieron todas al momento

-broly eso fue asombroso, no pensé que pudieras luchar de esa forma tan asombrosa- homura se acercaba y tomaban a broly de las manos

-es verdad, toda esa pelea fue estupenda, eres asombroso- mirai como una niña emocionada también se dirigía al Saiyajin

-es verdad, eso fue asombroso, fue como ver una pelea de esas películas que ven los ricos- yomi también se acercaba a broly y juntaba su rostro con el de ella, casi como para un beso

-todas adulaban a broly hasta el punto de ponerlo nervioso el pobre chico no sabía ni que decir hasta que una voz hablo

-es verdad, eso fue asombroso, no hay palabras para describir el poder del nuevo ser más poderoso del universo…el legendario Super Saiyajin broly- sirchez muy serio se dirigía a broly asombrando a un más a todas

-¿qué dijo…el legendario…?

-recuerden que broly nos lo explico, ¡él es el Super Saiyajin legendario!-kagura con una sonrisa tomaba de un brazo a broly pegándolo a su busto asombrando a todas otra vez

-increíble…broly ¿tu…?

-broly solo reía nervioso para hablar

-lo siento pero ni yo recuerdo mucho- el Saiyajin sonreía de una manera muy inocente sin embargo el asombro aún no se iba

-WOWOW, ENTONCES… ¿ERES UN SER LEGENDARIO?- todas se acercaban al rostro de broly que solo se asustaba cómicamente

-después les enseñaremos la pelea, toda quedo grabada- azazel les levantaba un pulgar para alegrar aún más a las chicas por poder ver la pelea que se perdieron

-gracias, nos gustaría ver cómo es que mi mejor alumno…..salvo al mundo- kiriya se acercaba a sirchez y se dirigía al rey demonio con una sonrisa haciendo que este estuviera igual

Mientras ellos hablaban asuka y las del clan de rías hablaban

-bueno asi, ve por favor y cúralo- rías se dirigía a Asia que aunque estaba llorando a mas no poder, con un rostro devastado hacia caso las demás miraban tristes como la rubia salía corriendo a donde broly

-pobre…..esta muy dolida- ikaruga miraba a Asia que era recibida y empezaba a curar a broly

-a pesar que broly gano….no es una victoria muy gratificante- akeno con una leve sonrisa y sus ojos algo hinchados miraba a Asia

-a pesar que era un per….digo, una persona "especial", era un ser humano- katsu miraba el cielo muy seria

-sí, era nuestro amigo, era como mi hermano pequeño- rías aun con los ojos llorosos decia mirando el suelo

-en ese momento el brazo Dragon de Dragon aparecía en asuka-

 _ **-no lo conocí mucho pero siento algo de pena, a pesar de como mancho mi nombre, me caía en parte bien**_ \- el Dragon hablaba muy serio y asuka miraba el guante aun nerviosa

-oye Dragon rojo, ¿estás seguro de quedarte en ella?- rías hablaba al guante

 _ **-si…siempre y cuando ella quiera-**_

Asuka se asombraba un poco para mirar a sus amigas y después al guante

-el que tengas al Dragon emperador rojo indicara que muchos querrán ir por ti para aliarse contigo, sobre todo ahora que el mundo sabe más de broly y sabrán del con esta hazaña- rías se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a asuka muy seria

-se nota que aun te interesas en broly ¿eh? Chica gremory, y ahora en esta chica ahora que me tiene a mí-

-¿y porque a ella?- preguntaba rías

- _ **sencillo, estoy harto que me toquen tantos cabezas huecas de portadores, ella sin embargo…es la primera vez que siento desde hace años, a una chica capaz de usar mi poder-**_ asuka y todas se quedaban sin palabras, para que un orgulloso Dragon celestial como este hablara asi, quiere decir que en verdad vio en ella algo interesante

- _ **chica-**_ el Dragon se dirigía a asuka que escuchaba para voltear a mirarlo

 _ **-no soy tan poderoso como tu novio, pero si puedo darte mi poder para que puedas avanzar, ahora es cuando más ustedes necesitaran poder ayudar a broly….¿qué me dices?-**_

-asuka volteaba a ver a broly que era curado y a vez adulado incluso por los demonios, y líderes, broly solo estaba nervioso y levemente sonreía y contestaba lo que podía a las preguntas que le hacían

-¡quiero proteger a broly!, desde que llego a mi vida, no a nuestras vidas, siento una gran felicidad, y cuando lo veo enojarse…me asusta….¡pienso que lo pierdo y no quiero eso!,

Asuka agachaba la cabeza para sonreír

-Dragon rojo….acepto, permíteme ser más fuerte para proteger a broly, permítenos a todas- asuka muy motivada gritaba y las demás se asombraban más el clan gremory

-en ese caso, que asi sea- el Dragon contestaba algo alegre también

-no es justo también quiero uno-

-yo también- hibari y katsu muy lindas miraban a asuka con un puchero y ella solo reía nerviosa

-el clan gremory solo miraban asombrados

-se olvidó de issei muy rápido-kiba algo nervioso decia por parte del Dragon

-ya veo, las shinovis ahora son más poderosas, no puedo decir más nada sobre esto, solo….adiós draig-

 _ **-no te enojes chica gremory, no era dueño de nadie**_ \- el Dragon algo serio contestaba a rías que sonreía irónicamente

-solo espero que no te incomode como broly y sus "novias" hagan cosas frente a ti-

-no es muy diferente a lo que hacían tú y ese chico-

esto sonrojo a rías y a las shinovis pues ellas acordaron junto a fubuki ser las esposas de broly pero a la vez no les importaba estaban entre amigas y el Saiyajin era de otro mundo asi que no tenía pena ni nada, si los demonios lo hacen ¿Por qué el no si es de otro mundo literalmente ?

-pero ¿6 esposas?- koneko algo seria decia

-bueno, mientras haya amor, no importa el numero- katsu con una sonrisa levantaba la voz haciendo caer una gota de sudor en los del clan

-ya veo, pues solo me queda hacer algo- rías se acercaba a donde estaba broly y justamente el Saiyajin era curado por Asia quien se ponía de pie para agitar su cuerpo

-gracias- el Saiyajin con una sonrisa similar a oro cierto Saiyajin muy querido hacia sonrojar un poco a Asia

-de nada, broly-san- Asia respondía con otra sonrisa muy feliz

-broly, en el nombre de los clanes nosotros los lideres te damos las gracias-

Sin perder tiempo todos los líderes se inclinaban ante broly asombrando a todos los presentes

-¿cómo podemos pagarle?- Michael miraba a broly aun inclinado el Saiyajin ni sabía qué hacer para mirar a todos

-yo no quiero nada-

-por favor broly, el héroe del mundo merece algo- leviatán se dirigía a broly

-yo…no soy un héroe, yo solo….hice lo que debía…..

Broly tartamudeaba por la pena y todos solo sonreían por la humildad del guerrero

 _-un ser humilde que no presume de su acciones, un verdadero héroe-_

 _ **Pd: aquí pensé que broly contestaría igual que lo haría goku pues son muy parecidos en que los dos son seres de corazón puro**_

-por favor insistimos- , mucho más profundamente sirchez se inclinaba ante broly poniéndolo nervioso

 _ **-**_ bueno…si tengo que elegir…quiero que traigan a la madre de fubuki lo más rápido posible-

Esas palabras hacían sonrojar a fubuki y hasta el punto de aguarse sus ojos

-yo azazel le juro que hare todo en mi poder para traerla- azazel muy serio se dirigía a broly y a fubuki que solo se cubría la boca en señal de alegría y felicidad

-también quiero que….¡nosotros los shinovis seamos reconocidos como una nueva fracción como dicen ustedes!-

Los líderes se miraban para sonreír entre ellos

-por supuesto pero….siempre y cuando sea usted quien asuma el título de líder- Michael se dirigía a broly que se asombraba

-¿yo?-

-asi es, como puedes ver broly los clanes son dirigidos por los más fuertes de su fracción, para que funcione debes dirigirlos tu- sirchez se dirigía a broly que se ponía algo nervioso

-por mí no hay problema,- fubuki se acercaba y muy seria decia en voz alta

-ni yo- homura tomaba del brazo a broly

-ninguna de nosotras- decia su grupo en voz alta muy contentas

Miyabi miraba a sus amigas quienes escuchaban y tras todo esto solo podían responder…

-también nosotras-

-el grupo de yumi ahora contestaban de la misma forma y los lideres también asentían

-pero yo…no sé cómo ser líder…..

-descuida broly….todo líder necesita consejeros y para eso cuenta con nosotros- kagura apuntaba a fubuki, y a los maestros que sonreían a con un pulgar en alto

-está bien, ¡Acepto!- broly con una actitud seria pero algo cómica contestaba haciendo que todos vieran como nuevamente el inocente broly regresaba para empezar a reírse cosa que broly solo se extrañaba con un rostro inocente de niño

 _-¿y pensar que nuestro inocente broly…..puede ser un ser de semejante poder?-_ kagura paraba su risa para recordad a broly como un Super Saiyajin y como su poder hacía temblar todo y su rostro era el de un ser lleno de ira-

-entonces con esto supongo que concluimos…nuestra reunión- sirchez decia para mirar todo con una sonrisa y todos paraban sus pequeñas risas para sonreír

-rías que se había detenido para mirar a su hermano agradecer solo regresaba por donde se vino,- _supongo que no es necesario que yo le agradezca, después lo hare a mi modo_ -

-¿oye que ibas a hacer?- asuka extrañada miraba a rías de nuevo

-¿ustedes también están de acuerdo sobre lo de broly?-

Las chicas se extrañaban por la actitud de la chica pero no preguntaban pues ahora era un momento de dolor para ella y era normal que estuviera rara

-no hace falta que preguntes algo que la respuesta es obvia- asuka respondía con algo de extrañeza pues preguntarle eso a ellas era algo tonto pues su respuesta era más que obvia

-ya veo…

Rías daba la media vuelta y salía a donde su clan dejando aún más extrañada a todas

-¿Qué le pasa?- yagyuu miraba muy rara a rías

-supongo que debe estar aún dolida, mejor no molestarla, no es un final muy feliz para ellos- ikaruga miraba a la princesa demonio llegar con su clan

-pero hace mirar….. ¡Que sin broly, ya no estaríamos aquí y eso me hace atesorarlo más!- asuka miraba a todas para mirar a broly y salir corriendo a donde él y arrojarse en un abrazo cosa que el Saiyajin se alegró mucho…..

-el clan de rías solo miraba la escena-

-rías…tu…

-akeno, debemos hacer algo con respecto a los padres de issei, es mejor hacerlo rápido- rías con un tono serio se dirigía a su clan que solo se ponían tristes, como dijo ikaruga, fue un gran final, pero no para ellos

-si…..presidenta-

 _ **Días después**_

- _ **tras los sucesos en el mundo demonio, los líderes se tomaron unos días para reparar y explicar todo, los padres de issei la única manera de evitarles el dolor fue usando hipnosis en ellos, fue un método duro pero necesario para evitarles el dolor-**_

 _ **-en otro lugar-**_

-fubuki se quedaba con las chicas de hanzou y broly pero en un día cualquiera un círculo aparecía en un santiamén asombrando a todos -

-hola a todos- azazel aparecía ante todos con una figura femenina detrás

\- si no me equivoco eres….

-asi es, soy azazel y vengo porque ….como prometí…aquí la traigo- azazel llevaba a donde los hanzou a la madre de la chica una mujer con la misma bella que fubuki, cabello negro con un poco cayendo por su lado derecho del rostro

-madre…..

-fubuki….pequeña…mi pequeña- las dos se acercaban poco a poco para abrazarse de golpe y empezar a llorar la escena muy conmovedora incluso para el mismo ángel caído

-qué bueno…pensé que nunca te volvería a ver- la madre de fubuki decia llorando y fubuki también lloraba

-broly solo sonreía viendo la hermosa escena y recordando a paragus, pese a que no fue un padre amoroso, ni siquiera un padre, fue el único que lo acogió y hasta el punto de traicionar a los Saiyajins

Asuka quien lloraba también tomaba a broly de la mano y el Saiyajin con ver su hermosa sonrisa, el también sonreía de felicidad, todas iban tomándolo de la mano hasta que fubuki llamaba al Saiyajin

-broly…gracias- fubuki se ponía de pie y se acercaba al Saiyajin que le sonreía y fubuki tomaba la mejilla del guerrero con otra hermosa sonrisa

-tú debes ser broly…..azazel-san me explico todo _….. ¡Cuida de mi hija….broly-sama!_ \- la mujer se acercaba al oído de broly y esto último se lo decia al Saiyajin pero su hija escuchaba y se sonrojaba

-OKA-SAMA-

 _-espero muchos nietos-_ la mujer se acercaba a fubuki que se sonrojaba más y más sacando humo de su cabeza

-por cierto nos gustaría que vinieran al inframundo mañana-

-¿para qué?- preguntaba fubuki

-ya verán…..

 _ **Día siguiente**_

-todos nuevamente llegaban al inframundo con la ayuda de grayfia a una especie de templo gigantesco-

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- daidouji algo extrañada

-por favor sigan- grayfia los guiaba a la puerta con broly a la cabeza y al abrirse las puertas estaban todos los líderes y un centenar de demonios nobles asi como ángeles y caídos

-¿Qué es esto?- kiriya y hanzou se asombraban un poco

-sean bienvenidos, les damos la bienvenida a los representantes shinovis, y a su líder, como el ser más fuerte de todo el universo…. _ **el guerrero legendario broly-**_

El salón se llenaría de aplausos cosa que asombro a todos

-gran broly, los reunimos aquí porque esperamos que la nueva fracción, ¡ los shinovis! Puedan formar una alianza con nosotros y darle un gran reconocimiento a broly por sus hazañas…

Sirchez llegaba a donde ellos y alzaba su mano en señal de amistad, broly solo aceptaba la mano

-en la creación han existido tres seres con un poder asombroso, _**ophis el Dragon del infinito, el demonio 666 y el gran rojo**_ …..pero hoy conocemos a uno más, el que encabeza la lista….¡el Super Saiyajin broly!

-sirchez le hablaba a todos los presentes y no tardaron en escucharse los asombros y rumores, ellos sabían que broly era el salvador de su mundo, pero nunca imaginarse esa noticia

-¿Qué?

-¿enserio?

-es muy guapo, pero…. ¿en verdad es tan poderoso?

-no puedo creerlo

Todos los presentes empezaban a rumorear

-también, él es el nuevo líder de la cuarta fracción, y por eso, hoy los invitamos para formar una unión de amistad…. ¿qué me contestas gran broly?

-broly solo se ponía nervioso pues no sabía nada de esto, pero al sentir una cálida mano tomándolo y era asuka el Saiyajin se calmaba

-acepto la amistad, pero no quiero saber que los demonios hacen maldades, y menos a mis amigas- broly con voz seria decia y sirchez asentía

-le doy mi palabra-

-y yo la mía-

-y yo la mía-

Los tres líderes se inclinaban levemente ante el guerrero asombrando a todos y broly pasaba a una sonrisa

-entonces…..si-

-Y ASI, CONFIRMAMOS NUESTRA ALIANZA-

El lugar se llenaba de aplausos y ovaciones….la cuarta fracción era oficial y kagura solo suspiraba de paz

 _-lo logramos…gracias…..broly-_

 _-_ por favor disfruten de la fiesta, siéntanse como en casa- sirchez le decia a todas que se alegraban mucho y agradecían, la fiesta pasaba y muchas demonios y caídas se intentaban acercar a broly pero asuka y las de hanzou hasta fubuki ponian rostros de mala cara haciéndoles ver que era de ellas, hasta el punto de apegarse y darle a broly de comer cosa que el siayajin recibia

\- gracias…..sirchez- kagura y sus sacerdotisas estaban junto al rey demonio

-no te preocupes y hablando de eso, me gustaría pedirles un favor a los líderes….y a las shinovis-

-¿Cuál?

\- UNIRSE A LA ESCUELA-

Esto asombro en parte a kagura por tal petición

 _ **En otro lado**_

-asi que ese tonto murió- valí miraba a lo lejos la fiesta

-su nueva portadora es esa chica- hablaba el Dragon

-¿ella? ¿Bromeas?

-no te confíes, si ella domina su poder….los dragones tendrán un nuevo hito en sus escrituras-

-ya se…no lo crees tú también… ¿ophis?-valí miraba a lo lejos y veía a la niña sentada mirando también

-solo sé que ese joven nos bajó a rojo a trihexa y a mí de nuestras posiciones….Saiyajin broly…que interesante- la niña pataleaba mirando el lugar

 _ **Fin del capítulo 28**_

 _ **a partir de aqui creo que tomare el tema de dxd pero aclaro que las unicas del harem de broly seran las shinovis si quieren demonios pues si estan de acuerdo haria una excepcion pero que no sean del clan gremory pues no me traman pero si estan de acuerdo que sean ajenas bueno eso ya es si lo quieren bueno eso es todo y hasta la proxima :3**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**buenas gente como pormeti retomo la teoria otra vez ha pasado un rato bueno como senran kagura ya culmino seguimos con dxd el harem de broly solo estara compuesto por las shinovis de hanzou y el grupo de homura incluyendo a fubuki, no pienso incluir demonios a ninguno y bueno sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 29: hacia la academia kuoh**_

tras la fiesta hecha por los demonios para lograr un tratado de paz con los shinovis han pasado 15 días vemos a un grupo de demonios sentados en lo que parece un tribunal ellos estaban mirando una especie de holograma donde aparecía broly como ssj liberando su cataclismo poder

-¡¿este es realmente un humano!?-

-no puede ser…..simplemente es imposible-

-es cierto, su poder incluso supera al de todos los dioses, el gran rojo y ophis juntos….. ¿cómo es posible que exista un ser asi?

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?-

-hace poco se descubrió que incluso la misma ophis perdió contra este ser que vino al mundo a conquistarlo-

Los murmullos se empezaban a escuchar por toda la junta

-¿y ese individuo habita en la tierra como si nada?-

-¡silencio!-

Una voz fuerte se escuchó por todo el lugar era el rey demonio sirchez que estaba muy serio

-el joven que ven se llama broly, es el actual líder del clan de los shinovis que no se les olvide que ahora son una facción más-

-¡inaceptable!- una voz se escuchaba en el lugar bastante enojada

-sirchez-sama, ¿los humanos una facción?, ¡Que locura!- sirchez se ponía serio ante el comentario del demonio como de muchos que empezaban a murmurar

-¿y piensas oponerte ante el líder?, ¿no vez lo que puede hacer?- sirchez muy serio apuntaba al pantalla y en ella se observaba a broly con un rostro que haría congelar el infierno entero…literalmente lo hizo pues todos estaban sin aliento-

-broly nos confesó que no es un humano, es un Saiyajin, seres de otro mundo con la capacidad de destruir planetas enteros-

-¿ES CHISTE?

-¡¿PLANETAS ENTEROS?-

-NO BROMEE CON ESO…..

-¿me ven que este bromeando?-

El rostro de sirchez era lo opuesto a broma, era tan serio tan rígido, tan lejos de emociones como la risa o la broma que todos los presentes estaban sin poder decir nada

-¿insinúa….que hay más seres como el afuera en el infinito?-

\- puede ser-

-y si nosotros hacemos enojar a broly, sería el fin de nuestro mundo, con lo demostrado, los Saiyajin son como dioses en la tierra y aquí, pero sobretodo broly, no voy a revelar más pues es innecesario-

-nosotros los demonios no podemos permitirnos…..

-SILENCIO-

El grito de sirchez haría que los presentes se quedaran callados, leviatán que estaba a un lado del igual que un hombre con cabello verde solo podían estar serios

-los demonios solo somos uno de tantos que existen, no olviden a los ángeles, dioses y demás…..sin embargo ellos exceptuando a ashgar, somos de la tierra, estamos limitados aquí, pero existe un universo entero donde pueden habitar seres más allá de lo que nosotros podemos pensar….miren a ophis o "la bestia"

-pero ellos juntos apenas pueden destruir medio mundo, y usted nos acaba de decir que ellos puede destruir planetas por si solos, y tenemos a uno entre los humanos, si los humanos completamente se enteran…o si las demás facciones….

-demonios, ángeles y caídos acordamos ya no intentar reclutar a broly, el ya es de los shinovis, nada se puede hacer, además nos acabamos de enterar que el emperador rojo también está con ellos

Ya sin poder creérselo los demonios de alta clase estaban sin habla, atomitos, completamente sudando de terror -

-¿cómo puede permitir esto?-

-¿acaso tengo el poder para detenerlo?-

Los demonios hacían un bufido en señal de desagrado y de impotencia

-esta reunión es para dos cosas, primero aclarar el asunto de esa vez y segundo…preparar todo para la siguiente reunión-

-está bien señor…como diga!- los demonios agachaban la cabeza menos uno el cual estaba furioso, su honor estaba siendo manchado en su mente los demonios debían estar en la cima pero ahora parece que estuvieran arrodillados ante un solo ser…..broly

Tras la reunión vemos a sirchez salir de la reunión

-buen trabajo, sirchez-sama- una hermosa chica de cabello blanco con vestimenta de sirvienta se acercaba

-gracias grayfia, ¿Cómo siguen las reparaciones?-

-la batalla se llevó en el 2 circulo donde todo es hielo pero lo asombroso es que todo ese lugar quedó reducido a cenizas, lo que antes era un mundo de solo hielo, era completamente de fuego, en ese lugar tomara tiempo reconstruir pero no se perdió nada importante, los demás si sufrieron bastantes daños peor no se perdieron vidas

-ya veo-

-pero…..me impresiono que todo el 2 circulo fuer reducido a nada, y hasta llegara a los demás reinos- grayfia le salía una gota de sudor

-si, es verdad…..el poder de broly…es algo nunca antes visto…si el quisiera podría poner a todo el mundo…no al universo incluso a sus pies, esa raza Saiyajin es increíble-

-señor…sigo pensando que alguien como el no debería estar con los humanos, el puede representar un peligro a futuro pese a ser de una cuna humilde…..

-suficiente grayfia, no sabemos mucho de el y su raza, decir eso es descortés-

-mis disculpas-

-estamos en paz, y lo estaremos más si broly no arremete con los demás, solo espero que rías no haga una tontería, y más ahora que perdió a un miembro valioso-

\- y sobre el emperador rojo… ¿Qué haremos con el "programa"?

-a verdad, bueno…lo discutiremos después Jejejje-

Academia kuoh

-rías y el clan exceptuando a cierto castaño pervertido estaban sentados-

-asia, no llores- koneko buscaba consolar a la rubia que seguia triste

-pero issei-san….

Todos agachaban la cabeza con bastante rabia recordando a ize y que hizo cosas terribles

-maldito monstruo- dijo rias enojada

-y pensar que en el universo existen seres asi, nunca pensamos que hubieran seres que dejaban en ridículo a el gran rojo y a hasta la misma ophis

-buchou, ¿es verdad que esas shinovis y broly van a ingresar a la academia kuoh?- xenovia preguntaba a rias

\- asi es, esto con el fin de fortalecer nuestros lazos-

-nunca pensamos que broly fuera tan fuerte, el es fuerte pero cuando liberas su verdadero poder es ridículo, ¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder?-

-no lo sé, pero…¿ y si el compartiera su poder con nosotras?-

Todos se quedaban asombrados

-¿ a qué se refiere buchou?- preguntaba kiba serio

-el poder de él es simplemente asombroso, si él nos diera de su poder, podríamos ser hasta igual de fuertes-

-¿es posible eso?- preguntaba xenovia ahora

-eso es lo que vamos a descubrir…

-buchou, quiero recordarle que broly solo obedece a esas shinovis, si usted le pide eso, no le hará caso-

-no…si lo pedimos de manera especial-

Los presentes estaban serios

-escúchenme, debemos ser fuertes, y en este momento broly puede ser la clave de una nueva evolución, con el poder de broly seremos invencibles, y nunca más volverán a mirarnos abajo

Rías decia seria pero con una fuerte convicción, sin embargo como dice el dicho "el poder te hace cambiar" y pese a que ni ella era dueña de ese poder, con verlo ya lo quería más aun, ese poder capaz de doblegar a todo ser vivo, rías lo anhelaba pero no era la única, a más de uno quería eso

-¿entendido?-

-ENTENDIDO- dijeron todos al unísono pero xenovia y Asia seguía pensativa ella escucho por rías que los demonios siguen su voluntad y ella lo estaba demostrando aquí

 _ **Mientras tanto**_

En la academia hanzou, donde entrenaban las shinovis del mismo nombre, vemos a asuka, la cual estaba de pie y exclamaba

 _ **-BOOST BALANCE BREAKER-**_

En ese momento asuka se transformaba en una especie de armadura de Dragon roja igual que rías en el anime solo que con el cabello negro y suelto

OHHHH-

Sus amigas decían asombradas, fubuki también que estaba presente se asombraba con mirar a asuka en esa forma

- _ **increíble, dominaste el balance breaker en tan solo 1 semana…..asombroso-**_ draig decia desde el guante - _ **eres mucho mejor que mi antiguo portador-**_

-gracias- decia la chica mirándose y asombrada

-lo has hecho bien…..asuka- una voz masculina que estaba sentada se ponía de pie y se acercaba a ella colocando su mano en el hombro

-gra…..gracias….. ¡Broly!- la chica miraba a su Saiyajin que la miraba con una sonrisa pese a su armadura la chica estaba completamente roja

-no es justo broly, también queremos un alago-katsu cómicamente hacia una pataleta cosa que hizo asustar al Saiyajin un poco

-Jejejje, también lo han hecho muy bien-

-¿solo eso?, recompénsame con un…..¡MUUUU!- katsu estiraba los labios y se acercaba al Saiyajin que se ruborizaba un poco, sin duda el Saiyajin ya estaba entendiendo mucho del concepto sin contar que el sentía muchas ganas también de hacer lo mismo

-OYE KATSU ¿PORQUE SOLO A TI?- asuka le gritaba desde la armadura

-Jejejje, asuka tú no puedes con esa armadura-

-SI ESE ES EL CASO…¿EH?, no puedo

 _ **-espera, no la fuerces recuerda como quitártela-**_

-draig, quítamela rápido- asuka empezaba a patalear cómicamente mientras empezaba a pelearse con el Dragon

-bueno… ¿en que estábamos?- katsu abrazaba el brazo del Saiyajin pegando sus encantos en él y empezando a acercar su boca mientras su labios rojos iban acercándose

-YA BASTA KATSU, y asuka tiene razón ¿Por qué solo tú?-yagyuu y katsuragi tomaba a katsu y la halaban cómicamente

-bro….broly, no es solo tuyo- hibari muy linda decia mientras pataleaba

Por otra parte fubuki solo podía suspirar broly estaba tratando de calmarlas hasta que fubuki las interrumpió

-están muy tranquilas, hace poco peleamos contra seres que desconocíamos y ya están como si nada-

-relájate fubuki-chan, estamos haciéndonos más fuertes para eso- katsu se lograba zafar de las dos –ahora que somos amigas, no deberías ser tan fría…

Katsu miraba de cerca a fubuki la cual se tapaba su rostro con su abanico

-¡BOING!-

-cómicamente la chica tomaba el busto de fubuki asombrándola un poco

-increíble, son más grandes que los de asuka, ¿son reales?-

-DEJAME….KYAAAA, NOO,….BROLY-

-broly se acercaba a katsu y la tomaba de los hombros muy gentilmente con una sonrisa de "déjala ya no la molestes"

-mooo, eres un aguafiestas broly, pero no puedo decirle que no a ese rostro- La chica se separaba pero miraba a fubuki cómicamente

-¿enserio llamaste a broly para eso?-

-déjame…fue un reflejo, además…..

-¿además?-

-solo….el…..puede….puede….HMP, deja de tocar los pechos de las mujeres, impura-

-Jejejje, eres muy linda-

-HPM-

-regresando al tema…¿enserio piensan asistir a esa academia kuoh?- fubuki preguntaba a todas las cuales se ponían serias en un momento

-¿una escuela normal?, se oye divertido

-espera katsu, no deberías…..

Sin embargo en esas apareció kiriya, la madre de fubuki junto a las dos compañeras de fubuki arrodillas en señal de respeto y junto a ambas aparecía kagura

-¿kiriya sensei?- dijeron todas mientras miraban al grupo

-veo que se divierten ¿Cómo van con el entrenamiento broly?-

-el Saiyajin asentía muy contento, era señal que todo estaba hiendo muy bien

-madre…

-fubuki ¿te diviertes?-

-si-

-muchachos, vengo porque el rey demonio sirchez quiere hablar con broly-

-¿EL? ¿Por qué?-preguntaba ikaruga bastante serio el ambiente paso a uno serio incluso para broly

-pues hay que descubrirlo- kagura decia con una ligera sonrisa

-¿volamos?- preguntaba broly a los presentes pero se asustaban ligeramente

-aun no estamos acostumbrados a usar el ki…

-entiendo, pero hay que practicar-

-si broly peor si quieren ustedes 7 pueden adelantarse-

-está bien vamos- decia asuka que ya se pudo quitar la armadura, muy animada y todos con un fuerte si menos fubuki se preparaban para ir

-señor broly, aún seguimos agradecidas por salvar a fubuki-sama- las dos gemelas se acercaban al Saiyajin muy felices, broly había salvado a la madre de fubuki, la mujer estaba más feliz que nunca y si ella era feliz sus amigas igual, ellas también veían a broly con otros ojos, llenos de admiración y felicidad

-de nada-

Las dos miraban la sonrisa de broly y se ruborizaban un poco fubuki miraba esto y suspiraba

-tranquila fubuki- la madre se acercaba a la hija –debes esforzarte más para tu hombre-

-lo hare-

-va….vámonos ya…cariño- la mujer se recostaba en broly y lo empezaba a halar las demás salían cómicamente enojadas y empezaban un bardo mientras llegaban afuera para salir volando

-Jejejje….

-¿para qué crees que los necesiten? ¿Aun piensas que reclutaran a broly?- kiriya miraba a kagura la cual sonreía confiada

-OBVIO-

-¿…?

-los demonios son todos iguales, siempre buscando el poder, y ahora que vieron el poder de broly, más lo buscaran-

-si ese es el caso, el señor broly no puede estar solo…..

-no estará solo, las tiene a las 6 asi que relájense, pero por si las dudas, ya veremos que busca el rey demonio-

-¿el escuadrón de homura ya fue informado?- kagura preguntaba a las dos las cuales asentían

-bien, y como ellos buscan el poder…también debemos hacernos más fuertes, ahora que las academias ninja son solo una sola-

-es una idea atrevida de tu parte kagura-dono- kiriya con una sonrisa miraba a kagura

-el mundo shinobi debe evolucionar….para lo que viene-

En otro lugar los 7 salían de la academia y se encontraban con una peliblanca que los esperaba

-estaba esperándolos para llevarlos a donde sirchez-sama- la mujer con su rostro estoico miraba a los 7 que la miraban y recordaban quien era

-tu eres la chica de esa vez- yagyuu miraba a la mujer que seguía estoica

-mi nombre es grayfia, por favor me gustaría no volver a repetirlo….

-tienes valor para dirigirte al nuevo ser supremo de este mundo demonio, estas ante el señor broly muestra más respeto-

Fubuki bastante molesta se dirigía a grayfia que le salía una gota de sudor las demás se quedaban asombradas por la actitud de fubuki ella sin duda no iba con juegos y eso debían hacer, las shinovis debían entender que ahora debían mostrarse con más orgullo pues ya eran una facción y además tenían a su lado al ser más poderoso broly, aunque claro habían seres que no aun no entendían eso

Grayfia no era mala pero tampoco era muy humilde en el sentido de ver a las personas de nivel "inferior" por pertenecer ahora a un estatus muy alto pese a vestir de sirvienta

-mis más sinceras disculpas, no quería ofenderlo…..

-pues entonces no perdamos tiempo- asuka también tomaba la iniciativa haciendo asombrar a sus amigas y hasta a broly quien la vio con una sonrisa

-entiendo, entonces vamos los transportare…

-si no te importa preferimos volar, no te ofendas pero no nos gusta usar poderes demoniacos en nuestro mundo- fubuki continuaba con la discusión

-¿no creen que volar es un poder demoniaco?-

-no si se utiliza la energía humana….ki-

-….entiendo…..-

Los 8 ahora empezaban a levitar pero grayfia usaba sus alas y salían volando siguiendo a grayfia

-¿pueden volar realmente?, de ese Saiyajin no me asombra pero….. ¿de las 5?-

-WOW, ESTO ES GENIAL, VOLAR POR LOS CIELOS- katsu y hibari gritaban volando como dos pajaritos recién entrenados

-suficiente las dos, no es tiempo para jugar- ikaruga las callaba y cómicamente hacían caso

-¿tú eres demonio cierto?- broly se acercaba a grayfia quien se asombraba un poco

-si señor broly ¿Por?-

-…..¿cómo están esas chicas que perdieron a su amigo?...-

La pregunta de broly asombro a la mujer y a las shinovis esos chicos se ganaron mala fama con ellas, sobretodo la pelirroja y ese chico primero por ser insistentes y sobre todo no respetar la igualdad

Segundo issei era muy molesto con mirar a asuka y a todas de forma pervertida una cosa es verlas lindas pero imaginárselas haciendo cosas sucias todo el tiempo era ya algo insoportable una cosa es que te gusten las mujeres y estar en etapa donde buscas a alguien pero hay un límite de moral y él lo rompe como si nada y no aprende ni siquiera lo regañan o algo, sobre todo cuando la mujer no está de acuerdo

-¿te preocupas por ese chico?-

-bueno, el murió asesinado…..eso fue cruel-

-broly…. Todas las chicas se sonrojaban por la amabilidad de el Saiyajin sin duda era un ser lleno de bondad

-bueno, pues, que te digo, al principio les hizo difícil pero….ya lo están superando-

-¿tan rápido?- gritaría hibari

-¿Qué se puede hacer? Y la verdad no me agradaba tampoco, era un completo fastidio, además…ese programa me parece enfermizo-

-¿programa? ¿Qué programa?- preguntaba asuka y en esas grayfia la miraba

-de eso sirchez-sama quiere hablar contigo, ya que eres la nueva portadora-

-¿Qué programa…? ayy, eso me dolió, ¿Qué pasa draig?-

 _ **-no por favor no aceptes, por favor asuka-**_

La voz del Dragon se escuchaba tan temblorosa y agitada que extraño a todos incluso a broly, él y el Dragon empezaron a llevarse bien, él no tenía la culpa de que issei y rías fueran lo que fueran, hasta asuka se llevaba bien con él, pues le daba incluso consejos de pareja pues aprendió con issei eso, fue lo único que aprendió decente del y rías

-¿pero qué programa?

-DRAGON ROJO, GUARDA SILENCIO, QUE ELLA DECIDA- grayfia gritaba molesta

 _ **-OLVIDALO, TU ERES NADIE PARA DARME ORDENES DEMONIO ESTUPIDA, ASUKA ESCUCHAME ESE PROGRAMA ES DE…**_

-llegamos es aquí- grayfia interrumpía y en esas todos descendían y llegaban a una especie de kiosco donde estaba sentado sirchez rias con algunos guardias y sirvientas

-me alegro que vinieran- sirchez se ponía de pie y se inclinaba un poco

-le pido disculpas por la tardanza-

-descuida, broly-sama…...

-¡solo dime broly!- decia el Saiyajin serio

-entiendo señor broly, pero por favor tomen asiento-

-broly, mucho gusto- rías saludaba a broly con algo de picardía lo que notarían las presentes

-hola rías gremory- asuka con algo de rabia saludaba a la pelirroja, se nota que no cambia

-tranquilas, no vine hoy para pelear-

-pues eso espero-

-los presentes se sentaban y se les traía té con algunas galletas los demonios por su semblante noble lo tomaban de su manera las demás lo hacían a su manera pero el que peor estaba era el Saiyajin que con probar una empezaba a tomar las galletas y se llenaba las mejillas con ellas tomándolas con las manos en puñados

-no broly, almenos toma una por una- yagyuu le limpiaba la boca mientras asuka le enseñaba a comérselas el Saiyajin como si fuera un perrito en entrenamiento hacia caso

Los sirvientas empezaban a murmurar entre ellos los modales del Saiyajin hacia el rey demonio, por ser criados de la nobleza también se notaba su falta de igualdad

-¿no sabes comer?- preguntaba rías pero cuando asuka algo seria iba a contestar

-deberán entender que broly es un Saiyajin, las costumbres de comer de el son diferentes a las de los humanos-

\- por mí no se preocupen, y…disculpen la descortesía de mi hermana- sirchez miraba a rías la cual se apenaba

-bueno la razón por las que los reuní aquí es porque hace poco le mencione a kagura-san si ustedes podían entrar a la academia kuoh, ¿Qué les parece la idea?-

-¿nosotras?-

-si-

-bueno puede que les resulte difícil aprender cosas que no sean cosas de lucha- rías algo burlona les insinuaba las 6 algo que las irrito

-RIAS…

-para que sepas rías gremory, nosotras si estudiamos en escuelas normales también, y nuestro conocimiento está al nivel de su escuela- ikaruga miraba seria a rías, -la diferencia a ti, es que tuvimos que volvernos shinovis para pelear contra los yoma…..que ustedes crearon-

-sirchez ponía un rostro de vergüenza, él era a diferencia de su hermana humilde, rías solo le salía una gota de sudor y los sirvientes se quedaban callados

 _-bueno, nosotras 5 pero….._

-¿yo asistir a una escuela?, no hace falta, no necesito estar en una escuela humana-

-¿y tú broly?- rías preguntaba a broly el cual se quedaba pensativo

-yo…..bueno…

-las 6 no decían nada, broly como todo ser de otro mundo no conocía absolutamente nada de la historia y ciencia de este mundo pues toda su vida estuvo en un mundo apartado

-sirchez-san, broly no conoce mucho de este planeta y su historia, él tiene todo el derecho a aprender pero, no creo que sus maestros tengan la paciencia para enseñarle aun siendo el un ser de cierta posición- yagyuu decia seria ella no quería ofenderlo, es más ni lo hizo pero tenía razón y broly era consiente

\- es cierto….además….broly es un guerrero Saiyajin, no un alumno, estar en una escuela aburrida solo lo limitaría-

-¿no quieren que aprenda nada?- rías con una leve sonrisa miraba a las 5

-por supuesto que no, solo digo que estar en una escuela de alumno me parece innecesario, sobre todo cuando un alumno esta tan atrás –

-es cierto, además, por lo que nos contó broly, el planeta de donde nació era un mundo con tecnología muy superior a la tierra, seguro los Saiyajin tiene un conocimiento muy superior a los humanos solo que en diferentes ramas, el que estudies libros no siempre te hace un genio- decia yagyuu

-y además broly no tuvo una buena niñez- hibari algo molesta decia

-si broly va a aprender de la tierra…para eso estamos nosotras- respondía asuka seria rías se asombraba, ellas demostraban su cariño hacia el Saiyajin

-me parece muy buena idea- sirchez respondía

-¿Qué les parece esto?, broly puede entrar a la escuela, pero serán ustedes sus maestras ¿Qué tal?-

Las 5 se miraban entre sí, no era tan mala idea además la idea de maestras en privado….sonaba algo "especial" incluso se molestó un poco con su hermano que se extrañó por eso

-está bien, es buena idea, ¿Qué dices broly?-

-me gustaría mucho pero también quiero aprender con fubuki- decia el Saiyajin sonriendo a las shinovis las cuales se ruborizaban un poco y más fubuki

-bien si asi están las cosas aceptamos-

-excelente, esto fortalecerá más la unión- decia sirchez

-pero tres condiciones, primero, broly estará apartado de las notas de los demás, seremos nosotras la que lo evaluaremos y segundo….no queremos reclamos de nadie, si alguien nos regaña por algo, nos retiraremos de inmediato y3….queremos que las que acepten entrar sean incluidas -

-hecho, para mí no será problema- decia sirchez

-¿cuando empezamos?-

\- la próxima semana-

-de acuerdo- respondían todos

-ah y como ultima cosa, quiero regalarles esto- sirchez les pasaba unas llaves a broly el cual las miraba curioso

-¿llaves?- preguntaba katsu

-para su nuevo….hogar-

-¿hogar?- dijeron todos juntos

-su nueva casa esta en esta dirección, disfrútenla, un regalo….por salvarnos-

Los 7 se miraban, pero al mirar el rostro de sirchez no había trampa y se limitaron a recibirla

-gracias- dijeron todos

-ha es cierto, tu sirvienta me dijo que querían hablar conmigo sobre "un programa"-

-así, bueno veraz ese programa era de issei pero por ser un programa infantil ya con éxito no podemos cancelarlo tan fácil-

-¿a poco ese chico tenía un programa?- preguntaba asuka

-si uno infantil, ¿el Dragon no te dijo nada?-

-¿infantil….el…? bueno no, solo me decia cosas malas del y que quería olvidar algunas-

-sí y bueno….pensamos que tu podrías reemplazarlo-

-¿yo?- asuka se asustaba

-Wow asuka que oferton- katsu decia muy feliz

-pero…yo, ¿Qué debo hacer?-

-si quieres puedes venir al inframundo mañana y verlo-

-….está bien, pero que broly y ellas vengan conmigo-

Broly y las demás asentían, asuka se ponía pensativa un programa era una Super oferta, y más si es infantil

-está bien, supongo que sí es infantil puedo intentarlo pero debería verlo primero-

-¿de qué trata?- preguntaba hibari feliz

Sirchez se asustaba y rías se ponía tensa lo que noto asuka, no deberían ponerse asi por una serie infantil pues aunque en muchas hay que hace tonterías en la mayoría son educativas -

-es algo que no puedo mencionar aquí, mañana te daré todo los detalles, pero pregúntale a draig sobre eso

-está bien…..creo, que curioso que no me dijera nada draig-

 _ **-lo hice por tu seguridad, di que no por favor-**_ el Dragon decia suavemente los demonios sudaban un poco por lo que iba a reaccionar la chica

 _-esto es bajo hermano, incluso para ti_ \- decia rías en el oído

 _-lo se rías, pero ¿Qué hago?,_ _no puedo cancelarlo tan fácil-_

-bueno y ¿si vamos ahora?- decia hibari animada –quiero mirar ese programa infantil-

-yo también- decia katsu feliz

-y…..yo- decia broly asombrando a los presentes

-quiero mirar esos "programas" siempre me han dado curiosidad-

-broly…bueno, supongo que puedo echarle un ojo-

Los presentes se ponían de acuerdo y con un círculo mágico salían del lugar directo a ver " ese programa" lo que no sabe sirchez es que apenas vean de que se trata…bueno….el destino de esa serie es morir-

 _ **-fin del capítulo 29**_


	30. Chapter 30

_**buenas amigos espero que esten muy bien aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de la teoria como en freezing habra algunos capitulos antes de entrar a la trecera temporada pero solo sera uno mas y entramos con la tercera temporada de aqui al lunes subire sekirei para que lo esperen sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 30 : la emperatriz Dragon o….**_

 _ **Inframundo**_

Podemos ver llegar a todos a una especie de palacio gigantesco de color blanco, su tamaño era mas aya de la riqueza simplemente era algo digno del rey demonio

-WOOOA, QUE GRANDE ES- katsu colocaba su mano sobre sus ojos como especie de binoculares para poder observarla mejor

-si duda es una enorme mansión digna de un rey- asuka miraba la mansión seria su tamaño era algo asombroso pero trataba de mantener la postura

-sin duda los seres sobrenaturales siempre tienen lo mejor- fubuki tapándose la boca con su abanico decia de manera estoica el Saiyajin solo miraba por todos los alrededores era como si estuviera en guardia para evitar algo

Para broly era normal su vida antes de llegar estaba rodeado de criaturas salvajes además de su actitud de guerrero este le impedía

-bueno es la mansión gremory después de todo, debemos mostrar con alto nuestra nobleza ¿no?- rías decia mirando su mansión con orgullo las demás shinovis simplemente escuchaban pero la verdad no les importaba tanto los lujos

-broly ¿te gustaría una casa asi?-

Sin embargo el Saiyajin no contestaba y miraba de manera curiosa por los alrededores era como si buscara algo y en esas miraba las fuentes que escupían agua por sus puntas el Saiyajin se limitó a tocarla y sentir la fresca agua recorrer sus manos esto le traía paz

-¿le ocurre algo a broly-kun?- sirchez preguntaba mirando al Saiyajin

-a él le gusta mucho el agua- yagyuu respondía mirando con una sonrisa al Saiyajin el cual parecía muy feliz sintiendo el agua

-¿y dónde vamos a ver el programa?- hibari brincaba como una niña ansiosa por ver que se trataba el programa "infantil" del que hablo sirchez

 _ **-asuka, enserio, huye, dile a broly que destruya ese show**_ \- draig cómicamente se aparecía en el brazo de asuka

-¿eh?, broly no es mi esclavo, además, ¿Por qué debería pedirle algo asi?

 _ **-lo sabrás cuando lo veas-**_

-¿no puedes decirme simplemente?-

 _ **-por mi orgullo, no puedo-**_

-bueno, síganme…

-SIRCHEZ-SAMA-

Una voz a lo lejos se escucho era una voz gruesa y profunda en el cielo, broly dejaría a un lado su interacción con las fuentes y miraría a lo lejos serio al hacerlo todas igual

Al mirar observaban un gigantesco Dragón occidental de quince metros de altura. Con la excepción de su parte inferior del cuerpo, específicamente su vientre, las porciones internas de su larga cola y piernas, que son de color beige, la mayoría del cuerpo de Tanin está cubierto de escamas draconianas de color púrpura oscuro.

-¿un Dragon?

-Wow, que gigantesco-

-valla, es bastante increíble- las shinovis miraban al Dragon con asombro broly solo lo miraba serio su poder para el era a comparación de los otros demonios enorme pero si lo comparaba con ize era como un una simple piedra ante una galaxia

-tanin, ¿Qué sucede?- sirchez preguntaba mirando al Dragon

-escuche que fue a ver al líder del clan shinobi… ¡ oh y hablando del!-

-el Dragon se hacía frente a broly con los brazos cruzados el Saiyajin se ponía serio el Dragon lo miraba atentamente creando un poco de tensión

-es cierto…..no eran solo alucinaciones, tu simple mirada ya provoca miedo-

Broly arqueaba una ceja ante esa palabra

-aunque no lo creas chico, soy un demonio de clase suprema y puedo sentir el poder de mis adversarios, no siento magias en ti, pero si…un poder muy diferente….. ¡Un poder inmenso!-

-asi que un demonio ¿eh?-

-oye chico….. ¡Pelea contra mí!-

-broly y todos se asombraron por esas palabras broly no se esperó esa petición

-¿quieres pelear?-

-asi es, todo el inframundo quiere ver en presencia propia el poder del nuevo líder y me han pedido que sea yo quien lo muestre"-

-¿todo el inframundo?- fubuki bastante seria miraba el dialogo de los dos sirchez se dio cuenta que esto solo podía venir de los demás lideres demonios

-¿y qué me dices?-

-¿quieres pelear porque quieren ver si mi poder es verdadero?-

-exactamente-

Broly estaba serio bastante pensativo, sin embargo algo en él lo incitaba a aceptar ¿Por qué?, su orgullo se sintió golpeado al escuchar que su poder podía ser falso

-espera tanin, este no es el momento, además, no acorde nada de eso- sirchez decia bastante serio mirando al Dragon

-sirchez-sama, tranquilícese por favor, simplemente es algo que todos los demonios lideres quieren ver ¿Qué tiene de malo una pelea amistosa? –

-entonces viniste para ver si daba su aprobación para la pelea ¿o me equivoco?- ikaruga miraba a tanin desde lo más alto

 _ **-mejor no lo hagas tanin, broly no es alguien con quieras meterte-**_ la voz de draig se escuchó en el guante

-draig, ¿me dices que hasta tú tienes miedo de un humano?-

 _ **\- solo digo que hasta los dragones fuimos superados-**_

-pues quiero verlo en persona-

-pues yo quisiera verlo- rías con una sonrisa algo juguetona apoyaba a la petición de tanin mirando a sirchez pero había algo más en esa aprobación rías pensó que sería la oportunidad perfecta para mirar de donde provenía el poder de broly

-broly solo escuchaba la conversación sentía su orgullo subestimado, cosa que su sangre Saiyajin sintió ofendido

-¿y qué dices hermano?-

-broly ¿tú que…..?

-ACEPTO-

La palabra del Saiyajin dejo perplejas a todas

-nuestro poder no es falso, y lo demostrare- broly con una voz masculina decia muy serio

-broly…que genial- asuka y las shinovis miraban a broly como levantaba su mirada y encaraba a el Dragon, esto les gusto a las shinovis por ver ese lado rudo del Saiyajin

-muy bien-

-PELEA ENTONCES- broly se preparaba para atacar peor en esas tanin de manera bastante instintiva dio un paso atrás

-¡esperen! La pelea no será aquí, espera no resuelvo esto, rías tu ve y muestra a asuka lo que….bueno tu sabes-

-¿YO?-

-te lo encargo, tanin, en marcha-

-s-si- el Dragon algo nervioso contestaba – _increíble presión la que libero, sin duda este chico…es espectacular-_

Los dos desaparecían dejando a las shinovis y a rías mirando el lugar de donde se fueron

-tanin es un demonio supremo, incluso mi hermano tendría muchas dificultades para ganarle, yo creo que broly no la tendrá fácil-

-eso lo veremos mañana, broly no pierde ante nadie, o no recuerdas con ize- katsu con una sonrisa de retadora miraba a rías

-eso fue porque el no participo pero sin dudas tanin no es alguien para subestimar

-ni broly tampoco-

Las dos se miraban serias pero asuka estaba nerviosa, retaron a broly a pelear pero una voz calmaría a asuka

-esa chica gremory…..no sabe que el poder de tanin no podrá contra broly-

-eso lo se solo que…

-¿Qué ocurre?-

-¿Por qué son asi?, ¿Por qué no solo admiten a broly como un nuevo ser de poder? el es fuerte pero no es malo

-asi son los demonios chica, presumidos, arrogantes, siempre creyéndose superiores, lo que me mas me irritaba era saber que era el compañero de ese pervertido-

-bueno, entonces acabemos esto-

-oye tu rías, llévanos de una vez- asuka con una voz demandante exclamaba a rías

-¿Quién te dijo que podías…?-

-cállate y hazlo, no nos hagas esperar- asuka más seria miraba a rías la cual se asustó un poco pero no se dejaría mandar por una niña shinobi

-tú no me das órdenes-

-mañana todo este sitio será testigo de cómo broly le patea el trasero a ese Dragon, asi que espérate mañana-

Rías se quedaba callado igual que las demás shinovis ellas claro pensaban igual pero asuka lo dijo sin piedad

-eso lo veremos hasta entonces, síganme, pero creo que ya no quieres hacer esto ¿cierto?-

-sean demonios o no, son niños, no tienen nada que ver con esto, no soy de las que huyen -

-bien las llevare síganme-

-broly….vamos- asuka le estiraba la mano al Saiyajin el cual ya estaba a su lado el Saiyajin sonreía y la tomaba de la mano para acercarse

-bien, vamos-

Rías transportaba a todos al lugar sirchez pensó en llevarlos a la mansión por amabilidad pero rías no era asi por lo que decidió llevarla a dar el veredicto de una vez

Al llegar llegaron a una televisora donde miraban actores disfrazándose hibari estaba muy feliz mirando el sitio calmando un poco la escena de hace poco

Broly miraba curioso a los actores ellos por otro lado lo miraban asombrados pues el era el chico de la pelea de hace semanas como el nuevo líder

Muchas chicas se ruborizaban con verlo, les parecía todo un modelo, sin contar que su curiosidad las hacía pensar que era que las estaba mirando

-oye, oye, ¿dónde es?- hibari brincaba cómicamente mirando los distintos escenarios hasta que katsu se detuvo a recoger un papel

-¿una programación de programas?, a ver, a ver….. ¿….?-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAA

Katsu empezó a reírse de tal manera que hizo a todos voltear a ver

-¿y a ti que te pasa?- ikaruga preguntaba mirándola la chica tenía una especie de programación en sus manos

Miren este programa…oppai Dragon, Jajajaja,

Rías se ruborizaba al escuchar este nombre pero no por el título, sino por la pena

-¿Qué dijiste? A ver- ikaruga ruborizada le arrebataba el papel mirando hasta que encontró el nombre

-es cierto, ¡el Dragon de las tetas! ¡Oppai Dragon!-

-¿Qué? ¡Dejen de jugar con eso!, eso es una programación infantil- asuka miraba algo enojada a las dos

-no miento asu-chan, mira, JAJAJAJAJA-

-katsu no bromees asi….

…..

-ES VERDADDDDD-

Asuka daba un grito y se espanta de tal manera que se iba para atrás y broly tuvo que sostenerla

-oppai Dragon…..el Dragon de las tetas- Asuka sudaba nerviosa y bastante ruborizada

-katsu, seguro es una broma tuya- ikaruga le gritaba a katsu

-no enserio, mira encontré el papel aquí, además tiene unos símbolos raros-

-si lo estás haciendo para fastidiarnos, te voy a….

-esperen, esperen, si parece de aquí- asuka miraba el papel por todos lados buscando algo que inculpara a katsu ella era la única que podía jugar una broma asi, pero no encontraba nada

-¿o….oppai…? ¿Qué es eso?- broly de manera inocente preguntaba a las chicas

-broly son las…..eh…..bueno….después te digo ¿vale?- asuka zarandeaba las manos y el Saiyajin solo asentía de manera obediente

-katsu….admítelo fuiste tu ¿cierto?- yagyuu algo molesta miraba a katsu

-¡que no!-

-katsu, eres una pervertida- hibari cómicamente regañaba a katsu

-Ahhhhhh, que no fui yo-

-pero si no fuiste tú ¿entonces si es de aquí?-

-¿pero hay dice programación infantil cierto?- fubuki con una gota de sudor preguntaba

-si lo dice…..oye rías-

Asuka volteaba a ver a rías la cual seguía volteada

-¿esto realmente es de aquí?-

-¿y que con eso?-

-espera, espera, ¿ oppai Dragon? ¿Debe ser chiste cierto?, estamos hablando de "ellas"-

-¿Qué tiene de malo que los niños digan oppai?- rías cómicamente pero ruborizada gritaba al grupo el cual estaba serio

-¡ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO!-

-rías se quedó muda y no contesto-

-¿rías-sama? ¿Es usted? A qué bueno, ¿si la trajeron?- una mujer bonita aparecía frente a rías y al grupo

-sí, ella es la nueva emperatriz roja- rías apuntaba a asuka

-¿emperatriz roja? Oh, suena bien-

-bueno eso me da gusto, tu hermano me llamo antes de irse, es una chica muy linda y Ohhhhhhhh está dotada- la mujer miraba los grandes pechos de asuka

-sin duda tu serás una excelente oppai dragona-

-…¿disculpe?...

-si para el programa oppai Dragon, tu serás la nueva dragona oppai-

Las shinovis estaban mudas, hibari incluso, broly solo escuchaba sin entender nada

-¿oppai dragona? ¿Yo?...AHHH ES UN CHISTE ¿CIERTO?, JAJAJAJAJAJAA FUE BUENO ENSERIO-

-no es chiste emperatriz dragona, asi se llama el programa, véalo usted misma-

La mujer hacia una pantalla holográfica con magia y hay aparecía issei cantando esa cancioncita con el balance breaker pero sin el casco por lo que reconocerlo fue en segundos

-las chicas estaban sin palabras broly solo miraba sin entender claro, pero la que peor estaba era asuka-

-¿ y que les pareció?-

-yo sabía que ese chico estaba loco, pero esto…..

-qué vergüenza, él tenía problemas mentales pobrecito-

-ni aunque me pagaran haría esto-

-ustedes no se preguntan lo más importante….. ¿Porque trasmiten esto como un programa infantil?- el detonante fue fubuki que les abrió los ojos a todas

-asuka….¿estás bien?- broly tomaba a asuka de los hombros pues ella no se movía

-si broly, estoy bien- asuka con una voz suave decia -¿qué piensas de esto mi querido broly?-

-¿yo?, no entendí nada perdón-

-no mi amor, estoy feliz que no entendieras nada-

-estamos de acuerdo, si alguien va a enseñarte de ese tema soy yo…..

-¿QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO? ¿OPPAI DRAGON? ¿YO?, - asuka se agitaba en esas katsu se aguantaba la risa como todas broly era el único que no entendió nada

-¿esto es un programa infantil? Debe ser una broma-

-por supuesto que no jovencita Dragon, este programa tiene mucho éxito-

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- el grito de asuka se escuchó por todos lados

-ustedes están locos, los demonios son unos dementes, se acabó, no pienso hacer eso, que locura, ese chico estaba loco pero yo no-

¿Tiene idea de lo que está haciendo humana?- la voz ruda de la mujer se escuchó amenazante

-no y no me importa, no lo hare ni loca, están locos-

-no permitiré que nos insulte- la mujer pasaba a una mirada fría y enojada verdaderamente asuka se asustaba un poco

En esas broly se hacía enfrente de asuka a una Super velocidad con un rostro igual de molesto o hasta más la mujer miro como broly por unos segundos cambiaba sus pupilas a dorado y se asustó broly empezaba a enojarse y en segundos empezaba a temblar por el sitio la mujer dio un paso atrás

-broly cálmate- asuka abrazaba el brazo del Saiyajin y este se calmaba rías estaba nerviosa y suspiraba

-oye asuka, este programa es algo muy importante para los niños, ¿les arruinaras la serie?-

-¿es broma verdad? ¿Acaso no te tienes respeto tu o esta gente?-

-¿QUE?-

-estamos hablando de unos niños, ellos no deberían pensar en esas cosas, ellos deberían ver programas de animales, o de acción decente, no de un Dragon gritando oppai, tal vez tu chico era asi de pervertido pero ninguno de aquí lo es-

\- es verdad, no estamos locas, si nuestros hijos vieran eso preferiría que no vieran nada- katsu decia sonriendo

-pienso lo mismo, tu chico era un degenerado- ikaruga estaba molesta

-yo igual- yagyuu seguía

-y yo, me arrepiento de haber querido venir- hibari decia tierna peor enojada

-Ustedes los de clase alta son unos locos, pero no vamos a criticar sus gustos, asuka dijo que no y punto- fubuki seguía con su declaración

-espera chica, no puedes irte tan fácil- rías decia enojada

-¿o que harás?- asuka se hacía frente a rías broly iba a intervenir pero asuka lo detenía

-yo dije que no, y no es no, no somos tus esclavos, ahora somos la cuarta facción-

-entonces ¿Qué tal esto? Si tanin gana mañana harás el programa y además de eso, me entregas a broly-

-¿Qué?- asuka literalmente tuvo que tomarse la mano para no cachetear a rías la mujer apretaba los puños de rabia igual que los dientes

-eres una perra-

-hablas sucio como tu forma de ser-

-óyeme rías gremory ¿estás buscando pelea aquí?- katsu y todas se ponían en pose de lucha

-es una apuesta nada más, ¿aceptas?-

-olvídalo, broly es mi novio, no un juguete, se acabó nos largamos de aquí, broly lo lamento pero no pelearas- asuka estaba muy molesta hasta el punto de asustar al Saiyajin

-llévanos ahora mismo a la tierra o te juro por mi título de shinobi que te obligo-

-¿tu?, no me hagas reír- rías se reía de asuka ella pasaba al modo balance breaker en un segundo asustando a las dos arias ya la demonio

 _-¿se transformó asi de fácil?-_

 _-_ Antes que asuka hiciera algo broly se hacía frente a ella deteniéndola el Saiyajin no estaba enojado al contrario estaba nervioso asuka se calmaba y no se movía el Saiyajin se hacía frente a ella y la abrazaba

-¿y si ganamos…que nos dan?- preguntaba fubuki molesta

-no harán el programa y seguirás siendo de ella-

-no es suficiente- afirmaba la chica

-en ese caso….que tal esto…..el clan gremory serán sus nuevos sirvientes-

Esto asombro a los demonios y a las shinovis fubuki miraba a broly

-broly ¿Qué dices tú?-

-acepto-

La palabra asombro a todos de nuevo

-no seré de ustedes nunca en la vida, mi vida es con asuka y las demás…..pero…..ustedes hicieron enojarla y nos ven por debajo…..eso me hace enojar-

-no si ganamos-

-no perderé, los Saiyajin no pierden nunca-

-bien, entonces está decidido-

-en esas aparecía sirchez en un círculo mágico-

-broly, perdón por hacerlos esperar…..¿pasa algo?

-¿Cuándo es la pelea?- preguntaba el Saiyajin enojado

-asi, parece que todo ya estaba arreglado y la pelea será dentro de dos horas-

-bien- el Saiyajin contesta de manera fría

-asuka perdóname- broly miraba a la chica que aún estaba en su abrazo

-¿Por qué debería perdonarte cuando no has hecho nada más que defendernos mi amor?- asuka abrazaba con más fuerza a broly

-aplástalo-

-lo hare-

Las demás shinovis animaban a broly igualmente con un abrazo

Después de lo ocurrido rías le explicaba a su hermano el cual se enojaba por esto rías se defendió diciendo que era por las ganancias que recibían pero ni asi se salvó de la rabia del demonio, pero era tarde el trato estaba hecho sin embargo en la mente de rías pensaba que tanin ganaría

Pasaban las dos horas y había un esceria igual donde issei peleo contra raiser solo que más grande los demonios de clase noble miraban por pantallas la pelea

-el gran tanin peleara-

-siento pena por ese humano-

-es verdad lo va a pulverizar-

Eran los comentarios de los nobles con copas asuka y las demás miraban desde cierto lugar por cortesía de sirchez

-asi que el supuesto líder de la facción shinobi peleara – una chica de cabello rubio con ropas rosadas decia mirando desde un Angulo con muchas más mujeres

-lo van a pulverizar es un demonio de nivel supremo-raiser estaba cruzado de brazos, tal parece que la fobia se le fue desde que issei murió

 _ **-damas y caballeros…..el demonio supremo….tanin-**_

El Dragon entraba de una manera que se ganaba los aplausos de la gente

 _ **-y por el otro lado…..el humano broly, líder de la facción shinobi-**_

Broly entraba serio caminando nadie le aplaudió salvo sus chicas que lo animaban con gritos y halagos a los demonios les pareció molesto

Antes que nada, se informó que hay una apuesta si el humano gana, toda la familia gremory se convertirá en sirvientes de los shinovis

-esto hizo estallar los asombros de la gente pues si era cierto sirchez era el rey demonio y si era cierto ellos tendrían el dominio de todo pero a la gente se le fue después por la borda al ver que tanin era el representante

-estas muy confiado joven, ¿listo?-

-broly no dijo nada y recordó lo que dijo rías que si perdía lo separarían de asuka y de las demás, esto hizo arder en ira al Saiyajin que empezaba a respirar fuerte y un aura verdosa con dorado aparecía levemente en el por unos segundos asustando a tanin

 _ **-¡PEELENNNNN!-**_

 _ **-YO….NO PERDEREEEEEEEEEEEEE-**_

Tanin se disponía a arrojarse pero no espero un grito de broly tan fuerte que libero su aura blanca y de un fuerte golpe se lanzaba hacia el Dragon dándole de lleno en el estómago y lanzándolo hacia una pared estrellándolo y hasta haciéndolo cruzar las barreras de energía

 _ **-fin del capítulo 30**_


	31. Chapter 31

_**buenas muchachos les traigo el capitulo de la historia puede que sea un poco cortico pero el proximo sera mas largo espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **renuncia a todos los derechos a sus respectivos creadores**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 31: ¡el guerrero broly!**_

 _ **Mundo humano**_

-los ninjas encargados de la academia hanzou estaban pensativos pues algo había ocurrido

-las niñas no están-

-¿A dónde habrán ido?-

Eran las palabras de hanzou y kiriya bastante pensativos y nerviosos por lo que llegase a ocurrir con ellas y broly

-estoy segura que esos demonios se las llevaron al inframundo- kagura junto a la madre de fubuki y las gemelas gekkou y senko

-¿al inframundo? ¿solos?-

-a propósito, Michael me contacto hace poco, dice que falta poco para que el ritual empiece-

-¿ritual?-

-el ritual para restaurar a los demonios yoma-

-¿enserio?- los dos se asombraron por esta revelación al principio pensaron que era solo una fachada para salirse con la suya y hasta endulzar a broly pero parece que no es asi

-recuerden que quien dio la palabra era el líder de los ángeles, él no puede mentir, y aunque quisiera no puede

-sin embargo se necesita de un gran poder puro…ahí es donde entra broly-

-¿pero es peligroso?- hanzou preguntaba serio

-no lo creo, puede que si haga falta poder pero hablamos de broly, no creo que tenga problema, además yo no tengo nada contra los ángeles, recuerden que fue gracias a Dios que yo soy inmortal y sin perder mi figura-

-sin embargo perdone nuestra duda kagura-san, pero nosotros no confiamos mucho en nadie, tras ver el enorme poder de broly, cualquiera buscaría su poder y hasta usted misma lo confirmo-

-es cierto, y tienes razón, pero yo no me preocuparía tanto por los ángeles, de quien debemos preocuparnos es de los demonios y los caídos-

-…..-

-ellos son conocidos por su codicia, después de todo los ángeles caídos fueron expulsados del cielo por dejarse consumir por el placer y los demonios son la reencarnación de aquel que traiciono a Dios-

-y pensar que esas historias de verdad existen-

-o no solo existen, también existen los dioses griegos, nórdicos, y demás, todos ellos conforman la cultura de este mundo, y ustedes lo saben

-¿y tú como sabes eso?-

-kagura-sama….. La madre de fubuki se ponía nerviosa

-en mi ser…..no solo está el conocimiento de Dios…..sino su experiencia en la vida-

-¿COMO DICE? –

-asi es y déjenme decirle, que aún hay más por descubrir, pero eso a su tiempo- kagura le salía una gota de sudor en su cara bastante tensa

-ahora la pregunta es….. ¿Que estarán haciendo?-

 _ **Inframundo**_

Después de un fuerte golpe como si algo gigantesco se hubiera estrellado contra un muro se podía ver el cuerpo de un Dragon gigantesco tirado en el piso casi al borde de la inconciencia pero que aun podía agitar sus dedos despacio

Broly se ubicaba de nuevo en el piso mirando el cuerpo de tanin el cual no se movía o bueno si , pero como se explicó antes.

Nadie podía creérselo, los orgullosos nobles demonios estaban con las mandíbulas hasta el suelo, algunos dejaron caer sus copas con vino muy caro, incluso los sirvientes y mayordomos se quedaban mirando por la curiosidad pero ahora era más miedo

Broly se acercaba al cuerpo de tanin el cual se intentaba poner de pie pero era incapaz, y a duras penas era capaz de apoyar sus brazos en la parte trasera

-yo…estoy sin palabras…..fui derrotado de…un solo ataque-

Broly no reflejo palabra miraba serio al Dragon el cual recordaba un poco la pelea contra ize y el Saiyajin frente a el

-si tú me derrotaste con un solo golpe…no me quiero imaginar…..tu poder al máximo…

El Dragon caía inconsciente al piso completamente incapaz de moverse, el orgullo del inframundo como un demonio supremo…derrotado de un solo ataque-

-….. ¿eh?, EL GANADOR…BROLY DEL CLAN HUMANO-

-¿EHHHHHHHHHHHHHH? ¿TANIN FUE DERROTADO?- el grito coordinado de los demonios se llevó a todo el estadio por el suelo

-¡NO PUEDE SER!-

-IMPOSIBLE-.

-¿FUIMOS HUMILLADOS?-

-ESTO TIENE QUE SER UNA BROMA, INCONCEBIBLE

-EXIGO UN SEGUNDO ROUND-

-ESTO NO PUEDE SER-

Los gritos se llevaban la atención más que la victoria de broly, los lamentos de la gente se escuchaban por la apuesta que la princesa gremory hizo, un trato era un trato y más que nada los nobles deben respetar eso

Ni siquiera el asombro de ver a un demonio supremo derrotado era la sorpresa, la sorpresa era ahora que ellos eran oficialmente sirvientes

¿Por qué todos si la apuesta era solo para los gremory?, simple sirchez era el actual rey demonio, y el hijo mayor de los gremory, rías era la futura heredera sí, pero, sirchez era el rey demonio, el gobernante del inframundo, por tanto si el clan gremory era sirviente de los humanos sirchez se incluía y por ende el inframundo ahora estaba en un grave problema

-rías…..mira lo que hiciste- sirchez se tomaba la cabeza de rabia y frustración ¿ahora que vamos a hacer? –

-por otro lado rías estaba seria, totalmente tranquila pero no se podía evitar ver gotas de sudor en su rostro, el asombro fue grande peor ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila si ella se puede decir que fue la que paso al clan más poderoso del inframundo a un grupo de sirvientes?

Sin embargo la alegría de las shinovis era grande, a ellos no les importaba la apuesta en el sentido de tener ahora al clan gremory a sus pies, sino que broly no se apartara de su lado y también no tenían que hacer ese programa tan ridículo

-broly gano, eso es obvio- katsu muy feliz miraba desde las gradas al Saiyajin

-es cierto, gano—yagyuu feliz miraba el grupo hibari cómicamente brincaba de alegría

-valla, no tuvo oportunidad- ikaruga estaba mirando la pelea su felicidad tampoco era menos y solo podía suspirar de alivio

-sin embargo asuka y fubuki estaban serias ¿Por qué?, asuka es quien más debería de estar feliz, fubuki era alguien que no demostraba sus sentimientos tan abiertamente pero almenos debería mostrar su felicidad

-asuka…¿asuka?- katsu miraba a la chica con una sonrisa pero al verla tan seria se extrañaba ella debería estar feliz

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿no estas feliz?-

-sí, claro que lo estoy, ahora solo quiero saltar hacia broly y besarlo, hasta entregarme hay mismo- la expresión final las sonrojo ellas en parte pensaron lo mismo, pues no pudieron esconder esos deseos pero….

-¿entonces porque? ¿Por qué estás tan seria?-

-veo que asuka lo noto- fubuki miraba a la chica que la miraba seria

-supuestamente ahora el clan gremory son nuestros "sirvientes" ¿verdad?- asuka miraba a fubuki que volteaba a ver a broly el cual empezaba a caminar hacia las demás

-eso dijo la princesa gremory, pero…. ¿será verdad?-

En esas broly saltaba hacia las chicas y las recibía con una sonrisa de triunfo haciendo la señal de victoria que le enseño asuka

-broly, eso fue asombroso, ven aquí, muak, muak- katsu empezaba a besarlo por las mejillas haciendo sonrojar un poco al Saiyajin

-oye, katsu, no te lo lleves a ti sola, recuerda nuestro convenio- yagyuu se tiraba encima del Saiyajin y lo empezaba a besar también –hibari y tu son lo más lindo que he visto-

Claramente las demás se unirían a la celebración hasta asuka y fubuki, ella dejaría todo eso que pensaba para después ahora era su momento de felicitar a broly

Tras un rato de calma asuka y las shinovis estaban frente a sirchez y grayfia

-felicidades broly, ganaste, tu poder es algo asombroso, derrotaste a tanin con mucha facilidad- broly no contestaba simplemente miraba serio

-¿es verdad eso….de que ustedes ahora…..?-sirchez agachaba la cabeza algo serio grayfia igual

-rías no tenía autoridad para hacer esa clase de trato pero su apellido le da clara autoridad en ese tema, asi que…es correcto el clan gremory aparti de ahora somos los sirvientes de broly-

Las chicas guardaban silencio estaban bastante asombradas, no pensaron que se lo iban a tomar tan bien, una noticia asi era como para pedir una revancha o algo especial

-bueno, nosotras no sabemos que decir….

-antes que nada quiero decir algo- rías hablaba ya haciendo enojar bastante a su hermano y a su cuñada, cada vez que abría la boca era para problemas

-¿Qué rías?- preguntaba su hermano

-el trato solo es conmigo y mi clan, no metan a la demás familia en esto- esto dejo más mudos a todos sobre todo a su hermano

-¿a qué viene esto rías gremory?- preguntaba asuka

-ganaron, broly no tiene que irse de su lado, y ahora no tienes que hacer el programa ¿acaso te molesta que no todo el clan sea tuyo?

-¿por quién me tomas rías? No somos asi, es más, no tienes que convertirte en nuestra sirvienta, el trato solo nos beneficia en que broly está con nosotras y ese programa ya no es de mi problema

-sirchez se reía nervioso por ver la reacción de asuka ante lo de su programa, pero bueno era de esperarse ¿Qué mujer iba a hacer esa clase de programa?-

-veo que se dieron cuenta…

-usted tampoco nos da confianza sirchez, debió habérmelo dicho antes-

-oye chica cuida tus modales estas ante el rey demonio- grayfia decia algo molesta-

\- _**y tus estas ante la emperatriz roja y el rey broly, asi que mejor mide tu voz, demonio si no quieres que me los devore-**_

La voz de draig se hacía presente bastante fuerte y demandante, los tres demonios se asombraron por esta expresión el emperador Dragon defendiendo a su anfitrión es verdad que si ella le pasaba algo al igual en cierta parte pero no como para actuar de esa manera

-¿draig?-

- _ **gracias por no aceptar esa mierda de programa, me alegra saber que tu eres diferente-**_

 _ **-**_ grayfia suficiente, igual tu rías- sirchez calmaba a las dos, lo que menos quería era una pelea que no ganarían

-no saben cuánto lo siento, la verdad es que el antiguo peón de mi hermana fue el que formo esa fama y yo solo como rey debía hacer lo posible para que fuera agrado de los demás-

-pero…..¿un programa de pechos para niños?-

-issei-san era asi, pero también fue un héroe, por lo que gano fama-

-¿héroe? ¿Ese?, broly salvo al universo y no veo que ni las gracias le den los otros-

-hicimos una fiesta a su nombre- grayfia algo enojada hablada

-sí, y a ese pervertido, le hicieron un programa, y además dejaban que hiciera todo lo que le diera la gana, saben algo pensar que alguien como ese andaba libre mientras broly….. Asuka se callaba pensando lo que sufrió el Saiyajin, vivir en un mundo aislado rodeado de monstruos siendo usado por su padre y a pesar de eso, el era una persona amable y de corazón puro

Mientras este chico podía ser de pervertido todo lo que quisiera, nadie le decia nada y hasta a las chicas les gustaba y para colmo ¿su propio programa?, tiene que ser una broma

-saben que….olvídenlo, dejémoslo asi, perdón por exaltarme- asuka respiraba hondo y se disculpaba ella no quería mas peleas y sobre todo cuando había un trato de paz entre ellos

-no….perdónanos a nosotros por favor, issei-san si era alguien especial pero broly también, espero no haya rencores- grayfia al ver inclinándose a su amo, hacia lo mismo

-no, después de todo nos diste una casa y no somos malagradecidos, dejemos las cosas asi…..

-esperen- rías callaba a asuka la cual volteaba a verla

-para nosotros, un trato es un trato, asi que nosotros no olvidamos nuestro acuerdo, te guste o no-

-¿a qué viene esto rías? ¿Tanto quieres ser una sirvienta?-

-no es eso, solo pienso que si falto a mi palabra estaré deshonrando a la palabra de los gremory, y no puedo permitirme eso-

Todas se asombraban incluso broly, esa intención de ser sirvienta de los humanos ¿a qué viene esto? ¿Por qué tanto desespero?-

-¿tú que dices broly?- fubuki miraba al Saiyajin el cual no sabía que decir solo podía alzar los hombros mirando a las chicas que no lo culpaban, está loca si era molesta

-rías ¿Qué estás diciendo?- sirchez se sorprendía

-es verdad, ¿a qué viene esto?- grayfia nerviosa preguntaba a su cuñada

-solo quiero pagar mi deuda con ustedes ¿Qué tiene eso?- asuka y las demás suspiraban resignadas

-como quieras, pero después no vengas a llorar-

-no lo hare-

Rías se inclinaba ante broly asombrando a su hermano y cuñada como a las demás chicas –estaremos bajo su cuidado…broly-sama-

Sin embargo en el rostro de rías se hacía un pequeña sonrisa bastante extraña nadie la noto pero no era necesario asuka y las demás sospechaban de algo, algo bastante extraño en esta chica

Después de todo este alboroto los demonios nuevamente pedían una reunión con sirchez pero las shinovis regresaban a su hogar con la ayuda de grayfia

-Uff, que día tan molesto- katsu se tiraba al piso sentándose y suspirando

-esos demonios son unos locos, primero un "programa infantil" ahora resulta que esa chica de cabello rojo es nuestra sirvienta-

-de hecho es de broly- hibari corregía a katsu

-si piensas que voy a dejar que esa pechugona pelo de fuego se acerque a broly estas muy equivocada- katsu abrazaba a broly por la espalda acomodando su mejilla con la del

-es muy extraño- la voz de asuka hacia que todos incluido broly la vieran –ella es muy rara, rías gremory-

-bueno, almenos la tenemos como queremos Jejejje- katsu mostraba su risa de victoria aunque si sentía algo de preocupación

-bueno, dejemos eso a un lado, el rey demonio nos dijo que nos dio una casa nueva, deberíamos verla ¿no?- fubuki miraba a las 5 que recordaban eso y por una dirección escrita en un papel pensaban ir a verla

-por otro lado rías estaba con grayfia quien la miraba nerviosa-

-Ojou-sama ¿Qué planea hacer?-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 23**_


	32. Chapter 32

Buenas a todos amigos míos les traigo este mensaje para informar ciertas cosas

1 la teoría de tierras mágicas pienso suspenderla debido a que por desgracia no resulto ser el proyecto que yo quería, no me malentiendan les agradezco mucho su apoyo con ella pero es que siento que no estoy logrando con ella lo que quería, de verdad lo siento para los que les gusto pero…

Les tengo una idea: subiré 3 teorías con mirai gohan entre ellas una es de kenja no mago (manga), las otras dos les dejare que ustedes las decidan, de verdad no saben cuánto lo siento por quienes la seguían pero mejor dejarla antes que hacer algo que termine siendo algo peor e intentar hacer algo mejor

2 la teoría de la llegada de un heore estará en pausa pese a haberla sacado hace poco la razón es que la historia era para un proyecto a futuro asi que les pido por favor que me den una esperita con ella

Para todos les agradezco mucho y espero me puedan entender, les dejo la información para informarlos y escuchar su opinión

Por cierto también les recomiendo la saga actual de dbs moro pues me parece muy buena y también porque de ella sacare ideas de ciertas informaciones que nos han dado para que no se lleven spoiler asi como de mas cosas de db es todo lo que quería decir feliz día


	33. Chapter 33

_**buenas gente aqui les traigo de senran kagura espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **pd: repito de nuevo el capitulo para que lo comenten aparecera dos veces pero despues lo corregire**_ _ **en verdad lo siento :3 por favor comentarlo como si fuera el 33**_

 _ **RENUNCIA A TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 32: la codicia…..el placer inaguantable**_

 _ **Tras lo ocurrido en el inframundo todos regresan al mundo humano gracias a grayfia**_

-gracias por traernos- asuka con una actitud algo irritable le decia a grayfia quine se inclinaba

-es lo menos que puedo hacer, a pesar de todo siento los problemas causados por la señorita rías-

Asuka y todas no podían entender que se traía rías en sus manos, broly no solo era el miembro de la fracción shinobi, era el líder, entonces ¿Por qué busca tan desesperadamente a broly?

-el Saiyajin era atractivo sí, pero él ya tenía a las shinovis, y él no estaba interesado en rías pese a que era muy bella, pero él no la miraba asi, además issei murió hace poco ella estaba devastada, pero para ser alguien quien ella miraba incluso con ojos de amor, es muy poco el tiempo que ha pasado para que ya lo olvidara

La respuesta era obvia….su poder

Asuka no era tonta, ella sabía que rías iba por broly por su poder, el Saiyajin tenía un poder incalculable, parecía infinito un poder capaz de poner de rodillas al universo, eso era y por eso tanto asuka como las demás se veían tan serias, no sabían hasta donde llegaría rías o los seres de ese mundo para obtener lo que quieren

-gracias de nuevo, broly, chicas vámonos-

Broly asentía y se iba detrás de asuka como las demás grayfia miraba esto ella vio que broly pese a su abismal poder estaba muy entregado a estas humanas, pero sobre todo a asuka, más bien asuka parecía la líder pero claro ella no lo hacía con esa intención todo lo contrario lo quería proteger

Broly era muy flexible, inocente y manipulable, asuka quería alejarlo de cualquiera de estos individuos y no solo ella, cada una de ellas pensaba igual

-espero que esto no sea una excusa para que no dejen de ir a la academia kuoh-

Asuka apretó los dientes y suspiro

-no, para nada-

-¿…..?-

Grayfia se inclinaría una última vez y se iría

-asuka… ¿es en serio?- katsu y yagyuu miraban a asuka bastante serias

-broly estaría en peligro hay- recalcaría hibari

-no vamos a dejar que broly no experimente las cosas humanas solo por ellos, ni que fueran los reyes del mundo, hay estudian humanos también ¿no?-

-asuka se acercaba a broly quien la miraba preocupado ella se acercaba y lo tomaba de la mano

-broly, tú no eres malo y sé que muchos Saiyajin no lo eran, ustedes son como cachorros, si se les enseña como es vivir en un mundo como la tierra y a hacer buenas personas lo serán-

-asuka…..

-debió ser difícil, estar solo, no tener un padre que te educara, y perderlo tan joven, no somos perfectos, cometemos errores, pero…..de eso es la vida-

-asuka… ¿Por qué dices eso?-

-por qué…yo tampoco soy perfecta, pero daré de todo para mí para que broly pueda ser y entender más de la tierra…..la cual él ha protegido-

Broly no podía expresar palabras ante la sonrisa tan linda que le daba asuka las demás entendían lo que ella quería, a pesar que rías está en esa escuela y se comporta o mejor dicho es como una reina en ese lugar asuka estará hay y no se rendirá todo para que el Saiyajin pueda estar y convivir con más humanos….. ¡La raza que el eligió!

-ya veo asuka, es verdad, esa chica no es la reina de nada, no nos dejemos ganar por el miedo-

-opino lo mismo, no ir es como decirle que gano, no quiero eso- ikaruga alzaba la mano en señal de animo

-yo igual, no somos tan débiles como para perder el espíritu-

-yo…..yo también- hibari con su actitud adorable decia igual

Fubuki no decia nada pero sentía lo mismo, no solo demostrar ser débil, sino que también tenía orgullo hacia su amado Saiyajin el cual no permitiría que le pisaran

-fubuki, ¿te nos unes?-

-¿enserio preguntas?, claro que si-

-¡BIEN, VALLAMOS AYA, Y DEMOSTREMOS QUE SOMOS MEJORES QUE ERA PELIRROJA-

¡SIIIIIII!

Ante ese grito de ánimo broly mostraba una sonrisa de ánimo igual preparado también

-bien como acordamos, seremos nosotras quienes le enseños a broly, asi que mejor empecemos antes de ir-

-buena idea-

-¿listo nuestro amado?- dijeron a la vez

-sí, lo intentare-

-ESE ES EL ANIMO VAMOS- katsu y asuka tomaban de la mano al Saiyajin y se lo llevaban de regreso a la escuela hanzou la casa cortesía de lucifer aún estaba pendiente

En la escuela kuoh, mas especifico el club del "ocultismo" que era más un club falso para esconder que realmente era donde el clan de rías se reunía

-¡¿PRESIDENTA ES VERDAD ESO?!-

Cada miembro del clan gritaba asustado sin poder creérselo rías solo estaba sentada estoica apoyada en su escritorio mirando a un lado

Estaba sería bastante raro sobre todo por mirar a su sequito tan asombrado

-asi es, a partir de ahora somos siriventes de los shinovis-

-lo dice tan calmada, pero es raro de usted- akeno no podia creer y solo miraba a rias muy sudorosa

Todos ya sabian de la apuesta que hizo rias con asuka, el clan gremory uno de los clanes mas respetados del inframundo ahora eran sirvientes

-buchou ¿es una broma cierto?- kiba tragaba saliva mirando a su líder

-no-

-¡rias! ¡explícate!, si me uni a tu clan no fue para esto- xenovia se levantaba muy molesta encarando a rías la idea de volverse sirvienta de una sirvienta no tenía lógica y claro eso irritaba a cualquiera más cuando se es nueva como xenovia

-cálmate xenovia-

La chica se calmaba y se sentaba de nuevo intentando hacerlo

-¡¿esto tiene que ver con algún plan!?- preguntaba koneko

-asi es koneko-

-¿tiene que ver con broly?- preguntaba akeno

-¿ de verdad pensaron que alguien como broly se nos escaparía tan fácil?-

-¿…?-

-el poder de broly, una fuerza que nos puede someter como cucarachas, no puede estar suelto, el rompe el balance de nuestros clanes-

-¿y que pretende?-

\- pronto lo sabrán, ¿han oído del dicho "si no puedes con ellos úneteles"

-pero no vemos como eso encaja a lo que está haciendo-

-broly tiene una fuerza inmensa…. ¿"y si nosotros pudiéramos tenerla también"? ¿Recuerdan esa pregunta?-

-sí, pero….dudo que podamos, el mismo lo dijo es un alienígena, y aunque seamos demonios, seguimos siendo de este planeta-

Ante la aclaración de kiba que era el más "inteligente" por asi decirlo todos asentían pero rías mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

-pues yo creo que su fuerza si puede ser de nosotras-

-¿?... ¿cómo?-

-pronto lo descubrirán-

Con esta afirmación el escenario pasaba a uno oscuro y una sonrisa de rías bastante grande se alumbraba con sus ojos rojos de color escarlata

Nuevamente con las shinovis ellas regresaban a su academia hay los esperaban kagura y los maestros aunque ellos dijeron que iriran después a buscarlos decidieron al escuchar que fueron al inframundo a esperar

Si no fuera porque broly estaba hay estarían preocupados aunque lo estaban pero no al nivel de tensarse o angustiarse

-¿Cómo les fue?- kagura preguntaba a los muchachos que llegaban con rostros largos y bastante cansados

Kagura y la madre de fubuki estaban algo nerviosos ellos no querían malos términos aunque sería peor para ellos pero era mejor no iniciar alguna pelea

-¡la verdad…..es que pasaron muchas cosas….!

Tras contar todos los maestros y las mujeres estaban algo serios por esto

-¡¿quieren que vallan a la escuela kuoh?- gekkou y senko decían a la vez

-¿ustedes saben de esa escuela?- preguntaba asuka

-sí, era una escuela bastante conocida, era normalmente de mujeres pero después de un tiempo decidieron aceptar hombres, lo cual fue muy extraño porque fue fe un día a otro que pasó de una escuela solo de mujeres a una mixta-

-la conocen muy bien- decia yagyuu a las dos

-solo cosas, no nos acercábamos a ella, porque decían que habían cosas extrañas que pasaban se decia….que hay estudiaban demonios-

-pues no se equivocaron-respondía ikaruga -¿ustedes saben qué relación tiene rías en esa escuela?- fubuki preguntaba a sus dos compañeras que se afirmaban

-si señora, ella es muy popular hay, se dice que es como la" reina" de ese lugar, y después de ella está su amiga akeno-

-esa mujer sí que sabe actuar-

-también escuchamos que había un pervertido en esa escuela que se metía en los casilleros de los vestidores para espiar- todas se imaginaron a issei con un rostro cómico de asco

-qué asco, ¿Cómo dejan que pase eso?-

-sí, esa escuela está enferma-

-más bien masoquista, por eso pensamos que es mejor que no vallan….ese lugar esta chiflado-

-si sobretodo llevar a broly hay, podrían ser mala influencia- las dos tomaban a broly de los brazos

-tranquilas, ese pervertido ya no está haya- yagyuu con un rostro estoico cruzada de brazos dirigía la palabra

-¿de verdad?-

-asi es-

-pero, es cierto que esa escuela está loca, aun asi no quita que es muy prestigiada, además tenemos que averiguar algo-

-ya veo, pero…..

-descuiden, yo no dejare que hagan cosas malas- broly con una sonrisa les decia a las dos que se ruborizaban y volteaban la cabeza

-si es asi, entonces díganos que debemos hacer-

-bien-

Después de eso las chicas y broly por fin iban a ver la casa que sirchez les había dado era más bien una mini mansión de muchas plantas de color marrón

-¿es esta?-

-sí, es muy grande-

-parece una mansión-

-ahora veo la expresión "el demonio sabe tentar"

-¿será correcto aceptarla?-

-ya que, supongo que se lo deben a broly después de todo él les salvo el trasero- katsu con una actitud muy seria miraba la casa

Sin duda recibir tal regalo asi de fácil demostraba que ellos tenían muchas riquezas y hasta más, pero poco les importaba eso, la verdadera preocupación era que se las dieron asi

-Bueno ese rey demonio dijo que era un regalo asi que nada podían hacer más que aceptarla y no despreciarla

-¿tú qué piensas broly?- asuka mirando al Saiyajin miraba a su lado pero al ver se daba cuenta que broly no estaba ahí y ya estaba en la entrada mirando con mucha seriedad pero curiosidad la casa era como si intentara analizarla o revisarla lo que les pareció gracioso a las demás

-bueno broly ven vamos a ver dónde vamos a dormir- katsu tomaba al Saiyajin de la mano y lo arrastraba directamente hacia la casa

El pobre Saiyajin solo podía ser halado por la pobre chica pero desde lejos asuka quedaba con un rostro de celos

-¿oye katsu a que te refieres con eso?- asuka salía corriendo detrás de los dos y las demás igual iban a entrar a la casa pero en un poste se notaba a una mujer

Broly volteaba su rostro bruscamente deteniéndose con fuerza cambiando su rostro a uno verdaderamente serio

-¿broly…..qué tal si esta…..?...¿broly?-

-¿…?-

Las chicas se quedaban mirando al Saiyajin que estaba serio mirando a un lado de la calle, donde estaba la casa nueva era más como un conjunto cerrado con rejas incluso pero a un lado se entraba la calle de nuevo hay había una chica de ropa rosada y alas pequeñas pero eran parecidas a adorno de algún cosplay por lo que no era extraño

-¿y esa chica?-

-no se-

Asuka sintió algo raro hasta que su mano hablo

 _ **-esa chica es la familiar de rías gremory-**_

-¿familiar?- asuka volteaba su rostro rápido y la mujer había desaparecido dejando a todas con una gota de sudor

-¿nos está vigilando?-

 _ **-esa chica gremory es muy interesante, no me espere que tuviera esa clase de manías, son las mismas que tenía con issei-**_

-esto es de locos, esa chica esta demente- yagyuu ya bastante aburrida hablaba muy enojada

-esa casa, es algo que ya me da miedo entrar- hibari decia muy nerviosa

-entremos- asuka decia seria

-¿asuka?-

-si nos quiere espiar que nos espié, no tiene nada más que hacer y peor para ella, solo vera cosas que la harán enojar más-

Asuka tomaba a broly y entraban a la mansión con la llave habrían tanto la reja como la puerta al mirar se observaba una bonita y lujosa casa impresionadas se tomaron su tiempo para mirarla analizarla y hasta buscar cámaras

Pero después se dieron cuenta y por parte de draig que ellos podían mirar por medio de magia por lo que descartaron las cámaras o alguna cosa

Las demás iban a seguir mirando su casa nueva mientras esperaban a kiriya y a los otros maestros que iban a vivir

Asuka dejaba caer su bolso al piso y se sentaba en la cama broly como siempre estaba a su lado

-que casa tan grande- decia broly

-sí, Jejejje, no espere que nos dieran algo asi, habrá que solucionar cosas más adelante pero está bien-

-sabes asuka, ciento algo en esta casa, es como si estuviera llena de esa energía llamada "magia"-

-ahora resulta que es una casa mágica, no me sorprendería-

-oye broly ven siéntate aquí, hemos estado dando tantas vueltas que no hemos podido relajarnos-

El Saiyajin hacia caso y se sentaba al lado de asuka ella se apoyaba sobre su hombro recostando su cabeza en esta

El Saiyajin se quedaba algo confundido aunque no era la primera vez que asuka se pegaba a el pero sentirla y hasta poder oler su pelo lo hacía sentirse tranquilo y en paz

-¿te gusta?- preguntaba la chica con una voz muy suave y hasta algo sexi

-si…me gusta-

-recuesta tu cabeza sobre la mía-

Broly hacia caso y la apoyaba sobre la de ella el Saiyajin se sintió más en paz

-sabes no pensé que yo y las demás íbamos a ser un "harem", Jejejje, pero bueno, no me molesta-

-¿….?-

-sabes han pasado tantas cosas que ya me siento feliz, pero…..con pensar que te perderé me asusta y mucho-

-asuka…..

-puede que no sea tan perfecta como esa chica gremory pero….te quiero y mucho-

Broly se ruborizaba un poco por lo dicho por asuka pero al mirar sus ojos cristalinos se ponía serio y la tomaba de los hombros para pegarla a él haciéndola ruborizar mas

-no me alejaran, no de ti ni de ninguna….. ¡Nunca!-

…..broly…..

Asuka sintió un fuerte impulso y tomándolo del rostro lo lanzaba a la cama para mirarlo al rostro

Broly no se esperó esto pero con ver su rostro rojo y una mirada llena de ímpetu el Saiyajin se ruborizaba y no hacía nada

-esa mujer no te tendrá, porque eres un humano…..como nosotras-

Asuka pegaba su boca con la del el Saiyajin mas se ruborizaba más al sentir las manos de asuka empezar a juguetear con su cabello

Broly no sabía nada de relaciones íntimas, pero algo en el lo impulsaba a mover sus brazos y tomar a asuka se la cintura, la chica no dijo nada es más…intensifico el beso

Las lenguas de ambos empezaron a jugar entre ellas para separarse después de unos momentos algo agitados

-¿me tomaste de la cintura?-

-¿no debí?-

-no, al contrario broly…sigue haciéndolo, aunque seas muy inocente, tus hormonas hablan por ti cuando lo dicen-

-¿….?-

-si tardan más…..mejor….

-cuando asuka estaba por quitarse la blusa…..

-¡ASUKA TIENES QUE…..!

-¡Kyaaaaaaaa!-

La chica se lanzaba al piso cómicamente el Saiyajin sintió a katsu llegar pero por la acción de asuka el Saiyajin se levantaba de golpe para ayudarla

-¡¿Qué estabas haciendo traviesa?!-

-KATSUUUUUUUUUUU-

-¿eh te nos adelantabas?- katsu con una sonrisa y una vena miraba a asuka

-eso…..no importa ahora-

-también quiero, ven broly- katsu se tiraba sobre broly pero asuka la tomaba de los hombros

-¿QUE ME NECESITABAS?!

-solo quería decirte que si nos ayudas con una llave-

-bien vamos broly-

-baja tú yo me quedo con broly-

\- YA DIJISTE-

-no es justo-

-broly está cansado recuerda que peleo hace poco-

-pero si tu…..

-VAMOS-

-¿un trio? ¿Una orgia?-

-VAMOS DE UNA VEZ KATSU…eso…..después lo hablamos-

-broly solo se tocaba sus labios aun sintiendo el rubor en sus mejillas fue una sensación que no experimento desde hace rato esta vez fue más fuerte peor le gusto y mucho

En otro lugar rías estaba seria mirando una ventana hasta que llegaba koneko

-buchou, traje lo que me pidió-

-gracias-

Koneko le pasaba una gran pila de libros pero no eran normales se notaba por sus encabezados y algunos símbolos en el

-lo que necesitaba-

 _ **Fin del capítulo 32**_


	34. Chapter 34

_**Hola a todos muchachos aquí les traigo otro capítulo de la historia espero les guste sin mas que decir a leer**_

 _ **RENUNCIA TODOS LOS DERECHOS A SUS RESPECTIVOS CREADORES**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 33: directo a la academia kuoh**_

Tras ciertas cosas y asuntos resueltos los maestros de la escuela hanzou llegaban a la nueva casa por parte del rey demonio sirchez cosa que asombro un poco a estos

Kagura no estaba muy sorprendida, se esperaba un poco estos lujos por parte del que sería el nuevo rey demonio sobre todo si era para evitar conflictos internos

Ella no tenía nada contra el su relación con los tres líderes era diferente, se llevaba bien con los ángeles después de todo fue el dios bíblico el que le dio la inmortalidad y por ende toda su sabiduría

Con sirchez la relación era por asi decirlo "mala" o "media mala", no confiaba en los demonios en lo más mínimo ni tampoco sobretodo porque ellos fueron los que hicieron por asi decirlo en nacimiento de los youma

Y con los ángeles caídos era igual no confiaba en ellos sobretodo porque ellos traicionaron y por ende kagura los considera eso, ¡traidores!-

Sin embargo no diría nada, dejaría que los chicos disfrutasen esto, solo esperaba que no fuera una artimaña, cosa que pensó

-¡bienvenidos!- asuka y las chicas salían para saludar a los que llegaban junto a broly y a las demás

-bonito regalo-

-Ehh, gracias-

-que casota, ¿se las dio ese tipo?- preguntaban senko y gekkou

-chicas no quiero arruinarles nada ni mucho menos pero…. ¡¿ustedes confían en esta casa!?- kiriya cruzado de brazos la miraba de reojo

-para nada, pero la aceptaremos, como para disimular-

-sí, entiendo, el rey demonio sí que tiene buenos gustos-

-¡vengan, entren, a partir de aquí viviremos!-

-¿enserio?- las dos gemelas brincaban de emoción por vivir en una casa tan hermosa

-mmmm, se ve acogedora-

-oye asuka- el Saiyajin le hablaba a la chica que lo miraba

-¿no deberías invitar a homura y a las demás chicas?- asuka se asombraba un poco y efectivamente recordaba al grupo de homura que tras lo ocurrido en su antigua escuela seguro no tienen muchos sitios donde quedarse

-¿quieres que se queden aquí?-

-sí, ellas no tienen donde quedarse ¿cierto?-

-Ohh, eres muy lindo, está bien, busquémoslas- katsu tomaba de las mejillas al guerrero mientas las movía como si fuera un perrito

-¿les parece bien?- asuka miraba a todas quienes asentían gustosas al final no eran como antes ya y por ende ya no deberían llevarse mal de hecho homura y asuka son muy amigas

 _ **Mientras tanto con el Saiyajin**_

-¡WOWOWOW!- una chica de piel morena junto a otras 4 miraban asombradas la enorme mansión y efectivamente era homura y su grupo, yomi, hikari, mirai y Haruka

-¿ese tipo de cabello rojo les dio esta casa?- preguntaba yomi

-asi es, supuestamente por lo que hizo broly-

-bueno no era para menos- decia Haruka mirando todo el sitio

-hemos decidido que ustedes se quedaran aquí-

-¿disculpa?-

-no por nada las fuimos a buscar, queremos que se queden aquí con nosotros- las 5 se miraban entre si asombradas

-¿lo dices en serio?-

-muy enserio, es más broly fue quien lo propuso-

-¿en serio?- las 4 se les cristalizaban los ojos como si fueran a llorar

-ahora somos la "fracción shinovis", hay que estar juntas-

En esas broly de un salto llegaba a donde estaban pues sintió la energía de asuka ya que ella dijo que solo ellas eran necesarias para ir

-¡BROLY! , cuanto tiempo-

-si, mucho-

-¿es verdad lo que dice asuka? ¿Quieres que nos quedemos aquí?, pero…..

-quédense aquí, hay mucho espacio y comida- lo último lo decia feliz

-broly… ¿tú no nos odias?-

-no, ustedes son buenas y mis amigas-

-¿amigas?- nuevamente el guerrero asentía esta vez haciéndolas llorar

-¿están llorando?-

-no, solo, se nos metió una basura en el ojo-

-está bien, aceptamos pero almenos ayudaremos con el aseo, ¿está bien?-

-supongo que es un precio justo- decia asuka con una sonrisa,- eso si no pueden dejar de entrenar y menos ahora que broly nos va a enseñar a usar el KI-

-MUY BIEN-

Las 5 entraban y observaban la bella casa instalándose y hasta comiendo broly como todo Saiyajin devoraba todo lo que veía

-gracias de nuevo-

-ni lo mencionen-

-jamás pensé vivir en un lugar tan lindo- yomi lo decia con una sonrisa muy feliz, recordando su vida pero jamás pensó vivir en una casa de la gente que odiaba

-me alegro por ti yomi- ikaruga y ella compartían una mirada feliz

-pero , cambiando de tema, asuka ¿Qué planes hay para futuros?, ¿ustedes confían en esos tipos?- todos tomaban ahora una actitud seria

-no, para nada, te contare lo que paso hace nada-

-¿Qué?-

Asuka les contaba lo que ocurrió en el inframundo con broly y sobretodo cierto programa

-¡¿OPPAI DRAGON!? , ¿ Es chiste cierto?-

-ojala lo fuera, draig me lo advirtió por suerte- la chica se recostaba en la mesa

-¡que ridículo! ¿y para colmo es un programa de niños?- Haruka estaba algo nerviosa

-¡"era"!, seguramente no lo seguirán pues asuka se libró de esa tontería-

-valla, es el colmo, ¿y cómo empezaron algo tan estúpido?- preguntaba mirai

…

…..

…..

-¡EL PERVERTIDO!- todas decían a la vez recordando a issei

-es el colmo, ese idiota se vuelve popular solo por decir "pechos" y hacer cara de idiota en cambio broly salva a todo este mundo y sus traseros y lo miran con miedo- homura tomaba de la mano a broly quien seguía comiendo pero al sentir su mano se detenía para tomarla igual

-¿y eso que importa?, él nos tiene a nosotras, y sabe que puede pedirnos… ¡lo que quiera!- katsu se acercaba al Saiyajin y lo último lo decia en su oído muy sensual

-¿o no?-

-eh….si, broly, lo que quieras- homura se levantaba y miraba a broly algo ruborizada las demás asentían algo nerviosas

-relájense, broly no es asi, ¡katsu!- ikaruga miraba enojada a la rubia que volteaba su rostro

-bueno, ¿y díganme? ¿Ustedes quisieran ir a esa escuela?-

-la academia kuoh ¿eh?, escuche de ella, peor nunca me quise ni acercar haya-

-es verdad, además les dijeron a ustedes, lo siento asuka pero mejor no-

\- entendemos- decia las 5

-pero ¿broly estará bien haya?-

-sí, acordamos que seriamos nosotras sus maestras y nadie más-

-en ese caso…..deberíamos empezar las clases- katsu abrazaba a broly desde la espalda, -¿comenzamos por anatomía…..o el sistema repro…?-

-¡KATSUU!- Todas gritaban ruborizadas

-¡hay no se hagan ustedes quieren enseñar eso de primero tambien!- todas volteaban la cara

-¡HA! LE ATINE!-

-CALLATE-

Por otro lado fubuki traía unos cafés escuchando la pelea de lejos

- _yo enseñaría mejor que ustedes-_ se dijo en voz baja

En una mesa todas empezaban explicando al Saiyajin sobre el mundo, primero empezaban por leer, después escribir el japonés el cual es algo extremadamente difícil pero empezaban por lo más básico

El Saiyajin no conocía de la tierra casi nada y era entendible, primero era de otro mundo y segundo vivió mucha parte de su vida apartado de la civilización

-¿países?-

-sí, broly mira aquí estamos nosotros, esta es japon- asuka le tocaba enseñarle sobre el globo terráqueo

-¡que pequeño!-

-si, japon es una isla, y mira aquí está el polo norte, lleno de nieve-

-se parece a donde me llevo ese rey demonio-

-si algo asi-

-mmmm-

-yo se que es aburrido, te entiendo, hasta para nosotros lo es pero descuida, que nos tomaremos el tiempo que haga falta-

-los dos se acercaban al cuaderno y en esas acercaban más sus caras al tenerse cerca asuka no apartaba su rostro del-

- _los Saiyajin seguramente no eran tan malo, solo que debió ser duro ser esclavizados, esos demonios….¿cómo pueden hacer eso?-_

Asuka se decia a si mismo mirar a broly, el Saiyajin literalmente era un alma inocente, no conocía del mundo, eso era normal.

 _-pero bueno, lo pasado es pasado-_

-oye asuka creo que deberíamos pasar a algo más práctico, no deberíamos desperdiciar tanto en libros lo que broly necesita es ejercicio- homura llegaba con una ropa de deportes que era un top blanco y una sudadera

-tienes razón, ¿Qué dices broly?-

-de hecho si quisiera-

-tienes razón, un alma guerrera tiene que tener libertad, ¿nos enseñas ahora tú? –

-SI, claro -

-VAMOS EL PATIO ES AMPLIO PARA ENTRENAR TODAS YA VIENEN-

-SI, VAMOS-

En las cámaras kiriya miraba con la madre de fubuki a los chicos

-valla, que felicidad verlos tan animados

-es verdad, ¿por cierto cuando harán lo de los youma?-

-kagura—san dijo que Michael esta en eso, que necesitara de broly cuando esté listo-

-qué bueno, acabaremos esta guerra de una vez, ahora que recuerdo que fueron esos demonios los que hicieron a los youma me molesta-

-si te entiendo, pero en parte soy uno-

-no, yo no…

-Te entiendo, hablas de la morar abandonarlos, eso sí fue cruel-

El día pasaba con ejercicio broly a pesar de no haber tenido buen entrenamiento sin duda sabia entrenar a lo mejor era por su sangre Saiyajin que lo volvía un prodigio en la lucha

-Uff, broly sí que es duro- ikaruga se levantaba con una sonrisa limpiándose el rostro

-es cierto pero aprendimos- yomi y hibari también se limpiaba el sudor

Asuka suspiraba también hasta que vio a katsu seria

-¿Qué tienes katsu?-

-broly es muy bueno peleando-

-si obvio-

-entonces…..¿es bueno en todo lo que tenga que ser físico cierto?-

-¿Qué insinúas?-

-nada, nada-

Tras un baño en la tina enorme que tenían broly se iba a dormir a su cuarto hasta que la puerta se abría cosa que el Saiyajin sintió y abrió un ojo

-SHHHHH- katsu le tapaba la boca la chica venía con una pijama de color rojo que dejaba destapado su escote y dejaba sus piernas firmes expuestas

-broly, ¿tú me amas cierto?-

-eh, si te quiero mucho-

-¿sabes que tenemos un "convenio" cierto?-

-sí, eso creo-

-entonces ¿tengo los mismos derechos?- la chica se recostaba en el pecho de Saiyajin quien se sonrojaba un poco

-ahora mismo te enseñare…lo que es la…

-¡KATSU HAY ESTAS!- asuka llegaba con las demás

-Tks-

-no me vengas con "Tks" yo voy a ser la primera-decia asuka

-NO YO- decia yagyuu ahora

-NO…..YO- hibari decia muy sonrojada pero decidida las de hanzou empezaban a pelear

-¿oigan y nosotras que?- las gemelas senko y gekkou

-¿ustedes también?- fubuki preguntaba asombrada

-si maestra nos gusta broly- decían las dos a la vez

Por otro lado el escuadrón carmesí dormía muy felices, no participaron porque estaban tan cansadas que el sueño literalmente les gano

Al día siguiente vemos a un broly dormido con todas recostadas en el el bardo las canso hasta el punto de que se dormían en el

Mientras tanto

Academia kuoh

Rías se encontraba leyendo unos extraños libros entre ellos habían unos con unos símbolos muy extraños y hasta con símbolos demoniacos la chica llevaba unos anteojos rojos

-¿Qué lees rías….?-

-SHHHH, estoy concentrada-

Akeno se acercaba a su amiga pero lo curioso fue el chito, ella le dejaba una taza de café

-¿antiguas mitologías?- decia uno de los libros

-es un libro antiguo, koneko me lo trajo por error pero lo deje hay-

-mmmm ¿ y para que los quiere?-

-akeno empezaba a mirar los libros hasta que vio el que estaba leyendo rías y uno de los que estaba en un costado

-¿sellos malditos?-

-si- respondía rías a secas

-rías ¿para qué quieres un libro de esos?, tengo entendido que están en los volúmenes de "restricción oscuras"

-te dije que quiero buscar una forma de hacer con un poder como el de broly, esas chicas shinovis lo cuidan mucho y el ha rechazado estar en el clan gremory – rías dejaba el libro pero colocando algo para saber que página iba

-presidenta, creo que….

-akeno, te seré honesta, el clan de los demonios ha perdido mucho en estos tiempos yo como la futura líder de los gremory debo ver qué es lo mejor para nosotros-

-pero… ¿para eso Quizo volverse sirvienta de las shinovis?-

-sin embargo, desconfió de ellas, con broly pueden hacer lo que quieran, pueden ganar una guerra incluso contra dioses, ¿no te parece peligroso?-

-tal vez, pero….

-hay esta, si broly no puede formar parte de nosotros….entonces que no sea de nadie-

-¿Qué quiere decir?-

-¿no te gustaría sentir lo mismo?, debo recuperar la gloria-

-¿Qué planeas hacer?-

-tras lo dicho por broly, se me ocurrió una idea-

-¿idea?, ¿Cuál?-

-broly nos contó que era de una raza extinta conocida como "Saiyajin" ¿verdad?-

-si-

-eso quiere decir que todos ellos eran tan poderosos como el-

-el conto que era un "mutante" por lo que él es especial-

-sí, pero eso no quiere decir que no puedan haber más como el-

-¿Qué buscas hacer rías?, no la entiendo-

-un plan….. ¡Que traerá un gran futuro a los demonios!, pero, necesitare tiempo akeno cuando lo hagamos me lo agradecerás, como todo el inframundo-

Rías miraba un libro que tenía un extraño símbolo y además de eso se tocaba el vientre ¿Por qué hacía eso? , quien sabe -

Pasaban un par de días

En la academia kuoh vemos a los alumnos ingresar a sus clases tras unos días de cierto evento que la dejo "clausurada"

Pero lo que si era nuevo eran 6 personas que sobresalían

-es el colmo, , ¿algo está mal en la cabeza de esos maestros o qué?-

-además los uniformes los tenían listos, "cortesía de rías para su amo broly" ¿Quién se cree?-

-¿Por qué no nos dijeron antes de entrar?-

-seguramente es algo de esa niña rica-

Y efectivamente era el grupo hanzou directamente con los uniformes de la escuela hanzou tanto hombres como mujeres veian a los 6 sonrojados como un desfile de belleza

-¡es hora, vamos!- decían los 6 mientras rias los miraba desde la ventana con una sonrisa

 _ **Fin del capítulo 33**_

 _ **Aquí podríamos decir que entramos a born pero con ciertos cambios espero no les moleste peor con sorpresas las cuales se que les gustara ademas de algo que me han estado pidiendo pero que no dire para no hacer spoiler si más espero les haya gustado: 3**_


	35. Chapter 35

_**buenas a todos amigos aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas espero les guste sin mas a leer**_

 _ **Super Senran kagura capítulo 34: academia kuoh**_

La academia kuoh es una academia prestigiosa donde antes estudiaban únicamente mujeres, sin embargo tras ciertas cosas fue reemplazada esta tradición pasando a una escuela mixta, es decir por lógica ya se permiten alumnos de ambos géneros sin embargo las mujeres abundan más que los hombres, pero esta escuela esconde un secreto muy grande y es que es dirigida por demonios razón por la cual se volvió mixta también

En esta escuela reinan por asi decirlo 4 mujeres conocidas como las más hermosas y "perfectas" tanto para hombres como para mujeres siendo la primera de todas la conocida rias gremory la segunda akeno himejima, la tercera, sona sitri y cuarta su vicepresidenta tsubaki

Sin embargo, hoy llegaron 4 chicas más que daban competencia a estas 4 bellezas que se mencionaron pero no solas venían con un joven bastante apuesto para la vista femenina

Los 5 venían tranquilamente pero los presentes no le quitaban los ojos de encima

-Uff, la academia kuoh- decia asuka que llevaba la vestimenta femenina (ya saben cómo es XD) mientras el Saiyajin broly traía la masculina el Saiyajin se movía la corbata sintiendo incomodidad

-no te la muevas- yagyuu detenía al Saiyajin quien hacía caso –sé que es incomoda pero déjatela ¿vale?-

-al final vinimos- decia ikaruga a asuka

-si, no olvidaremos que aquí empezó todo-

-jejejeje, es verdad- hibari reia cómicamente

-miren a esas 4 –

-son…. preciosas en especial la de cabello castaño-

-sí, incluso puede estar a la par con rías sempai….

-no digas tonterías, rías-sempai es inigualable-

-eso dices pero viéndola….

Los chicos claramente empezaban a rumorear las 4 escuchaban sin embargo asuka de quien hablaban mas se enojaba

-compararme con esa mujer…..

-tranquila asuka, no dejes que te exalte- katsu calmaba a su amiga que estaba seria

-oye mira a ese chico-

-es muy guapo, incluso mas que kiba-kun-

-tal vez estén al mismo nivel-

-¿Qué importa?, es guapísimo pero viene con esas 4-

Ahora las chicas empezaban a rumorear sobre broly en esas asuka tomaba su mano inmediatamente los chicos y chicas se asombraban un poco pues esa clase de gestos en un país como japon deberían ser reservados

-vámonos-

-¿y ahora qué?-

-odio decirlo pero debemos buscarla…..

-bien, pues vamos-

Los 5 entraban y ese momento broly e colocaba serio viendo esto las 4 se colocaban serias pues solo quería decir una cosa muy obvia

-broly, ¿son muchas?-

-sí, demasiadas- decia el Saiyajin

Los 5 caminaban por la escuela bastante confundidos hasta que una voz por detrás los interrumpía

-¿usted es el señor broly verdad?-

Era una chica de cabello negro de coleta hasta la cintura buen físico y anteojos

-soy la vicepresidenta tsubaki shinra, estoy encargada de guiarlos-

-tu eres la de esa vez- decia hibari

-si, por favor síganme-

Los 5 hacían caso siguiendo a la bella chica hasta donde estaba rías precisamente

-gracias tsubaki- la chica asentía y se retiraba pero le daba una mirada seria a rías, ella solo sonreía pero los demás no le prestaron atención a esto

-rías…

-tranquila, sabes ya abandone ese deseo de buscar a broly-

Todas se asombraban broly seguía serio, pero…..¿sería verdad?, esta chica era como una abeja tras una flor, pero era adicta a esa flor que era broly, pero se veía a lo lejos que solo era porque era fuerte

-no me lo creo- respondía ikaruga

-bueno no me creas, además, se supone que soy sirvienta de broly ¿verdad?- broly se ponía más serio y hasta apartaba su mirada

-yo no quiero ninguna sirvienta-

-un trato es un trato, si falto a mi palabra sería una vergüenza para la familia gremory, el clan gremory no tiene de otra que servirte-

-¿no crees que es algo raro decir eso?- decia yagyuu seria

-cosas de la familia noble-

-te veo muy calmada señorita carmesí, sobretodo porque hace nada murió tu peón-draig hablaba por la mano de asuka

-¿Qué puedo hacer…? – tan seca era la respuesta de rías que a todos le salían una gota de sudor en la cara

-, ¿Qué debemos hacer ahora?- asuka seria preguntaba

-bueno, ustedes 5 estarán en clase normal peor en el caso de broly, el simplemente debe hacer presencia, de los maestros no se preocupen-

-se supone que nosotras le enseñamos-

-eso es todo lo que tiene que hacer presencia, los demonios podemos hacer con facilidad- rías hacia iluminar sus ojos de color rojo

-je, que buenas cartas tienen ustedes, está bien-

-este es su salón, les deseo suerte-

-que mentira- decia asuka dando la vuelta

-eres muy grosera cuando les estoy ayudando en esto-

-supongo- los 5 se iban del sitio y detrás una sonrisa irónica

En el salón los 5 se presentaban y claramente como todo tiene que ocurrir, llegaron los chismes y los suspiros de las mujeres y hombres

Pd: sé que es algo repetitivo pero ya saben

-las 5 se sentaron juntas y broly aun lado de asuka el Saiyajin apenas entendía las cosas, era obvio para alguien como el saber de esto le parecía raro y hasta sin interés

Las clases siguieron broly solo apoyaba su cabeza en la mano mirando el cuaderno, simplemente que no fueran las chicas quienes le enseñaran era aburrido además que esto era muy complicado, no era el único muy pocos eran quienes le hacían caso al maestro

-hace rato que no miraba esto es aburrido, prefiero estar entrenando o ser yo quien le enseñe a broly- katsu también estaba apoyada mirando el frente y murmuraba

-lo sé-

-pero tú estás escribiendo-

-¿eso tiene algo de malo?-

-pero saben nadie está estudiando, muy pocos están prestando atención-

-¿Cómo demonios es una escuela prestigiosa si nadie presta atención siquiera?-

-esta escuela es una locura total- decia yagyuu con una gota de sudor

-no es una locura, esta escuela es solo un lugar para disimular, increíble, esos demonios…..no sienten vergüenza

Pasaban las clases y los 5 suspiraban

-Uff, que clase más aburrida-

-es verdad-

-y para colmo estos son temas que ya vimos, esto es ridículo-

-si pero el pobre broly debe pasarla mucho peor-

-¿broly…..estas bien….?- el Saiyajin volteaba a ver a ikaruga pero en esas las 4 eran rodeadas por hombres y el Saiyajin por mujeres las típicas preguntas llegaban

-¿eres asuka verdad?,

-¿tú tienes katsu-chan?-

-¿ikaruga-chan?, que nombre tan hermoso-

-hibari-chan, que bello nombre

…. ¿tienes novio?...

La pregunta fue directamente para las 4 las cuales respondía al unísono y sin perder un segundo

-¡SI!-

La respuesta trajo de inmediato la ruptura del corazón a todos, las 4 eran hermosas y claro ¿Cómo no lo iban a tener?, pero no sabían que el novio era el mismo

-broly-kun ¿tú tienes novia?

-si es asi…..

-¿quieres ser mi amigo?...

-si tengo- la respuesta de broly hacia lo mismo con las mujeres broly ya sabía que las 4 eran sus amantes, pero no dijo nada por parte de las chicas que le dijeron que no dijera eso y que era personal

El día paso asi, el Saiyajin y las 4 estaban comiendo

-no recordaba que la vida escolar, fuera tan aburrida-

-sí, es cierto, además…los chicos son unos fastidiosos, igual que las mujeres-

El Saiyajin estaba comiendo una pieza de carne que arrancaba con sus dientes

-almenos más tarde es la clase de física-

-¿bromeas?, yo no quiero usar esas ropas en frente de chicos-

-no es por eso, peor veremos a nuestro novio en ropa de deporte- el Saiyajin miraba a katsu que pasaba su dedo por su brazo las demás cambiaban su animo

Por otro lugar sona y tsubaki miraban al grupo

-son muy normales-

-sí y pensar que ese chico dejo en ridículo a los seres más fuertes de este mundo, incluyendo dioses -sona se acomodaba las gafas mirando a broly con una gota de sudor

-¿usted nunca pensó en reclutarlo?-

-no soy tan posesiva como rías-

-¿es cierto que ella no lo sigue buscando?-

-quien sabe, pero…..rías se está portando muy extraño, siempre fue una consentida, pero…está llegando muy lejos-

Tras la comida broly estaba en una colina descansando las demás se fueron al baño broly le toco esperar pero se aburrió y se puso de pie para ir a buscarla

Cuando llegaba al baño noto a dos chicos uno era delgado con la cabeza rapada y otro con anteojos mirando por las perillas

-KYAAAA ESOS DOS PERVERTIDOS- una chica dentro del baño gritaba alarmando a todas las chicas incluyendo a asuka

-¿pervertidos?-

-¿hay más que ese idiota ex demonio?-

Los dos salían corriendo cómicamente

-CORREEEEEE

-Y YO QUE QUERIA MEDIR LAS TALLAS DE LAS NUEVAS…..

-¡POW!-

Los dos se pegaban contra algo duro que los hacia caer al piso para caer de nalgas

-¡¿Qué fue lo que…..!?-

Broly estaba frente a los dos con una mirada de pocos amigos la razón era porque los dos estaban en el baño donde estaban sus novias y pensó que iban a hacer algo como lo que hacía issei

El Saiyajin se enojaba cada vez más sacándole las venas en sus manos y frente

-es el nuevo…

-¿Qué él no venía con las 4 ángeles?-

-oye amigo cálmate….

-HAY ESTAN…¿EH?- un grupo de chicas junto a las shinovis iban detrás de los morbosos pero se llevaban la sorpresa de ver a broly frente a ellos

-¿"broly"?-

-miren es el chico nuevo- exclamo una

El Saiyajin estaba molesto pues quien sabe que tramaban estos dos

-¿Qué estaban haciendo?- pregunto broly -¿Qué pensaban hacer?-

-oye cálmate solo queríamos unas fotos de las chicas….no tienes que ponerte asi…..

-broly no les hagas nada- asuka le gritaba a broly quien al oírla se calmaba viendo a sus chicas bien

-¿asi que ustedes de nuevo eh?- el grupo de chicas se hacía rodeando a los dos tronándose los nudillos para empezar el apaleo a los dos

-muchas gracias, si no fuera por ti se hubieran escapado otra vez - una chica de cabello rosado se acercaba a broly inclinándose y lanzándose a los golpes

-¿hay más como ese?- asuka con una gota de sudor miraba la escena tomándose la frente

-parece más una escuela de pervertidos- decia yagyuu cruzada de brazos suspirando fuertemente

-pobres, nunca sabrán lo que es una mujer- ahora decia katsu

-broly, buen trabajo-hibari felicitaba a broly quien la miraba

-¿no les hicieron nada verdad?-

-tranquilo, estamos completitas, tienes que calmarte no somos tan débiles-

-pero, no los detectamos nosotras, estos chicos…tienen experiencia- ikaruga con un rostro lleno de asco miraba aun la masacre

Clase de física

Un grupo de chicos y chicas entre ellas las shinovis con sus trajes deportivos cabe decir que los cuerpos de las 4 eran simplemente increíbles sobre todo el de asuka

-este uniforme, me trae recuerdos ¿no broly?- el Saiyajin que estaba a su lado con una camisa blanca que apretaba su físico y un short corto volteaba a ver

El cuerpo del Saiyajin era envidiable para los chicos y deseoso para las mujeres las pobres shinovis simplemente querían comerse ese cuerpo

-valla, almenos un chico se sabe cuidar- decia el maestro de física los demás miraban con más rabia al Saiyajin las shinovis no les gusto esto

-¿ustedes son los nuevos verdad?, ¿podrán seguir la rutina?-

-descuide, estamos seguras que si-

-bien, lo primero es dar 20 vueltas, comiencen-

Todos empezaban a correr pero algo era asombroso y era que los 5 nuevos corrían como si nada sobre todo el chico

-¿20 vueltas?, pff, eso es nada para nosotros- asuka corría con una sonrisa bastante confiada detrás de broly quien encabezaba la corrida del grupo

-Wow- decían los chicos

-¡listo!, ¡20 vueltas!- llegaban los 5 a la vez sin sudor y sin cansancio

-Ehh, nada mal, son mejores que los flojos esos-

-bien, ahora lagartijas para los hombres, las mujeres estiramiento-

Broly hacia las lagartijas con un brazo mientras las shinovis estiraban como si en vez de ligamentos tuvieran bandas de goma

-veo que son atléticos ¿eh?- decia el entrenador con una gota de sudor

-muy bien hoy haremos carreras-

-el chico nuevo….broly, contigo vamos-

Los dos se ponían en pose en la pista

-¡vamos broly, animo!- gritaban las 4 shinovis ganándose la mirada enojada del chico

-no me ganaras, estuve ahorrando energía- el Saiyajin solo miraba serio el frente

 _ **-¡SALGANN!-**_

 _ **-¡FUUU!-**_

Broly salía como un rayo y llegaba a la meta de golpe dejando a los chicos sin palabras

-Wow, el….es asombroso, debería ser instructor- decia el hombre con una gota de sudor _\- ¡creo que lo recomendare!-_

-con las chicas hacían salto de barra donde asuka y las 4 lo hacían con una absoluta facilidad-

La clase se iba rápida para los 5 que no sudaron ni una gota

-estas clases si son las buenas- decia katsu feliz saliendo con sus amigos

-si, nosotros no somos de estar encerrados-

-si pero solo hacemos esto como para mantener buen concepto-

-si, lo malo es que mañana volvemos….

-saben, me parece raro que inscribieran nuevos alumnos a una semana de salir a vacaciones pero bueno- el instructor se acercaba a los 5 quienes quedaron con cara de ¡¿QUE!?-

 _ **Cambio de lugar**_

-¿VACACIONES A UNA SEMANA?, ¿ENSERIO?- los 5 estaban frente a rías que estaba con una sonrisa los miembros del club estaban hay también

-no sean maleducados…

-mejor cierra tu boca, no estoy hablando contigo- rías callaba a koneko quien se enojaba

-¡repítelo!-

-¡dije que no te metas!-

-no te creas mucho, humana-

-Ohh, ¿y que harás al respecto demonio?- asuka colocaba un rostro serio y enojado

-¡suficiente koneko!- rías le decia a su torre quien hacía caso

-calmémonos ¿sí?-

-¿crees que somos un chiste?, ¿Por qué nos ingresas a solo días de vacaciones?-

-relájense, no pasa nada, fue apenas el tiempo- los 5 estaban serios

-está bien, la razón es porque en poco tiempo se llevara a cabo una reunión y tuvimos que adelantar la fecha-

-¿una reunión?-

-sí, y es mejor que no falten-

-hum, se nota que vives del dinero chica, como quieras, lo pensaremos ¿cierto?-

-oh, ¿no se supone que broly es nuestro líder?-

-lo que dice asuka- respondía broly serio y rías se ponía serio

-lo que tú digas, amo….. Todos se asombraban

-pero, nos gustaría que fueran- broly soltaba un suspiro mirando a sus 4 chicas

-como dijimos lo pensaremos- los presentes se iban del lugar

-rías,…

 _-ese día en la reunión, hare mí plan realidad, estoy segura que el plan se llevara a cabo bien en ese día-_

 _ **Fin del capítulo 34**_

 _ **puede que lo de las vacaciones pareciera algo tonto pero tendra su explicacion despues tambien habra algunos capitulos en la escuela antes del comienzo de la reunion y claro muchas nuevas cosas bueno amigos espero les haya gustado nos vemos en sekirei bye**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Super Senran kagura capítulo 36: el inframundo nuevamente**_

Después de su primer día de clases las shinovis y el Saiyajin broly se llevan la noticia que entraran a vacaciones esto les pareció tan ridículo y a la vez tan extraño pero bueno por parte de rías gremory se podían esperar cualquier cosa claro

-¿vacaciones?, ¿apenas empezando?- decia una ikaruga aun sin creérselo

-además nos invitaron al inframundo de nuevo, yo no iré- dijo asuka cruzada de brazos

-claro que no iremos-

Todas estaban tan aburridas parecían estar en un tablero de ajedrez donde rías era la jugadora, esto no les gustaba para nada les parecía tan hipócrita de su lado pero….

-broly… ¿tú qué opinas?- el Saiyajin escucho y solo sonrió

-yo haré lo que me digan-

-broly, esa acosadora aun te busca, no quiero que se te acerque-

-yo creo que ya no va tras broly- yagyuu decia de manera seria haciéndose mirar por las demás

-¿Por qué crees eso?-

-ella nunca se interesó en broly en primer lugar y eso es obvio,…está interesada en su poder-

-¿en su poder?-

-asi es, broly es un ser de una raza más poderosa que ellos, si rías quiere su poder…puede buscarlo de más de una forma, entre ellas….

-¿embarazarse?- grito hibari de manera tierna pero sonrojada

-¿ella quiere embarazarse de broly y ya?-

-eso creo, o podría hacer que más demonios mujeres queden embarazadas-

-que aterrador, ¿en verdad rías solo piensa en eso?-

-solo piénsenlo, la unión de la sangre de un demonio y un Saiyajin…podrían dar seres muy poderosos-

-pero…pensar en eso me hace enojar y mucho-

-eso es obvio, yo voy a ser quien… ¿eh?- asuka se callaba completamente ruborizada cuando iba a terminar la palabra

-¿eh?, ¿Qué ibas a decir asuka?-

-que yo….no pienso ir-

-claro que no, la que tendrá hijos con broly….seré yo- asuka tomaba del brazo a broly

-¿y yo que?- ikaruga era la siguiente

-yo…..igual-

-y yo-

-OIGAN, YO SOY LA PRIMERA- asuka empezó a pelear con las demás chicas empezaron a pelear cómicamente broly solo suspiraba con una sonrisa

 _ **-cuando dejen de discutir, me gustaría decir algo-**_

-draig-

 _ **-parece que piensan reunirse con los demás grupos de las facciones-**_

-¿hay más facciones?- pregunto hibari

 _ **-si, además del dios, también están los nórdicos, ya saben…de la mitología nórdica de los humanos-**_

-¿los dioses nórdicos?, asi que también existen…-

 _ **-asi es, si les doy un consejo, sería bueno que los demás grupos conozcan a broly-**_ las shinovis se extrañaban por esto

 _ **-no me malentiendan, a mí me da igual esas criaturas, pero para ustedes creo que sería bueno para que no vean a broly como una amenaza, contando que posiblemente ellos ya sepan de broly-**_ las chicas se miraron y broly estaba serio

 _ **-los Saiyajin son como nosotros los dragones, no…son mucho más superiores, y por eso sería bueno que ustedes hicieran alianza con ellos, a los nórdicos les caería muy bien, y tendrían muchas cosas a favor en el futuro-**_

-si lo que dices tiene lógica draig- dijo asuka a su brazalete

-oye draig, ¿enserio lo crees?-

-claro que lo creo-

-si ese es el caso….entonces iremos- dijo broly

-¿seguro broly?-

-sí, si es algo que pueda ayudarnos a futuro-

-entonces iremos- dijeron las 5 muy felices con broly asintiendo

En el escritorio rías nuevamente se encontraba leyendo y en una página mostraba una pequeña sonrisa pero maliciosa

 _-pronto no serán los únicos suertudos shinovis-_

En la casa donde todos comían broly como siempre tan tragón pero para ellas cocinar para el Saiyajin era una gran felicidad,

-asi que eso paso ¿eh?- homura miraba a asuka muy seria -¿deberíamos ir?-

-no, las 5 deberían quedarse y cuidar la casa, no nos malentiendan es que no veo necesario que vallamos todas-

-si está bien- el grupo de homura asentía con una sonrisa

-¿ y cuando se irán?-

-supuestamente en unos días pero hay que confirmar con ella-

-entonces déjame ir a hacerle ese favor-

-no hace falta homura-chan-

-no déjame hacerlo, quiero hacerlo-

-eh…está bien, gracias-

-si gracias- broly con la boca llena cómicamente se dirigía a homura quien le pareció divertido y se rio

Al día siguiente

-¿asi que si vendrán? Su amiga nos dio el mensaje ayer- rías estaba tomando una taza de café con las shinovis enfrente de ellas

-asi es, lo decidimos ayer, sin embargo solo iremos los presentes junto a broly, no llevaremos a mas-

-ya veo, ni modo pero creo que es mejor asi no lo crees broly?- rías le giñaba el ojo a broly quien solo estaba serio la chica solo volteo nuevamente con una sonrisa adornando su rostro

-bueno, nos alegra ver que aceptaran venir con nosotros-

-no nos malentiendas, no nos gusta buscar relaciones con ustedes los demonios simplemente iremos, ya que nos conviene saber más de otras culturas

-eso está bien, aunque la alianza se hará con los demonios, los nórdicos dudo qué se interesen en ustedes-

-eso nos da igual, pero si vas a decirnos eso ¿quieres que vallamos o no?

-tranquila asuka, claro que es gusto que vengan con nosotros, perdona si fui grosera-

-en fin ya esto dicho nos retiramos-

-claro- con esto dicho se retiraban mientras rías bajaba su taza de te

-presidenta rías…no deberías ser tan dura con ellos, al final gracias a ellos es que seguimos con vida

-akeno….después de mi vergonzosa derrota debo recuperar el honor del clan incluso si eso quiere decir hacerlo por cualquier método-

-presidenta rías…

-¿eso es todo lo que me ibas a decir?-

-s-si-

-bien entonces ¿puedes retirarte?-

-es-está bien- akeno se inclinaba y tomaba la bandeja para retirarse aunque con un rostro serio

Rías se quedó seria y mostraba un rostro perdido indicando que no estaba para nada contenta sentía que todo le salió patas arriba y la verdad, es asi pero…no era lo que quería-

 _-debo recuperar la gloria de los demonios, nosotros el clan gremory siendo los mejores, ahora estamos en deshonra, por eso recuperare ese poder, si no lo puedo tener a él….entonces nadie lo tendrá-_

 _-_ que grosera- dijo hibari con algo de enojo

-es cierto, nos odia a muerte-dijo yagyuu ahora

-no es justo, ¿Por qué es asi cuando broly los salvo?

-valla, valla, escuche que habían ingresado a la escuela-un hombre con ropa elegante que reconocieron al instante apareció ante ellos

-¿tú eres el líder de los ángeles caídos?-

-asi es, y ahora soy el encargado de estar con el grupo de rías-

-pero ¿Por qué?-

-simplemente porque quise, nada más- a todos le salió una gota de sudor

-escuchen, ustedes han conseguido mucho poder últimamente por eso les digo esto como amigo….sepan con quien realizan y hablan ahora que irán al inframundo nuevamente- azazel se retiraba dejando al grupo mirando

-es el líder del tipo que se llevó a la mama de fubuki-

-si pero afirmo que el no tuvo que ver, es más nos ayudó- broly se quedó mirando por un rato al hombre que entraba al salón donde estaba rías

-siento…..que algo raro hay en el-

-¿a qué te refieres broly?-

-es extraño, pero no lo siento como peligroso, creo que nos lo dijo por nuestro bien-

-bueno, no lo conocemos bien pero creo que podemos confiar más que en rías-

-eso creo, al final aunque no sean del cielo….antes fueron Ángeles-

-que traicionaron a Dios, por eso tampoco es de mucho fiar-

-si eso tiene sentido-

-bueno, solo nos queda seguir hasta el día en que tengamos que ir y ver qué sucede-

-buena idea- y todos regresaban a sus rutinas y asi pasaban los días para ir a aquello, debido a los nervios y a que entrenaban y terminaban tan cansadas no intentaron nada con broly…por ahora, era por asi decirlo un respiro-

 _ **El día de irse al inframundo llegaba**_

 _ **-cuídense mucho- homura**_ y las demás chicas se despedían de asuka y los demás

-¿están seguras de que quieren ir solas?- dijo kagura quien también estaba presente

-sí, pienso que ir más seria innecesario, perdonen nuestra rudeza-

-no, tienen razón, chicos…como han madurado, me llena de orgullo-kiriya con los brazos cruzados miraba a sus alumnas con una sonrisa

-maestro kiriya….

-broly…..-ahora danzo se le acercaba a broly colocando su mano en su hombro

-las haz cuidado muy bien como me lo prometiste, gracias- broly miraba a danzo con una sonrisa muy sincera

-sigue cuidándolas broly, te las encargo mucho-

-lo hare- dijo broly colocando su mano en el hombro de danzo quien trato de evitar llorar

Tras terminar de despedirse aparecía grayfia en un círculo mágico

-perdonen por hacerlos esperar, yo los llevare directamente-

-bueno nos vamos-

-fubuki, ya sabes…

-no tienes que decírmelo kagura-

-suerte hija- las dos chicas madre e hija se despedían y grayfia se los llevaba por el círculo mágico para desaparecer de la vista de todos

Grayfia llegaba con los chicos directamente al salón donde estaban todos reunidos

-¿eh?-

-¿nos trajiste aquí?-

-antes de irse al inframundo, la señorita rías pidió verlos asi como también azazel-sama-

-azazel…-

-hola- todos se sorprendían menos las shinovis y broly qué ya habían volteado a mirar a la banca donde se sentaba rías y hay estaba azazel

Pero los demonios si se asombraban pes no sintieron ni por un momento al ángel caído

-¿desde cuándo estaba ahí?- dijo koneko

-¿no me sintieron?, ¿entonces porque ellos sí?- azazel apunto a broly y a su grupo

-bueno, sentimos tu KI, nada más- dijo katsu de manera tranquila

-¿el KI?, Ohh, que interesante, ¿ustedes saben usar el KI?-azazel alzo una ceja

-además, nosotros entrenamos para siempre detectar los movimientos leves que hacen las personas, siempre al final hiciste movimientos leves, solo a broly no somos capaces de percibirlo-

-valla, veo qué se han vuelto muy fuertes estoy asombrado- el clan de rías miraba atento esto hasta qué la misma rías

-cof….cof…..bien, suficiente, es hora de irnos-

Y dicho y hecho en un tren se encontraban todos viajando en el tren era un tren bastante lujoso, tenía sala, hasta una pequeña estación para beber bebidas

-valla, ustedes sí que saben vivir a lo grande ¿eh?-

-los demonios nobles debemos venir por el camino especial, solo por si se lo preguntaban-

-descuida, no hay problema-

Broly solo miraba todo de manera curiosa tal parece que a los Saiyajin les gusta mucho explorar, esas tendencias curiosas se veían a simple vista cuando broly tomo una copa de vino que estaba servida y la bebía

-BROLY, NO-

-GUAHH, TUP, Que amargo-

-eso es vino, no lo bebas-

-¿no sabe lo que es vino?-

-no, a broly solo le gusta el agua y bebidas naturales, no le dejamos tomar nada más-

-sí que lo cuidan ¿eh?- dijo xenovia

-claro que sí , no dejamos que tome bebidas alcohólicas lo más cerca que le damos a eso es vino falso-

-¿enserio?, ¿nunca ha bebido licor?, ¿ni un poco?-

-yo creo…que es algo bueno-dijo Asia

-gracias-

-bueno haya ustedes pero si quieren servirse adelante-

-no gracias no nos gusta tampoco- decia yagyuu sin embargo ella noto algo raro en koneko ella estaba mirando la ventana de manera pérdida pero ella solo decidió ignorarla aunque broly también vio esto pero hizo lo mismo

Los grupos estaban apartados pero se llevaban entre ellos mismos

-pronto llegaremos a la estación sitri-

-¿sitri?-

-valla, es el chico nuevo- una voz masculina se oyó y al mirar era sanji junto a sona y tsubaki

-ustedes…a cierto también son demonios-

-somos de la familia sitri, asuka-san-

-así es verdad-

-también vamos a la reunión es un gusto volver a verlos espero verlas haya- el clan se retiraba después de un rato mas aparecía azazel

-como pueden ver ya llegamos a territorio gremory- las chicas y broly miraban por la ventana y se asombraban por ver tantas tierras de manera hexagonal

-¿todo eso?-

-asi es, todo eso es territorio gremory- al llegar a una isla de repente el avión se estrellaba produciendo un fuerte movimiento

-parece que el avión se detuvo, bueno vamos a ver qué pasa- azazel se iba

-yo tengo una pregunta, desde un momento me he preguntado si están todos los miembros de otra raza, ¿también estarán esa caos brigada?-

-asi es una junta anti terrorista-

-ya veo…

-saben, me alegro qué viniera broly, ya que ciertas personas nos miran incluso a nosotros como inferiores, por ejemplo ophis, pero ella por lo que se ve, mira a broly como un igual-

-algo hay afuera- dijo koneko y en esas el ambiente se hacía azul y el tren desaparecía broly tomaba a las chicas y ellas se preparaban también

En una isla caían todos menos broly y las shinovis que caían de pie

-algo viene- dijo xenovia y en esas una enorme piedra caía y hay aparecía un enorme Dragon que no era otro que tanin

-es ese Dragon de nuevo- dijo asuka

Broly se preparaba para lanzarse pero fue detenido por una voz

-nosotras nos encargamos- dijo akeno con voz autoritaria las shinovis y broly se quedaban quietos aunque extrañaos

-podemos ayudar….

-no hace falta, nosotros también podemos- dijo xenovia y todos preparándose Asia no dijo nada

Koneko era la primera en lanzarse pero tanin la golpeaba con su cola dejándola fuera del combate

-como la presidenta no está yo tomare el mando, yuto y xenovia distráiganlo, Asia cura a koneko yo atacare por el cielo-

Y dicho y hecho todos empezaban a pelear pero se esperó que el Dragon los supero y los derrotaba con facilidad akeno era la única que podía medio hacer algo

-valla, será que tendremos que pelar- dijo katsu alzando la ceja

-no hace falta, broly tampoco es necesario si se salió de control….creo que puedo controlarlo yo- asuka mostraba una pequeña sonrisa

-no pelees contra él es muy poderoso…- akeno intento detener a asuka pero ella sacaba su brazalete

-cuanto tiempo Dragon….BALANCE BREAKER- asuka daba un fuerte grito al aire y empezaba a cubrirse con una armadura roja similar a la de rías cuando se transformó solo que el cabello era negro y tenía su figura sin contar que estaba cubierta por una aura de KI

-tanto akeno como todos estaban en shock-

-¿listo draig?-

-listo-

Asuka se lanzaba contra este que lanzaba su cola pero asuka la atrapa asombrándolo y después se paraba con fuerza e el piso para gritar con fuerza y estrellar a tanin contra el piso

Por el jadeo se vio que asuka uso mucha fuerza pero la boca abierta de todos era más grande

-Ohh, bien hecho asuka-

Si, nada mal-

-¿y vas a seguir?- dijo asuka aun jadeando

-creo que es suficiente tanin- la voz de draig se oyó

-sí, no espere eso- se levantó el Dragon sin mostrar heridas

-Ohh nada mal nueva portadora del balance breaker- una voz se oyó arriba y era azazel y rías que estaba sudando un poco pero cruzada de brazos

-¿ustedes…?-

-después de explicar que tanin fue el Dragon con el que peleo broly y gano la apuesta supieron que esto también era una prueba

-draig, no me espere que esta chica fuera tan fuerte-

-Uff, no has visto como entrena, yo no me extrañe aunque claro que no está a tu nivel descuida- draig dijo esto aunque con un tono de burla

-ha pasado tiempo guerrero broly- broly asintió

-¿no hay rencores?-

-no- contesto el Saiyajin

-¿están todos bien?, perdón por engañarlos pero mi hermano pidió esto-

-si- dijo azazel- incluso le pedí en persona a broly que no se metiera pero casi lo hace-

-que audaz Ángel caído- dijo akeno algo molesta

-hice una expresión solo porque me lo pidió el rey demonio, no lo olvides Ángel caído-

-pero también quería ver el poder de las shinovis pero la que me impresiono fuiste tú asuka-san-

-yo no soy la única fuerte- dijo cerrando los ojos

-de cualquier manera fue asombroso, y por eso les pediré que me ayuden a entrenar a estos chicos -

-¿eh?- fue la sorpresa de cada uno

 _ **Fin del capítulo 36**_

 _ **y bueno chicos aqui les traigo otro capitulo mas de mi historia para que se entretengan jajaj por favor continuen comentando y tambien decirles que mucho animo, depronto con sekirei me demoro un poco pero se las traere ahy chicos con fuerza superar todo obstaculo animo y nada espero les haya gustado bye :3**_


	37. Chapter 37

_**Super Senran kagura capítulo 37: el poder de la más fuerte sekiryuutei**_

Después de la demostración de asuka y todos estaban reunidos hablando pro la palabra de azazel a las shinovis y broly les hicieron asustar

-¿entrenarlas?-

-¿entrenarnos?-

Shinovis y los demonios gritaron al unísono, esa palabra juntas para ellos era algo que nunca pensarían hacer, desde que se conocieron casi nunca se llevaban bien y pues el clan gremory sobre todo rías empezó dando una presentación muy mala y sin contar el pervertido de issei que ya no está aquí

-¿nosotros entrenarlas?-

-¿Qué nos entrene?- dijo rías molesta -¿unas humanas?-

-azazel esto quiero hablarlo directamente con onii-sama, esto no puede ser su idea-

-no claro que no, es mi idea-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué no lo discutimos en un lugar más tranquilo como….la mansión gremory?-

-lo siento, pero no puedo llevarlos hay-

-tampoco es que quisiéramos ir- dijo katsu enojada

-rías…esto es enserio- azazel paso a una voz más seria que incluso sorprendió al clan entero

-el desempeño que mostraron fue muy trivial, y por eso mismo durante 9 dias entrenaran aquí en el inframundo-

-entendemos eso- dijo rias cruzada de brazos –pero…..tengo entendido que ellos tienen un entrenamiento diferente al nuestro-

-qué extraño rías, hace poco buscabas a broly para tu clan y ahora rechazas esta oportunidad-

-me di cuenta que al final…no lo podre tener, pero si ese es el caso, prefiero entonces no recibir sobras-

-¿Qué insinúas rías?- pregunto asuka

-que ustedes no son nada sin broly, eso es verdad- asuka y las shinovis abrieron sus ojos de sorpresa incluso akeno y los otros pensaron que rías se paso

-para que lo sepas, los humanos podemos hacer cosas especiales también, no te creas mucho solo porque tienes magia-

-magia de destrucción, dilo completo-

-da igual, tu también tienes tus trucos de los cuales valerte-

-asuka cálmate- broly la tomaba de los hombros para calmarla y alejarla de rías

-no deberías ser tan arrogante admite que asuka demostró ser bastante buena- yagyuu se hizo en medio de las dos

-si pudiste verlo, no le hiciste nada de daño a tanin, en cambio almenos yo puedo luchar contra el- asuka apretó más los puños

-admito que no soy tan fuerte como el, pero también tengo mi talento-

-rías, es suficiente…

-ángel caído- hablo fubuki –lo siento pero preferimos entrenar por nuestra cuenta, si esto afecta nuestra estadía aquí…

-no, claro que no, si no quieren pues que se le va a hacer, sirchez ya preparo un lugar para que se quedaran aquí-

-entonces vámonos- dijo asuka y todos se retiraban

-no creas que porque ganaron la apuesta me voy a someter-

-nunca dije eso- asuka se retiraba junto a broly completamente

Ambos bandos se retiraban a su lugar de estadía el clan de rías a su mansión y broly y las shinovis a una mansión también grande pero claramente no tanto como la de rías que era una mansión de nobles esta era más una para invitados

-¿asi que aquí nos quedaremos?-

Entraban los shinovis a la casa y dejaban sus maletas en un lugar

-mmmm, esta casa pertenece a la familia gremory ¿cierto?- fubuki miraba a azazel

-asi es pero descuiden, no pasara nada-

-preferimos no tener contacto con la familia de rías- dijo ikaruga

-sirchez está feliz que estén aquí, no le presten atención a rías-

-como si lo hiciéramos- dijo katsu sentándose en una cama

Broly como siempre mirando todo y curioseando hasta que vio una especie de florero y lo tomaba para beber

-broly no tomes eso-

-¿eh?, está bien-

-cielos, recuerda que no toda el agua es para beber-

-lo siento-

-¿siempre es asi?- pregunto azazel

-los Saiyajin son muy curiosos-

-Jajajaja, verlo asi me sorprende que haya salvado el inframundo- las chicas se reían pero de manera adorable

-por cierto los padres de rías quieren conocerlos-

-¿QUE?-

-fue una petición directa del señor gremory por favor no lo rechacen-

-¿almenos esa ricachona lo sabe?-

-creo que debe estar enterándose ahora- a cada una le salía una vena en la sien

-¿y qué?, ¿Qué demos usar o que debemos hacer?-

-no se preocupen, sean ustedes mismas nada más-

-bueno….podemos comportarnos pero…- las chicas miraron al Saiyajin que estaba mirando también

-no se preocupen por eso, créanme que ellos no son como rías-

-si no son como rías ¿entonces de donde saco lo engreída?-

-…..quien sabe, por cierto deje algunas ropas para que vallan-

Después del a la hora de la noche las chicas estaban organizadas sus ropas eran elegantes y hermosas

-quédate quieto broly- asuka acomodaba la camisa de broly que era una ropa elegante y a la vez acomodaba su cabello y al final terminaba colocando la piel de bah por su cintura

-bien listo, dios mío, sí que eres apuesto broly-

-los Saiyajin sí que son apuestos-

-lamento hacerlos esperar- azazel se aparecía

-sí que se ven bien, broly trata de no romper corazones el día de la reunión-

-¿romper….corazones?-

-olvídalo, vamos-

Llegando a la mansión y después de un recibimiento de los padres de rías conociendo al Saiyajin y a las shinovis todos estaban comiendo en una mesa rodeada de sirvientes sin embargo…..ellos eran los únicos elegantes, el resto usaban sus ropas de clases-

Mientras comían notaron que broly intentaba no masacrar la comida se veia muy gracioso pero a la vez se notaba que si comía rápido

-joven broly un gusto conocerte-

-eh…..si-

-en el nombre de mi familia te agradezco por lo has hecho y quiero decirles que me gustaría agradecerles debidamente-

-disculpe pero… ¿Qué tiene en mente?-

-me gustaría enviarles 50 sirvientas a su mansión-

-¿50?- las 5 chicas se sorprendieron pero pensando ciertas cosas pensaron que o era buena idea que broly estuviera rodeado de tantas jóvenes

-gracias pero no es necesario-

-les puedo asegurar que cocinan muy bien-

-¿podríamos pensarlo?-

-si por supuesto- dijo el señor gremory con una sonrisa

-les quiero agradecer por venir, su presencia es algo muy útil y por favor espero que continúen bien nuestras relaciones de amistad-

-si descuide-

-si me disculpan, me levanto- rías se ponía de pie y se retiraba los demás miembros se levantaban también inclinándose y saliendo del lugar

-lo lamento mucho-

-no hay problema, y en cuanto a la apuesta que hizo rías gremory, ella no es ninguna sirvienta, es más esa apuesta no tiene valor, ¿cierto broly?-

-si-

-muchas gracias- hablo la madre de rías

-esta niña, sí que hace tonterías pero por favor disfruten la comida-

Y esa noche se disfrutó la comida y broly recupero esas ganas de comer aunque eso no les importo a los líderes del clan

Esa misma noche estaban dormidos todos en una misma cama que era inmensa como para 10 personas bien acomodadas

-entrenarlas, ¿puedes creerlo broly?, jamás-

-yo no entrenaría con ninguna- dijo hibari de manera dulce

-mejor acostémonos, si ellos van a entrenar con mayor razón nosotras-

-SI-

-si- dijo broly alzando su puño

Al dormirse abrazando al Saiyajin pasaban una noche tranquila hasta el dia siguiente asuka era la primera en levantarse y miraba al Saiyajin para darle un beso en la frente

-aun esta temprano duerme un rato más-

 _ **-¿vas a entrenar?-**_ la voz de draig hizo eco

-claro que si draig, por favor dime ¿Qué más puedo aprender?-

- _ **mmmm, veamos, estas aprendiendo a usar el KI mejor dicho, ya lo sabes usar, ahora entrena cuantas veces puedes hacerte fuerte-**_

 _ **-**_ bien-

Afuera asuka se colocaba su ropa para indica que va a salir a correr

-no conozco estos alrededores-

-no te apresures, yo te diré por donde-

-bien, entonces…..

 _ **-empieza-**_

-si…boost, (x10)- el guante empezó a decir esta palabra y lo decia 10 veces

- _ **10 veces en un golpe…..si que eres alguien especial-**_

-gracias draig-

- _ **me alegra saber que tú eres mi nueva dueña, ese issei nunca se animaba a entrenar-**_

-lo sospecho- asuka salía a correr con el guante puesto

-la única técnica buena que aprendió fue esa de romper la ropa…. ¿qué clase de chiflado hace eso?-

 _ **-el sí que era "especial"-**_

Los dos empezaban a reírse no era correcto pues issei estaba muerto pero pues él tuvo la culpa por crearse esa mala fama

-valla, no pensé que estuvieras por aquí- una vez conocida se oyó y era alguien que asuka reconoció

-rías estaba saliendo de su casa que precisamente pasaba asuka por ahí corriendo

-rías….buenos días- con toda la cortesía saludaba asuka

-¿trotando?, ten cuidado por donde pisas-

-lo tendré- asuka se iba a retirar

-quiero preguntar algo ¿Por qué dejaste que broly usara esa piel tan fea en su cintura?- asuka se detenía

-¿dijiste fea?-

-sí, es decir estaba guapísimo, pero lo arruino esa cosa en una ropa tan fina-

-cuida tu boca rías, esa piel tiene un significado muy especial-

-almenos deberías comprar una piel más valiosa ¿no lo crees?-

-¿Por qué buscas esto?, ¿Qué te hicimos nosotros?-

Asuka ya estaba harta que rías solo viniera a sacar en cara estas cosas, ella simplemente no entendía

-es la verdad, nosotros los demonios éramos los que estaban en lo alto y aparecen ustedes de la nada-

-¿estaban en lo alto?, no se te olvide que hay seres que están por encima de ustedes también-

-entre ellos a broly y solo porque ustedes lo tienen están por encima….- asuka apretó e puño con fuerza

-basta…estoy harta de ti, ¿quieres que te mostremos lo que los humanos valemos?, bien, entonces que asi sea- asuka se acercó y con su dedo empujo a rías

-no me toques….-asuka tomaba la mano de rías asombrándola

-¿tú dirás como arreglamos esto?, se ve que te gusta perder-

-contigo lo dudo-

-te puedo demostrar que no necesito que broly pelee mis batallas-

-ahora te sientes segura porque tienes al Dragon….

-no, no necesito a draig para ganarte- rías abría los ojos de sorpresa

-tú dices…. ¿o quieres pelear después de tus 9 días de entrenamiento o…ahora?-

-¿te estas burlando de mí?-

-muy bien, y descuida puedes usar el guante no me importa-

-te lo advierto-

-te espero en 1 hora antes que tenga que empezar mi entrenamiento en aquel lugar - rías se metía de nuevo a su casa y asuka suspiraba

 _ **-¿aun quieres correr?-**_

-no, vamos…..tengo una pelear que enfrentar-

Después de explicar todo el grupo e broly se iban directo a donde estaban rías y su clan estaba con ropa de ejercicio en un lugar abandonado lleno de piedras ideal para entrenar o una pelea

-¿otra pelea rías?- pregunto azazel

-claro que si, a ella le puedo ganar más que ganar, la voy a someter-

En esas llegaban todos al lugar con ropas de ejercicio

-rías gremory….. ¿Aun quieres pelear?-

-claro que si-

-asuka déjame pelear con ella, quiero ganarle-

-no katsu, esta es mi pelea- azazel suspiraba

-bien hagamos esto rápido-

¡La pelea será hasta que una de las dos se de por vencida!

-rías, decide ¿peleo con o sin la armadura?-

-no me importa, yo ganare- rías hacia aparecer sus ojos rojos y llenaba sus manos con energía roja y negra asustando a todos en su clan los shinovis pero sobretodo broly se colocaban tensos

-no broly…yo peleo-

-asuka…..-

-¿usaras magia?, entonces yo igual- asuka pasaba su modo ninja

-¿en serio pelearas asi?-

-ya veremos cómo avanza la pelea-

-MALDITA- rias lanzaba una energía de sus manos y asuka en un rápido movimiento esquivaba el ataque

-¿solo vas a esquivar?, lógico- rías empezaba a lanzar de sus manos poderes asuka los esquivaba con maniobras y volteretas los presentes tenían que retirarse

-¿es todo lo que puedes hacer?-

-eso iba a preguntarte, ¿no vas a atacarme?-

-ya lo estoy haciendo tonta- asuka suspiro mientras seguía esquivando

-es verdad que tienes poder lo reconozco….pero…-

Asuka se coloca en posición de corredor y se lanzaba corriendo hacia rías que creaba un círculo mágico grande frente a ella asuka se sorprendió un poco

-eres mía-

-rías-sama no….-

Pero en esas asuka invocaba el guante y lo llenaba de ki para detener ataque lanzado por rías con su mano desnuda

Asuka empezaba a hacer fuerza pero entonces empezaron a escucharse "boost"

-¿Qué? ¿Detuvo mía ataque?-

-¿detuvo el ataque de la presidenta?- exclamo el clan entero

-tienes poder, pero ere muy fácil de predecir, sabia que si atacabas ai es porque te concentrabas en ataques a distancia…..por eso, pense antes de lanzarme en esta estrategia-

-¿Qué dices…?-

-HAAAAA-

-¡pow!-

Asuka le daba un golpe a todo el circulo y lo quebraba con su otro puño y para finalizar una patada giratoria en la cara haciéndola caer todos quedaban sorprendidos y las shinovis felices como broly

-este es el poder….de una humana- dijo asuka mirando a rías que estaba limpiándose la cara

 _ **Fin del capítulo 36**_

 _ **y aqui traigo otro capitulo para que tengan que leer XD espero se esten cuidando bien hasta el proximo capitulo :3**_


End file.
